Another Twilight Story
by didoo0501
Summary: Bella a toujours vécu à Forks avec son frère et son père, elle a vécu une tragédie lorsqu'elle avait 10ans et il semblerait que l'histoire se répète. Et si tout n'était pas si mal et que le bonheur naissait du malheur? AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Je tiens d'ores et déjà à remercier tout ceux qui sont près à lire ce premier chapitre et qui ont donc par conséquent (du moins je l'espère) apprécié mon prologue. J'espère vraiment pouvoir poster plusieurs fois par semaine mais comme j'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je pense faire plusieurs POV mais ça sera principalement un POV Bella.**

**Chapitre 1**

POV Bella :

Un bruit assourdissant m'avait tiré de mon sommeil, et je maudissait déjà l'auteur de ce vacarme. Bien décidée à me rendormir je jetais tout de même un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 06h30!!! Comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvais être debout et surtout se permettre de faire autant de bruit un samedi matin? J'enfouissais ma tête sous mon oreiller mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était peine perdue, je ne ferais pas de grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Je me levais donc du pied gauche et partis à la recherche de mes chaussons (tout ce qui est froid m'insupportant, il en allait évidement de même pour le plancher). J'étais prête à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre quand quelque chose me frappa : ce bruit venait de chez moi et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître il s'agissait de musique. Je reconnu tout de suite Revelry de King of Leon. C'était vraiment étrange parce que en dehors de moi et Charlie (mon père), il n'y avait personne. Cooper était parti il y a maintenant quatre ans de la maison pour étudier la chimie à Dartmouth. Charlie avait sûrement dû allumer la stéréo par hasard et ne savait plus comment l'éteindre, ce qui est sûr c'est que ma colère n'a pas pour autant diminuée. Je repris donc ma route en direction de la musique puis me stoppa nette devant la chambre de Coop, ça venait de sa chambre... Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et en quelques seconde je passais de la colère à une joie immense, il était de retour et m'avais tellement manqué...

« Coop!!!!! J'en reviens pas que tu sois là!! mais... Et les cours?? Tu ne devais revenir que dans un an, après ton Master nan? Oh mon Dieu je suis tellement contente. Lui dis-je tout en lui sautant dans les bras,

Oh là doucement la sauterelle! Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sœur, je voulais te le dire avant et puis une surprise me paraissait mieux. Je suis navré d'avoir gâché ton sommeil, je sais à quel point tu tiens à ton samedi matin...

Tu rigoles? On s'en fout de ma grasse mat' t'es là et c'est beaucoup mieux que quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Hum...

Quoi?

Juste... T'es là pour de bon ou?

T'en fais pas je rentre à la maison, je compte pas repartir. La fac c'était pas pour moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais mieux vaut tard que jamais pas vrai?

Oui, c'est sûr! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors, je veux dire tu vas travailler où tu fais une année sabbatique pour réfléchir? Et Char... Papa, il est courant, il sait que t'es rentré et que tu retourne pas à l'université?

Oula il était vraiment temps que je rentre, je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant et en si peut de temps! Oui je vais travailler, j'ai déjà passer un concours pour travailler avec papa dans la police, ça me tente vraiment. Et donc forcément oui il est au courant pour Dartmouth, au début il m'a engueuler mais que je lui ai parlé d'entrer dans la police je crois qu'il était plutôt fier!

Oh qu'est ce que je suis contente. » Et évidement, je ne serais pas moi même si je ne commençais pas à pleurer, mais peu m'importait parce que mon frère était là.

Je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment mais bientôt il devrait tout me raconter! Et moi aussi j'avais des choses à lui raconter après tout il n'habitait plus ici depuis quatre ans et ne revenait que très très rarement donc il avait du retard à rattraper! Je l'embrassais une dernière fois comme pour être sûre qu'il était bien là devant moi et que je ne rêvais pas et je me dirigeais ensuite vers la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Un bol de céréales et deux verres de jus d'oranges plus tard je décidais qu'il était temps de me doucher. Je repassais devant la chambre de Coop mais il était au téléphone, tant pis je lui parlerais plus tard. J'allais partir mais la curiosité me poussa à rester...

« … Mais oui Rose... A moi aussi tu me manques... J'te le jure, t'en fais pas je t'appellerais le plus souvent possible... Mais bien sûr que non où tu vas chercher ça!!! Puis... Oui. Tu sais bien que tu es la bienvenue ici... Je sais que tous a été très vite, mais tu sais très bien que la fac c'était pas mon truc et puis Bella... Oui ma sœur... Elle me manquait. »

Même s'il me l'avait dis un peu plus tôt je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'au oreille en l'entendant le dire aussi naturellement au téléphone. Je me demande bien qui est cette « Rose ». Il faudrait que je lui en parle. Je décidais que je l'avais assez espionné et lui rendis donc son intimité. Je passais par ma chambre pour récupérer mon MP3 et mes vêtements et alla à la salle de bain.

J'allumais mon lecteur et le mis en haut parleur pour profiter de la musique dans ma douche, me déshabillais et entrais finalement dans la douche, je reconnu tout de suite One Way or Another de Kate Voegele, j'adore cette chanson. Je commençais donc à me lavais les cheveux avec mon shampoing à la fraise et le corps avec le gel qui allait avec, je crois que depuis que je suis en âge de me souvenir des produit que j'utilise je n'ai jamais changé et puis il me rappelle maman... Je me souviens qu'elle mettait le même et je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à en changer, c'est comme si une partie de maman était en permanence avec moi. Les tambourinements sur la porte de la salle de bain me sortirent de mes pensées et j'entendis Charlie me dire que Jacob m'attendait à la Push à midi comme prévu. La dernière fois que j'avais regardé l'heure il était 10h30. Combien de temps j'étais restée sous la douche? Je lançais un « Merci papa! » et éteignis le jet d'eau. Un fois enroulée dans une serviette et les cheveux démêlés et coiffés (si on peut dire ça) je me brossais les dents. La mode n'était pas mon truc et heureusement pour moi Jacob, mon petit ami depuis deux ans, s'en fichait. J'enfilais donc mon jean, un t-shirt col V bleu marine et mes converse bleu également. Une fois habillais je regardais l'heure pour m'apercevoir que j'avais une heure devant moi, je pourrais discuter un peu ac Coop vu que la Push n'est qu'à quinze minutes en voiture.

Cette fois-ci je pris la peine de frapper à la porte alors que mon frère me lançais un « entre ». Je m'exécutais donc, il était affalé sur son lit, je m'allongea à côté de lui et enchaina

« Coop?

Hum...

Je... euh... c'est qui Rose? » Lui dis-je en rougissant.

« Quoi? Comment... Euh... C'est ma meilleure amie mais je lui ai pas vraiment dis au revoir, tu me connais dans ces cas là. » J'étais totalement ahurie par ce que je venais d'entendre, il était donc parti comme un voleur...

« Quoi? T'es juste parti? Comme... ça... Sans dire au revoir à... Ta meilleure... Amie?

C'est pas ce que tu crois, je savais que si j'allais la voir je ne partirais pas. » Bizarre...

« T'es sûr que c'est juste une amie?

Oui oui, on est sorti ensemble quelques temps mais on a tous les deux réalisé que nous deux ça ne marcherait dans ce sens là... Elle est avec quelqu'un depuis presque un an maintenant.

Okay. Bon je veux tout savoir mais avant j'ai des trucs à te raconter moi aussi!!

Va y je t'écoute! » Il se mis en appuie sur son bras et se redressa comme pour me montrer qu'il était près à écouter.

« Ben voilà, moi aussi je sors avec quelqu'un... Depuis environ deux ans » Oh mon Dieu, la couleur de son visage ne présageait rien de bon... Mais pourquoi j'avais ouvert ma bouche...

« Quoi???????? » et voilà... « c'est une blague! C'est qui? Et papa pourquoi il dit rien, il te laisse faire sans rien dire? »

« Hey j'ai 17 ans je te rappelle! Et papa dit rien parce qu'il le connait très bien... et toi aussi » Ajoutais-je en un murmure inaudible.

« Mais qui c'est bon sang?! » Respire Bella. Respire.

« Jac... »

« Jacob? Le fils à Billy? Ce Jacob? » Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il semblait être en train de se calmer donc j'en profitais pour me lever pour rejoindre Jake. Au moment où je quittais le lit sa main attrapa mon poignet. « Où tu vas comme ça? »

« Ben à la Push... Je dois voir Jake à midi et il est moins vingts. »

En guise de réponse il me lâcha et appuya sur le bouton play de sa stéréo. Je quittais la pièce sur les premières notes de Are You Ready de Three Days Grace. Ce qui est bien avec Cooper c'est qu'on a plus ou moins les mêmes goûts musicaux contrairement à Jake qui écoute beaucoup de Rap et de R'n'B. Pas vraiment mon truc...

J'avais tellement passé de temps à réfléchir à ce qui avait pu se passer à Dartmouth que Coop revienne aussi vite que je ne m'était pas rendu compte que j'entrais sur les terres Quileutes.

J'avais dix minutes de retard, merci Coop... Même si Jake habite tout près, le weekend est le seul moment où on peut passer du temps ensemble. La semaine Charlie, bien que content que mon choix se soit porté sur Jacob, refuse que je sorte. Donc nos options sont très limitées. J'adore Jacob, il est doux, gentil et on s'est toujours très bien entendu, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser on ne s'est pas connu à l'école, il a toujours été scolarisé à la réserve et moi à Forks. C'est plutôt grâce à nos pères qui sont meilleurs amis depuis des lustres. Ma meilleures amie, Angela, m'avais toujours dit que Jake avait un faible pour moi mais je n'avais pas voulu l'écouter parce que je le considérais comme un second frère. Et puis un jours, on était aller se promener sur la plage, je m'étais mise à pleurer parce que Cooper me manquais et que je n'avais pas de ses nouvelles aussi souvent que je le souhaitais, et là il m'avait embrassé. D'abord ce fût un baiser timide (mon premier baiser en passant, oui je sais c'est tard 15 ans pour un premier baiser mais j'ai toujours été transparente pour la gente masculine) et puis quand il sentit que je ne le repoussait pas il se fit plus pressant. Bizarrement j'aimais le fait que Jake m'embrasse et pense à moi de cette manière, je me sentait importante à ses yeux, c'est alors que je lui rendis son baiser pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir plus que de l'amitié. Depuis ce jours on ne s'était jamais quitté, le fait qu'on sorte ensemble n'avait choqué personne et même Charlie nous avait gratifier d'un « c'est pas trop tôt les enfants! ». J'en reviens toujours pas que ça soit mon père qui ai dit ça! Le fait d'être dans deux lycée différents est plutôt dur, il me manque et puis même si je lui fais confiance j'ai toujours peu qu'il se rende compte que je suis quelconque et qu'il ne rompe pour se mettre avec quelqu'un de mieux. Angie m'avait dit que j'étais folle et que dans l'histoire c'était lui le chanceux et que je valais 10 000 fois toutes les Jessica Stanley du monde (c'est la meneuse de claques du lycée et évidement elle est très très appréciée par les garçons). Ça m'avait vraiment touché mais Angie n'était pas très objective puisque c'est ma meilleures amie. Quand je me décida finalement à sortir de ma Chevrolet, il pleuvait des cordes, j'attrapais donc ma veste à capuche et couru sous le porche de Jake, j'étais restée moins de trente secondes sous la pluie mais ça avait été suffisant pour me faire éternuer et me tremper jusqu'aux os. Ne comptant pas me rendre plus malade que j'allais sûrement l'être très prochainement je toqua donc à la porte, je fus accueillis par un Jacob enroulé dans une serviette de bain et luisant d'eau. A la vu du corps de mon petit ami j'en oubliais presque où j'habitais, il dû le remarquer parce qu'il eu un sourire plus que coquin. Sans m'en rendre compte je le détaillais de haut en bas et finis par lui sauter au cou. Ce n'est qu'un fois pendue à ses lèvres que j'eus envie de me taper la tête contre un mur, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça? Super maintenant je devais être rouge comme une pivoine, je déteste être trahie par mes joues... Alors que je commençais à m'écarter de lui il me retint et me serra encore plus fort.

« Jake... Billy...

T'en fais pas il est pas là, il est chez Harry Clearwater pour la journée...

Oh... Euh... On avait rendez-vous à midi nan?

Oui pourquoi? » Maintenant il souriait à pleines dents

« Ben... Pourquoi t'es en serviette?

Ah... ça... Je suis sorti faire une course pour la voiture et quand je suis rentrée il pleuvait averse donc je me suis douché et t'es arrivé entre temps. Bella?

Oui? » Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me demander, par réflexe je baissais les yeux mais il attrapa mon menton de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux, pas ça...

« Je me demandais, ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble...

Oui » Aie, je le vois venir...

« Ben tu crois pas qu'il est temps? J'veux dire...

Je sais pas Jake...

Comment ça tu sais pas? On est bien ensemble non?

Oui oui! » Comment lui dire sans le blesser, il est tellement gentil, il ne m'a jamais brusqué ou posé d'ultimatums, il m'a attendu...

« Ben alors, Bella je t'aime tu le sais?

Oui Jake, je le sais...

Bell's explique-moi, dis quelque chose

Jake... » Comment je vais me sortir de là... Pourquoi t'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi Coop...

« Juste répond-moi, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

C'est quoi cette question?

Répond Bella. » Super maintenant il s'énerve! Est-ce que je l'aime? J'en sais rien moi, je crois...

« Je pense...

Tu PENSES???

Jake calme-toi!

Tu sais pas si tu m'aimes et tu veux que je me calme? Tu te fout de ma gueule?

Non

Non quoi?

Non je me fout pas de toi. J'y ai jamais réfléchis c'est tout. » En plus c'est vrai j'me suis jamais posée la question.

« Je pense que tu devrais rentrer Bella, je risque de dire des trucs que je vais regretter. On se voit plus tard. »

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Il me virait! Quoique ça pouvait être une bonne chose je pourrais réfléchir à ce que je ressentais pour lui comme ça. Il était toujours là, devant moi, la tête baissée, déçu de... moi.

Je m'approcha de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, il ne répondit pas à mon baiser. Je lui lançais un salut et quittait la maison des Black sans me retourner. Une fois dans ma voiture et le moteur allumé je me laissa aller à mes larmes. Je savais pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui mais en tout cas une chose était sûre : Je tenais à lui.

Bon, du coup j'avais une après midi de libre qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire, Angela devait sûrement être avec Ben. Coop!!! Oui il était revenu alors autant en profiter un maximum!

Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide. Quand j'arrivais à la maison Cooper était sur le canapé avec... Nan je rêve!! MON MP3! Il avait donc été dans ma chambre! Il allait me le payer très cher.

« Coop » Hurlais-je. Comme il ne semblais pas m'entendre je lui arrachais les écouteurs des oreilles et lui lança le regard le plus réprobateur que j'avais en stock (c'est-à-dire pas vraiment convaincant...).

« Quoi?!

Comment ça quoi? Pourquoi t'as mon MP3?

Oh ça ben je te l'ai emprunté c'est pas dramatique, nan? » Il avait de rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

« Je croyais pourtant l'avoir laisser sur mon bureau, dans ma chambre...

« Ouai c'est là que je l'ai trouvé » Et en plus il trouve ça normal d'être allé dans ma chambre alors que j'étais pas là! C'est le pompon ça!

« Et pourquoi t'étais dans ma chambre alors que moi je n'étais même pas là?

Ben...

Cooper! T'as pas le droit d'aller dans ma chambre comme ça, ça se fait pas.

Excuse-moi mais je me demandais si elle avait changé depuis, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu et en passant devant ton bureau j'ai vu ton lecteur donc je l'ai emprunté. » Il avait vraiment l'air désolé. Qu'est que je pouvais être mauvaise des fois c'est à Jake que j'en voulais pas à mon frère...

« Désolée Cooper

Pourquoi t'as rien fais!

Si, j'me suis énervée contre toi pour rien... C'est juste que... Nan rien, laisse tomber » Je sentais les larmes monter et je ne voulais pas inquiéter Cooper alors j'avais préféré m'arrêter là.

« Bell's... Qu'est-ce qui va pas? T'es partie de bonne humeur et tu reviens en colère et triste. Dis-moi je t'écoutes p'tite sœur. » Là c'était trop j'me jetais dans ses bras et fondais en larmes pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Oh Coop... *snif*

Attend vient t'assoir » il m'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé et me regarda attendant que je parle. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne parle.

« C'est Jake, Coop...

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce...

Rien j'te jure on s'est disputé c'est tout mais c'est la première fois et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut vraiment...

Raconte

Ben je suis arrivée chez lui et Billy était pas là, il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on était ensemble qu'il m'aimait et donc qu'il était temps. » J'avais parlé tellement vite sous la panique que maintenant j'étais hors d'haleine. Cooper semblait réfléchir, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Mais vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour vous marier, regarde-moi j'ai 22 ans et je suis célibataire! » Les mecs je vous jure!

« Il ne parlait de mariage Cooper... » j'ajoutais un petit regard insistant qui j'espère lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

« Tu plaisantes il voulait coucher avec toi?! » J'étais tellement gênée de parler de ça ac lui mais avec Charlie ça aurait été pire!!!

« Euh...

Et t'as dis quoi?

Ben je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'étais toujours pas prête mais il a fallut qu'il me demande si je l'aimais.

J'suis fier de toi, prend ton temps, il n'y a pas le feu au lac. Tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais nan?

Justement... Nan.

Nan tu l'aimes pas ou nan tu lui a pas dis?

Je lui ai pas dis parce que j'en sais fichtrement rien!

Comment tu peux ne pas savoir au bout de deux ans avec lui en tant que couple et toute ta vie en tant qu'amis?

Ben j'y avais jamais réfléchis c'était comme ça c'est tout. Je tiens à lui mais je sais pas de quelle manière.

Tu veux un conseil?

S'il te plait » Et là je sorti le regard chien battu... Il sourit et inspira un grand coup.

« Si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste ton meilleur ami... » je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir, comment il pouvait dire ça?

« Mais... » Il me coupa aussi la parole en mettant son doigt sur ma bouche.

« Écoute et après tu parleras. Crois moi sur parole quand je te dis que si tu l'aimais ac un grand A tu le saurais, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te poser la question. C'est exactement ce qui nous est arrivé à Rosalie enfin Rose et moi. Je peux t'assurer qu'on ne s'est jamais aussi bien entendu qu'en étant amis. Loin de moi l'idée de t'inciter mais tu ne crois pas que si tu étais amoureuse au bout de deux tu aurais voulu passer à l'acte? T'as 17 ans Bella... c'est la moyenne d'âge et en plus tu es avec la même personne depuis un bon bout de temps. Maintenant, réfléchis bien à ça... La première fois c'est important, je sais ça me fait aussi bizarre qu'à toi de te parler de ça mais je veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Bon j'ai finis là... » Il rit et me fit un clin d'œil.

Je devais admettre qu'il était loin d'avoir tort, le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre me fit comprendre que depuis tout ce temps je le savais je ne voulais juste pas voir la vérité en face. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre Jake. Peur d'être seule et de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Jacob, il ne méritait pas ça. Il fallait que je lui parle maintenant.

Je pris donc mon téléphone et composait son numéro. Mon appel fût rejeté au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. O.K. Il m'en voulait mais j'avais besoin de lui expliquer maintenant, pendant que j'en avait le courage. Tant pis je retournerais à la Push en voiture, il sera bien obligé de m'écouter et ensuite tout s'arrangera.

POV Cooper :

Ça faisait maintenant quatre ans que j'étudiais la chimie à Dartmouth, j'avais toujours aimé les sciences. Même si les études n'étaient pas vraiment mon truc papa était tellement content que je sois accepté que j'avais décidé d'y aller. C'était loin, à l'autre bout du pays. J'étais excité à l'idée de quitter Forks, un trou perdu de l'État de Washington mais il y avait Bella. Elle n'avait que 13ans à l'époque et ne s'était toujours pas remise du décès de maman, moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'était peut-être égoïste mais je pensais que ça me permettrait d'aller de l'avant. J'avais simplement des remords à laisser ma petite sœur derrière moi. Un fois dans le New Hampshire tout s'était bien passé. Le campus était vraiment génial et j'avais rencontré cette fille par hasard à une soirée. Elle était vraiment belle, de long cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et surtout des formes à damner un saint, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une fille avec de vrais forme. J'avais une vraie femme en face de moi. On s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Elle étudiait la psychologie et vivait à l'écart du campus avec son frère jumeau Jasper. C'était vraiment un type bien après ça on faisait quasiment tout tous les trois. Un jour Jazz m'avais demandé d'aller voir où en était Rose dans sa préparation parce qu'on devait sortir et en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre j'oubliais complètement de frapper. Instinctivement j'ouvris grand la bouche pour parler mais rien de sorti j'étais subjugué par la beauté de Rosalie. Elle dû le remarquer parce que ses joues rosirent légèrement mais assez pour que je le remarque.

« Rose je... » Pathétique j'étais incapable de faire une phrase au lieu de ça je me rapprochais dangereusement d'elle.

Elle aussi avait l'air dans une bulle, elle me fixait avec ses grands yeux noisettes, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire? Être raisonnable et partit ou rester et voir où cela allait mener. En ce moment je ne voulais pas être raisonnable donc je décidais de m'approcher un peu plus. Nous étions maintenant seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Dieu sait à quoi je pensais en ce moment et je m'autoflagellerais plus tard mais là c'était trop dur d'arrêter. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers moi... Comment en étions nous arrivé là? Où était-on? Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire? Autant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses mais en se moment peu m'importait.

Rose portait un ensemble en satin et dentelle rouge, le soutien gorge soulignait sa poitrine généreuse, mais malgré le tissus j'arrivais à voir ses tétons durcis par le plaisir (que je lui provoquais?). Son boxer montrait ce qu'il fallait de ses fesses rebondis. S'en était trop, je m'accrochais à ses hanches et porta mes lèvres aux siennes. Elles avait encore le goût sucré de son gloss aux fruits rouges, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était tout goûter d'elle. Elle me rendit mon baiser et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour s'accrocher à ma nuque et me presser un peu plus contre elle. Si seulement elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait à ce moment là.

Je me souviens de cette nuit comme si c'était hier, ça avait été la plus belle de ma vie. Les cinq moi qui ont suivis ont juste été parfaits, Jasper approuvait et Rose et moi étions inséparables. On se racontais tout, nos journées, notre passé, mais aussi les petits détails du genre « Rose t'as un de c'est boutons! ». Jazz trouvais ça bizarre qu'un couple parle de ce genre de trucs mais après tout personne n'était pareil. Et un jour, alors que Rosalie me racontait comment elle s'était fait draguée par un dernier année en sortant de son cours de psycho, j'avais réalisé un truc. Pourquoi j'étais pas jaloux bordel? Ce type avait dragué ma copine, il lui avait proposé un rencart et ça me faisait presque rien. Rose dû le remarquer parce que son expression changea.

« Coop?

Ouai...

Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire?

Oui...

Et?

C'est bizarre, tu vas pas aimer.

Dis-moi on verra après si je m'énerve ou pas.

O.K. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on parle de tout?

C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait!

Justement, quand on était amis s'était normal mais t'as déjà vu un couple qui n'a pas de secret?

Euh...

C'est bien ce que je dis, on dirais qu'on est toujours meilleurs amis mais qu'on a juste rajouté le côté disons amitié amélioré...

Je sais...

Tu...

C'est pour ça que je t'ai raconté l'histoire de ce mec qui m'a fait du rentre dedans, pour être sûre.

Parce que ça m'a fait bizarre de pas être jaloux, normalement j'aurais dû l'être tu vois...

Oui *rires* au moins maintenant on est fixé! Donc le fait que je réponde positivement à un rencart ne te ferais rien?

Nan je crois pas, enfin je veux que tu sois prudente et tout et tout parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi mais pas de la façon à laquelle je pensais.

Cool!

J'ai besoin que tu décode là!

Le gars de cet aprèm, il me plaisait pas mal! » j'explosais de rire et elle se joignit à moi.

J'avais vécu une grande partie des plus belles années de ma vie là bas mais ma petite sœur et mon père me manquais. Rosalie me manquerais ainsi qu'Emmett sont petit ami et évidemment Jasper. J'espérais vraiment les revoir bientôt.

J'avais décidé de partir sur un coup de tête, j'avais emballé mes affaires et mettait dans mes bagages les plus indispensables, je me ferais envoyer le reste plus tard. Il me restait un dernier partiel afin de pouvoir validé ma quatrième année, j'aurais les résultats par mail tout avait été réglé.

Après avoir dis au revoir aux bâtiment de cours je pris mon courage à demain et alla à l'appart' de Rose. Jazz m'ouvrit. Il ne fallait pas que je me dégonfle.

Il m'expliqua que Rose était sortie avec Em' et qu'elle ne rentrerais qu'en fin de journée mon vol était à 14h soit dans 2h30. Merde! Tant pis, c'était aussi bien avec Rosalie en face de moi j'aurais été incapable de quitter la fac. Je dis à Jasper de passer le bonjour à Rose de ma part et qu'on se verrait bientôt. Je le salua et quittais la fac pour de bon. Environ une dizaine d'heure plus tard j'étais Seattle. Je décidais de passer la nuit la bas et de débarquer super tôt à la maison et de réveiller Bell's.

6H : j'étais enfin à la maison papa n'était pas à la maison quand j'arrivais, surement au poste... Je déballais le peu d'affaire d'affaires que j'avais emporté et décidais qu'il était de réveiller ma sœur. C'est donc en musique qu'elle se lèverais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle débarquait dans ma chambre en me sautant au cou et en mouillant mon t-shirt au passage.

C'était bon d'être à la maison.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!!! je l'ai posté dès que j'ai finis de l'écrire pour éviter de trop vous faire patienter parce que je pense que je vais faire une énorme grasse mat'!!!**

**Je poste le second chapitre dès qu'il est écrit.**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises, je suis pas difficile ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey et voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Personnellement quand je lis, j'aime bien avoir un fond musical donc pour ceux que ça intéresse je mets les titre de la playlist que j'écoute en écrivant cette FF.**

**King of Leon : tout l'album Only By The Night**

**Kate Voegele : I Won't Desagree, Facing Up, Better Days, It's Only Life**

**The Script : I'm Yours, If You See Kay**

**Tony Braxton : Unbreak My Heart**

**Barlow Girl : Never Alone**

**Leona Lewis : Forgive Me, Take a Bow, Footprints In The Sand**

**The Veronicas : Hook Me Up, Take Me On The Floor, Someone Wake Me Up**

**Bitter Sweet : Get What I Want**

**Jamelia : Beware Of The Dog**

**T.I. Ft Justin Timberlake : Dead and Gone**

**Stereophonics : Maybe Tomorow**

**Coldplay : The Scientist**

**Snow Patrol : How To Be Dead**

**David Gray : Please Forgive Me**

**Dashboard Confessionnal : Stolen**

**Radiohead : Creep**

**Muse : Our Time Is Running Out**

**La plupart des musiques sont en libre écoute sur le site .com/fr**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre II**

POV Bella :

_Mon appel fût rejeté au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. O.K. Il m'en voulait mais j'avais besoin de lui expliquer maintenant, pendant que j'en avait le courage. Tant pis je retournerais à la Push en voiture, il sera bien obligé de m'écouter et ensuite tout s'arrangera._

C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là où j'étais contente d'avoir un frère. Coop avait toujours été de bon conseil, il était toujours objectif que je lui demandais son aide. C'était bon de l'avoir de nouveau à la maison. Il avait changé cela dit, il semblait plus heureux, Dartmouth lui avait vraiment fait un bien fou. Je suis sûre que cette Rosalie y était pour beaucoup, il faudrait que je la rencontre un jour. Après tout si elle s'entendait si bien avec Coop je l'apprécierais sûrement beaucoup aussi. Il faudrait que je demande à Cooper de l'inviter à la maison.

Je tentais une dernière fois d'appeler Jake mais ce fut un nouvel échec, tant pis je me déplacerais.

Je prenais donc mes clés de voiture et ma parka et me dirigeais vers mon pick up. Il était vraiment dans un sale état mais peu m'importait je me sans en sécurité à l'intérieur pas comme dans ces nouvelles voitures qui ressemble à des boîtes de conserve sur roulette. Il me fallait vraiment quelque chose de vraiment résistant avec ma maladresse légendaire. Je savais pourtant qu'il faudrait que j'en change parce qu'il ne survivrait pas indéfiniment. Je restais assise au volant quelques minutes sans bouger et en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Jacob. J'allumais la radio (chose que je ne faisais habituellement jamais préférant de loin mes CD) et tombais sur SexyBack de Justin Timberlake. Wow ils étaient vraiment en retard sur la musique! Pourtant cette musique était associée à un souvenir bien particulier. Justin était un des rare chanteur qui me faisait supporter le R'n'B, et évidement c'était le seul que Jake n'aimait pas... On était à la maison et Charlie était au travail, on avait donc la maison pour nous. Au début j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir la maison pour moi seule mais je m'étais vite rendue compte que Jake l'était encore plus, il était dans sa période où il voulais absolument passer à l'acte. Bref, pour éviter de rester trop près de Jacob je m'étais levée mettre de la musique et SexyBack commença. Comment je pouvais deviner que c'était la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase? Je me retournais pour lui faire face et là je me rendis compte que j'en avais envie aussi, je me suis donc approchée de lui avant de me dégonfler et je l'ai embrasser aussi fort que je pouvais. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes (comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs). Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi comme si c'était possible et positionna sa main dans le creux de mes reins de façon à ce que je reste collé à lui. Il stoppa notre baisé et me regarda intensément dans les yeux, je pouvais lire le désir dans les siens, il haletait. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je récupérais ses lèvres, je n'en avais pas finis avec elles.

Il m'attira avec lui sur le canapé et je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi bon, il était tellement beau. Mais était-ce bien sage de faire ça maintenant sans y avoir réfléchie? STOP. Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher Bella, tu es bien alors tais-toi et profite. Et c'est que que je fis.

Je passais mais main dans ses cheveux puis les dirigea ensuite sur son torse, Je n'avais jamais vu des adolescents de son âge avec une musculature aussi développer. Il n'avait rien à envier à Brad Pitt je peux vous l'assurer... Alors qu'il passa sa main dans mon dos sous mon t-shirt j'arrêtais de l'embrasser et le regardais dans les yeux, ils étaient d'un noir profond, j'aurais très facilement pu m'y perdre. Il me regardait avec insistance cherchant quelque chose à dire ou à me faire dire.

« Bella tu es sûre?

Oui Jake... j'en ai envie... maintenant. »

J'espère que mon regard lui prouvait mes paroles. Ça avait dû être le cas parce qu'il me murmura un « je t'aime » et repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Déjà à ce moment là j'aurais dû trouver étrange de ne pas lui avoir dit que je l'aimais aussi...

Après ça, quand il n'eut plus aucun doute quant à mes envies, tout alla plus vite. Il se faisait pressant, comme s'il avait peur que je change d'avis. Étrangement cela ne me gênait pas et quand il ralentissait ou s'éloignait de moi j'avais l'impression d'être en... Manque?

Je pris les devants car je pensais qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, je lui retirais donc son t-shirt pour redécouvrir son torse, il luisant de sueur tout comme moi d'ailleurs mais c'est quand je sentis ses mains sur mon soutiens-gorge que je perdis tous mes moyens. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça, bien sûre ses baisés étaient géniaux mais là... j'en restais bouche bée. Je soupirais d'aise et lui murmurais des « oh Bella si tu savais... ». Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour ma première fois.

Il m'ôta mon t-shirt et son visage paru s'illuminer à la vu de ma poitrine malgré le fait qu'il restait une dernière barrière avant qu'elle soit libre.

« Mon Dieu Bella... Tu veux ma mort... tu... »

Je ne le laissais pas terminer je l'embrassais à nouveau, il ouvrit automatiquement la bouche, sa langue dansait un ballet parfait avec la mienne (c'est bien le seul ballet que j'étais d'ailleurs capable de danser...), elle avait en goût sucré comme tout le reste chez lui. Je partis donc à la découverte du reste de son corps, je déposais des dizaines de petits baisés dans son cou, à la naissance des ses cheveux. Puis petits à petit je glissais vers sa clavicule... son torse... et revenais en arrière pour à nouveau goûter ses lèvres. Je sentais à présent que son jean était tendu ce qui provoqua en moi des frissons alors que j'avais chaud, si chaud... Je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler entre mes seins, Jake en profita pour en suivre le trajet du bout des doigts. Mon dos s'arqua de lui même pour lui montrer que j'en voulais encore. Sa main passa dans mon dos, il y dessinait des cercles tout en m'embrassant sur les bords de mon soutien-gorge. Il détacha le tissus qui constituait l'ennemi et libéra ainsi mes seins de leur prison. Il les observa un à un avec la plus grande attention et se décida finalement à passer le revers de sa main délicatement sur mon sein droit. Il se tendit instantanément à son contact, ça faisait tellement de bien.

« Jake...

Hum?

T'arrêtes pas, c'est tellement... »

Ce fût tout ce que je pus articuler, je sentis Jake rire alors qu'il embrassait maintenant mais seins.

Soudain, il s'arrêta malgré le fait que je lui ai dis de continuer et il me posa à côté de lui. Il cherchait son t-shirt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenais à la fin? C'est ce qu'il voulait pourtant et j'en avais finalement envie aussi...

« Qu'est-ce que?

Habilles-toi vite! » Il me lança mon t-shirt et planqua mon soutiens-gorge sous les coussins, décidément je ne le comprenais pas!

« Mais je pensais que tu en avais aussi envie? »

Et là les larmes commençaient couler. Pourquoi il fallait que je pleure dès que j'étais contrariée, ça devenait insupportable.

« C'est pas le problème Bell's, j'aurais toujours envie de toi mais je pense qu'on ne risque pas de remettre ça si ton père nous voit comme ça...

Quoi?? Charlie?

Oui j'ai entendu sa voiture, c'est pour ça que je t'es arrêté. Maintenant finis de mettre tes fringues, il va sûrement pas tarder à se pointer et j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il essaye son arme sur moi! »

Oh mon Dieu! Je n'avais rien entendu, heureusement que Jake avait l'ouïe fine parce que en plus de me faire tuer par mon père je suis sûre que ce dernier l'aurait dit à Coop et là ça aurait été un vrai cauchemar. J'eus à peine le temps de me recoiffer que Charlie faisait son entrée tout sourire.

« Salut les enfants! Bonne journée? Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de boulot au poste j'ai décidé de rentrer. Jake tu reste diner avec nous j'ai déjà demandé à Billy de venir?

Euh... » Il me lança un bref regard pour que je lui indique quoi faire. Je répondis alors.

« Oh oui Jake reste s'il te plait! Je ne me souviens même pas la dernière fois où on a mangé tous ensemble et puis comme ça on peut se voir un peu plus!

Bon ben... O.K.

Cool! Bon moi je vais faire des courses et Jake tu voulais pas repasser par chez toi? » J'espérais que mon père n'y verrais que du feu, cela dit il fallait réellement faire des courses le frigo était vite et ces trois mangeaient pour dix! « t'as besoin de quelque chose en particulier?

Euh non Bell's ça va aller. Traine pas trop quand même et toi Jake prend ton père au passage!

Pas de problème Charlie »

En sortant de chez moi je m'étais rendu compte que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec Jake pour le moment donc quand il m'avait dit qu'il irait chercher son père pendant que j'allais à l'épicerie j'avais été soulagée. Depuis se jours là, on n'avait jamais retenté de franchir le pas, j'arrivais toujours à trouver une excuse qui se rapportait à Charlie mais le fait est que je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec Jacob, alors pourquoi j'avais été si près de m'abandonner à lui? Je n'en savais rien et je ne voulais plus y penser.

Je sortais donc de mes souvenirs, mettais le contact et partais en direction de la Push pour parler avec Jake. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il comprendrais et qu'il serait du même avis que moi quant à être simplement amis. Je détestais être à l'origine de telles discutions, ensuite j'avais l'impression d'être la méchante. Oh et puis zut, mieux valait que je lui en parle maintenant, plus vite ça serait fait plus vite on reprendrait une vie normale.

A mesure que je me rapprochais de la réserve je sentais les battement de mon cœur s'accélérer, et s'il ne pensait pas comme moi? Et si lui voulait qu'on soit un couple et pas amis? Il pourrait aussi me demander de choisir entre sortir avec lui ou me rayer définitivement de sa vie! Mais bien sûre, je pouvais vraiment être sotte parfois, il s'en fichait de mon amitié... ça ne lui ferait probablement ni chaud ni froid de devoir m'effacer de sa vie après tout j'étais transparente pour le reste du monde alors pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent avec lui?

Le moment que je redoutais tant était enfin arrivé, j'arrivais devant la petite maison que Jake partageait avec son père, Billy. Ce qui était bizarre fut la voiture garé devant chez lui, je ne la connaissais pas, certainement un ami à lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je rompe avec lui alors qu'il était avec un ami, je devrait plutôt repasser un autre jour... Nan, si je partais maintenant je ne lui avouerais jamais ce que j'avais sur le cœur et il le fallait. Je lui demanderais de sortir quelques minutes et ensuite tout irai vite. Enfin je l'espérais en tout cas. Il ne me restais plus qu'à sortir de ma voiture et à me diriger vers sa porte ce que je fis.

Arrivée devant son entrée j'hésitais à toquer, je ne l'avais jamais fais, j'étais toujours juste entrée mais là une petite voix me disait de m'annoncer. Bien évidement je ne l'écoutais pas... J'ouvris donc la porte et restais silencieuse au cas où je changerais d'avis.

Je m'étais dirigée vers la chambre de Jake sans réfléchir, devant sa porte je toquais mais de lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre et entrais. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix... Je n'en croyais pas mais yeux. Mais pourquoi j'étais venue? Pourquoi je n'avais pas écouté mon instinct pour une fois dans ma vie??? Je commençais à être malade, j'avais soudainement envie de vomir. Malgré ce que je voyais, je restais planté là comme une idiote. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je parte... Vite, très vite. J'étais triste... en colère... mais surtout déçue. Mes nerfs me lâchaient et je fondais en larmes avant que je ne m'en rende compte je courrais déjà en direction de ma camionnette, pour une fois je ne tombais pas, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça! En ouvrant ma portière je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à la maison Black et j'entendis Jacob me dire un truc du style « Bella attends!!! ». Jamais je ne reviendrais ici, il était hors de question que je revois Jake un jour. A compter de ce jour je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être, il n'était plus rien pour moi. Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre mais j'avais perdu mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami d'un coup. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça ne pouvait pas être pire... j'étais déjà au fond du trou donc... Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être bête.

Je pris donc le chemin de la maison, mes yeux étaient toujours embués par mes larmes j'y voyais à peine et le fait qu'il fasse nuit n'aidait pas vraiment. J'étais déjà assez maladroite en journée alors dans le noir... J'attrapais mon portable, j'avais besoin de parler à la seule personne qui saurais me réconforter et me conseiller.

« C'est moi...

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ça va?

Nan pas trop... j'avais besoin de parler...T'es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé.

T'es où là?

Dans ma voiture, je rentre.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu téléphone en voiture? Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux!

Je sais mais ça va pas

Bon je t'écoute mais t'as pas intérêt à lâcher la route des yeux OK?

Hum...

Attends t'étais à la Push nan? Ça s'est pas bien passé avec Jacob? »

C'était parti, la madeleine était de retour au seul prénom de Jake je fondais en larme et même en étant au téléphone je sentais que Coop était perplexe et ne savait pas quoi faire. J'essayais donc de me ressaisir et tentais de faire une phrase à peu près compréhensible.

« Jake...

POV Cooper :

Ça me faisait mal de voir ma petite sœur dans un état pareil mais surtout de me sentir impuissant. Elle était censée être retournée à la Push pour parler avec Jake. Est-ce que ça signifiait que ça c'était mal passé? Je lui demandais donc directement si quelque chose c'était mal passé et attendais sa réponse. Telle que je la connaissais, elle devait sûrement chercher ses mots, je patientais donc.

« Jake... Trompé... lit... Lumière!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaah »

Son cri me perça les tympans, il me fallut quelque seconde pour réaliser le boum qui avait suivit son hurlement.

« Bella » Pas de réponse. « BELLA?????? » Toujours rien! Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi elle répondais pas? Non... Impossible, ça ne peut pas être ça!!! NOOOOON. Je ne pensais plus maintenant je hurlais. Pourquoi je l'avais laisser téléphoner? Non pas ma Bella... Tout mais pas ça. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je prendrais le chemin de la Push pour la retrouver mais avant le 911, s'était le plus urgent.

« Allo?

Je peux vous aider monsieur?

C'est ma sœur

Oui? Que se passe-t-il?

Elle conduisait, elle revenait de la Push et j'étais au téléphone avec elle et maintenant plus rien

Vous pouvez m'en dire plus?

Faites quelque chose je vous en supplie! Elle m'a dit 'lumière', elle a crié et puis j'ai entendu un boum et plus rien!!!!

Calmez-vous monsieur on va s'en occuper. Vous dites qu'elle rentrait de la Push?

Oui par la nationale, on habite à Forks et la maison est sur cette nationale

D'accord on y va tout de suite, retrouvez-nous là bas et prévenez vos parents

Mon père est chef de la police à Forks c'est le chef Swan. »

L'homme que j'avais au téléphone raccrocha entre temps mon père était rentré et me demandait des explications. Je lui répétais la même chose qu'au gars du 911, en lui précisant combien j'étais désolé de ne pas lui avoir dis de raccrocher et que je m'en voulais. Il me prit dans ses bras (chose très rare chez les Swan) et m'emmena à sa voiture, il 'avait dit qu'avec la sienne on irait plus vite grâce aux gyrophares et je lui donnais raison, je voulais être auprès de Bella.

Quelque instant plus tard on apercevait la lumière des camions de pompier, mon ventre se serra à l'idée de ce que j'allais voir ou apprendre. Ils avait déjà délimité une zone où seule les personnes autorisées pouvaient accéder. Papa passa la bande et un pompier vint lui demander de reculer. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vis s'énerver. Son visage vira au rouge écarlate et cela était visible malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit.

« Comment ça **reculez**? Vous voyez l'insigne sur mon uniforme?

Euh... Monsieur...

Non pas de monsieur!!! c'est **MA** fille qui était dans ce pick-up alors laissez-moi passer tout de suite! Vient Cooper »

Je le suivis sans broncher et compatis pour ce pauvre pompier... Le périmètre de sécurité était envahi de monde, beaucoup de policiers, pompiers mais aussi ce que je pensais être les familles des autres personnes prisent dans l'accident. J'avais beau me concentrer tout me semblait lointain, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là, comme si je rêvais. C'est quand j'aperçus la voiture de Bella que mon cerveau ce remit en marche. J'étais sous le choc, elle ne pourrait jamais réutiliser ce pick-up, il n'en restait pratiquement rien. Les morceaux étaient tous éparpillés sur la chaussée. Seule la cabine tenait encore à peu près debout bien qu'il ne reste plus rien du pare-brise et du tableau de bord. Dans quel état devait être ma petite Bella si sa voiture était déjà en miette? Non elle irai bien, elle le devait.

Cette situation avait un goût de déjà vu. Maman... Je me souviens, c'était les vacances de Noël et il avait beaucoup neigé. Maman travaillais à Port Angeles dans une boutique de vêtements et nous avait dit de ne pas l'attendre pour diner. Bella ne dormais jamais tant que maman n'était pas rentrée et quand on s'est rendu compte qu'il était 21h et qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée papa avait téléphoné un peu partout pour finalement découvrir qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Sa voiture avait dérapé et atterri dans un fossé. Les médecins avaient dis que ça avait été très rapide et qu'elle n'avait pas dû souffrir. Papa s'en ait voulu de ne pas avoir cherché après elle plus tôt et Bella était inconsolable, elle n'avait que 10 ans... Je m'étais promis de lui rendre la vie plus facile et d'être toujours là pour elle. Papa n'a jamais été très démonstratif, et Bella avait besoin d'affection. Dieu que je l'aimais ma sœur, on a toujours compté l'un sur l'autre. Je mettais juré de ne rien lui laisser arriver et voilà qu'elle aussi été victime d'un accident de la route.

J'étais dans un état second mais j'entendais des morceau de la conversation de mon père avec un pompier. Il était question de « voiture », « excès de vitesse », « rouler en plein milieu de la route » et « mort sur le coup ». A ces mots je me retournais vers mon père en panique mais il tenta de me rassurer avec ce qui se voulait être un sourire.

Quand je fus enfin sorti de ma léthargie, je réussis à obtenir plus de détails. Une voiture arrivais en face de Bella mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu. L'autre voiture roulait en pleins milieu des deux voies et beaucoup trop vite. Il y avait quatre personnes dans la voiture, tous des adultes. Deux étaient morts sur le coup, un était dans un état critique et le passager avant n'avait que des égratignures mais devait rejoindre l'hôpital au cas où.

Personne ne voulait me parler d'Isabella et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Au moment où je décidais de forcer mon père à parler, il m'intima de le suivre à sa voiture. Quoi? On partait sans savoir? On laissait Bella? Il dû voir que je m'énervas parce qu'il me fit signe de me taire et de le laisser me parler.

« Désolé de t'avoir laissé dans le flou mais je voulais recueillir le plus d'informations possible.

Papa... s'il te plait... » Il respira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage et regarda fixement la route à travers le pare-brise.

« Écoute fils... ta sœur, elle est dans un sale état. Dès que les secours sont arrivés ils l'ont transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, ce qui ressemble à une hémorragie interne, des fractures un peu partout et elle est inconsciente. Mais elle est en vie, en vie. C'est le plus important pour le moment.

Papa? » Je pleurais et lui aussi. « On peut aller à l'hôpital? »

« Bien sûr on y va tout de suite! On est presque arrivé »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, les mots me manquaient, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Cinq minutes plus tard on était à l'hôpital. Bella n'était pas encore sortie du bloc opératoire mais on savait déjà qu'il y avait aussi un problème au niveau de sa moelle épinière et qu'un spécialiste était recommandé hors à Forks il n'y avait pas de neurochirurgien. Et là j'eus une illumination. Rose! Elle en connaissait excellent, je devais l'appeler. Bella méritait de vivre, elle le devait pour papa et... pour moi.

Je décidais donc d'appeler Rosalie malgré le fait qu'il soit trois heures du matin.

« Allo » Je reconnu tout de suite sa voix malgré qu'elle soit endormie, elle m'avait manqué mais là n'était pas le problème, Bella.

« C'est moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ma sœur... »

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu! Je me sert du POV Cooper puisque Bella est inconsciente il était inutile de parler en son nom et puis j'en ai besoin pour la suite. Demain je ne pourrais pas poster mais je pense poster samedi.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée de vous avoir fais attendre pour ce troisième chapitre mais étant une fana de shopping je ne pouvais décemment pas louper le premier weekend des soldes... ^^**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**(Je vous attend à la fin du chapitre)**

**Note**** : A partir de maintenant l'histoire sera racontée grâce au Cooper POV étant donné que Bella est inconsciente.**

**Chapitre III**

POV Cooper :

_Je décidais donc d'appeler Rosalie malgré le fait qu'il soit trois heures du matin._

_« Allo » Je reconnu tout de suite sa voix malgré qu'elle soit endormie, elle m'avait manqué mais là n'était pas le problème, Bella._

_« C'est moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ma sœur... »_

Quand je raccrochais, il était près de quatre heures et demie du matin, j'avais besoin de parler et Rose l'avait compris et m'avait donc écouter. Ce qui était bien avec elle, s'est qu'elle ne tentait pas à tout prix de me remonter le moral sachant que ça ne marcherait pas, elle se contentait de me laisser parler et je la remerciais intérieurement pour ça.

Je faisais les cents pas dans le couloir des urgences de l'hôpital de Forks, seul. Papa était parti depuis presque une heure à la recherche d'un médecin qui pourrait nous apporter des précisions sur l'état de Bella. Depuis que nous étions là nous ne savions rien de plus que ce que l'on nous avait déjà dit plus tôt, aucune nouvelle du bloc. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de plus atroce que l'attente, des dizaines de personnes passent devant vous mais ne sont pas en mesure de nous dire ce qu'il se passe, tout ce qu'on nous dit c'est « attendez », « soyez patient », « le médecin viendra vous voir ». À croire que tout le personnel hospitalier se liguait contre nous, comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, à qui voulaient-ils faire croire un truc pareil?

Alors que je fulminais, une infirmière, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale me fixait avec insistance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait celle là? Elle s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je lui file mon numéro pendant que ma sœur se battait pour la vie au bloc? Je lui jetais donc d'un regard méprisant au possible, je fut étonné de constater qu'elle n'avait même pas été troublée et que du même coup son regard à elle avait changé. Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes!

Je me remettais donc à marcher dans le couloir en ignorant totalement, l'infirmière qui ne me lâchait toujours pas des yeux. Ne supportant plus que chacun de mes mouvements soient analysés je me retournais donc vers l'objet de mon problème.

« vous avez un problème? » dis-je avec un ton dédaigneux.

« Euh... Et bien... Les téléphones sont interdits à l'hôpital, monsieur »

« Mon téléphone est éteins. »

« Je suis désolée monsieur, mais il vient de sonner... »

Je cherchais donc dans mes poches mon portables et qu'en ce fût fait, je confirmais bien à l'infirmière qu'il n'avait pas sonné. Elle pointa son doigt sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière moi, je constatais qu'il s'agissait du sac à dos de Bella. Évidement, je n'avais pas pensé à éteindre le sien, à vrai dire c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je décidais donc de ne pas m'en occuper et de ne pas fouiller dans son sac. Bella détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires, elle n'appréciait déjà pas que j'entre dans sa chambre sans m'être annoncé ou lorsqu'elle n'était pas là alors fouiller dans son sac... Elle n'en saurait jamais rien mais par respect pour elle (et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait), je n'y toucherais pas.

Je changeais subitement d'avis lorsque je me rendis compte que ses amis ou Jacob l'appelaient sur son téléphone et ne la voyant pas répondre, ils s'inquiéteraient probablement. Dans ce cas je décidais de ne décrocher que si son portable se mettait à sonner.

C'est à ce moment là que son téléphone choisis de sonner, je me précipitais vers la sortie voyant le regard lourd de reproche de l'infirmière de nuit. Quand je pense que Bella n'avait pas changé sa sonnerie depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu! Il fallait dire que ça faisait bien un an. Je me rappelle la première fois où elle l'avait écouté.

_Papa avait toujours été très protecteur avec Bell's, il avait du mal à lui autoriser des choses que des filles de son âge faisaient déjà. Sur certain point je le rejoignais, mais parfois il exagérait alors je prenais Bella avec moi et la déposais à l'endroit où ses copines (ce qui se limitait souvent à Angéla et au cinéma) étaient et la récupérais ensuite. Papa était rassuré et Bella profitait de ses weekends. Ce type d'arrangement était tout de même très rare étant donné que j'étais à la fac, je ne pouvais donc faire ça que lorsque j'étais de retour à Forks._

_Un jour, alors que je la conduisais chez Angéla, elle me dit que cette dernière avait proposé d'aller à un concert d'un groupe irlandais, The Cranberries et qu'elle aimerais beaucoup y aller mais qu'elle savait pertinemment que papa refuserais. Je lui avais alors proposé de leurs servir de chaperon s'il elle voulais, j'avais 20 ans et j'étais sûr d'avoir l'autorisation de notre père._

_Elle me sauta alors au cou et ne cessait de me remercier. Je l'avais forcé à me lâcher vu que je conduisais ce n'était pas très prudent._

_Elle avait alors rougi ce que je ne compris pas tout de suite._

_« Coop?_

_«Hum?_

_C'est quoi The Cranberries?_

_Quoi?! » _

_J'en revenais pas elle voulait aller à un concert dont elle ne connaissait même pas le groupe et The Cranberries? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas connaître?_

_Elle commençait à être gênée parce qu'elle regarda ses chaussures tout en rougissant. Ça c'était bien ma sœur!_

_« Je sais juste que la chanteuse est une fille..._

_Bon tu sais quoi? Ce soir, toi et moi on va se passer leurs CD, tu ne peux pas aller à ce concert sans connaître un minimum leurs chansons! Au fait il est quand ce concert?_

_C'est samedi prochain. »_

_Autrement dis c'était dans trois jours. Il faudrait aller à l'essentiel._

_Le soir même on s'installa donc dans mon lit et j'enchaînais les albums, au bon d'un moment Bella se redressa et commença à danser. C'était loin d'être son fort mais ça m'amusait tout le temps. Comme elle se savait ridicule quoi qu'elle fasse elle en rajoutais toujours une couche. Enfin bref, quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle s'était levée pour danser elle m'avait simplement répondu « je sais pas, cette chanson me parle, je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai l'impression de m'évader. C'est quoi le titre au fait? ». Je lui répondais donc qu'il s'agissait de Dreams. Elle me répondit qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi cette chanson la faisait se sentir mieux._

Bella avait toujours été une grande rêveuse, elle vivait toujours dans sa bulle et n'y admettais que très peu de personne à vrai dire. Il y a avait moi, Angela, Jacob et papa. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même après la mort de maman, on s'était dit que s'était pour se protéger et éviter de souffrir à nouveau. La plupart du temps, ça nous convenait à moi et papa, mais c'est derniers temps quand je la voyait elle semblait toujours triste. C'est en grande partie pour elle que j'avais décidé de rentrer à la maison.

Quand je fut enfin dehors, sur le parking de l'hôpital le téléphone de Bella avait arrêté de sonner. Malgré cela, je m'assis sur une bitte pour m'aérer et me changer un peu les idées. Ça n'avançait pas à grand chose parce que même ici je n'avais que l'état de Bell's en tête.

Sa sonnerie me sortit une fois de plus de mes rêveries. Cette fois, je devais décrocher. Pourtant je n'en avais pas franchement envie, ce n'était pas le moment, je me mis tout de même à la place de la personne qui essayait de la joindre. Quand j'ouvris le clapet de son téléphone je vis d'abord treize appel en absence provenant de la même personne : Jacob.

Sachant ce qu'il avait fait à ma sœur je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui parler, il méritais même que j'aille à la Push sur le champs et que je lui refasse le portrait et pourtant je ne suis pas du tout pour la violence. Comment osait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour ensuite coucher avec une autre. D'un coup je me sentis mieux à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas franchit le pas avec Bella, il ne la méritais pas, elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

J'allais rejeter l'appel quand je me rendis compte que je n'avait eu aucun détail sur ce qui c'était passé entre lui un Bella un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, je savais juste qu'elle l'avait surpris au lit avec une autre. Ma curiosité prit le dessus et j'appuyais sur le téléphone vert du clavier.

« Bella?

Non

T'es qui? »

Je sentais la panique et la jalousie dans sa voix, la dernière fois que j'avais parlé avec Jacob il ne sortait même pas avec Bella. Je décidais donc de profiter de mon léger avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob?

Parler à Bella.

Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, mais je pourrais éventuellement lui transmettre un message.

J'aimerais bien savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur d'abord.

Cooper, son frère pour vous servir!

Ah...

Comme tu dis! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? Tu crois pas que t'en a déjà assez fait?

Écoute... c'est pas ce que tu crois, je voudrais m'expliquer avec elle.

Non. C'est à moi que tu vas tout expliquer. Je suis toute ouïe! »

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là pour me dire ce que j'avais à faire! J'étais son grand frère, je devais prendre soin d'elle. Il commençait des phrases sans les finir comme s'il hésitait à parler, je perdais patiente et lui expliquais que je n'avais pas que ça à faire (ce qui était totalement vrai, il fallait que je retrouve mon père pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau).

« Hum ben je sais pas si t'étais au courant mais on devait se voir à midi.

Oui je sais même que quand elle est rentrée elle était chamboulée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors je lui est dis que le mieux c'était de voir directement avec toi et te dire ce qu'elle pensait.

C'est toi qui l'as envoyé?!

Non, elle a essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas donc là, elle m'a dit j'y vais avant de me dégonfler.

Ah... OK...

Donc...

Ben après qu'elle soit partie ce midi, je m'en suis voulu de m'être emporté et je suis sorti faire un tour en moto. Sur le chemin j'ai rencontré une nana, on a discuté et je l'ai trouvé sympa. Elle m'a proposer qu'on se ballade et sur le coup ça m'a paru être une bonne idée. Je l'ai amené à la plage de la Push, on a rigolé et le ciel a commencé à se couvrir donc pour éviter de se prendre la sauce je lui ai dis de venir chez moi. »

J'en revenais pas il proposait à une fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève de faire un tour chez lui! Mais j'étais trop impatient de connaître la suite pour lui en faire la remarque.

« Donc, je lui ai proposé de regarder un film et d'un commun accord on a sélectionné Jumper. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle aime les films d'action, la seule que je connais qui les aime c'est Bella.

Bref pour moi il n'y avait rien de romantique là dedans mais une chose en entrainant une autre, elle m'a embrasser. Au début je l'ai repoussé, mais elle me proposait de faire ce que je voulais faire avec Bella depuis deux ans. Je n'avais pas planifié ça, et c'était encore moins un truc que j'avais déjà fais. Je peux t'assurer que quand j'ai vu le regard de Bella se poser furtivement sur moi et la fille, je me suis senti comme un moins que rien et je lui ai d'ailleurs dis de se rhabiller et de partir après m'être excusé.

Et ensuite j'ai essayé d'appeler Bella, mais elle a ignoré tous mes appels et ensuite ben toi t'as décroché... »

Il avait dit tout ça tellement vite que j'avais faillis ne rien comprendre, j'avais mis le son du portable au maximum et buvais ses paroles. Pour sa « défenses » il avait l'air vraiment mal bien qu'il méritait totalement ce qui lui arrivait. Je ne savais pas qui était cette fille et je m'en contrecarrais mais lui n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, il ne la méritais même plus comme amie.

« T'as vraiment été un gros con. Et t'as de la chance que je vienne pas te casser la gueule. Si je le fais pas c'est juste parce que t'es le fils à Billy et que je veux pas qu'il se brouille avec mon père.

Je sais que j'ai été con, mais y a que Bell's qui compte pour moi.

Je vois...

Je peux... je peux lui parler maintenant?

Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible...

Pourquoi?! »

Comment lui dire ça, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru moi-même si je ne l'avais pas eu au téléphone à ce moment là.

« Parce qu'elle a eu un accident.

Quoi? Quand? Comment?

En rentrant de la Push, ce soir. Elle m'a appelé parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle m'a dit que ça c'était mal passé avec toi et je l'ai juste entendu hurler et un grand boum à suivi et on a été coupé.

J'ai appelé les pompiers et le temps que Charlie et moi on aille sur la nationale les pompiers l'avaient déjà conduite aux urgences.

Ils ont expliqué à mon père qu'elle avait plusieurs côtes cassées, une hémorragie interne et de multiples fractures mais c'est en arrivant à l'hôpital qu'ils ont dis qu'elle avait aussi un problème avec sa colonne vertébrale et qu'il fallait un spécialiste. Hors, à Forks il n'y a pas de neurochirurgien, c'est une trop petite structure et on ne peut pas la déplacer sans risquer qu'elle soit paralyser après.

Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai? »

J'entendais qu'il commençait à pleurer, il devait sûrement penser que c'était de faute, que si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans cette situation, elle serait restée chez lui et donc l'accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Je comprenais qu'il puisse penser ça puisqu'un peu plus tôt je rejetais toute la faute sur moi... Je lui laissais un peu de temps pour encaisser et attendait patiemment pour pouvoir parler à nouveau.

« Le beau-père de ma meilleure amie est le neurochirurgien le plus réputé des États-Unis et je lui ai déjà demandé de prendre contact avec lui.

Oh... Hum... je.. euh... Je me demandais je... enfin si je pouvais venir demain...

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai pas vraiment envi de te voir tu comprends, mais je pense qu'au fond d'elle Bella aimerait que tu sois là donc...

Merci Cooper, bon ben je suppose que je vais te laisser, hésites pas à m'appeler s'il y a du nouveau d'ici demain.

OK. A plus. »

Je dois avouer que malgré son comportement de parfait connard, il tentait tout pour se rattraper.

J'étais de retour dans le couloir des urgences où d'ailleurs l'infirmière n'était plus la même, sûrement celle de jours. Il faut dire qu'il était presque six heures du matin. Si Forks n'était pas une ville aussi nuageuse et brumeuse, on y verrait parfaitement clair dehors étant donné qu'on était au mois de mai, le 2, enfin le 3 maintenant.

Je sais que c'était futile de penser à ça dans un moment pareil mais dans trois semaines, je fêterais mon anniversaire (enfin je pu dire), en ce moment la seule chose que je désirais plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, c'était retrouver ma petite sœur telle qu'elle était avant ce putain d'accident.

Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Non je ne laisserais pas sa ça arriver. Je faisais tout pour éviter ça depuis que j'avais perdu Bella au téléphone mais la je n'y arrivais plus, c'était trop dure, il fallait que ça sorte. Je me laissais donc glisser le long du mur, entourais mes genoux de mes bras et y cachait mon visage. C'était bon se se laisser aller, les larmes coulaient toutes seules et ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter à croire que j'avais trop de liquide lacrymal et je ne pouvais plus en contenir d'avantage. Je savais pertinemment que l'infirmière pouvait voir et entendre que je pleurais, mon corps était secouer de spasmes et je ne cessais de renifler.

Pourquoi Bella, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça au contraire... Elle était la personne la plus douce, la plus calme, la plus réservée et la plus studieuse que je connaissais. Elle pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle-même. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était devenue exactement comme notre mère (l'exubérance en moins). Je pense que maman serais fière de ce qu'était devenue notre Bella, si fragile mais si forte à la fois. Je n'avais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé qu'elle, quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, impossible de l'en faire changer. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas c'était une cuisinière hors paire! Elle pouvait préparer des plats délicieux à partir d'ingrédients tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Je sentis quelqu'un m'effleurer le sommet du crâne, puis me caresser l'épaule. Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne mais cela faisait un bien fou, j'étais perdu incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la raison de ma présence entre ces murs.

Après ça je dû m'endormir car tout devint noir et calme. C'était vraiment apaisant, il n'avait rien, je ne pensait à rien, juste moi flottant au milieu du silence. J'aurais voulu que cela dure pour toujours ou au moins tant que Bella ne serait pas là, tout près de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé dans cette état mais c'était aussi bien au moins je ne pouvais entendre aucune mauvaise nouvelle. Je voulais rester là dans ce qui semblait être le néant mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose en décida autrement. Je commençais à bouger pour me rendre compte que je n'étais plus sur le sol dur et froid du couloir, je ne sentais plus non plus le mur dans moi dos et je n'étais plus assis mais allongé. Où est-ce que j'étais? Peut-être étais-ce mon rêve, oui peut-être que toute cette affreuse nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve et que je me réveillerais à l'hôtel à Seattle à cinq heure à laquelle j'avais réglé mon baladeur. Ainsi je n'aurais plus qu'à rejoindre Forks et à surprendre Bella et mon père comme je l'avais fais dans mon rêve. Le coup de la musique à fond était une idée de génie! C'est décider je ferais ça.

Je décidais donc de me rendormir en attendant la sonnerie de mon réveil mais il faisait étonnement clair pour la nuit et Seattle avait beau être une grande très lumineuse, là c'était un peu trop. Je me concentrais pour entendre les bruits alentours, j'allais laisser tomber quand un son capta mon attention. C'était un bruit régulier, mais pas naturel, il provenait d'un machine qui était tout près, je commençais à m'agiter et un autre bruit retentit, il était régulier lui aussi, très lent, cela ressemblait aux gouttes d'un robinet mal fermé. Je réfléchis quelques seconde et réalisa. Je n'avais pas rêvé, il y avait eu l'accident et les pompiers et le bloc mais ce n'était pas pour Bella! Non c'était pour moi! Le reste n'avais été que le fruit de mon imagination. L'appel téléphonique de Bella, la conversation avec Jacob, l'assoupissement dans le couloir, ma prise de bec avec l'infirmière et même quand j'avais cru être en ligne avec Rose...

Oh mon Dieu! Que s'était-il passé!

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux bien qu'angoissé par ce que j'allais trouver. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrouvris les paupières. En premier lieu, je fus aveuglé par la lumière (trop vive à mon goût), puis je remarquais que Jacob était endormis sur une chaise en plastique. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout l'air d'être à l'aise. Ce qui me surpris le plus c'est sa présence même! Pourquoi était-il là? Je veux dire, il avait le culot de venir là après ce qu'il avait fait? Mais peut-être avais-je imaginé ça aussi... La tête me tournais de trop réfléchir, j'étais perdu, comme sur une autre planète.

Je me tournais un peu plus et découvrais mon père, très mal installé et endormis également, lui était tout de même dans un fauteuil un peu plus confortable. Il avait les trait tiré, il avait l'air épuisé. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi cerné depuis... Je pouvais tout de même voir malgré ses cernes ses yeux rougis par les larmes, il avait dû énormément pleurer pour être aussi marqué. Cela me faisait qu'il ait à nouveau enduré ça.

J'étais maintenant habitué à la luminosité de la pièce et regardais l'endroit où j'étais allongé. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas sur un lit d'hôpital mais d'appoint... peut-être n'avaient-ils plus de lit... Je soulevais les draps et m'aperçus que j'étais encore avec mes vêtements de la vieille, seules mes baskets manquaient à l'appel. Je remarquais ensuite que je n'avais ni perfusion, ni fils d'aucune sorte. Étrange. Je m'asseyais donc sur le lit ce qui réveilla mon père.

« Salut fils. Bien dormis?

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation, j'avais connu des nuits bien meilleures mais bon...

« Oui p'pa, qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce j'ai?

De quoi tu parles? »

Il semblait réellement surprit par la question que je lui posais. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi j'étais en train de parler.

« Ben je suis dans un lit, dans une chambre d'un hôpital...

Tu t'es endormis, donc on t'a mis dans un lit.

Au volant?

Mais enfin t'es amnésique ou quoi Cooper, parce que c'est pas drôle! »

Décidément, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait... Pourquoi s'énervait-il? J'allais parler mais il me devança.

« Ta sœur. TA sœur... »

Il me disait ça tout en fixant quelque chose derrière moi, c'est de là que venaient tous les sons que j'entendais. Et là je compris, je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était vraiment arrivé, Bella, c'était elle qui était derrière moi, tous ces bips provenaient des nombreux tubes qu'ils lui avaient posé sur le corps. Et là une vague de je ne sais pas quoi passa en moi et instantanément, sans honte ni aucune gêne je me remis à pleurer. Cette fois-ci ça ne me soulageait plus, ça me faisait mal, mal comme des milliards de lames essayaient de s'échapper de mes yeux mais plus je les retenais et plus cela me blessait. À la vu de mes larmes, les yeux de mon père se mirent à briller. Je savais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas paraître faible devant moi.

Je continuais de pleurer silencieusement, sans dire un mot. Je voulais voir Bella mais c'était trop dur, j'étais bloqué, mon corps ne voulait pas se retourner. Je savais très bien pourquoi je l'évitais, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir, de voir dans qu'elle état la seule que j'étais sûr de toujours aimer et protéger se trouvais. Oui, j'étais lâche, je savais que je devrait me retourner, mais je voulais retarder ce moment autant de temps que je le pouvais.

Je levais les yeux pour voir mon père, il avait les yeux fermé, je pouvais voir qu'il ne dormait pas mais qu'il luttait seulement pour ne pas craquer. Je voulais lui demander tellement de choses, surtout des nouvelles de Bella. Ce que je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire – et c'était crucial – c'est que son cœur battait aussi sûr 2x3 est égal à 6. Je sentais un poids s'envoler en réalisant cela.

Elle était vivante. Bella était VIVANTE.

**C'est re-moi!!! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour mener l'intrigue.**

**Je vous prépare un tout nouveau chapitre pour lundi soir. D'ici là j'espère pouvoir lire pleins de reviews!**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez, de même que si vous repérez d'immonde fautes d'orthographe comme j'ai finis d'écrire à 4h du matin mais yeux n'ont peut-être pas eu la force de voir toutes les erreurs...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Chose promit, chose dû me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers, ainsi que les personnes du forum Twilight France qui me lisent.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier les visiteurs anonymes. Ma fiction n'est postée que depuis quelques jours et j'ai déjà eu 462 visiteurs.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre IV**

POV Cooper :

_Je levais les yeux pour voir mon père, il avait les yeux fermé, je pouvais voir qu'il ne dormait pas mais qu'il luttait seulement pour ne pas craquer. Je voulais lui demander tellement de choses, surtout des nouvelles de Bella. Ce que je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire – et c'était crucial – c'est que son cœur battait aussi sûr 2x3 est égal à 6. Je sentais un poids s'envoler en réalisant cela._

_Elle était vivante. Bella était VIVANTE._

Je gesticulais sur le lit d'appoint ne sachant quoi faire, j'hésitais toujours. Jacob dormait encore. Je me demandais quelle heure il pouvait être, je soulevais mon poignet qui semblait alors peser des tonnes et regarda le cadran de ma montre, 7h32. J'avais dormis à peine une heure, cela m'avait paru être une éternité. Je décidais de me rafraîchir un peu et me dirigeais donc vers la petite salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Je pris bien soin de ne pas regarder l'endroit où Bella se trouvait, je n'étais pas encore prêt... J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide à fond, il fallait que je sorte de mon état végétatif, je me passais plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage et ne la séchais pas pour conserver sa fraîcheur plus longtemps.

Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais plus y échapper, il fallait que je la vois...

Je sortais donc le plus lentement possible de la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de garder mes yeux rivés sur le linoléum de la petite chambre. En arrivant devant le lit de ma sœur, je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner de la force et leva lentement ma tête.

Bella était allongée, inerte. Si je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur sur le monitoring je ne croirais sûrement qu'elle était toujours parmi nous. Son visage était parsemé d'hématomes et de coupures, elle paraissait tellement fragile et en même temps si sereine. Ses traits étaient détendus, ses muscles relâchés. Elle avait juste l'air de s'être endormie si on faisait abstraction de ses blessures.

Avec papa, on avait l'habitude d'emmener Bells à l'hôpital, elle se blessait très régulièrement, sa maladresse était légendaire à Forks. Tout était propice à une nouvelle catastrophe, chute dans les escalier, verglas, carrelage, lacets, etc. Même ses propres jambes la trahissait, plusieurs fois elle était tombée sans raison apparente, juste parce qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses pieds. En général, le résultat n'était pas très grave, il y avait souvent plus de peur que mal. Cela se limitait la plupart du temps de bleus et d'entorses. Mais là... On ne voyait presque plus ses bras à cause de toutes les perfusions qui s'y trouvaient, elle était également sous respirateur. En le voyant je compris donc qu'elle était dans le coma, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle en sorte? Infime. Je le sais bien, on demandait souvent à la famille de débrancher puisque la personne ne pouvait plus respirer seule.

C'était donc reculer pour mieux sauter.

Je détournais le regard quelques instants pour me ressaisir et je vis que mon père me fixait, il avait probablement compris ce à quoi je pensais, le chagrin et la fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient remplies d'eau et injectées de sang.

C'était presque aussi dure de soutenir son regard que d'inspecter le corps meurtri de Bella.

Je reprenais donc la où je m'étais arrêter après avoir détourné mes yeux de ceux de mon père. Sa jambe droite était plâtrée, sûrement brisée... Je remarquais également que quelque chose se trouvais sous la tenue que l'hôpital lui avait mise, je compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un corset. Sa taille était impressionnante, il devait bien faire le double de Bells. C'est vrai que plutôt dans la nuit j'avais appris que son dos se trouvait dans un très mauvais état.

Je voyais à quel point elle était brisée mais je ne savais pas vraiment où en était son état de santé, pour cela je devais poser la question à mon père, lui pourrait me répondre.

Je faisais donc le tour du lit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Jacob, j'avais déjà du mal à gérer ma propre peine alors je n'aurais pas le courage de soutenir la sienne aussi... Mon père me fixait toujours, j'étais persuadé qu'il attendait que je parle.

« Hum... Papa?

Oui?

Euh qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella exactement? »

A ces mots, je sentis mon ventre se nouer, je savais parfaitement que quoi qu'il me répondrait ça serait mauvais, vraiment mauvais...

« Elle a plusieurs os de cassé mais de part son âge, ils se remettront vite. Elle à eu un commotion assez sévère c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a plongé dans le coma, elle a aussi eu un hémorragie interne qu'ils ont réussis à stopper car selon eux elle a été prise tôt...

Et...

Et pour son dos, eux ne peuvent rien faire, ils n'ont pas le personnel agréé pour ce type d'intervention.

On fait quoi alors?

Et bien vu que l'on ne peut pas la déplacer l'idéal serait de trouver un docteur qui pourrait venir ici.

Papa, j'ai eu une idée cette nuit... Hum mon amie, Rosalie et bien, son beau-père est neurochirurgien, il est célèbre dans le monde médical et euh... J'ai demandé à Rose de prendre contact avec lui pour Bells.

Oh mon Dieu fils... Si tu savais comme ça me soulage. Elle doit te rappeler quand ton amie, parce tu sais l'état de ta sœur est stable pour le moment mais il peut empirer à tout moment...

Elle m'a dit en début de matinée donc j'attends...

Quel est le nom de ce médecin j'aimerais en discuter avec le chirurgien qui a opéré cette nuit.

C'est le docteur Cullen, il travaille à Princeton mais comme il a l'habitude de beaucoup voyager je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. Du oins je l'espère... »

J'avais dis ces mots si bas que je suis à peu près sûr que mon père ne les avait pas entendu, néanmoins, j'angoissais réellement à l'idée qu'il refuse ou qu'il soit déjà prit ailleurs.

Entre temps Jacob s'était réveillé, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait suivit la conversation, lui qui était habituellement très mate de peau paraissait livide sans doute lui non plus n'avait pas bien dormis. Il avait probablement prit la décision de venir voir Bella juste après que nous aillons raccroché.

Je dis à mon père de prendre le lit et de se reposer un peu mais il me dit qu'il voulait d'abord parler avec le Dr Evans au sujet du neurochirurgien. Je comprenais tout à fait après tout il ne connaissait rien de lui. Je décidais donc de m'assoir sur le bord du lit de mon petit ange, les gens avait tendance à penser que lors d'un coma le malade pouvait entendre ce qu'on lui disait et après tout je n'avais rien à perdre. Une fois installé de sorte à ne pas la gêner j'attrapais sa main frêle et la caressais avec l'aide de mon pouce. J'aurais pu rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Je me demandais si elle avait conscience de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, je veux dire est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle était dans le coma? Ressentait-elle la douleur? En tous cas j'espérais que non.

Je sentis une main s'attarder sur mon épaule, c'était réconfortant, d'habitude je n'aimais pas trop ça mais là c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Alors que je sentis la main exercer un légère pression, je recommençais à verser des larmes. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir pleurer autant en si peu de temps. Je savais que c'était pas mon père, quand il s'agissait de relation sociale il était très maladroit, je remerciais donc Jake intérieurement même si en ce moment je ne le portais pas trop dans mon cœur. Quelque instant plus tard la main se déplaça pour fourrager dans mes cheveux. J'avais la même nature de cheveux que Papa, des cheveux lourd et bien raides, je les portais plutôt longs, enfin quand je dis long c'était de la même longueur que Léo Dicaprio à l'époque de The Beach ou Romeo+Juliet (_note de l'auteur : Je sais je mets les titres anglais, en général je fais toujours ça._). En général je ne prenais pas la peine de les coiffer, ils mettaient donc un peu n'importe comment.

Jake était en train de tripoter mes cheveux!!! Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Je me retournais donc brusquement et qu'elle fût ma surprise quand je constata que Jacob était toujours tranquillement assit sur sa chaise et roupillait. Je découvrais alors tout près de moi de fines et interminables jambes dont la jupe s'arrêtait bien au-dessus des genoux, les talons de la femme qui se tenait à mes côtés en augmentaient encore la longueur. Je levais donc un peu plus les yeux pour constater que le reste de son corps était aussi parfait que ses jambes, elle portait un débardeur qui la moulais parfaitement donnant l'impression d'avoir été fait spécialement pour elle. Je continuais mon ascension vers son visage, elle avait des traits fins et délicats, une peau laiteuse et qui semblait aussi douce qu'une pêche, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi profond que les abysses, on pourrait parfaitement s'y noyer sans s'en rendre compte et ne plus vouloir voir la surface. Et ses cheveux... Ils étaient tout simplement envoûtants et pareils à aucune chevelure, ils lui tombaient au milieu du dos en larges boucles dorées, tout en elle n'était que beauté. Elle pourrait obtenir tout ce dont elle avait envie d'un battement de cils si elle le désirait.

Mon visage s'illumina à sa vu et un sourire s'étira naturellement sur mon visage.

« Rose!!! »

Je lâchais délicatement la main de Bella et me jetais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie comme un enfant qui se jetterait dans les bras de sa mère après s'être blessé. Le fait qu'elle soit venu me fit chaud au cœur, j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle pour surmonter cette épreuve.

« Quand? Comment? Je veux dire... Merci Rose.

Hey c'est normal! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir, comment tu te sent? Tu tiens le coup?

On fait aller... Tu sais elle est vraiment amochée. Je sais pas si...

shhh. T'inquiètes pas Carlisle va prendre bien soin d'elle, en plus elle est obligée de se réveiller, tu m'as tellement fait d'éloges sur elle que j'ai pris la décision qu'elle devait se rétablir pour que je la connaisse!

Si tu savais le bien que ça me fait de te savoir ici... Carlisle c'est le docteur c'est ça? Alors il a bien voulu venir?

Bien sûr qu'il est venu, tu sais je t'adore, Emmett m'adore et Carlisle adore son fils donc sa décision coulait de source! D'ailleurs Em' te passe le bonjour, il n'a pas pu venir, il m'a quand même dit qu'il viendrait à partir du weekend prochain quand il aurait passé tous ses partiels.

Vous êtes super, mais tu sais il a peut être des projets pendant ses vacances et toi aussi d'ailleurs...

T'en fais pas pour ça tu sais très bien que tu passes avant.

J'espère vraiment que le Dr Cullen pourra faire quelque chose...

On parle de moi? Bonjour jeune homme, je suppose que tu es Cooper, le frère de notre blessée!

Hum... oui Dr. Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accepté de venir, ça compte beaucoup pour mon père et moi.

T'en fais pas mon garçon, c'est bien normal que tu te préoccupes de ta sœur. J'ai déjà parlé avec ton père et tout est planifié, je suppose que tu voudrais savoir comment cela va se dérouler à partir de maintenant? »

Le Dr Cullen était un homme qui avait l'air d'être extrêmement gentil, il semblait vraiment aimer et même être passionné par son métier. J'étais bien content que ce soit quelqu'un comme lui qui s'occupe de Bella, je savais qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains et que si une personne pouvait la sauver c'était bien lui.

« Euh... Oui, Dr Cullen.

Appelle-moi Carlisle voyons, je sais que tu es un bon ami à Emmett.

Alors voilà comment cela va se passer, je vais d'abord réexaminer Isabella, ensuite je poserais mon diagnostic et selon on verra comment la traiter. Il n'y aura peut-être même pas de séquelles. Pour ce qui est de son coma, en fait c'est la réaction du corps quand il se trouve dans un trop mauvais état, c'est une sorte d'auto-protection si tu préfères. Elle ne ressent donc pas la douleur et en est par conséquent protégée. Cela dit c'est n'est pas prouvé donc on ne peut qu'espérer que lorsque ses blessures seront pansées, elle se réveille. »

Il avait répondu à toutes les questions que je me posais jusqu'à présent, cela se voyait qu'il connaissait son métier, en plus de cela il me faisait grâce du jargon médical auquel je n'aurais strictement rien compris. Tous les médecins devraient prendre exemple sur lui!

Après ça, il nous avait demandé de quitter la pièce pour examiner Bella et qu'il nous rappellerait ensuite. Jacob trainait des pieds, il ne voulait pas quitter ma sœur. Je l'attrapais donc par le bras de façon à ce qu'il active le mouvement, plus vite Carlisle trouverait ce qui ne va pas chez Bells, plus vite il pourrait la soigner.

Avec Rose on décida que petit-déjeuner ne nous ferais pas de mal alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Jacob nous avait dit qu'il en profiterait pour repasser par chez lui et prévenir qu'il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui.

J'étais soulagé quelque part, je voulais parler tranquillement avec Rosalie.

La salle était pratiquement vide, il devait y avoir une dizaine de personne en comptant les employés. Il était maintenant 9h, le temps semblait s'être figé, il passait si lentement, ça allait me rendre fou. On fit la queue, ce fût particulièrement rapide puisque que nous y étions les seuls et nous dirigeâmes à la première table avec nos plateaux. Je savais très bien que je n'y toucherais pratiquement pas, je me forcerais un peu pour faire plaisir à Rose.

J'avais pris du lait et un peu de céréale ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais servis ça puisque je n'aimais pas les céréales et encore moins le lait, par contre Bella, elle, mangeait ça tous les matins.

Rosalie n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir faim non plus, elle jouait avec sa cuillère plutôt qu'autre chose.

Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter.

« Rose?

Hum?

Je t'ai pas encore demandé mais tu veux rester à la maison pendant que tu es à Forks?

Euh, Carlisle avait réservé deux chambres mais...

Oh, je comprends que tu préfère rester à l'hôtel.

Non, non c'est pas ça! Je ne veux pas déranger c'est tout... Je ne veux pas m'imposer surtout avec ce qu'il se passe.

Ne dis pas de bêtises! Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, ça me ferais plaisir si tu restais, je suis pratiquement sûr que mon père restera à l'hôpital tant que Bella sera dans le coma. J'me sentirais mieux avec toi.

Oki pas de problèmes, je dirais ça à Carlisle tout à l'heure.

Ça a vraiment l'air d'être un type bien.

Il l'est et tu sais sa femme et ses deux autres enfants aussi.

Il a d'autres enfants?

Oui une fille et un autre garçon. Ils ont 17 et 20 ans.

Je les ai jamais vu pourtant!

Ben c'est normal! Les parents à Emmett habitent Princeton, avec Alice, leurs petite sœur, qui est en première comme Bella et Edward étudie la médecine à Berkeley.

Ah OK. Et ça n'a pas trop dérangé Carlisle de devoir laisser sa femme et sa fille à l'autre bout du pays? Je veux dire, elles doivent lui manquer.

Tu sais Carlisle voyage beaucoup, sa femme, Esmée et Alice ont l'habitude. Elle savent que ce n'est pas par gaité de cœur qu'il s'en va.

T'as sûrement raison! En tous les cas je suis bien content qu'Em' vienne, il restera avec nous à la maison.

T'es sûr? Ça ne va pas déranger ton père?

Mais non! Et Jazz? Il va bien, ça ne fait que deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu mais ça m'a paru une éternité!

Ça va! Il voulait aussi venir et je lui ai dis d'aller en cours... il était pas très content... D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment mais je t'en veux de t'être sauvé comme un voleur!

Je sais, j'ai été con. Je savais que si je t'avais vu j'aurais pas eu le cran de partir... Tu sais bien que t'es une deuxième sœur pour moi.

T'en fais pas t'es pardonné! »

J'adorais vraiment Rose, elle et Jasper avaient été une seconde famille pour moi à Dartmouth, j'étais plutôt du genre réservé. J'attirais beaucoup les filles mais j'avais toujours été trop timide pour les aborder, en arrivant à Dartmouth je n'avais rencontré personne, j'étais plongé dans mes études. Au début je m'en fichais mais j'avais ensuite l'impression de ne pas profiter, après tout la fac était censée être synonyme de liberté.

_Un soir j'avais donc décidé de me rendre à la fête qu'un fraternité avait organisée. J'étais arrivé seul et j'avais pour but de repartir avec une nouvelle entrée dans mon répertoire. À ce moment la je commençais mon troisième semestre de chimie, autant dire que je m'étais comporté en parfait nerd jusque là. Ce n'était pas gagné, sur ce point je ressemblais tout particulièrement à papa._

_J'entrais donc dans la maison qui leurs servait de QG et tentais un repérage des lieux. Il faisait encore chaud pour un moi de septembre donc j'allais vers ce qui me semblait être le jardin, il était encore tôt mais la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà bien imbibés. Je me risquais tout de même à prendre une bière même si à l'époque ce n'était pas trop mon genre et continuais ma progression. Le temps que j'arrive à destination j'avais avalé trois bières, je sentais que ma tête commençait à tourner mais je me sentais étonnement bien. J'étais totalement desinhibé, je profitais de cette état pour aborder une très très jolie fille que je n'aurais même pas osé regarder en temps normal. Cette fille c'était Rosalie, et à partir de ce jour là, on a toujours été là 'un pour l'autre. _

C'est un peu plus tard que je rencontrais Jazz qui devint comme un frère pour moi. Quand j'y pense j'étais vraiment chanceux d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Je sortais de mes souvenirs lorsque Rose passa sa main devant mon visage.

« Allo ici la Terre!!!

Désolé Rose...

A quoi est-ce que tu pensais? T'étais super concentré!

Au jours où on s'est rencontré.

Ah oui je m'en souvient comme si c'était hier! Qu'est-ce que t'avais bu, j'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais. Heureusement que tu vivais sur le campus. »

Génial. Maintenant elle se foutait de moi... Mais bon je l'avais bien cherché, j'avais pris effectivement pris une sacrée cuite. Le réveil avait été dur le lendemain.

« Hey reste avec moi! Tu repars là!

*rire* Encore désolé! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Ben oui!!! Carlisle a fini avec Bella, il vient juste de passer ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu?! »

Effectivement, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je devais être vraiment à côté de mes pompes aujourd'hui. Bref, il y avait du nouveau et je voulais savoir.

« On y va? »

Avant même qu'elle ne réponde, je m'orientais vers la poubelle pour vider le plateau qui était intact mis à part le jus d'orange que j'avais bu. Rose me suivait de près et après avoir vidé son propre plateau elle me tint par le bras.

Après nous être perdu dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'hôpital malgré sa petite surface nous retrouvâmes enfin la chambre où était Bella.

Jacob n'était toujours pas revenu, peut-être Billy l'avait-il obligé à aller en cours. Par contre mon père était présent, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'une autre personne était présente, une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Bella, elle était brune, très élancée. Ses yeux était d'un noir profond et on pouvais le remarquer malgré les lunettes qu'elle portait. Elle était vraiment très jolie, d'une beauté naturelle, à vrai dire c'était exactement le même style de fille que ma sœur. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà rencontré. Elle dû remarquer que je l'observais car elle regarda soudain ses baskets et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Je me rapprochais de l'endroit où se trouvait mon père et m'installa en face de lui. Rosalie s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil où j'étais bien que le lit d'appoint était totalement vide. Je voulais parler mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire...

« Bonjour »

Je sais pas très original mais c'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Et puis merde! Pourquoi je me sentais gêné d'abord, c'était pas cette fille qui allait me déstabiliser. Hors de question!

Elle leva les yeux et m'interrogea du regard comme pour être bien sûre que c'était à elle que je m'adressais. Je me décidais alors à lui sourire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais mon sourire n'avait cessé de s'étirer, elle devait sûrement me prendre pour abruti! Quel con...

« Euh... Bonjour.

Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, non?

En fait si...

Vraiment? »

Je me demandais où j'avais bien déjà pu la voir, je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout. Comment aurais-je pu oublier... maintenant je fronçais les sourcils et ça la fit sourire. Je rêvais où elle se moquais de moi?

« Et tu t'appelles?

Angela Weber. »

Angela, Angela... Non vraiment je ne voyais pas. Peut-être qu'elle me confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rosalie étouffait un rire et quand je tentais de lui faire dire le motif de son rire elle me fit comprendre qu'elle m'expliquerait ça plus tard. Je regardais à nouveau Angela et la détaillais minutieusement pour me souvenir d'un détail qui m'aurait échappé.

« Désolé mais...

Ne t'en fais pas c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps après tout. Je suis la meilleure amie de Bella. Quand j'étais plus jeune je venais souvent, j'aimais bien parce que l'été Renée et Charlie mettaient la piscine dans votre jardin. Après mes parents m'ont envoyé dans une école en Suisse et je suis revenue quand tu es parti à la fac. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il est vraiment fière de son frère... »

Angela mais oui!!! Quel débile!

« Oui je me souviens ça y est!!! t'es la fille du pasteur?

Oui oui...

Waw... t'as drôlement changé! Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu.

Par contre toi tu es toujours le même! Enfin... en plus grand!

Et ouai! 1M85 de muscles... aie!!! »

Alors que je finissais ma phrase sous les rougissements d'Angela Rosalie me mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ben quoi? J'avais rien dis de mal...

J'étais content que Bella ait retrouvé son amie, elle avait été triste quand elle était partie, c'était peu de temps après le décès de maman. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup pour une fille de son âge.

J'étais content d'avoir discuté avec Angéla, elle avait l'air vraiment gentille, je crois que je m'entendrais bien avec elle. Pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas le bon timing, je faisais donc en sorte d'oublier et de remettre notre discussion à plus tard, quand Bella irait mieux. Je détournais le regard et fixait mes mains. S'en suivit un silence gêné.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et moi et Rose nous retournâmes, papa et Angela avaient levé les yeux vers l'origine du son.

Carlisle était revenu pour nous faire part de son diagnostic et de la marche à suivre.

Le silence se fit et seul le bruit des machines se faisait entendre.

« Alors... »

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!!! Je sais que le début est long mais c'est mieux reculer pour mieux sauter!**

**J'espère que vous continuerez de me lire et d'apprécier ce que j'écris. **

**J'essaye de faire de long chapitre pour que vous soyez rassasiez et espère que ça fonctionne.**

**Encore une fois merci à vous tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait du bien de savoir que son travail est apprécié et que je n'écris pas juste pour moi...**

**Bisous à tous et à mercredi soir pour le chapitre V!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde!! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire, ça me touche énormément.**

**Les premiers chapitres sont un peu lents mais tout va s'accélérer avec l'arrivée d'Em'. Il ne reste pas longtemps à patienter!**

**J'espère ne pas poster trop lentement, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre.**

**Sinon pour un bon nombre de chapitre je ferais référence à des chanson de James Morrison, j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur pour son dernier album. De toutes manières je mettrais une note pour que vous puissiez les écouter.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre V**

POV Cooper :

_Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et moi et Rose nous retournâmes, papa et Angela avaient levé les yeux vers l'origine du son._

_Carlisle était revenu pour nous faire part de son diagnostic et de la marche à suivre._

_Le silence se fit et seul le bruit des machines se faisait entendre._

_« Alors... »_

Carlisle ne trahissait aucune émotion, je pouvais presque entendre des roulements de tambour, j'angoissais à l'idée de ce qu'il nous dirais. J'étais tellement mal que j'en avais presque envie de vomir.

« J'ai fais un bilan complet, comme on vous l'a déjà dit sa colonne vertébrale à été mise à rude épreuve. Je vais devoir l'opérer mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'est une opération très lourde qui comporte d'important risque. Il suffit que je me trompe d'un millimètre et elle pourrait avoir des séquelles irréversibles tel qu'un paralysie totale ou partielle.

Si l'opération est un succès et j'espère fortement que cela sera le cas, la convalescence sera longue et il lui faudra quelqu'un 24h/24. La laisser seule ne sera pas une option. Selon son état après l'intervention elle restera au minimum un mois ici sous ma surveillance. »

Carlisle avait donc décidé de s'occuper d'elle jusqu'au bout. Je pensais qu'il l'opèrerait et qu'ensuite il retournerait à Princeton... Mon père était blanc comme un linge, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et buvait les paroles du médecins.

Il ne nous avait caché aucun risque, on savait que cela serait dur mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, on ne pouvait que prier pour des jours meilleurs.

« Hum... j'aimerais savoir dans combien de temps l'opération est planifiée?

Pour cette après-midi, Chef Swan. Plus tôt l'intervention aura lieu et moins elle risquera de séquelles.

D'accord, si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Quand saura-t-on que l'intervention est une réussite?

Et bien dans un premier tant - et je sais que ça peut sembler cru - si elle sort du bloc, ensuite si sa colonne est de nouveau droite et puis enfin lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Merci pour votre franchise. »

Trois heures avaient passé depuis cette conversation et le Dr Cullen s'apprêtait à emmener Bella au bloc. Il nous avait prévenu que l'opération serait longue et qu'il ne pourrait pas nous donner de nouvelle dans que cela ne serait pas terminé.

Il ajouta qu'il ferait de son mieux et qu'on devrait en profiter pour rentrer nous reposer un peu. Il était vrai que je n'avais rien contre une bonne douche, en plus cela permettrait à Rose de déposer ses affaires à la maison.

Ce qui était étrange fut que Jacob ne soit toujours pas revenu, depuis qu'il était parti je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle.

Mon père décida de tout de même rester à l'hôpital « au cas où » m'avait-il dit. Je ne voulais pas insister plus, cela n'aurait servit à rien...

Angela nous dit qu'elle devait rentrer mais qu'elle repasserait le soir même, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'en étais heureux.

J'étais sur le parking avec Rose quand je me souvins que je n'avais pas encore ma voiture et que j'étais venu avec mon père... Merde.

« T'en fais pas avec Carlisle on en a louer une à Seattle et comme il ne risque pas d'en avoir besoin pour le moment...

Ouai parce que à pied ça fait une trotte mine de rien! »

Quelque minute plus tard, je prenais ma douche pendant que Rosalie s'installait dans la chambre d'ami. Elle n'avait jamais servit puisqu'Angela dormait dans la chambre de Bella et je n'avais jamais amené personne à la maison jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on l'avait donc vite transformé en bureau ne gardant que le clic-clac. Le jet d'eau chaude me faisait tellement de bien que je ne voulait plus sortir, je ne pensais plus à rien si ce n'était la chaleur de l'eau ruisselant sur ma peau. Alors que je sentais tous mes muscles se relâcher, je me demandais à quoi ressembleraient les gouttes d'eau coulant le long du dos, des cuisses et de la poitrine d'Angela.

Non! Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça, c'était l'amie de Bella. Bella... Comment pouvais-je penser à ça alors que justement Bella était dans un état critique?

J'éteignis l'eau et sortais rapidement de la cabine. Je tentais de me regarder dans le miroir embué mais je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour sentir le centre de mon excitation gonfler. Pourquoi maintenant, je veux dire je connaissais Angie pour ainsi dire depuis toujours alors pourquoi penser à elle de cette façon seulement aujourd'hui?

Elle avait vraiment changé, la dernière fois, elle devait avoir 11 ans, maintenant et bien c'était une jeune femme. Quel abruti je faisais, il était évident qu'elle devait avoir un petit ami et puis à aucun moment je n'avais semblé l'intéresser. D'ailleurs cela me rappelais que j'avais une affaire à régler avec Rosalie!

Quand j'arrivais dans sa chambre elle finissait de déballer ses affaires.

« Hey! Tu t'en sors?

Oui oui ça va!

Tu comptes rester jusqu'à quand? »

Je dis dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas parce qu'elle baissait les yeux – ce qui ne lui arrive jamais – et je me rendis compte de ma bêtise quelques seconde plus tard.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, c'est juste que tu dois avoir des trucs à faire à la fac.

Non! Je reste déjà tant que Carlisle sera là et ensuite ça dépendra de l'état de ta sœur.

Comment ça?

Et bien, ton père ne peut pas arrêter son travail, toi tu commences le tien dans peu de temps et tu as entendu Carlisle, il lui faut quelqu'un en permanence et ça me ferait plaisir de m'occuper d'elle.

Mais enfin Rose... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu te proposes mais je ne peux pas t'imposer ça, je veux dire ça va être du boulot et ce n'est pas à toi de t'en charger...

Cela ne sert à rien de discuter! J'ai déjà parlé avec Carlisle et il m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout ce don j'aurais besoin. Pour le reste elle aura une infirmière 4 heure par jour.

Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci Rose...

Hey pas de ça entre nous, c'est normal. Si elle compte autant pour toi alors elle l'est aussi pour moi. »

C'est dans des moment comme ceux là où je me demandais ce que j'avais fais pour mériter une amie comme elle. Au premier abord, elle pouvait sembler sur d'elle et arrogante mais une fois qu'on l'a connaissait mieux cette fille était un vrai cadeau. J'étais bien content que ça soir un gars comme Emmett qui soit avec elle, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi comblé même si je voyais qu'elle s'en faisait pour Bella et que Em' lui manquait. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne viendrait que vendredi.

* * *

Nous étions maintenant de retour à l'hôpital, Bella était encore dans le bloc, il était près de 19h et depuis le début d'après-midi nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle comme Carlisle nous l'avait dit. Papa tournait en rond dans le couloir où se trouvait le bloc, il avait l'air exténué. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'avait pas bouger de toute l'après midi, il ne parlait pas et ne regardait personne, son regard était vide de toute expression et ne fixait rien en particulier. On aurait dis un zombie, je crois que nous l'étions tous un peu.

Rosalie était partie téléphoner à son frère et ensuite à Emmett, je savais donc qu'elle en aurait pour un moment. Jacob était revenu, il était perdu dans ses pensées assis sur le sol et appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Angela était là également, on était assit côte à côte également par terre. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et de temps en temps je voyais des larmes parler aux coins de ses yeux, je n'avais qu'un envie c'était de les essuyer délicatement avec mon pouce et la prendre dans mes bras. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour me retenir, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle me prenne pour un taré. À un moment je mettais juste autoriser à frôler sa cuisse avec ma main l'air de rien et elle eu un sursaut suivit de frisson sur son bras. Est-ce que c'est moi qui lui faisait ça où avait-elle seulement froid?

Forks était connu pour son mauvais temps et ce malgré le fait qu'on soit en mai. Comme elle continuait de trembler et qu'elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt, je retirais ma veste, décollais Angela du mur et passais ma veste sur ses épaule.

Elle eu un autre frisson au contact de ma veste puis plongea son regard brillant de larmes dans le miens avant de me murmurer un « merci ». Dieu qu'elle était belle. J'aurais pu rester plongé dans son regard pour l'éternité. À mesure que mon regard s'intensifiait, détourna les yeux. Je la sentais gênée et je m'en voulais, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit? Cela dit elle n'avait pas refusé ma veste, c'était un bon point, enfin... c'est ce que je pensais. Nous restâmes comme ça un bon moment. Ensuite Rose réapparu, elle me proposa de passer à la petite presse de l'établissement mais je savais bien qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Je la suivais donc sans rechigner. Elle attendit que nous fûmes assez éloignés des autre et m'arrêta. Elle me fixait pour vérifier que je lui répondrais franchement et que je ne puisse pas changer de sujet.

« Coop?

Rose?

Tu l'as connais bien Angela?

Euh plus maintenant, c'est la meilleure amie à Bella mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, pourquoi? »

Et là son visage s'illumina de cette lueur que je n'aimais pas, celle qui disais « j'ai un plan d'enfer! ». Elle ne me lâcherait pas tant que je n'aurais pas avouer ce qu'elle voulait savoir, avec Rose je perdais toujours à ce jeu.

« Elle te plait?

Euh... Je sais pas, mais c'est pas trop le moment avec...

Stop! Change pas de sujet. De toutes manières je sais qu'elle te plait, je te connais par cœur et tu sais quoi?

Non mais tu vas me le dire...

Tu lui plais aussi!!!

Vous divaguez Rosalie Hale!

Crois ce que tu veux mais tu verras, j'ai raison et quand tu seras avec elle, je n'oublierais pas de te rappeler que je le savais avant toi!

Ça, ça m'étonnerait... »

Après ça on se dît qu'il valait mieux prendre un magazine pour sauver les apparences. En chemin elle me dit que finalement Emmett viendrait plus que prévu, il avait pu s'arranger et que Jazz l'accompagnerait. J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ça n'y changerait rien. D'après elle, ils venaient car ils étaient le désiraient mais quand même...

Quand nous revînmes dans les couloir, tout le monde était levé, ils parlaient avec une infirmière. Enfin! On allait sûrement avoir des nouvelles, j'espérais simplement qu'elles seraient bonnes.

Quand nous fûmes près des autres, l'infirmière était en train d'expliquer que le « Dr Cullen arrivera bientôt pour vous faire le compte-rendu de l'opération ». Il était donc encore au bloc.

La porte battante qui menait aux blocs opératoires s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Carlisle, il avait le teint blafard et des cernes sous les yeux, c'est vrai que l'opération avait duré pas mal de temps, toute l'après-midi et le début de soirée à vrai dire...

Nous étions tous impatients mais en même temps paniqués d'entendre le chirurgien nous donner ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de verdict.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous là, tant mieux il n'y aura pas besoin de répéter! On a eu une petite complication durant l'intervention, Bella nous a refait une petite hémorragie mais elle a vite été stoppé. En dehors de ça j'ai bonne espoir qu'elle ne gardera aucune séquelle de cet accident après avoir fait ses séances de rééducation. Quand au reste je ne peux pas vous en dire plus tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée. J'ai constater que personne n'était qualifié pour lui faire faire ses exercices donc je verrais certainement avec un de mes propres contacts. Elle est toujours sur respirateur mais bien vivante. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre... »

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'information n'atteigne mon cerveau, elle allait bien du moins en faisant abstraction du reste.

Je sentis un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux et tout redeviendrait comme avant!

Papa était soulagé, les rides de son front étaient moins prononcées, Jacob, lui avait l'air totalement abattu. Il avait tout de même l'air plein d'espoir, mais je ne sais pas quelque chose me déplaisait, je n'était pas en mesure de dire quoi mais je le trouvais étrange depuis qu'il était revenu.

Nous étions maintenant tous de retour dans la chambre de Bella, elle avait passé pas mal de temps en salle de réveil bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Carlisle avait dit qu'après une opération c'était d'usage.

Il avait aussi appelé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Bella et il était apparemment déjà dans l'avion. Étant donné qu'il était près de 22h je pense qu'il devrait arriver dans la nuit. Carlisle nous avait prié de l'excuser car il avait un coup de fil à passer, j'appris par Rosalie qu'il devait appeler sa femme, Esme.

POV Carlisle :

La famille Swan avait vraiment l'air d'être une famille très bien. Ils avaient déjà vécu tellement de choses et Cooper comptait tellement pour Rosalie que je ne pouvais qu'accepter.

Cette petite, Bella était vraiment mal en point, j'avais fait tout mon possible mais il lui faudrait beaucoup de soins pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Ce qui me ferait peur serait qu'elle ne se réveille pas, il y a avait une multitude de cas où les patients ne se réveillaient d'un coma.

J'avais pris la décision de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la soigner et c'est ce que je comptais faire mes pour cela je devais être sur place temps qu'elle serait en convalescence c'est-à-dire un long moment.

Je n'avais jamais prévu de rester aussi loin de ma famille et aussi longtemps. Alice avait l'âge de Bella et elle avait besoin de son père.

J'avais besoin de parler avec Esme.

« Allo?

C'est moi, je ne te réveille pas?

Non, non! Je suis si contente que tu téléphones. Comment va la petite, et toi est-ce que ça va?

Moi ça va, quant à Bella et bien... Son dos se remettra mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

Oh... et dire qu'elle à l'âge d'Alice... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose comme ça lui arrivait.

Tu sais que j'ai fait une promesse à Rose?

Oui

Et bien, il vont avoir besoin de moi longtemps ici chérie.

Longtemps comment?

Et bien déjà jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé avec Bella et comme il n'ont pas de neurochirurgien, ils m'ont proposé un poste permanent ici.

Oh... Ça fait loin, Alice est jeune et...

Je me demandais si cela vous plairait d'emménager ici? Tu sais c'est magnifique! Ce n'est que de la forêt et je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver des dizaines de maison à rénover. Quant à Alice il y a Seattle et Port Angeles juste à côté pour les boutiques. En plus, elle ne serais qu'un an puisqu'après elle ira à l'université.

Tu sais bien que moi je suis bien partout où tu es et si tu me dis que cette jeune fille à besoin de toi et que l'hôpital aussi ça me suffit. Et pour Alice, elle boudera quelque jours puis cela lui passera.

J'ai appris que tu avais trouvé un assistant?

Merci, cela aurait été vraiment difficile de vivre si loin des deux femmes de ma vie. Oui, quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle il était aux anges, il ne m'a même pas demandé à partir de quand, il a juste sauté dans le premier avion! Il ne devrait plus être très loin.

Et bien je vais aller prévenir Lili et demain matin je chercherais une maison à Forks donc! Je suis sûre que cela nous fera du bien. Bonne nuit et je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi. »

J'étais heureux, soulagé. J'étais sûre qu'elles se plairaient à Forks, en plus Emmett arrivait cette semaine avec Jasper.

POV Cooper :

Papa avait finit par s'endormir sur le lit d'appoint, Carlisle était quelque part dans les parages, Jacob était assit près de Bella lui tenant la main en la regardant amoureusement, Rosalie était rentrer se reposer.

Quant à moi j'étais avec Angela qui ne voulait pas rentrer. On s'était mis dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller mon père et elle avait commencé par me raconter ses années dans son pensionnat en Suisse. Elle m'avait dit qu'à l'époque elle en voulait à ses parents de l'avoir autant éloigné d'eux mais qu'avec le recul elle avait trouvé que c'était une expérience très enrichissante bien qu'elle ne l'avouerais jamais à ses parents. Depuis, elle avait reprit le lycée avec Bella et suivaient toutes les deux les mêmes classes. L'an prochain Angie (elle préférait qu'on l'appelle comme ça) comptait faire son droit à Harvard et faisait tout pour être acceptée. Quand je lui avait dis que j'avais abandonné en quatrième année, elle m'avait fait remarquer à qu'elle point c'était idiot car il ne me restait plus qu'un an pour avoir mon Master. Je lui expliquais donc mon projet d'entrer dans la police au côté de mon père et à quel point ça serait bien pour Forks étant donné que jusqu'à présent toutes les analyses étaient effectuées par des médecins et que j'avais les compétences pour m'en charger. D'après elle, Bella aimerais aller à Yale et suivre un double cursus comprenant du commerce international et du journalisme car elle avait apparemment pour projet de créer son propre magazine. Le seul bémol c'est qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle et pensait qu'elle ne serait jamais prise dans une telle université. Note mentale : faire en sorte que Bells réalise son rêve coûte que coûte.

Plus le temps passait plus je me rendais compte que j'appréciais vraiment Angela. C'était pourtant l'exacte opposée des filles avec les filles j'avais l'habitude de sortir mais elle, elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier.

Au bout d'un certain je me risquais à lui demander si son petit ami ne voyait d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle soit ici toute la soirée et elle me répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas. À partir de là nous parlâmes de nos expériences passées. Elle sortait d'une histoire plutôt compliqué avec un certain Ken et ça s'était mal finit après qu'il soit parti pour l'université. Ah non c'était Ben... Bref, ça faisait trois moi qu'il n'était plus ensemble et depuis plus rien. J'avais du mal à y croire, je veux dire comment pouvait-elle être seule?

Ensuite elle voulu connaître mes histoires. Je lui parlais donc de l'épisode avec Rosalie et elle me dit qu'elle avait deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec elle et qu'elle comprenait. Je cru alors apercevoir une lueur de déception et de jalousie dans ses magnifiques yeux. Je lui souris et elle me le rendit.

Alors que l'on parlait de nos goût cinématographique, je la sentie flancher. Elle commençait à ce pencher mais du côté du vide et il était hors de question que je la laisse dormir sur le sol. Je la rattrapais et la rapprochait de moi, je cala sa tête sur mon épaule et je pouvais sentir son souffle dans ma nuque. Je frissonnais de la savoir si près de moi surtout qu'elle portait encore ma veste, si je tournais la tête mes lèvres se retrouverais à quelque centimètres des siennes... Non je ne pouvais pas faire ça, du moins pas maintenant sans qu'elle en soit consciente. Je voulais l'embrasser mais je voulais qu'elle me le rende. Je décidais donc de trouver un juste milieu, je rapprochais donc ma main de la sienne et la prenait dans la mienne. Je caressais le dos de sa main à l'aide de mon pouce et j'étais presque sûr de l'avoir entendu ronronner, elle inspira à fond dans mon cou comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur et descendit sa tête petit à petit jusqu'à l'avoir posé sur mes jambes. S'il elle savait l'effet que ça me faisait d'avoir son doux visage à cette endroit de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir l'espace de mon jean se rétrécir à son contact. Je pris donc la décision de penser à autre chose. Imagine Rose faire un concours de rôts. Beurk, plutôt radical mais au moins ça fonctionne! Une fois calmé, je plaçait ma main dans ses cheveux que je caressais lentement et je me sentis partir également.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux Angela n'était plus là et le soleil commençait à se montrer. J'en revenais pas d'avoir dormis dans le couloir, mais vu le semblant de nuit que j'avais passé la veille je n'étais que moyennement étonné. Je baillais un grand coup et je me levais, j'entendais du bruit dans la chambre de Bella et je m'y orientais donc.

Papa était réveillé et tout le monde étais là. J'avais l'impression que Jacob n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours assit près de Bells, sa main dans la sienne. Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir meilleure mine et Rose souriait même. Décidément j'avais manqué un épisode. On 'informa qu'Angie était rentrée et qu'elle avait dit qu'elle me rendrait ma veste quand elle reviendrait ce soir. J'étais content qu'elle l'ai gardé. Je me résolu enfin à demander ce qu'il se passait.

« La personne qui va s'occuper des soins de Bella est arrivée et Carlisle et sa famille on pour projet d'emménager ici, à Forks », me dit Rose tout sourire.

« Sérieusement?

Et bien oui, l'hôpital me propose un poste de neurochirurgien puisqu'ils n'en n'ont pas. Et il était évident que si je restais ce serait uniquement avec ma femme et ma fille et comme ces dernières sont d'accord... Je pourrais suivre Bella comme je le souhaite. »

J'en revenais pas, il était là depuis moins de 24h et il décidait déjà d'emménager. Ici tout le monde essayait de se sortir de ce trou et lui il voulait s'y enfoncer et avec sa pauvre fille en plus... Bien que Bella se soit toujours plu ici. Elle n'avait aucune envie de déménager. Pour ça elle et papa se ressemblaient beaucoup. Je me demande dans quelle maison ils habiteront.

« Vous avez déjà trouvé une maison?

Et bien, ma femme s'en charge mais elle a déjà repéré un ancien entrepôt dans les bois en sortant de la ville qui pourrait facilement être adapté en loft d'après elle.

Oui je vois de quel endroit vous parlez, c'est très beau, juste derrière le bâtiment il y a un ruisseau et juste après les bois. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore.

Et bien apparemment si! Elle l'a trouvé sur internet. »

On continua à parler quelque instant encore de l'arrivée imminente du reste du clan Cullen, puis un jeune homme de la vingtaine d'années entra dans la pièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici et pourtant Forks est une très très petite ville. Il portait une blouse blanche par dessus un jean foncé et une chemise légère blanche. Si j'aurais été une nana je me serais mis à rougir mais là j'étais envieux. Ce gars donnait l'impression de sortir d'un magazine ou d'une série télé. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés, des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, des yeux vert émeraude et une démarche de mannequin. Il avait un bloc et un stylo dans les mains et notait tout ce que Carlisle disait sur l'état de santé de ma sœur consciencieusement. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas regardé. Après un certain temps il tourna enfin la tête et la vit, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Bella et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître lorsqu'il regarda Jacob ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs. Je ne comprenais rien, comment pouvait-il détester un mec qu'il venait de rencontrer et sembler obséder (pas dans le sens malsain du terme) par ma sœur? Il l'a regarda encore quelque instant puis se tourna vers Carlisle et reprit là où il s'était arrêté dans ses notes.

Comme pour confirmer mes dire Rose le regarda et lui lança un magnifique sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre. Avait-elle déjà oublié Em'? Carlisle ne semblait pas gêné par son attitude et souriait également au jeune homme.

Ne comprenant rien à la situation je décidais d'abandonner et m'asseyais sur un fauteuil près de Rose.

Carlisle sortit un court moment avec le bellâtre. Je les entendais chuchoter dans le couloir, de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler? De Bella?

Ils revinrent ensuite tout sourire et Carlisle avait même son bras autour de ses épaules et là je compris, c'était lui qui s'occuperait de Bella et il notait les conseils de médecin. Ils se connaissaient déjà et Rosalie devait probablement le connaître également et lui avait souris pour cette raison.

Carlisle allait parler quand deux silhouettes que je connaissais bien firent leur apparition. L'une était une masse de muscle avec de très courtes boucles et l'autre un grand mince avec des cheveux mi-long qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Je reconnu tout de suite Emmett et Jasper. Em' ne regarda personne, même pas son père et se précipita sur Rosalie qui devint rouge comme un pivoine car sont ours de petit ami avait encore oublié qu'elle avait besoin de respirer. Jasper était beaucoup plus calme, il se contenta de m'envoyer un sourire compatissant et de me serrer la main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'« assistant » et lui serra également la main. Je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'ignorance et Carlisle prit enfin la parole.

« Cooper, je te présente mon fils Edward. C'est lui qui va s'occuper des soin de Bella, il vient juste de terminer sa quatrième années de médecine à Berkeley.

Salut! Dis t'es pas un peu jeune pour passer en cinquième année?

Euh... En fait j'ai eu mon bac à 16 ans et j'ai commencé la fac juste après donc...

Et bien, enchanté. T'as déjà rencontré Bella. »

Je lui dis cela de manière à ce qu'il se souvienne la façon dont il l'a regardait un peu plus tôt. Personne ne comprit l'allusion, mais lui baissa les yeux gêné et fit mine de relire ses notes.

Vivement que Bella aille mieux...

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça a été. Je suis un peu resté bloquée sur ce chapitre parce qu'il était important mais comme l'état de Bella ne change pas ça passe un petit peu lentement. Pour les prochains chapitres j'écrirais du point de vue d'Edward et ne reprendrais sûrement pas beaucoup de celui de Cooper.**

**Gros bisous à vous et à vendredi pour le chapitre VI!**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey mes lecteurs (-trices) adoré(e)s!!! Désolée d'avoir tardé pour ce chapitre... ****À**** partir de la semaine prochaine je pense que je posterais un peu moins souvent. Cela dit si je finis un chapitre plus tôt ou que j'ai le temps d'écrire plus je posterais!**

**J'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier ma Fic. Sinon, récemment j'ai écouté l'album de James Morrison (Songs for you, Trusts for me) et il est juste génial. Plusieurs titre correspondent assez bien avec ce qui va suivre dans mon histoire donc je vous conseilles de les écouter même si je mettrais les paroles qui vont avec la FF.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre VI**

_Je lui dis cela de manière à ce qu'il se souvienne la façon dont il l'a regardait un peu plus tôt. Personne ne comprit l'allusion, mais lui baissa les yeux gêné et fit mine de relire ses notes._

_Vivement que Bella aille mieux..._

POV Edward :

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que j'étudiais la médecine à Berkeley en Californie. Si j'avais porté mon choix sur cette faculté c'était uniquement car mon père, Carlisle, y avait lui même étudié. Depuis tout jeune j'avais voulu suivre ses traces, il était mon modèle. Ils avaient été réticent à me laisser partir car je n'avais que 16 ans. À cette époque là nous venions de nous installer à Princeton pour le travaille de papa et il avait espéré que j'étudie là bas. Il avait vite comprit que je ne voulais aller dans aucune autre université et m'avait donc donné son accord, ce fût beaucoup ardu avec maman... Elle ne pouvait concevoir que son fils à peine pubert partes à l'autre bout du pays sans ses parents. Au lycée j'avais été le major de ma promotion et j'avais eu droit à une énorme bourse du mérite, elle ne m'était d'aucune étant donné que mes parents gagnaient vraiment très bien leur vie. Mon père m'avait donc autoriser à en faire ce que je voulais, je choisissais donc de m'acheter une voiture. En fait, j'en avais déjà une, une Volvo. Elle me convenait parfaitement et c'était celle-là que j'utilisais la plupart du temps, mais parfois j'aimais bien utiliser ma Mercedes CLK cabriolet, elle procurait des sensations indescriptibles!

Je me plaisais beaucoup à Berkeley, je m'étais très bien acclimaté à mon nouvel environnement. Je répartissais mon temps entre mes cours, mon bénévolat à l'hôpital et mes leçons de piano. Pendant un bon bout de temps j'avais fait du baseball mais mon emploi du temps surchargé ne me permettait plus de le pratiquer. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, je ne m'étais réellement lié avec personne, d'une part parce que j'étais beaucoup plus jeune que les autres étudiants et n'avais donc pas les même centres d'intérêt et d'autre part car je n'avais que ma réussite scolaire en tête.

J'avais bien une amie, Tanya, je savais que je lui plaisais mais elle avait vite comprit que nous deux ça ne se ferait jamais. Elle avait 19 ans et moi 17 quand je l'avais rencontré, je jouais dans la salle de musique et le son du piano l'avait attiré, depuis dès qu'elle me savais dans le conservatoire elle venait m'écouter. D'habitude je n'aimais que quelqu'un d'extérieur à ma famille m'écoute mais j'avais commencé à me sentir seul et c'était elle qui était arrivée...

Malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas avoir d'une relation amoureuse, il m'était déjà arrivé de flirter. Rien de bien méchant car contrairement à mon frère Emmett, j'avais une règle d'or : pas de sexe avant le mariage. Je savais bien que cela paraissait vieux jeu pour la plupart des gens de mon âge et surtout pour les garçon, mais je trouvais important de me réserver et de découvrir les plaisir de la chair avec la personne qui partagerais (je l'espérais) le reste de ma vie.

Et cette personne n'était pas encore arrivée.

Quelques fois je me demandais si quelque chose clochait chez moi, aucune fille n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par moi, je n'était tombée que sur des filles imbibées d'alcool les rares fois où Tanya avait réussit à me faire sortir de mon appartement.

Oui, j'avais un appartement, mes parents avaient insisté pour que j'ai mon chez moi et non pas une de ses chambres d'étudiante qu'il considéraient comme beaucoup trop impersonnelles.

J'avais toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir tout ce que je désirais, je veux dire par là que ma sœur, mon frère et moi n'avions jamais manqué de rien. Maman était décoratrice d'intérieur et avait un carnet d'adresse aussi épais que le Larousse. Elle n'avait pas toujours fait ce métier, quand elle avait rencontré mon père, elle était sage-femme. Ils travaillaient dans le même hôpital et c'était rencontré par hasard dans celui-ci. Après plusieurs rencontre fortuites papa l'avais finalement invité à sortir, il l'avait emmené manger japonais et voir Casse-Noisette à l'opéra. Bien que la soirée fut écourtée à cause du biper d'urgence de mon père ma mère m'avait assuré que cela avait été la plus belle soirée de sa vie et qu'elle su à cette instant qu'elle ne voulait vivre avec personne d'autre que lui. Mon père m'avait plus ou moins raconté la même chose exception faite de la nuit qui avait suivi, il m'avait expliqué que cela avait été la plus longue et pénible de sa vie, pour lui chaque minute qui le séparait de ma mère était une vrai torture. Une fois mariés ma mère était vite tombée enceinte d'Emmett et avait arrêté de travailler, elle voulait donner tout son temps à son enfant. Quelque temps après j'arrivais dans la famille et Alice fut la petite dernière, comme c'était la seule fille elle était comme une reine à la maison. Je crois que maman était contente d'avoir eu une fille. Quand Alice eu dix ans maman décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le travail mais ne voulait plus travailler dans les hôpitaux. L'aspect de la maison n'avait cesser de changer tellement elle était obsédée par la décoration, papa lui fit alors remarquer qu'elle pourrait mettre ses talents à la disposition de clients et c'est ce qui se passa.

Voilà ce que j'attendais, je voulais vivre la même histoire que mes parents. Est-ce que cela existait vraiment ou mes parents n'avaient été qu'un exception?

Cela aurais pu être Tanya, je veux dire elle était belle, intelligente... Elle était blond avec des long cheveux raides qui lui tombaient au creux des reins, ses yeux étaient si bleus qu'on aurait pu croire à de l'eau de piscine. Elle était très sportive, elle vouait une passion sans bornes au football d'ailleurs sa chambre était tapissé de poster de Beckam, Ronaldo, Zidane et Landreau. Personnellement je n'y connaissait strictement rien. Elle était très élancée et avait dès jambes sans fin. Plusieurs je me suis demandé pourquoi elle ne m'intéressait pas, je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse. Bien sûr je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les blondes, je préfère de loin les brunes mais tout de même. Cela faisait quatre ans que j'avais quitté le nid familial (ce que tous les « adulescents » attendent avec impatience) et ma vie sentimental ressemblait au désert. À cet âge là, touts les étudiants ont des histoires qu'elles durent ou non n'est pas l'important mais cela flatte un peu les égos.

À partir de ce jours la je m'étais donc forgé une carapace, au moins si je n'avais aucune vie sociale ce serait uniquement parce que JE le désirais.

C'est aussi à partir de ce moment là qu'IL apparu. À chaque fois que j'allais en cours, au réfectoire, dans la rue, IL était là. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais effrayé. IL ne disparaissait que lorsque j'étais seul, là il n'y avait que le calme et c'était beaucoup plus reposant. Pour m'éviter des migraines et de L'entendre le oins possible je décidais de ne plus utiliser la cantine et de rentrer manger chez moi, après tout la fac n'était qu'à cinq petites minutes en voiture. Le problème était qu'une fois rentré e n'avais plus aucune envie de retourner en classe.

J'avais eu l'idée d'en parler à mon père, après tout il était médecin. Cela m'avait semblé avoir du sens puis j'avais changé d'avis. Il me prendrait sûrement pour un fou et je ne voulais pas de ça. Plus les jours passaient plus IL était présent, je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter. J'en avais tellement marre que je décidais même de ne plus voir Tanya, je ne sortais plus que lorsque j'y étais forcé. La seule et unique chose que j'attendais avec impatience était la nuit, lorsque celle-ci tombait, IL était moins présent et la cerise sur le gâteau était lorsque je dormais. Durant mon sommeil tout n'était que calme, je pouvais enfin me reposer. Le lendemain matin arrivait toujours trop vite et cela recommençais comme la veille.

Un soir, cela ne fait pas très longtemps. Ce devait être en février, il faisait beau et tout le monde se baladait en t-shirt, j'avais dû assister à mes cours car sécher était un motif de renvoi. Je remarquais qu'IL était plutôt calme comparé à d'habitude, cela me faisait du bien et me permit d'être beaucoup plus concentré sur ce que le professeur nous expliquait, un truc sur l'hématologie fondamentale. On l'avais déjà vu en au premier semestre en première année mais il jugeait important de nous faire un rappel. Cela ne me posait aucun problème, à l'université aussi je sortais toujours premier des concours, j'étais fier mais pas pour moi, pour mon père. Je lui vouais un culte et je vous lui ressembler, je voulais aimer mon travail comme lui aimait le sien et je savais que cela serait le cas en médecine. Je m'étais également passionné pour la spécialité qu'il exerçait, les neurochirurgiens se faisant rare ce la m'avait semblé être une excellente idée. Après ça je décidais de trainer un peu sur le campus profitant du répit qu'IL m'offrait. Je m'installais sur un bac à l'ombre d'un saule et reprit mon vieux bouquin d'Orgueil et Préjugés, beaucoup de personnes pensent que les livres de Jane Austen sont des « histoire de nanas » mais je trouve qu'elle a une façon bien à elle de narrer qui nous donne l'impression d'assister à ce qui est écrit sur les pages, elle nous transporte avec elle et celui-ci en particulier est grandiose. Je ne suis pas un fan d'adaptations cinématographiques mais celle où le rôle d'Elisabeth est joué par Keira Knightley est juste génial.

Je pense que je dû être plongé dans mon roman un bon bout de temps car lorsque j'en relevais le nez je l'avais finis et en plus il faisait nuit.

Je rentrais donc à mon appartement tranquillement profitant de la beauté de la nuit, c'est le moment que je préfère. Tout est calme, les rues ne sont pas bondées et on se sent beaucoup plus libre et desinhibé qu'en journée.

Je me dirigeais vers mon hall d'entrée et le portier m'ouvrit. J'habitais le quartier chic qui bordait la fac car d'après mais parents c'était le plus sûr car le plus surveillé. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième et dernier étage et inséra ma clé dans la fente correspondant à l'appartement terrasse de l'ascenseur. La porte métallique s'ouvrit sur un petit salon, je déposais mes clé sur la petite table en verre qui y était installé, jetais mes chaussures à travers la pièce et me dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il était tard et je n'avais aucune envie de me faire à manger alors j'ouvris le congélo et en sortit un plat gratin dauphinois (typiquement français et que j'adore), il y avait besoin de douze minute de cuisson. Je me résolu donc à me doucher pendant ce temps là, j'enlevais mon t-shirt, mon pantalon et mon boxer et mon jean. Je me mis devant la glace quelques seconde et ne pu m'empêcher de noter la différence avec quelques années auparavant, j'avais énormément pris en muscle et avait beaucoup grandi. Bien que je ne me trouve pas spécial, il y avait une chose que j'appréciais sur mon anatomie et que j'avais lutter pour obtenir, la forme de V au niveau du pelvis. Une fois sous la douche je réglais l'au de façon à ce que la vapeur qui s'en dégageait soit visible, il avait beau faire bon à l'extérieur rien ne me relaxait plus qu'un bonne douche bien chaude. Je me lavait le corps depuis des années avec le gel douche qui allait avec mon parfum, Hugo Boss Selection. Classic et envoutant, j'adorais l'odeur de ce parfum, il sentais le mâle, la virilité, la force. J'aurais pu rester ici des heures si je n'avais pas entendu la minuterie du four, je me séchais donc rapidement, enfilais un boxer et partais vers la cuisine. Le repas fut plus que rapide et je décidais de relire mes cours avant de me coucher. Un chapitre d'anatomie plus tard, il était temps pour moi de rejoindre mon lit, je soulevait mes draps qui étaient bien frais comme je les aimais et me laissais entrainer par le chuchotis lointain des vagues.

Alors que je venais de m'endormir, une jeune fille, plus jeune que moi était devant mes yeux, elle me regardais intensément et je pouvais lire le désir, l'excitation et l'amour dans son regard. Elle me fixait depuis le coin de ma chambre. Malgré le fait que ma chambre baignait dans l'obscurité, je pouvais voir qu'elle était brune et que ses cheveux avait de belle ondulations qui tombaient sur la poitrine. J'allumais donc ma lampe de chevet pour mieux la voir et constata que la nuit ne lui avait pas rendu justice, ses yeux était d'un marron que je n'avais encore jamais vu, on avait l'impression qu'ils constitués de chocolat liquide. Sa peu était très pâle, laiteuse mais d'une beauté incroyable, lorsque je descendais mes yeux en direction de sa bouche ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure instinctivement, cela me fit l'effet du plus puissant des aphrodisiaque, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : goûter ses lèvres pulpeuses et dessinées à la perfection.

Je continuais mon inspection et constata que son corps était aussi bien sculpté que le reste, tout en elle me faisait penser aux déesses de la mythologie. Elle portait un jean simple avec un top bleu nuit (ma couleur préférée) et des petites ballerines assorties. Tout en elle était une invitation au plaisir, comme si elle ne demandait qu'à être aimée, on ne pouvait que lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, il aurait été cruel de ne pas satisfaire un ange que le ciel m'avait envoyer. Je me redressa sur mon lit pour mieux la regarder et elle m'offrit le plus beau des sourire, je tentais de lui en retournais un qui traduirait ce que je ressentais en ce moment mais je ne pense pas qu'il fut très réussit. Je repoussais ma couverture et son visage vira à l'écarlate, elle était magnifique, la gêne lui allait si bien même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'est alors que je vis son regard détailler mon corps, j'avais oublié que je n'étais qu'en boxer. Quoi qu'il en soit elle sembla apprécier car elle repinça sa lèvre inférieur, elle allait me rendre fou. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à me lever pour la rejoindre elle s'avança dans ma direction, je me levais donc de mon lit et en un instant nous étions à presque collés l'un à l'autre, ma bouche était à une distance infime de la sienne et il me fallut réunir toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle méritait tellement mieux et puis... j'avais mes principes.

Elle attrapa ma main et croisa ses doigts avec les miens, la sensation était indescriptible et aucun mot ne semblait être assez fort, c'était comme si jusque là il me manquait une parti de moi-même et qu'enfin, grâce à elle j'étais un homme complet. Je passais ma main libre dans ses cheveux et je la sentis frissonner. Était-ce moi qui lui faisais cette effet? Je l'espérais au plus profond de mon être. Elle me regardais amoureusement alors que mes doigts se baladais toujours dans ce qui me semblait être de la soie parfumée à la fraise et au freesia. C'était une odeur exquise que je ne pourrais oublier même si je le désirais. Plus je la touchais plus je sentais mon excitation pour elle grandir, jamais je ,'avais été dans un tel état, cela me faisait peur mais en même temps je m'en délectais, aucune chose n'était aussi agréable. Elle leva son autre main et la passa sur mon torse, se fut à mon tour de frissonner et je savais qu'à présent j'avais la chair de poule aucun doute n'était possible sur l'identité du coupable.

Quand elle frôla ma bouche pour atteindre mes cheveux, s'en était trop je la voulais, entièrement, pour moi. Avec ma main livre j'attirais donc son corps aussi près du mien que je le pu et exerçais une pression dans le creux de ses reins pour la garder près de moi. Elle posa son visage sur mon torse où elle laissa vagabonder sa bouche, elle était légèrement humide (ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter les battement de mon cœur) et terriblement douce. Je déposais de légers baisers sur le sommet de son crâne puis décidais de partir à l'assaut de sa bouche. Je lui relevais le menton, me perdais quelques minutes – qui me parurent bien trop rapides – dans ses yeux et finis par atteindre ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais délicatement comme si je pouvais l'abimer mais elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle pressait sa bouche contre la mienne de touche ses forces, s'agrippa à mon cou tout en caressant la naissance de mes cheveux. Cela me faisait un effet dingue, de plus je pouvais sentir et ce malgré son soutien-gorge la dureté de ses tétons. Alors que je pris conscience de cela, l'espace dans mon boxer ce fit plus rare. Mon organes ne demandait qu'à être libéré pour pouvoir aimer l'amour de ma vie.

Elle desserra pas son étreinte et je ne desserrais pas non plus la mienne, mes deux mains à présent sur ses reins. J'étais sûr qu'elle sentais ma virilité se presser contre elle car elle collait de plus en plus son intimité contre mon entrejambes ce qui avait le don de me faire réagir comme une bête sauvage. Mon baiser se fit plus pressant et comme une réponse à mon interrogation non formulée elle m'ouvrit les porte de ce qui serait mon paradis, nos langues prirent les commandes, mon cerveau ne réagissait plus il se contentait simplement de subir cette fabuleuse torture. Je pourrais faire cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et j'aurais été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tout en m'embrassa, elle me dirigea vers ce que je présumais être mon lit étant totalement dérouté par la beauté qui m'embrassait. On aurait pu croire que notre vie en dépendant, il y avait une urgence dans nos baisers, ce qui ne faisait que les rendre encore plus bon qu'il ne l'était à la base.

Je pouvais assurer que ce que nous faisions était le meilleur des antidépresseurs et que les médecins pouvaient se rhabiller avec leurs Prozac et compagnie. Ceci était un bien meilleur remède et en plus 100% bio, autrement dit tout bénef!

Une fois que mes jambes cognèrent contre le rebord de mon lit elle se libéra de mon emprise. Je me dît que c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai, qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi et qu'elle préférait arrêter avant de commettre une erreur. J'attendis donc, la tête baissée avec ce que je savais être un regard de chien battu lorsque je vis tomber son débardeur à mes pieds. Je relevais immédiatement la tête et la regardait comme si elle était le cadeau de Noël que je désirais plus que tout et que je l'avais finalement reçu. À peine fus-je sortis de mes réflexion que son jean avait rejoint son top. Elle était encore plus parfaite que je ne l'avais imaginé, et dire qu'elle était ici avec moi alors qu'elle pourrait avoir n'importe qui sans aucun problème.

Nous ne nous étions toujours pas adressé un seul mot et ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire, nous nous comprenions sans avoir besoin de parler, nous étions en symbiose. Elle était la pièce qui manquait à mon puzzle.

Seul le bout de tissus qui me cachait la vue d'une part colossale de sa féminité nous empêchait d'être à égalité. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et me poussa légèrement vers le lit afin que je m'y allonge. Je m'exécutais sur le champs et la tira avec moi. Ce que nous faisions me semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde, cela était la suite logique des événement. J'étais allongé sur le dos et elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, à travers sa petite culotte je sentais son humidité passer, je ne lui étais pas non plus indifférent et cela fit naître un sourire au coin de mes lèvres. Elle se pencha sur moi ce qui provoqua une friction entre mon entrejambe et son intimité qui m'empêcha de déglutir normalement. Je sentais qu'elle aussi était novice et j'étais heureux de partager cela avec elle. Elle comprit bien vite l'effet que cela avait eu sur moi quand elle avait bouger et recommença donc, lentement, très lentement... alors que je sentis un grognement sortir de ma gorge lorsqu'elle gémit au contacte de mon sexe gonflé par le plaisir une chanson de Kings of Leon me vint automatiquement en tête.

_**« You, your sex is on fire** ( ton, ton sex est en feu)_

_**Cunsumed with what's to **transpire (brûlant de transpiration)_

_**Hot as a fever, rattling bones **(aussi chaude qu'un fièvre, des os vibrants)_

_**I could just taste it, taste it **(je pourrais juste y goûter, y goûter)_

_**If it's not forever, if it's just for tonight** (si ce n'est pas pour toujours, si c'est juste pour ce soir)_

_**Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest »** (c'est toujours le meilleur, le meilleur)_

Ces paroles prirent alors tout en sens dans ma tête, oui je savais que ce serait ce soir que le sexe serait le meilleur, que jamais une autre personne ne pourra me faire ressentir ce qu'**elle** me fait ressentir. Mais voulais-je pour autant que ça ne soit que pour un soir? Non. Je la voulais, je voulais tout connaître d'elle et ne plus jamais la quitter. Sans elle je ne serais à nouveau que la moitié de moi même et maintenant que je savais qu'elle était la partie qui me manquais je ne survivrais pas sans elle, elle était devenue mon oxygène en quelques minutes. Elle continuait de rouler ses hanches son mon sexe tout en m'embrassant dans tous les endroits qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Je l'attrapais par la taille et la fit rouler sur mon lit pour la mettre sur le dos. Je me glissais au dessus d'elle et commençait par effleurer ses lèvres des miennes puis embrasser son cou, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à approcher de l'ennemi que constituait son soutien-gorge. Je déposais un baiser sur chacun des ses seins à la naissance de sa poitrine ce qui lui arracha râle de plaisir. Voyant qu'elle ne m'interdisait pas l'accès je détachais la barrière qui m'empêchait de poursuivre mon exploration. Ses tétons étaient roses et durcit pour moi. Je faisais courir mes doigts sur ses mamelons en m'attardant sur les pointes tendues par l'excitation se qui poussa son dos à se arquer dans un ronronnement de plaisir. Sa réaction me poussa à continuer, je voulais l'entendre gémir, je voulais lui procurer du plaisir.

J'approchais donc ma bouche d'un de ses seins et le pris à pleine bouche durant que ma main pétrissait l'autre. Tout son corps avait un goût de luxure, plus je la goûtais plus j'en voulais, mais plus que tout je voulais être en elle et ne jamais plus en sortir.

Je dirigeais ensuite mais lèvre vers la terre promise et déposer des dizaines de bisous le long de l'élastique de sa culotte. C'était la dernière muraille, ensuite elle serait mienne. Rien qu'à cette pensée mes yeux brillèrent. Je fis glisser le tissus délicatement le long de ses cuisses parfaites qui frémir au contact de mes doigts, je jetais ensuite le vêtement hors de ma vue et regardais son intimité comme le Saint Graal. Elle était gonflée par le désir et tout mouillée, son sexe était tout brillant et je n'avais qu'un envie, m'abreuver de son doux nectar.

Je lui lançais un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle se léchait les lèvre et faisait onduler son corps pour que je la délivre. Pour la torturer encore un peu je suçais tout autour de son intimité ne faisant que frôler son centre du plaisir. Elle gémit de plus belle et décidait qu'il était temps de mettre fin à son calvaire. Je positionnais ses cuisses sur mes épaule et commença par effleurer son vagin à l'aide de ma langue, sa source avait un goût d'ambroisie. Ne pouvant plus me retenir je pris ses lèvres intimes à pleine bouche et aspira tout le liquide qui coulait de sa fente. Alors que je suçais plus fort un spasme la traversa j'en profitais pour augmenter son plaisir et tout en gardant ma bouche là ou elle était j'introduisis deux doigt en elle, ils suivaient le rythme de mes lèvre et ne sachant que faire pour évacuer la pression elle m'attrapa par les cheveux en y exerçant de légère pression.

Je savais qu'elle allait jouir et je voulais le faire en même temps qu'elle, je retirais donc rapidement mon boxer et frotta mon sexe nu contre le sien, des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps à ce contact et je sentis sa main sur mon pénis, elle le caressait doucement de haut en bas tout en laissant son pouce s'attarder sur le sommet de ma verge. Mais yeux convulsaient et ma gorge émit un grognement en signe de contentement.

Elle fit glisser sa main de plus en plus vite sur ma longueur et comme si ce fut possible j'avais l'impression que mon sexe allait exploser. Elle me dirigea ensuite délicatement vers son entrée et mon sexe entra comme si son vagin avait été conçu pour moi. À peine fus-je en elle qu'elle commençait à crier sa joie en me demandant d'aller plus fort, plus vite. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir alors je suivis les consignes comme le bon élève que j'étais. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer contre mon pénis et puis elle hurla de plaisir et à qu'elle point cela avait été bon. Ce fut bientôt à mon tour de jouir, j'accélérais mes mouvement pour amplifier les sensations et je sentis ma semence se déverser en elle. Je restais en elle tout en m'allongeant au dessus d'elle en prenant appui sur mes avants-bras et cala ma tête dans son cou. Elle me caressait les cheveux. J'étais tellement bien, j'avais envie de faire ça tous les jours avec elle.

Rien. **Rien **n'était comparable à ce que je venais de vivre. Ça avait été parfait, tout l'avait été la fille, la situation, tout.

Qu'elle fut ma déception que je me réveillais le lendemain, seule dans mon lit. Uniquement baigné de sueur et en érection. Là je compris, cette nuit rien ne s'était passer. J'avais juste rêver. Je portais toujours mon boxer et l'odeur de fraise et de freesia avait disparu.

Un être aussi parfait ne pouvait exister que dans un rêve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey tout le monde!! Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster... J'ai eu un petit soucis avec mon ordinateur ainsi qu'un petit problème d'imagination mais j'ai à nouveau pleins d'idées. ^^**

**J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers! Si je continue d'écrire c'est surtout grâce à vous. Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres je pense que je posterais deux fois par semaine, pour le moment je ne sais pas quand ma fic se terminera mais j'espère faire au moins 15 chapitres. **

**Si vous avez des idées ou que vous voulez que j'approfondisse un passage ou un détail n'hésitez pas, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux. ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre VII**

Edward POV :

_Qu'elle fut ma déception que je me réveillais le lendemain, seule dans mon lit. Uniquement baigné de sueur et en érection. Là je compris, cette nuit rien ne s'était passer. J'avais juste rêver. Je portais toujours mon boxer et l'odeur de fraise et de freesia avait disparu. _

_Un être aussi parfait ne pouvait exister que dans un rêve._

Je savais qu'il devait encore être tôt mais après le vide que j'avais ressentis en comprenais que c'était mon imagination qui m'avait joué un tour, il me serait impossible de me rendormir. Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de me remettre de ma nuit plus que mouvementée. Je sentis aussitôt tous mes muscles se relâcher pour mon plus grand plaisir, après m'être rincer je restais encore un peu sous le jet d'eau chaude et mon esprit se tourna vers l'inconnue de mon rêve. Je me souvenais parfaitement de son visage, de la manière dont ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, des courbe envoutantes de son corps... J'avais l'impression de la connaître et que cela eusse toujours été le cas. Bien que cela était totalement irréelle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elle existait quelque part et si elle avait fait le même rêve que moi.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, ce n'était pas mon genre de me monter la tête avec des idioties pareil, je devenais complètement fou, fou d'elle?

Je me séchais rapidement, récupéra mon carnet de croquis dans ma chambre et partis en direction de la cuisine pour manger. Je me préparais du café et des œufs ainsi que bacon et des pancakes, je m'installais au bar comme d'habitude et attrapa mon crayon pour gribouiller sur les pages blanches de mon cahier. Quand j'eus finis de déjeuner, je mettais ma vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et retournais vers le bar pour récupérer mes affaires de dessin. En le ramassant, je me figeais sur place en constatant qu'en face de moi ce trouvait la réplique exacte du visage de mon inconnue. C'était vraiment flippant, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je dessinais quelque chose de particulier, j'avais juste eu l'impression d'avoir griffonné des trucs sans importance. Cela dit, je devais reconnaître que cette fois-ci je m'étais surpassé, pas un détail ne manquait, j'avais même mis le grain de beauté à peine visible qui était au coin de son œil. Elle était aussi parfaite quand dans mes souvenirs. Sans y penser j'arrachais la page où ce trouvait le portrait et le mettais dans mon sac de cours, je l'étudierais mieux plus tard.

En arrivant à la fac, je ne me souvenais même plus être sorti de chez moi, tout le trajet je n'avais cessé de penser à Elle, elle hantait mes pensées, je pouvais l'entendre gémir pendant que je caressais son corps. Lorsque la grande horloge sonna dix heures je me pressais pour atteindre l'amphi où je devais avoir cours. Cela allait être une longue, très longue journée.

Le prof débita son cours sans que j'y prête la moindre attention, je récupérerais plus tard, ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne suivais pas un cours et j'étais quand même premier donc... Je me laissais aller à me remémorer la nuit dernière, quand je revins à la réalité, ce brouhaha était toujours dans ma tête. Cela devenait vraiment handicapant, j'avais un mal de crâne qui semblait ne jamais en finir, dès que j'étais entouré de monde j'y avais le droit. Je regardais ma montre et constatais qu'il était presque midi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Tanya pour déjeuner et j'allais être (encore) en retard. Merde.

J'arrivais devant la cafétéria et constata qu'elle était déjà là, appuyée contre un mur à scruter les alentours sûrement en train de chercher après moi. Et j'approchais d'elle discrètement pour lui faire peur et cela ne loupa pas, elle fît un bout de trois mètre en arrière auquel se joint un hurlement de terreur. J'explosais de rire et elle me donna un coup dans l'épaule en prenant un air vexé mais ri à son tour à peine deux secondes plus tard.

Nous nous installâmes dans l'endroit le plus calme (si l'on peut dire ça) de la cafet' et discutâmes de tout et de rien, j'avais oublié à quel point je m'amusais lorsque j'étais avec elle.

Quand nous eûmes finis notre repas, elle me dit qu'elle allait au petit coin et serait de retour dans cinq minutes. Après avoir replongé dans mes souvenirs, je sortis le croquis de la fille, je le disposait devant moi, sur la table et admirais chaque petite partie qui y avait été dessiné. Si je m'écoutais j'aurais continué de dessiner tout ce qui manquait, son magnifique corps. Je sentis quelqu'un qui était en colère approcher, je savais que c'était une fille et par dessus tout que c'était Tanya. Elle fulminait contre le dessin en disant et ce sont ses mots « _qui c'est cette pouf encore! Il est à moi, Edward est à moi. Personne ne sera avec lui si ce n'est moi._ ». je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère.

« Non mais ça va pas Tanya?

Quoi? » Elle me regarda interloquée comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je pouvais toujours lire la colère dans ses yeux.

« Je t'adore, mais jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne serais à toi! Et cette fille n'est pas une pouf! »

« _Mais j'ai jamais dis dis ça, comment il sait? J'ai parlé à voix haute? J'étais pourtant sûre de juste l'avoir pensé!_

Et bien non tu ne l'as pas juste pensé! J'ai tout entendu donc c'est bien sorti de ta bouche » Elle me regardais toujours hébétée et je l'entendis dire « _mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin? Je ne dis rien et il entend tout! Il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées quand même! Nan Tanya soit pas bête ma fille ça n'existe qu'à la télé les trucs comme ça! C'est juste une grosse coïncidence. ». _Le problème c'est que ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Est-ce que je lisais réellement dans ses pensées? Je veux dire c'est possible? En même temps, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, notamment ce brouhaha incessant dans ma tête. Tout à coup je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais besoin de parler à mon père même s'il me prendrait très certainement pour un fou.

« Écoute Tanya j'me sens pas très bien, je vais rentrer. Je t'appelle plus tard. »

Je savais pertinemment que je ne l'appellerais pas, je ne digérais pas son comportement, elle me regarda incrédule et se demandait toujours comment j'avais pu savoir tout ça, ensuite elle pensa qu'elle me laisserait deux jours pour la rappeler et qu'ensuite elle m'oublierait. Je ne voulais pas la perdre parce que c'était ma seule famille ici mais d'un autre côté je n'aimais pas sa possessivité à mon égard. Je ne sais pas si je la rappellerais et franchement pour le moment c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je m'éloignais donc d'elle en direction de mon appartement et je l'entendais toujours penser « _tu as intérêt de m'appeler parce que cette fois-ci je ne reviendrais pas, j'ai eu ma dose avec tes sautes d'humeur. Mais merde! Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui, me dit que ce n'est pas réciproque mais revient toujours me chercher! Raz le bol!! Qu'il aille se faire foutre. »_

Génial! De l'amour elle était passée à la haine et ce en trente seconde top chrono! Décidément cette habilités m'aiderait vraiment pour les relations sociales!

Je me dirigeais donc vers mon appart' avec ce bruit qui n'en finissait pas mais puisque je savais maintenant à quoi il correspondait, mon mal de crâne s'apaisa. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien dehors, je commençais quelque peu à en avoir marre de me terrer chez moi sans mettre le nez à l'extérieur.

Il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour rentrer et dès que je fut à l'intérieur je décidais de prendre une douche et de téléphoner ensuite à mon père.

Je restais aussi longtemps que possible sous l'eau car je savais que la discussion avec mon père risquait d'être très étrange et peut-être même pénible.

Au bout d'un moment je sortais finalement bien que ce fusse trop cours à mon goût et je me séchait et m'habillais rapidement.

Afin de perdre un peu plus de temps je consultais mes e-mail et vis qu'il y en avait deux d'Alice et un d'Emmett.

Alice venait aux nouvelles et me demandait quand est-ce que je reviendrais passer un peu de temps à la maison. Nous étions actuellement fin avril et je n'étais pas retourné à Princeton depuis Noël. Son second mail disait la même chose à l'exception près que maman et papa projetaient apparemment de partir en voyage. Je lui répondais donc dans un seul mail en lui disant que je pensais bientôt revenir étant donné que mes cours finissaient le 29 avril c'est-à-dire dans trois jours. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu et ils me manquaient beaucoup. Je lui expliquais également que mes partiels commençaient le lendemain mais que cela devrait aller puisque j'avais validé tous mes TD.

Emmett quant à lui me parlait encore et toujours de sa petite amie, Rosalie. Je ne l'avais vu que très peu de fois mais elle me semblait très gentille, elle était aussi vraiment très belle. Je pensais qu'elle et Em' n'avaient pas grand chose en commun mais en prenant du recul, il se complétaient assez bien. Mon frère était immature, il ne voulait pas grandir et tout pour lui était une occasion pour s'amuser bien que lui aussi fusse très studieux. Elle, donnait l'impression d'être arrogante et de se sentir au dessus de tout le monde, mais lorsque l'on apprenait à la connaître on comprenait bien vite que c'était pour faire les tri des personne qu'elle garderait près d'elle. Elle aussi brillait à l'université, elle avait un grand avenir devant elle. En finissant de lire sont mail je vis qu'il comptait lui aussi rentrer à Princeton pour les vacances accompagnée de Rosalie et de son frère Jasper.

Parfois, j'enviais la sociabilité de mon frère, peu importait l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se faisait toujours très rapidement des amis ce qui était à l'opposé de mon cas. En dehors de Tanya, durant ces quatre années de fac je n'avais pas noué de lien particulier. J'avais 20 ans et je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Mis appart le fait que je veuille le faire avec celle que je considèrerais comme la femme de ma vie, aucune occasion ne s'était présentée.

Je répondais donc à Emmett en lui disant qu'on se verrait donc très bientôt et éteignais mon MacBook.

Il était maintenant temps pour moi d'appeler mon père, j'attrapais donc mon portable et m'installais dans mon canapé chose qui ne serais pas du luxe vu la conversation que j'aurais avec mon père.

Son téléphone ne sonna que trois foi.

« Allo?

Papa, c'est moi, Edward.

Ça va fils?

Euh... pas vraiment en fait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

C'est compliqué à expliquer. Et surtout étrange.

Tu m'effrayes un peu là Edward!

Hum...

C'est pas un problème avec la police ou une histoire de drogue?

Mais non papa qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher!

Bon écoute, tu as besoin d'aide et je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra, mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne parles pas...

Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est étrange et moi même j'ai du mal à y croire... Promets de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre.

Je te donne ma parole.

Bon et ben... Ça fait un moment que j'ai un brouhaha incessant dans la tête, je n'arrivais plus à rester en présence de personne. Même mes cours s'était devenu un enfer. Mais ce midi un truc bizarre s'est passé quand j'étais avec Tanya. Cette nuit j'ai fais un rêve étrange et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais le visage de cette fille qui me hantait, en déjeunant je ne e suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais dessiné son portrait. C'était elle, tous les détails étaient là, c'était une photo... J'ai décidé de l'emporter avec moi à la fac et pendant le repas quand Tanya est allée aux toilettes je l'ai ressorti. Elle a commencé à s'énerver et à insulter la fille du dessin en disant que la seule à qui j'appartenais c'était elle et que si elle ne pouvait être avec moi alors personne ne le serait. J'me suis énervé après elle et puis j'ai constaté que depuis le début elle ne disait rien. J'entendais bien sa voix mais ses lèvres ne bougeais pas, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai finis... »

Il y eut un silence, je savais qu'il se demandait si j'étais sérieux et si donc par conséquent je devais consulter.

« Bon, je savais que ça pouvait arriver... »

Il avait dit ça tellement doucement que je me dis qu'il avait plus parlé pour lui que pour moi, cela dit ses paroles m'intriguaient. Comment ça il savait?

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se voit Edward, au téléphone se n'est pas une bonne idée...

Quoi n'est pas une bonne idée papa?

Fils...

Non papa! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, il faut que tu m'éclaires là!

Je t'expliquerais tout mais pas comme ça.

Mais...

Edward! Ce n'est pas le moment! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi car tu ne comprends rien mais bientôt.

Papa je ne comprend rien! J'suis dans un brouillard total et tu me dis d'attendre, j'ai besoin de réponses pour me dire que je ne suis pas complètement cinglé!

Écoutes, demain j'ai une consultation que je ne peux pas sauter mais je saute dans le premier avion ensuite. Je serais là demain soir tard. En attendant concentre-toi sur tes examens. Compris?

Je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons... Et ce rêve tu peux juste me dire ce que c'est?

Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses encore pour ça, juste des hypothèses. Je préfère tout aborder avec toi quand je te verrais. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es loin d'être fou. »

Après ça il me souhaita bonne nuit et me dis à demain. J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser et je devais attendre sagement. Je ne tiendrais jamais, je me sentais comme dans un rêve. Comment un père, médecin de surcroit, peut dire à son fils que c'est normal qu'il puisse lire dans les pensées des autres?

**Je sais ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais c'était nécessaire. J'ai besoin de ce chapitre pour la suite. De plus et mes petites PP le savent j'suis un p'tit peu sadique lol donc je vous fait souffrir en ne vous dévoilant pas tout d'un coup. J'espère que cela a quand même répondu un peu à vos question!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera pour lundi car je ne passe pas le weekend chez moi. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il sera plus long!**

**Si vous avez encore des questions surtout n'hésitez pas et puis n'oubliez pas les reviews! J'adore avoir votre avis...**

**Gros bisous mes lecteur(-trice)s adoré(e)s!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre d'ATS. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre vous aurez des réponses à vos questions.**

**Évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Aujourd'hui pas de blabla, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas!**

**Chapitre VIII**

Edward POV :

****_Après ça il me souhaita bonne nuit et me dis à demain. J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser et je devais attendre sagement. Je ne tiendrais jamais, je me sentais comme dans un rêve. Comment un père, médecin de surcroit, peut dire à son fils que c'est normal qu'il puisse lire dans les pensées des autres?_

Après que nous ayons raccroché, je tentais tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose. Je savais d'ores et déjà que c'était peine perdue, les questions ne cessaient de fuser dans ma tête, mon père croyait ce que je lui racontais. Comment cela pouvait être possible? Moi même je doutais, cette situation me semblait vraiment tirée par les cheveux bien que ce fusse la seule explication que j'avais trouvé pour décrire ce qui se passait depuis un moment maintenant. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que mon père soit là pour m'éclairer. Au bout de ce qui me paru une éternité, je me levais et me dirigeais vers a chambre, il était temps que je révise pour mes partiels – bien que j'étais déjà pratiquement sûr d'avoir mon année – et de plus cela m'occuperait un peu l'esprit. Je me plongeais donc dans mes cours de biologie, je relisais mes notes sans vraiment m'y intéresser, je n'avais jamais trouvé cela très passionnant, je n'avais aucune lacune dans cette matière mais elle ne retenais pas mon attention.

Peu de temps après je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent, je ne tentais pas de lutter sachant que si je me réveillais maintenant il me serait impossible de me rendormir plus tard. Ma tête bascula donc lentement sur mes classeurs et mes livres et puis soudain tout fut noir.

_J'ouvrais les yeux et constatais que j'avais mal un peu partout, je relevais la tête et mes notes étaient encore éparpillées à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt mon visage. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux, j'attrapais donc mon portable et vis qu'il était à peine trois heure du matin. « C'est pas vrai _» _me dis-je, je savais pertinemment que ma nuit était maintenant finit. Je me rassis donc à mon bureau et repris mes révisions, je n'étais pas réellement motivé mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre à cette heure-ci? Une heure c'était passée et malgré le fait qu'il soit encore très tôt mon ventre commençait à crier famine, je me levais donc en direction de la cuisine pour me préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Pendant que je toastais mon pain, je fis chauffer du café et pour patienter me servis un verre de jus d'orange frais et attrapais mon carnet à dessin et un crayon. Je gribouillais et cette fois-ci je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de comprendre ce que je dessinais. C'était encore elle. Mais sur cette esquisse, on pouvait voir tout son corps, ce n'était pas un portrait comme le précédent. Je m'étonnais de la précision avec laquelle j'avais rapporté chaque détail étant donné que je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois en rêve._

_Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir bien que je fusse certain de ne pas lui rendre justice par rapport à la beauté qui devait être la sienne en réalité. À cette pensée, je ris intérieurement, comment pouvais-je croire ne serait-ce qu'un seule seconde qu'elle pouvait être réelle, et exister quelque part en rêvant à la même chose que moi. On ne voyait cela que dans les films! Mais en même temps, je pouvais bien accéder aux pensées des autres alors cela pouvait bien être possible aussi. Il fallait vraiment que je vois mon père... Je sortis de mes rêveries pour récupérer les tartines qui se trouvais toujours dans le grille-pain, évidemment elle n'étaient plus chaudes mais c'était un détail dans le foutoir qu'était ma vie ces derniers temps. Je me versais du café dans le plus gros mug que je trouvais et y ajouté deux sucres, j'attrapais le Nutella__ dans le placard et en mettais une couche plus que généreuse sur mes tranches de pains. J'alternais pain et café et quand je n'eus plus rien à manger je bu d'une traite ce qu'il me restait de café et me resservis un verre de jus d'orange. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma terrasse mon verre à la main, j'ouvris la baie vitrée et m'installa sur un transat. Ce qui était agréable avec la Californie, c'est qu'il faisait toujours beau ou du moins la plupart du temps. Cela me manquerais quand je commencerais mon interna. J'avais prévu de le faire à l'hôpital de Princeton où travaillait mon père, selon lui ils avaient le meilleurs programme mais je le soupçonnait de me vouloir plus près de lui et je savais que maman y était pour beaucoup. Je me laissais aller à regarder les étoiles et à repenser à ma belle inconnue, je me surpris à penser qu'elle fusse ici, près de moi pour partager ce moment merveilleux. À l'horizon, à la limite de la mer, on pouvait commencer à voir le ciel d'éclaircir annonçant l'imminence du jour. Je soupirais, je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi mais tout à coup je me sentis lasse, triste. Ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, j'avais besoin de comprendre, besoin de savoir si elle existait ailleurs que dans mon imaginaire et par dessus tout je voulais mettre un nom sur ce si doux visage que je ne me lasserais sans doute jamais d'admirer et d'embrasser. Je soupirais à nouveaux à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir lorsque je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule. Je ne me retournais pas, un odeur me vient au nez et je la reconnue aussi tôt. Fraise et freesia. C'était elle, j'en étais persuadé, elle se tenait à quelque centimètre de moi et là je su. Je la voulais elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement je ne me sentais complet que lorsqu'elle était à mes côté, elle ne devait pas me quitter, jamais. Je posais mon verre sur la petite table en teck et faisait glisser ma main sur la sienne, je sentis un larme couler le long de ma joue malgré moi devant la pureté et la perfection de ce moment. Je n'exigeais rien de plus, juste sa présence auprès de moi et je serais alors le plus heureux des hommes. _

_Je sentis ensuite son autre main glisser dans mes cheveux encore ébouriffés et les caresser lentement, ensuite elle se pencha au-dessus de moi et déposa un baisé sur le sommet de mon front. J'étais comblé._

_J'entendis mon téléphone sonner et me leva pour l'attraper et qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je constatais qu'elle avait à nouveau disparu. _

J'emmergeais lentement, quand j'entendis à nouveau la sonnerie de mon portable, je regardais autour de moi pour constater que j'étais toujours à mon bureau au milieu de mes bouquins et de mes cours. À cette pensée mon cœur se serra et je sentis que mes yeux s'humidifiaient. Mais que m'arrivait-il bon sang?! Je regardais l'heure et constata qu'il était sept heures et que mon partiel n'était seulement qu'à dix heure ce qui me laissait pas mal de temps devant moi. J'attrapais mon téléphone et vis que j'avais deux appels en absence provenant de mon père. Au moment où j'allais le rappeler mon portable sonna à nouveau et je décrochais immédiatement.

« Papa?

Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

Euh... j'ai connu mieux et toi?

Bien, bien.

Tu appelais pour une raison particulière? »

Je savais que c'était le cas car sinon il n'aurait pas autant insisté, en temps normal il se serait contenté de me laisser un message sur ma boîte vocale et je l'aurais simplement rappelé ensuite.

« Euh... Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

Et bien... tu m'as appelé trois fois en même pas cinq minutes alors...

Hum, oui, certes. Et bien je voulais discuter avec toi de ce qui se passe dans ta vie en ce moment.

Mais je pensais que tu voulais me parler de vive voix et non par téléphone?

Oui oui évidemment je veux toujours te voir ce soir mais je pensais que tu aimerais tout de même avoir quelques informations avant. 

Hier tu semblais vraiment déterminé quant à la manière d'appréhender les choses et là... D'où vient ce subite revirement?

Et bien pour tout te dire, de ta mère...

Maman? Qu'a-t-elle à voir la dedans? Oh mon Dieu!! Elle est au courant de ce qui se passe, tu lui a dis? Papa...

Non, elle est au courant car tout comme moi elle savait que cela allait tôt ou tard se produire. Elle savait que tu devais avoir peur de ce qui se passe et que je te devais un minimum d'explications en attendant ce soir.

Waw... Donc en fait tout le monde sait sauf moi?

Non, pas Alice. On espère la préserver aussi longtemps que toi.

Je dois te dire que là je suis encore plus confus, ça ne m'éclaire pas vraiment pour le moment.

Je voulais juste te dire que dans notre famille c'est normal bien que ton cas soit plus complexe que ta mère, Emmett et moi. De plus, on n'y croyait plus pour toi étant donné que normalement cela arrive à dix-huit ans. Alice a donc encore au moins un an devant elle.

Quoi qui arrive? Et pourquoi Em ne m'a rien dit? J'aurais été préparé au moins et je n'aurais pas eus à me croire cinglé pendant plusieurs semaines. Tu sais que j'ai hésité à t'en parler car je pensais que tu me ferais enfermer. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais gardé le silence et subit tout ça dans mon coin?! »

Je criais maintenant, j'étais furieux. Furieux qu'on m'ait menti, furieux de ne pas savoir, et furieux comme mon frère que je considérais également comme étant mon meilleur ami. Je savais que j'avais blessé mon père en réagissant comme cela, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je devais évacuer ma colère si je ne voulais pas exploser. Je donnais un coup sur mon bureau et sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment, il se brisa à l'endroit où j'avais frappé s'effondrant sur le sol. Je restais bouche bée, en état de choc. Ce ne fût qu'en entendant la voix de mon père m'appeler à l'autre bout du fil que je repris peu à peu mes esprits.

« Edward? EDWARD?

Ou... Oui?

J'ai entendu du bruit. Est-ce que ça va? Que s'est-il passé?

J'ai... J'ai cassé mon bureau...

Quoi? Comment?

Je... j'ai donné un coup dessus...

Et il s'est cassé?

Oui, je crois que je vais devoir le jeter, je suis désolé papa...

Tu t'es fais mal? »

Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je n'avais même pas pensé à la douleur. Est-ce que j'avais mal? Non, pas du tout. Je regardais pas main et rien. Pas même un égratignure. Je regardais alors mon bras et rien non plus. Comment était-ce possible, après tout mon bureau était en bois.

« Non... Pourquoi j'ai rien, pourquoi je ne sens rien? »

J'entendis mon père soupiré et je compris que ce qu'il semblait craindre m'arrivait. Je ne savais pas si c'était mauvais ou bien mais mes parents et mon frère me semblaient normaux donc cela ne pouvait être aussi terrible qu'il semblait le penser.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ferme mon bureau et je pars pour l'aéroport fils.

Papa, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! J'ai des examens aujourd'hui!

Tu y vas, passes tes examens et on se voit se soir

Mais... Avec ce que je viens de faire à mon bureau tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ce que je pourrais faire à la fac sans le vouloir?

Écoutes, calmes-toi. Reste calme et tout ira bien. Jusqu'ici tu n'as fais de mal à personne et c'est parce que tu étais en colère que cela c'est produit. Donc ne t'énerves pas et ça ira.

Mais... J'suis terrifié papa, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre... »

Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larme et je savais que mon père était au courant puisque ma voix tremblait sur la fin de ma phrase. Mes larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues et j'étais secoué par des sanglots.

« Edward... Je t'en prie, je sais que c'est dure et que cela semble terrible mais je t'assure qu'on s'y habitue et puis plus tard, en y réfléchissant bien tu verra qu'il y a même des aspects positifs à notre condition. En attendant, j'ai besoin que tu prennes sur toi et que tu finissent tes partiels pour rentrer ensuite le plus vite possible à la maison. »

Sur ce, nous raccrochâmes et je commençais à me préparer pour la fac des questions encore plein la tête. Je sortais de la douche et me mis face au miroir, je regardais mon reflet et constatais que quelque chose avait changé, je ne saurais dire quoi mais je n'avais aucun doute. Mes yeux était toujours couleur ambre, cette couleur si particulière qui caractérisait notre famille. Je n'avais jamais vu la même teinte chez d'autres personnes, et cela semblait toujours envouter les gens. Je regardais mon visage sous toute les couture et fus heureux de constater que tout était toujours à sa place.

Je m'essuyais rapidement et raccrocha la serviette à la patère, je me dirigeais ensuite dans ma chambre et sorti un boxer de ma commode, je l'enfilais rapidement également ainsi que mon jeans, ma chemise, mes chaussette et mes Converse®. J'attrapais une Poptarts® ainsi qu'un canette de jus d'orange, mes clés, ma veste et mon sac avant de quitter l'appartement pour me rendre en cours.

Arrivé en devant mon amphi je réalisait que j'avais laissé ma carte d'identité chez moi et que c'était un catastrophe puisqu'il me serait impossible de passer mon exam sans. Je consultais ma montre et il me restait vingt minute, en courant je mettais déjà dix minutes pour rentrer. Tant pis, je n'avais pas le choix. Je commençais donc mon sprint et arrivé en bas de mon immeuble je m'attendis à être essoufflé ce qui ne fut pas le cas. J'étais sportif mais quand même, je devais sûrement rajouter ça à ma liste de bizarreries. Je m'empressais donc de prendre ma carte et repartis, en arrivant en bas de chez moi je regardais l'heure et il ne me restais que cinq minutes. Merde! Je me remis à courir en espérant courir plus vite et mon vœux fut exaucé. Décidément ma vie devenait un vrai cirque, mais je m'en fichait du moment que j'arrive à l'heure dans ma salle. Même pas deux minutes après, j'étais installé à ma place près à commencer mon examen.

J'avais quatre heures d'examens mais j'avais finis au bout d'une heure et quart. Non je n'avais pas foiré. J'avais même répondu à toutes les questions posées avec une précision qui m'étonna, j'avais bien développé mes idées et mes schémas explicatifs étaient pour ainsi dire parfaits. Oui j'étais surdoué et oui cela avait dû m'aider, mais non ce n'était pas grâce à cela que j'avais été si rapide.

Alors que j'avais commencé à lire l'énoncé ainsi que les documents tout mon cours et mes connaissances personnelles me revinrent en mémoire, je connaissais toutes les réponses, elles étaient même parfaitement formulées dans ma tête, il fallait que je les écrivent vite car j'avais peur d'oublier des choses qui me semblaient importantes. Je pris donc mon stylo et ma feuille et commença à écrire, au bout de quelques instants, mon poignet bougeais si vite que j'eus du mal à le suivre du regard puis peu à peu, comme si ma vue s'ajustait je pouvais voir le moindre mouvement que celui effectuait bien que ça vitesse soir toujours aussi grande. Je regardais autour de moi pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué mais tout le monde planchait sur sa copie. Je finis donc mon devoir en un rien de temps et m'autorisais à faire autre chose.

Étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un examen il était donc hors de question que je sorte mon téléphone, mon MP3 ou tout autre chose. Je réclamais donc une autres feuille de brouillon à un surveillant et commençais à griffonner avec mon crayon noir. Encore une fois je savais à quoi ressemblerais mon dessin seulement cette fois-ci je le finirais plus rapidement – ce qui me permettrait de le voir plus vite – et je sentais également qu'il serait encore plus précis que les précédents puisque cela semblait aller crescendo. Quinze minutes plus tard j'avais terminé mais je fus surpris d'être sur le dessin aussi, je tenais mon inconnue contre moi, mes mains posées sur son ventre et les siennes sur les miennes. Nous semblions heureux, épanouis. Elle arborait un sourire radieux et je dois dire que moi aussi. Sur ce dessin je me trouvais tout de même différent, mes traits étaient plus prononcés, mes muscles mieux dessinés et mes yeux étaient plus ambre que jamais. Je ressemblais presque à une statue de marbre. Quant à elle, elle était encore plus parfaite, bien que différente aussi mais contrairement à moi, je n'arrivais pas à dire en quoi. Nous paraissions plus âgés bien qu'au fond de moi je savais que cela nous représentait dans notre âge actuel.

Vraiment étrange. Je pliais le croquis et le laissait sur le coin de mon pupitre. Je regardais l'heure et j'étais ici depuis une heure quarante maintenant, il fallait que je tienne encore vingts minutes et ensuite je pourrais quitter l'amphi. Il fallait que je m'occupe, je scrutais alors les personnes autour de moi et me stoppa sur les deux surveillants qui chuchotaient tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre. Je fut d'abord étonner de constater que j'entendais parfaitement ce qu'ils se racontaient puis, je compris que plus rien ne devrait me surprendre aux vues des évènements de ses dernières semaines. Je passais donc le temps en écoutant ce qu'ils se disaient. Il était évident qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et quand je vis que leur conversation ne m'apprenais rien je me concentrais sur leur pensées. La facilité avec laquelle je jonglais entre mes différentes « aptitudes » en si peu de temps me laissé sans voix. J'entendais donc dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'elle espérait qu'il l'inviterait à sortir et ce dernier quant à lui était persuadé de se faire rejeter et de ne pas mériter une fille comme elle. N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant, je sortis de leurs pensées. Il me restait maintenant à peine deux minutes à tenir et je rangeais mes affaires sans oublier mon dessin sous les regards surpris des autres étudiants. Je pouvais les entendre penser « c'est sûr lui il a foiré! », « Il ne peut pas déjà avoir finit?! », « Merde il est quelle heure? », « pfff, il se la raconte juste parce qu'il est surdoué » ou encore « waw, il est beau et en plus il est intelligent, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il me remarque ». Je ris en silence en entendant cette pensée et me retournait pour en voir l'émettrice, elle était vraiment jolie mais pas pour moi, je lui lançais un petit sourire et elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Cela me fit d'autant plus rire, je tendis alors mes copies – car j'en avais trois double – et signais la feuille de présence avant de sortir discrètement de la salle.

En arrivant chez moi, je décidais d'appeler ma mère. Avant cela je pris de quoi me faire un sandwich dans le frigo et m'installa ensuite sur la terrasse. Je mangeais et composait ensuite son numéro.

« Maman? C'est moi

Bonjour mon chéri. »

Je pouvais sentir sa tension, elle ne savait pas comment réagir et lancer le sujet j'en étais sûr. Je lui en voulais mais je ne voulais pas non plus tourner autour du pot donc je décidais de me lancer.

« Bonjour. J'ai eu papa tout à l'heure.

Oui, je sais. Il me l'a dit.

Donc tu sais qu'il vient ce soir et de quoi nous avons parlé?

Oui Edward.

Bien.

Bien?

J'ai besoin que tu me dises que ce n'est pas une chose terrible et que tout ira bien.

Évidemment que tout ira bien! Je peux te dire que c'est très étrange mais on s'y habitue très vite. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Et puis ton père tenait à t'en parler lui-même mais ensuite je serais là dès que le souhaiteras ainsi qu'Emmett qui ne tient plus en place depuis que ton père lui a fait part de la situation.

Emmett? Il est content de ce qui m'arrive?

Oui, car il adore ce qu'il est maintenant, et crois moi, ça a été très dur de lui faire tenir sa langue et de bien se conduire devant toi pour que tu ne te doutes de rien.

Autrement dit, vous nous mentez depuis toujours à moi et à Alice.

Edward... Nous avons aussi caché la vérité à ton frère. Sache que c'était dans le seul but de vous préserver le plus longtemps possible nous voulions une enfance normal pour vous. C'est pourquoi ton père et moi vous avons caché notre condition durant tout ce temps.

Hum

S'il te plait, ne nous en veux pas ou du moins ne te fais pas une opinion avant d'avoir entendu ton père. Alice, Emmett et toi êtes ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans nos vies, jamais nous ne vous ferions délibérément du mal. J'espère que tu le sais mon chéri?

Oui *soupir*, je le sais.

Bien. J'ai du travail mais si il y a quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas. Je t'aime mon fils.

Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Et merci.

De rien mon ange. »

Je restais encore sur la terrasse profitant du soleil de San Francisco car je sentais au fond de moi que mes instants de liberté sous le soleil de Californie touchaient à leur fin.

Le soleil chauffait mon visage et je soupirais d'aise avant de sombrer.

**Je sais je suis un grande sadique... Mais ne vous en faites pas trop je poste le chapitre IX au plus tard vendredi soir. **

**J'espère avoir répondu à la plupart de vos interrogations et je pense que vous devez sûrement avoir une petite idée de ce qui se prépare! Que va bien pouvoir dire Carlisle à notre cher Edward? Mystère et boule de gum!!!**

**Un grand grand merci à vous tous de me lire en espérant ne pas vous décevoir et que ma fic vous plait toujours.**

**Je terminerais avec des remerciements spéciaux pour mes PP qui m'encouragent depuis le tout début sur le forum de Twilight France. **

**Je vous adore et vous dis à vendredi ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!!! Me revoilà avec un chapitre que vous avez sûrement attendu impatiemment! Vous aurez beaucoup de réponses à vos questions pour ne pas dire à toutes. Je poste tard encore ce soir mais c'est as faute XD Ma cousine est venue...**

**Bon j'arrête de vous racontez ma vie vous êtes pas là pour ça! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde :-S**

**Vous êtes géniaux, j'vous adore et grosse dédicace pour mes PP ^^**

**Phika**** : J'espère que tu auras toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te posais! **

**Chapitre IX**

Edward POV :

_Je restais encore sur la terrasse profitant du soleil de San Francisco car je sentais au fond de moi que mes instants de liberté sous le soleil de Californie touchaient à leur fin._

_Le soleil chauffait mon visage et je soupirais d'aise avant de sombrer. _

La baisse de température m'avais sorti de ma sieste, et quand j'ouvrais les yeux le crépuscule pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Je m'étirais car malgré que je fusse sur un transat, cela ne valait pas un bon lit ou un canapé. Je ne voulais pas quitter l'endroit où je me trouvais mais il commençait vraiment à faire frais, le vent s'était levé et avait fait chuter le mercure de manière significative, je dirais même d'environ dix degrés ce qui était plutôt rare à L.A. Comment je savais ça je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'en étais persuadé. 10,675 degrés très exactement. Wow! D'où ça sort ça? Aucune idée. Il fallait que je pose la question à mon père pour cela aussi. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'appellerait lorsqu'il aurait atterri. J'étais vraiment heureux de m'être assoupis car cela avait fait passer le temps, avec tout ce qu'il m'arrivait ces derniers temps j'évitais de sortir sauf quand cela était une nécessité. J'espérais vraiment que j'aurais des réponses ce soir.

Quatre heures, un livre, une douche et coup de téléphone plus tard soit 23h17, mon portable sonnait une nouvelle fois.

Je vis tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de mon père, je répondais donc et il voulait seulement me prévenir qu'il été arrivé et qu'il attendait de récupérer ses bagages. Je ne trainais pas et n'avais pas du tout la patience de l'attendre ici, j'attrapais donc mes clés de voiture et claquais ma porte d'entrée.

Je me précipitais vers ma Volvo et fonçais en direction du L.A. International Airport (LAX), je roulais tellement vite que je pensais me faire arrêter à n'importe quel instant. Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour y arriver, je ne prenais même pas le temps de me garer et me contentais de stopper la voiture et dépose-minute en prenant soin de mettre mes warnings. Je regardais ensuite l'affichage des arrivées et me dirigeais vers le terminal adéquat. Mon père devait probablement avoir prit son sac et je l'appelais donc en lui expliquant l'endroit où je me trouvais. Quelques minutes plus tard je le vis arriver dans ma direction. Tout à coup je sentis mon estomac se nouer, j'attendais ce moment pour être soulager d'un poids et avoir des réponses et c'était l'inverse qui était en train de se produire. Vraiment, en ce moment je ne tournais pas rond.

Mon père s'approcha de moi en me souriant faiblement comme s'il appréhendait la discussion qui suivrait et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la pression que je ressentais déjà, son regard était bien posé sur moi mes c'était comme s'il ne me voyait pas vraiment. Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite en silence vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet sauf lorsque j'avais demandé à mon père s'il avait faim et voulait s'arrêter manger. Il avait décliné l'offre car il avait déjà mangé dans l'avion.

Il ne me fallut guère plus de temps qu'à l'aller pour arriver à destination mais cette fois-ci le trajet m'avait semblé bien trop court et pour mon père aussi, cela se lisait sur son visage.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et entrâmes dans la petite résidence où se trouvait mon appartement, mon père regardait tout comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici hors c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était venu me rendre visite un nombre incalculable de fois et assistait même parfois à des cours à la fac avec moi, il disait que cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse et de plus ayant réputation qui n'est plus à faire dans la profession, le corps professoral en profitait toujours pour faire intervenir mon père d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien entendu c'était assez étrange pour moi de voir mon père participer à mes cours mes cela me rendait aussi extrêmement fier de lui.

À cet instant j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour entendre les pensées de mon père, mais bien évidemment dans son cas je n'entendais rien! Comment était-ce possible qu'un esprit me soit bloqué quand je pouvais entendre tous les autres? Au téléphone il m'avait dit que cela arrivait vers dix-huit ans donc normalement il devrait déjà avoir subit tout ça, ce qui signifie qu'il doit sûrement pouvoir entendre les pensée également donc pourquoi ne commençait-il pas à répondre à mes interrogations en faisant semblant d'admirer les lampes murales qui se trouvait sur mon palier?

La curiosité commençait à refaire surface et effaçait peu à peu l'angoisse que j'avais, voir mon père m'avait rassuré, je veux dire qu'il avait l'air tout à fait normal donc ce ne pouvait être quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais, n'est-ce pas?

N'y tenant plus, je sortis ma clés et ouvris la porte. En partant j'avais oublié d'éteindre la lumière de la cuisine ce qui n'était pas un drame en soi. J'allumais le salon et l'entrée et prenait ensuite les affaires de mon père dans la chambre vacante, qui d'ailleurs était plus sa chambre s'il on peut dire puisque en dehors de lui et d'Alice qui était venu pendant les vacances personne n'avait passé la nuit ici. Même ma mère, Esmée, ne dormait pas ici elle ne venait que très rarement et quand c'était le cas elle allait à l'hôtel avec mon père.

En posant son sac je ne pu m'empêcher de constater qu'il avait prit des affaires pour au moins trois jours, n'avait-il pas d'obligations à l'hôpital? Était-ce parce que ce qu'il m'arrivait nécessitait sa présence? Mon cerveau commençait à chauffer à force de réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi et je décidais d'abandonner mes réflexions tant que je n'aurais rien de concret à décortiquer.

Je m'orientais de nouveau vers le salon et m'installais sur le sofa attendant le retour de mon père. En me voyant prêt à l'écouter j'espérais qu'il parlerait plus vite, mes yeux se posait un peu partout dans la pièce comme si je redécouvrais mon chez moi et j'avais l'impression que tout avait changer malgré le fait que je fusse certain que rien n'avait bougé, c'est comme si je remarquais de petits détails auxquels je n'avais porté aucune attention jusqu'à lors. Je n'eus pas longtemps à patienter avant qu'il ne me rejoigne dans le salon et soupira en s'asseyant en face de moi sur un fauteuil. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol et à aucun moment il ne me regarda, je savais qu'il cherchait ses mot pour m'expliquait la chose de manière compréhensible et sûrement sans vouloir m'affoler c'est pourquoi je ne le pressais pas cette fois-ci.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de très courtes minutes qu'il releva la tête vers moi, son regard était perdu dans le vide bien qu'il soit toujours posé sur moi. Ce ne fut qu'à cette instant que quelque chose me frappa et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ma gorge. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne mon père avait toujours eut les yeux d'un bleu profond presque marine et là ils étaient ambre, presque dorés... Pourquoi mon père aurait-il mit des lentilles surtout d'une couleur aussi particulière que celle-là, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Bien sûr il prenait soin de lui mais pas au point de vouloir modifier la couleur de ses yeux. Il dû remarquer ma réaction car instinctivement il cligna des paupières et baissa presque imperceptiblement le tête ce que j'étais persuadé de ne jamais avoir remarqué par le passé.

Je voulais parler pour faire avancer les choses mais mon père me devança.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps. Je ne pourrais pas remettre ça à plus tard donc autant en finir le plus vite possible. »

Je me contentais simplement de hocher la tête.

« Comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte, beaucoup de choses se sont produites chez toi dernièrement sans que tu puisses les expliquer scientifiquement parlant. Avant de t'en dire plus je voudrais que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin et ce sans m'interrompre. Je répondrais ensuite à toutes les questions auxquelles tu serais toujours sans réponse si j'en ai une à te donner bien évidemment.

OK. Je ne dirais rien temps que tu n'auras pas finis.

Merci. Donc je disais que tu cherchais vainement des explications car il n'y en a aucune, du moins aucune qui ne soit rationnelle. Tu as dû remarquer que ta mère et moi sommes très jeunes, surtout pour avoir des enfants de vos âges à toi, Emmett et Alice. C'est pour cela que l'on vous a dit dès votre plus jeune âge que vous aviez été adopté, et pourtant vous êtes bien nos enfants. Esmée vous a tous les trois porté mais pour ne pas que vous le remarquiez, au moment où la grossesse commençait à être visible on trouvait un prétexte pour l'éloigner le temps de mettre le bébé au monde. Vu ton expression j'en déduis que tu est choqué et crois-moi c'est une réaction plus que normale, on t'a mentit tout comme à ton frère et ta sœur. Emmett lui a très bien accepté sa condition et trouve cela génial. Mais pour en revenir à nos mouton, si tout se déroule comme cela doit se passer tu devrais avoir une force quasi herculéenne, une rapidité qui te rend presque invisible aux yeux des autres humains, une vue parfaite de tout ce qui t'entoure et une ouïe et odorat très aiguisés. D'après ce que tu m'as dis tu entends également les pensée des autres et ça c'est peu commun, normalement, cela ne fait pas partie de nos caractéristiques, sa doit être un don que tu as qui s'ajoute au reste. Peux-tu entendre mes pensée?

Euh... Non, c'est étrange d'ailleurs.

Hum j'ai ma petite idée la dessus. Je pense que comme tu est comme qui dirait un nouveau né ton habilité n'est pas encore assez développée pour lire dans les esprits plus expérimentés comme le mien ou celui de ton frère et de ta mère.

Nous allons commencer par le début. Mon père, que tu n'as jamais connu pour une raison que tu comprendras plus tard était comme nous mais lui depuis la naissance si je puis dire. Beaucoup plus puissant, mais assez semblable. Quand il a rencontré ta grand-mère, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais normalement les gens comme lui ne se mettent pas avec des gens comme elle, c'est contre nature. Quoi qu'il en soit il a été attiré par elle au moment où il l'a vu, ses instincts se sont réveillés mais une seconde avant de faire ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne pu s'y résoudre. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre étant donné que je n'ai moi même que très peu connu mon père. Ma mère m'a expliqué bien plus tard que j'étais spécial mais comme cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour te dire qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais que c'était très dangereux pour elle, bref ils ont écouté leurs cœurs et ma mère est tombé enceinte et cela aussi était une première. Jamais quelqu'un de son espèce à lui n'avait pu procréer. Quatre moi plus tard et non neuf comme pour les gens normaux j'étais né. Les instincts longtemps enfouis de on père s'étaient alors réveillés et pour me protéger il avait décidé de nous quitter. Elle ne l'a plus jamais revu et je sais qu'elle en souffrait encore beaucoup quand elle nous a quitté. »

Wow, je veux dire WOW! C'est quoi cette histoire? Je m'attendais à un truc saugrenu mais là... au début je pensais qu'il se fichait de moi mais quand j'y pense... je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi des personnes aussi jeunes qu'eux avaient adopté et je réalisais que sur toutes nos photos de famille ils n'avaient pas changé. Aucun d'eux n'avait vieillis. Alors son histoire me paru moins tiré par les cheveux malgré que ce fusse très étrange. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux que lui aussi souffrait beaucoup de l'absence de son père et je suis sûr que son père était mal aussi. Il s'était arrêté de parler un instant pour vérifier mon état, si je suivais toujours et lorsqu'il vit que j'attendais la suite il reprit là où il s'était stoppé.

« Donc, j'ai vécu normalement avec ma mère jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans environ et des choses étranges ont commencé à m'arriver. D'abord je faisais des rêves étranges, ensuite je commençais à être plus fort et à partir de là tout c'est très vite enchainé. Rapidité, soif et la réalisation de mon tout premier rêve. Il faut que tu saches que nous sommes immortels, notre corps se bloque à l'âge où nous rencontrons notre « chanteur » ou « chanteuse » pour les hommes. Pour moi ça a été très long mais arrivé à un certain âge notre corps se bloque de lui même, pour moi ça a été trente-deux ans.

Je pense t'avoir à peu près tout dis donc maintenant je t'écoute. »

Wow et encore wow! Rien d'autre ne me venait j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser que je ne savais pas par où commencer! Sur le coup j'avais été choqué mais en y réfléchissant bien cela n'avait pas l'air terrible. Mes parents s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis après tout!

« Hum... Je me demandais en quelle année tu étais né... Et euh... Comment ça s'était passé avec maman.

*rire* Bon choix! Cela ne m'étonne pas venant de toi Emmett avait juste pensé à combien il serait fort!

Je suis né en 1641. Ma étant humaine était décédée normalement et depuis ça je vivais seul. Le plus dur à gérer à été ma soif mais je savais ce que je voulais donc je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Je n'ai rencontré ta mère qu'en 1984, enfin si je fais abstraction de mes rêves, elle était alors âgée de vingt-trois ans. Ça a été bien long mais quand je l'ai vu je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Elle était alors infirmière dans l'hôpital où j'avais été envoyé et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Dès lors nous ne nous sommes plus quitté. Ensuite Emmett est arrivé, puis toi et Alice. Un soir alors qu'Alice avait à peine deux mois ta mère est venu me voir en disant qu'elle voulait être comme moi, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de me perdre comme ma mère avait perdu mon père. Elle avait très bien accepté le fait que je sois différent et n'était même pas effrayée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne un monstre mais tu l'as connais, elle est déterminée et on ne peut rien lui refuser donc elle trouva l'argument que me fit changer d'avis. Nous sommes des immortels malgré le fait que nous soyons plus apte que les autres à nous mélanger à l'espèce humaine, ta mère elle était toujours humaine donc elle vieillissait et par conséquent mourrait un jour. Il était hors de question que je passe l'éternité sans elle et vous non plus, je ne me serais jamais permis de la priver de ses enfants donc j'ai fait ce qu'elle me demandais le jour de ses trente et un ans, le 28 février 1992, Alice n'avait pas encore un an.

J'ai presque regretté mon geste quand j'ai vu la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré pendant les trois jours de transformation, je voulais juste qu'elle revienne. Après ça, comme tu peux le voir elle s'est très bien adaptée, elle est même heureuse de vivre ainsi en étant près de ses enfants. Le plus dure a été de déménager régulièrement pour éviter que les gens ne soupçonnent quoi que ce soit quand à notre âge qui ne bougeait pas. Question suivante! »

Décidément je trouvais ça de moins en moins étrange, bien sûr que j'avais toujours peur mais le voir en parler ainsi et que ma mère se soit ralliée à lui me rassurait.

« Parle-moi des... « chanteuses », je voudrais savoir.

Et bien pendant et après ma « transformation » je faisais un rêve, il était différent à chaque fois mais c'était toujours la même personne qui l'occupait. Une femme, très belle, la vingtaine. J'ai donc fais un nombre incalculable de recherche, beaucoup n'ont rien donné surtout qu'avant très récemment il n'y avait pas internet et toute cette technologie. Et puis un jours, je crois que c'était en 1780 ou dans ces eaux là, je suis tombé sur un livre qui en parlait. Bien entendu ce n'était qu'un livre de mythologie mais j'étais moi même réduit à l'état de mythe pour le reste du monde. Bref, il était dit que la chanteuse autrement dit la fille de mon rêve était mon âme-sœur, la personne qui m'était destinée et que c'était impossible d'y résister si on la trouvait. Je lu aussi que beaucoup n'avait jamais trouvé la leur ou alors que parfois celle-ci rejetait notre nature. Je me mis donc à la chercher désespérément et au bout d'environ un siècle je laissais tomber en me disant que si c'était vrai, que je devais la rencontrer cela arriverait et que si cela ne devait pas se produire et bien c'était comme ça. C'est le jours où je l'ai vu à l'hôpital où quelque chose c'est allumé en moi, comme si jusqu'à lors j'étais mort et que là je ressuscitais. Et puis elle avait une odeur... Comme si elle essayait de m'attirer, à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle ma soif grandissait.

Hum tu crois que le rêve dont je t'ai parlé aurait un rapport avec ça?

C'est fort possible. Tu m'as dis que tu l'avais dessiné n'est-ce pas? » je hochais la tête « J'aimerais la voir si cela ne t'ennuie pas. »

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je les avais rangé dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit pour les avoir à portée de la main.

« Tiens, je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu être aussi précis et un peu plus à chaque fois.

Nos sens sont très développés, comme ta vu c'est considérablement améliorée du coup du peu retranscrire le plus petit des détails à la perfection. Elle est vraiment très belle. Vu les vêtements qu'elle porte sur ton dessin, cette jeune fille est de notre époque.

Pourquoi tu n'avais pas rêvé de maman en tenue d'époque toi?

Non, ces rêves te montres l'état de la personne quand tu es censé la rencontrer, comme une indication temporelle si tu préfères. Et toi si c'est prévu que tu la rencontres, c'est pour un avenir proche.

Wow! Si je m'attendais à ça...

Oui c'est plutôt étrange ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu as de la chance car je suis là ainsi que ta mère et ton frère. Quand cela m'est arrivé à moi j'étais seul. D'après les récentes recherches que j'ai faites, il n'existe qu'un seule autre famille comme la notre, en France. J'ai essayé de les localiser mais en vain.

Qu'est-ce qu'on est exactement parce que tu ne me l'as toujours pas dis, il doit bien y avoir un nom.

Tu n'as toujours pas compris n'est-ce pas?

Compris quoi?

Soif, force, rapidité, immortels, transformation, mythe... »

J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient de cette couleur et cette histoire de soif, soif de quoi? Soif? **SOIF!!!** Mais oui! Oh mon Dieu quelle horreur! Je ne peux pas y croire. Mon père dû comprendre que j'avais saisis grâce à mon regard apeuré et se rapprocha de moi. Je me levais aussi tôt pour m'éloigner et lui et pointais mon doigt vers lui pour lui faire savoir que je devais digérer l'information. Comment j'avais fais pour ne pas tout de suite sauter sur cette conclusion? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus car il reprit la parole.

« Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal aussi, pour te dire la vérité j'ai même plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à mes jours mais en vain.

Papa...

Oui je sais fils. C'est dur à encaisser mais nous sommes bons.

Comment pouvons-nous être bon, je veux dire nous sommes des vam... des vampires...

Tu as vu mes yeux?

Oui d'ailleurs...

Écoutes! Tous les Cullen transformés ont les yeux de cette couleur et cela continuera tant que je serais là. Aucun de nous n'a jamais touché un humain, quand je te disais que c'était plus simple car nous sommes des hybrides je ne mentais pas.

Tu veux dire que tu... hum... vous... enfin... du sang?!

Oui mais cela viendra petit à petit pour l'instant tu vas continuer encore un peu à manger normalement. J'ai instauré une règle d'or il y a bien longtemps, pas de sang humain. Je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre alors je ne chasse que des animaux et ta mère et Emmett aussi c'est pourquoi nos pupilles sont dorées. Pour les vampires « traditionnel » elle sont rouge, comme le sang.

Nos? Tu veux dire que maman et Emmett ont les yeux comme ça aussi et que ce sera pareil pour moi?

Oui. Mais quand vous étiez plus jeunes nous mettions des lentilles pour ne pas vous effrayer. Car nos yeux changent de couleur selon l'état dans lequel on se trouve. Quand nous avons soif ou que le désir grandi en nous il sont noirs et lorsque nous sommes rassasiés ils sont ambres.

Oh... Mais et mes études?

Ne t'en fais pas tu pourra continuer d'aller en cours comme d'habitude mes pas à Berkeley j'en ai peur. Emmett continue ses études donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes de ce côté là.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici?

Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous habitions toujours dans des endroits assez pluvieux et couverts?

Maintenant que tu me le dis... Pourquoi?

Et bien le soleil n'est pas très conseillé quand la transformation est complète.

Pourquoi?! On brûle?

Non *rire* Non ne t'en fais pas! C'est juste que notre peau scintille comme si on y avait incrusté des diamants. Ce qui est loin d'être discret.

Ah... étrange... Et quand est-ce que ma transformation sera finit et qu'est-ce qui va encore changer?

Petit à petit tes muscles vont mourir, et le sang va disparaître de ton corps. Ne t'en fais pas tu ne sentira rien si ce n'est que tu n'entendra plus les pulsation de ton cœur. Comme il n'y aura plus de sang pour chauffer ton corps ta peau sera quelque peu... glacée. Il faudra donc que tu sois prudent lorsque tu touches les gens. Sinon tu devrais être complètement vampire dans deux jours puisque cela a vraiment commencé hier.

Pourtant tu as dis que maman avait souffert?

Parce qu'elle était humaine! Toi tu es né avec ça en toi... Ah oui j'avais oublié, nous ne dormons plus, le sommeil ne nous est pas nécessaire donc inutile de perdre ton temps à essayer de dormir tu n'y arrivera pas.

Ça fait beaucoup de changement d'un coup...

Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'une fois tes partiels terminé tu rentres avec moi à Princeton. Je comptais repartir lundi prochain si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients comme cela on aurait pu prendre le plus gros de tes affaires.

Euh... je pense que c'est une bonne idée en effet... »

J'avais encore du mal à emmagasiner toutes les informations mais je commençais à réaliser. J'étais un vampire. Un vampire végétarien d'après ce que j'avais entendu, et si l'envie me prenait de tuer un humain, comment est-ce que je ferais pour me contrôler?

Et cette histoire de chanteuse! Incroyable peut-être qu'elle existait quelque part et que j'aurais la chance de la rencontrer...

Ce soir et les prochains soir aussi d'ailleurs j'aurais bien du mal à m'endormir et pourtant il le fallait puisque bientôt ce serait un luxe que je ne pourrais me payer.

Wow!

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus? Vous vous attendiez à ça ou à autre chose? J'aimerais savoir lol**

**Maintenant qu'Edward sait ce qu'il est je vais m'attarder très légèrement sur sa première chasse et j'enchainerais avec son arrivée à Forks.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et à mardi pour le chapitre X!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes lecteur(-trice)s adoré(e)s!!! Bon aujourd'hui pas de blabla avant le chapitre! Juste bonne lecture et encore merci à vous tous (Oui et aussi désolée de poster si tard mais j'avais pas prévu d'écrire autant! J'espère que ça compensera!).**

**Bon ce chapitre ci, il y aura du lemon donc je mettrais trois x (xxx) au début et trois à la fin pour ceux qui veulent sauter le passage. Mais pas vous mes PP hein?! Lol **

**Chapitre X**

Edward POV :

_J'avais encore du mal à emmagasiner toutes les informations mais je commençais à réaliser. J'étais un vampire. Un vampire végétarien d'après ce que j'avais entendu, et si l'envie me prenait de tuer un humain, comment est-ce que je ferais pour me contrôler?_

_Et cette histoire de chanteuse! Incroyable peut-être qu'elle existait quelque part et que j'aurais la chance de la rencontrer..._

_Ce soir et les prochains soirs aussi d'ailleurs j'aurais bien du mal à m'endormir et pourtant il le fallait puisque bientôt ce serait un luxe que je ne pourrais me payer._

_Wow!_

Il était maintenant très tard, mon père – puisqu'il lui était impossible de dormir – décida d'aller chasser pour que je puisse me reposer. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer que je m'endorme paisiblement avec ce que je venais d'apprendre. Les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures et malgré que mes paupières fussent lourdes, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. J'avais toujours été un penseur et un adepte des sciences, il m'était donc très difficile d'accepter les soudain changement dans ma vie sans pouvoir les expliquer, du moins scientifiquement parlant j'entends. Je savais que pour le moment c'était peine perdue, je ne dormirais pas tout de suite. Je me résignais donc et laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Je pensais d'abord à ma mère et à la manière dont elle avait réagit à l'époque, avait-elle deviné ce que mon père était ou alors lui avait-il tout avoué lui même? Ensuite, Emmett, cela ne m'étonnait guère qu'il réagisse de cette manière, malgré le fait que ce soit l'ainé tout pour lui était prétexte à la rigolade, il prenait tout à la légère. Je me demandais quand même comment il avait vécu sa transformation, avait-il été étonné ou avait-il découvert le pot aux roses depuis longtemps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé, quand il avait enfin su la vérité il avait dû être en colère qu'on lui tout caché donc pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenu pour que je n'ai pas à subir tout ça? Et enfin, Alice. Apparemment j'étais en retard de deux ans donc Alice devrait bientôt connaître le même sort d'ici peu si elle, elle était dans les temps.

Je pensais ensuite à la fille de mes rêves, elle était si belle, si pure, si naturelle. En cette instant de doute je n'avais qu'une envie : la retrouver. Je savais qu'elle serait honnête avec moi et qu'elle serait la seule à ne pas me trahir, elle avait mon entière confiance et je savais déjà qu'elle serait à jamais la seule à posséder mon cœur. Sans elle il ne m'était d'aucune utilité, comme s'il avait été créer dans le seul but qu'elle ne le détienne. C'était avec ces dernières pensées que tout devint sombre et que je m'enfonçais d'un un sommeil profond.

_J'ouvris les yeux, et je savais que je me trouvais dans un autre de mes rêves, j'espérais juste qu'Elle serait là et que je connaitrais enfin son nom._

_Cette fois-ci je n'étais pas chez moi, c'était un endroit que je n'avais vu, c'était tout de même magnifique, je n'avais jamais rien connu de semblable à ceci._

_J'étais au milieu des bois, mais ils ne ressemblaient aux autres que j'avais connu, ici on se serait cru un plein milieu d'un conte des frères Grimm. La lisière du bois était un cercle presque parfait et les arbres y étaient presque collés les uns aux autres, leurs troncs étaient totalement recouverts de mousse aussi verte que l'herbe et des lianes s'enroulaient un peu partout. Le centre était une magnifique clairière, l'herbe y formait un tapis épais qui ne donnait qu'une envie, s'allonger dessus. Le sol était piqué de fleur sauvages de plusieurs couleur allant du violet au bleu en passant par le jaune et quelques rochers bas formant des sièges étaient disposés de ci de là. Pile sur la clairière, le soleil illuminait la pelouse, les fleurs et les pierres. Je me sentais en sécurité dans cet endroit, je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Comment un lieu aussi simple pouvait-il être aussi magique?_

_Je me décidais à quitter la lisière et à m'aventurer au centre, je savais que j'étais là pour une raison précise, qu'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit du hasard mais je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Je profitais donc du moment présent et me laissais tomber sur l'herbe, elle était aussi confortable si ce n'est plus que ce que j'avais imaginé, je passais mes bras au-dessus de ma poitrine et je retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'ils furent à portée de mon visage. Mon père avait raison, je scintillais, je ne m'étais cependant pas imaginé cela comme cela, on aurait vraiment dit que des milliards – si ce n'est plus – de diamants y avaient été incrusté mais malgré cela ma peau était aussi lisse et froide que le marbre. Il était donc clair que dans ce rêve-ci ma transformation était achevée, cela ne me disait toujours pas pourquoi j'étais là. Je croisais donc les bras sous ma tête et fermais les yeux, j'avais une impression de chaleur, le soleil me faisait du bien, il m'avait manqué. D'après ce que je comprenais j'avais dû être dans cette région depuis un moment et vu l'humidité des bois, le soleil ne devait pas souvent pointer le bout de son nez. Si cela avait été possible je pense que je me serais endormis, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être autre part, certes il me manquait quelque chose de crucial pour que cette fin d'après-midi soit parfaite mais quand même. _

_Mon ouïe c'était considérablement développée et j'entendais des pas maladroits fouler l'herbe, pour l'instant ils étaient assez loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais mais cela se rapprochait, ça venait dans ma direction. Il était encore trop tôt pour dire de quoi il s'agissait mais pourtant je savais que c'était humain, la personne qui se rapprochait ne cessait de trébucher et il était clair que la randonnée n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais alors pourquoi venir ici? Je sentais à présent une odeur et je confirmais donc qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain, une femme plus particulièrement mais pas n'importe laquelle. J'aurais pu reconnaître ce parfum parmi une foule de personnes, il s'agissait de **mon** inconnue, de **mon **cœur. Ce que je ne comprenais pas était la raison de sa présence, comment savait-elle que je me trouvais ici, savait-elle ce que j'étais réellement? Je n'aurais pas à attendre bien longtemps, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, elle était maintenant dans la clairière à quelques mètre de l'endroit où j'étais allongé._

_Son odeur et la forte pulsation de son sang que provoquait les rapides battements de son cœur remplissaient ma bouche de venin et brûlaient ma gorge mais pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement, je savais pertinemment que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, j'étais conscient que la blesser reviendrait à me blesser moi-même, si je la tuais alors je devrais mourir que je serais incapable de continuer à exister sans elle. Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments, tout était très confus dans mon esprit, je savais qu'elle était ma vie, mon oxygène mais pourquoi? Tout ce que j'espérais à présent fusse qu'elle m'accepte, qu'elle ne me rejette pas car ma vie ne valait rien si elle n'était pas là, à mes côté pour la partager._

_Je souriais intérieurement quand je la sentis se laisser tomber à côté de moi, je ne demandais rien de plus, rien que le fait de la savoir près de moi me comblait de bonheur, à ce moment précis je me considérais comme l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux de la Terre. Je sentis sa main se rapprocher de moi et bientôt les bout de ses doigts frôlaient le haut de mon bras, je frissonnais à son contact malgré le fait qu'il m'était techniquement impossible de ressentir le froid ou le chaud. Je la laissais faire, c'était beaucoup trop plaisant pour l'arrêter, soudain sa main se retira à mon plus grand regret mais à peine eus-je le temps faire la mou que je sentis sa tête reposer sur mon torse tout en laissant ses main tracer de petits cercles par dessus ma chemise. C'était divin. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et ouvris enfin les yeux, je ne voyais pas son visage de la façon dont elle était positionnée mais je me doutais quand même qu'aucun de mes dessins ne lui avaient rendu justice. Ses cheveux en bataille s'étalait sur mon torse et je ne pu m'empêcher des passer ma main dedans, il étaient aussi doux que de la soie, brillaient comme le reflet du soleil dans un miroir, sentaient la fraise Tagada® et était d'une teinte auburn tellement particulière et unique, comme elle. Tout en elle était désirable, sa position de profil marquait merveilleusement bien la perfection des ses hanches ainsi que le galbe de ses fesses._

_Un courant d'électricité me traversa lorsque je caressais délicatement son épaule dénudée et vu la chair de poule qui apparue sur son bras j'en déduisis qu'elle l'avait aussi senti. Elle se redressa d'un coup et plongea ses grands yeux couleur chocolat liquide dans les miens, j'aurais pu m'y noyer et en être heureux, n'y opposer aucune résistance, c'est à ce moment précis que je compris pourquoi on appelait nos âmes-sœurs des chanteuses. Le chant des sirènes est un piège mortel pour les marins et ils ne peuvent y résister tout comme il nous est impossible de tourner le dos à une chanteuse._

_Je me mis également en position assise et je vis dans son regard qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais luttait intérieurement pour savoir s'il était sage d'en parler où non. Ici je ne lisais pas ses pensées, peut-être était-ce parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve? Aucune idée, quoi qu'il en soit je lui lançais un regard encouragement pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche et que j'entende sa voix mélodieuse. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle me lança un « il faut qu'on parle », si mon cœur était encore en état de marche je crois que je serais tombé raide dans la seconde. Elle voulait rompre? J'avais cru comprendre que c'était pour l'éternité ou du moins pour la vie de ma moitié que nous serions ensemble._

_« Je t'écoute... Il y a un problème?_

_Et bien, c'est un peu étrange... »_

_La fille sûre d'elle qui se trouvait face à moi se transforma d'un seul coup en une fille timide et maladroite, elle se mit à rougir et à regarder ses mains dont les doigts s'entremêlaient nerveusement._

_« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai?_

_Ou... Oui... Mais là je pense que tu vas me prendre pour une folle et que tu ne voudras plus de moi... »_

_Elle ne me regardait pas, ses yeux fixaient toujours ses doigts et je mettais donc ma main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux._

_« Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi! »_

_Elle s'exécuta enfin._

_« Jamais, tu m'entends? JAMAIS je ne te quitterais, rien de ce que tu ne diras ou feras, ne changeront ce que je ressens pour toi, donc n'ai pas peur, tu peux tout me dire._

_Et bien j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses... Étranges chez... Hum... Toi. »_

_Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui étais gêné, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je pensais qu'elle était déjà au courant, n'avait-elle pas vu ma peau au soleil? Bien sur que non! À ce moment là le crépuscule avait pointé le bout de son nez! Je ne répondis rien attendant qu'elle reprenne._

_« Hum... Tes yeux, tout d'abord, ils changent de couleur, j'ai remarqué cela les toutes premières fois où je t'es vu. Parfois ils sont noir, et quand c'est le cas tu es souvent grincheux et irritable. Et parfois ils sont dorés, plus ambres d'ailleurs, ils paraissent même liquides. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que les photos de toi qui sont dans ta maison et où tu es un peu plus jeune tu as les yeux verts. Ensuite, ta peau est froide comme la glace, dure comme la pierre et aussi pâle que la neige, pas que cela me dérange comprends-moi bien, mais c'est étrange. Je ne te vois jamais manger ou boire quoi que ce soit en ma présence. Et enfin, il t'arrive de sortir de nulle part. »_

_Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle en savait déjà beaucoup, il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien mais je sentais qu'elle ne me croyait pas humain. La question était de savoir si je devais lui révéler mon secret, après tout elle était humaine. Seulement si je devais passer mes années à ses côtés, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui cacher la vérité alors que cela la mettait en danger à l'instant même où elle était près de moi. Je voulais plus que tout qu'elle est confiance en moi et qu'elle m'aime et pour cela je devais avoir foi en elle et m'en remettre à son jugement._

_« Tu as des théories?_

_Et bien j'ai pensé aux trucs de super-héros mais je sais que ça ne peut pas être ça..._

_Pourquoi? Tu n'y crois pas?_

_Non, enfin je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je crois que tu n'es pas ça._

_Pourquoi alors?_

_Tu n'as pas le profil, bien sûr tu es toujours là pour moi, à chaque fois que je glisse ou trébuche mais..._

_Mais..._

_Et bien je suis la seule personne avec qui tu agis comme cela, pourtant d'autres sont maladroits..._

_En effet, je ne suis pas un héros. D'autres hypothèses?_

_En fait... Non. Je me doute que c'est surnaturel mais je ne sais quoi._

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir?_

_Oui, je suppose._

_Tu vas regretter de m'avoir suivis dans les bois. D'ailleurs comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici?_

_Je savais que tu serais là, comme à chaque fois que tu as besoin de t'éloigner de ta famille. »_

_Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais saisis et me demandais ensuite comment j'allais pouvoir lui expliquer la chose sans lui faire peur. C'était primordial, j'avais trop besoin d'elle pour risquer de l'effrayer et de la faire fuir. _

_« OK, tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux et tu as le droit de connaître la vérité... Après ça je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi et même si cela me fait mal ne serait-ce que d'y penser, je respecterais ton choix. _

_Je suis froid car je n'ai plus de sang qui coule dans mes veines, mes muscles sont tous morts et je respire plus par habitude que par nécessité. En effet je ne mange pas mais je bois, c'est d'ailleurs en fonction de ma soif que mes yeux changent de couleur, verte, est la couleur de laquelle ils étaient avant que je ne devienne ce que je suis à présent. Même si lors de ma croissance j'étais humain comme n'importe qui, je suis né avec ça dans le sang mais cela ne s'est développé qu'à ma vingtième année. J'apparais là où tu ne m'attends pas car je possède une telle rapidité qu'il est impossible pour un humain de me voir lorsque je cours. Tu as réussis à rassembler beaucoup de chose sur moi et j'en suis soulagé car je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. _

_Il y a quatre choses encore que tu n'as pas vu. Premièrement, je lis dans les pensées mais les tiennes ne me sont pas accessibles. Deuxièmement, j'ai une force qui me rend imbattable sauf peut-être par un autre de mon espèce qui sait s'y prendre. Troisièmement, je scintille au soleil. Et enfin, quatrièmement, je suis immortel. Est-ce que tu as une piste ou des question avant que je ne continu? »_

_Je savais qu'elle était perplexe et qu'elle ne se doutais pas une minute qu'elle aurait pu avoir vu juste. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas paniquée ou quoi que ce soit, elle était sereine, je dirais même qu'elle buvait mes paroles et qu'elle brûlait d'envie de savoir la suite. Brûler... Hum... Non ce n'était pas le moment!_

_« Non je suis perdue, continu._

_Et bien la raison pour laquelle je ne mange pas c'est que nous, les... Vampires nous nous nourrissons de sang... »_

_Elle affichait une mine plus que surprise et semblait se demander si elle devait me croire ou non. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie en courant, ne s'était pas reculée et ne me regardait pas avec un regard dégoûtée. Surprise, oui, c'était bien le mot, rien d'autre que cela ne s'affichait sur son visage._

_« Wow... Si je m'attendais à ça... j'veux dire... c'est... Wow!_

_Tu ne me détestes pas?_

_Bien sûr que non, quelle question?! Pour moi tu es toujours le même, vampire ou non. Mais si tu bois du sang, comment ce fait-il que... Enfin... que..._

_Que je n'ai toujours pas bu ton sang?_

_Euh... Oui..._

_Et bien ma famille et moi sommes comme qui dirait végétariens, on ne se nourrit que de sang animal et non humain. Nous trouvons comme nous sommes déjà des monstres alors on se dit qu'en faisant cela on garde notre humanité._

_Mais... Hum... Don, mon sang ne te fais rien, je veux dire ce n'est pas dur d'être avec moi?_

_Si ça l'est, enfin du moins était, maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. Je me suis en quelques sortes habitué à ton odeur et puis entendre ton cœur battre est plus important pour moi que de boire ton sang. Je me haïrais d'être aussi faible. »_

_Je baissais les yeux, honteux de ce que j'étais et je la sentis se rapprocher de moi, elle sentait vraiment très bon... La nuit était tombée et je devais la ramener, son père et son frère me tueraient si elle n'était pas chez elle à l'heure._

_Je me relevais et lui dit de s'accrocher à mon dos, je courais dans la forêt en direction de sa maison et il ne me fallut que très peu de temps pour atteindre l'arrière de son jardin._

_« Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant... Si tu veux toujours de moi demain, tu sais où me trouver..._

_Edward..._

_Oui?_

_S'il te plait... Reste..._

_Tu... Tu es sûre? »_

**XXX**

_Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête. Je la laissais entrer et lui dis que j'attendrais que son père s'endorme (il était apparemment seul dans la maison, son frère devait être de sortie) avant de la rejoindre dans sa chambre._

_Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps, une fois l'amour de ma vie rentré, il fila directement au lit et cela ne lui prit que cinq minutes avant de laisser échapper des ronflements._

_Je grimpais à l'arbre et ouvrais sa fenêtre, elle était déjà allongée sur son lit, en tenue de nuit. À ce moment là j'étais heureux qu'elle ne se montre pas ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, elle ne portait qu'un minuscule boxer qui montrait tout de ses superbes jambes qui n'en finissaient pas et un ridicule débardeur qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril et dont le décolleté laissant entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle était parfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots et encore celui là était bien faible pour décrire la déesse qui se trouvait en face de moi. _

_Elle ne m'avait entendu que lorsque j'étais sur le point de m'assoir près d'elle, aussitôt, elle se rapprocha de moi et me regarda intensément. Je voyais tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait en cette instant dans ses pupilles brillantes et il était clair qu'elle lisait la même chose si ce n'est plus dans les miennes, je parierais même qu'elle était déjà noir d'excitation. _

_Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir, elle en avait envie et moi aussi. Avant même que je ne puisse m'approcher et la toucher, elle mit ses main sur le col de ma chemise et entreprit d'en détacher tous les boutons. Ses doigts effleuraient ma peau par moment et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la charge d'électricité qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. Une fois que tous les boutons furent enlevés, elle me retira ma chemise et observa mon torse durant ce qu'il me sembla alors des heures. N'y tenant plus, je pris sa bouche en otage pour relâcher la pression, d'abord, se fut un baiser tendre, pleins d'amour, puis ensuite nous nous fîmes plus pressant. Elle appuyait avec toute sa force ses lèvres contre les miennes comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle agrippa mes cheveux pour ne pas que je me retire et j'attrapais sa taille._

_Elle approcha son bassin du mien et s'asseyait à califourchon sur moi, nous étions tous les deux assis sur son lit et elle commençait à onduler ses hanches sur mon bassin. Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait, je sentais l'espace se rétrécir dans mon jeans, je voulais plus mais en même temps s'était si bon._

_Elle décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure et caressa l'ouverture de ma bouche avec sa langue, elle voulais se frayer un passage et ce n'était pas moi qui l'en empêcherais. Je la laissais donc pénétrer dans ma bouche et lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, notre baiser ce fit avide. De temps à autre, elle s'arrachait à moi pour mon plus grand malheur mais revenait deux secondes après._

_Elle dû être rassasié car elle embrassait à présent ma mâchoire, puis mon cou, elle retira ensuite ma chemise qu'elle jeta à terre et fourra sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque. Elle caressait maintenant du bout des lèvres ma clavicule et descendait petit à petit vers mon torse qu'elle avait dégagé. _

_Je ne tenais plus, je la voulais et tout de suite, je ne voulais plus attendre, j'étais tellement excité que mon sexe me faisait mal, il était beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Je l'attrapais donc par les épaules et la relevait pour l'avoir à nouveaux face à moi. Bon Dieu qu'elle était belle... Je l'embrassais en prenant soin de caresser toutes les parcelles de son corps qui m'étaient accessibles et en arrivant à l'ourlet de son débardeur je glissais mes mains dessous. Je la touchais partout et je pouvais sentir ses frisson ainsi que son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle était bouillante comme si elle était fiévreuse et j'espérais que c'était moi qui provoquais tout cela en elle. _

_Je laisser glisser mes doigts de plus en plus haut et en arrivant à sa poitrine je lâchais un grognement, elle n'avait aucun sous-vêtement, il n'y avait que sa peau nue qui durcissait sous mes doigts. _

_Je commençais à prendre ses seins en coupe et un long gémissement s'échappa de sa magnifique bouche, j'allais bientôt exploser, j'en étais persuadé. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait un tel effet, à vrai dire, je n'avais jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_J'en arrivais à un stade où tout ce qui n'était pas sa peau était un ennemi, il fallait donc que je me débarrasse de ses affaires et je commençais avec son haut, j'enlevais mes mains de sa poitrine à contre-cœur et soulevais le tissus au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle avait levé les bras pour me faciliter la tâche._

_Le fait d'avoir les bras en l'air, sa poitrine pointait vers moi, comme si elle m'appelait, je ne pouvais l'ignorer je changeais donc d'approche. Pendant que je m'occupais de son seins gauches avec ma main, j'aspirais, mordillais, suçais et léchais son sein droit. Aprioris, elle semblait apprécier puisqu'elle ne cessait de gémir « Ed... Edwaaard... Oui... ». _

_Elle aussi n'en pouvait plus et elle détacha mon jeans, je la laisser faire car de savoir ses doigts aussi proche du gonflement qui se trouvait dans mon pantalon et qui n'attendait que d'être relâché je sentis une vague de plaisir m'assaillir. Une fois que tous les boutons furent enlevés, je retirais rapidement ce dernier et enfin nous étions à égalité._

_Elle m'allongea et reprit place sur moi, elle attaqua ma bouche et ondulais son bassin sur mon sexe gonflé par la plaisir qu'elle me procurait. Elle se frottait de plus en plus fort sur moi et lorsque son entrejambe glissa accidentellement sur mon pelvis, je sentis que son boxer était plus qu'humide, il était mouillé. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon envie d'être en elle et je la fit donc basculer sous moi afin de reprendre le contrôle mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Au lieu de ça, elle passa sa main sur mon boxer et massa d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement mon pénis qui était près pour elle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin qui s'effaça bien vite cependant sous l'effet de surprise, elle venait juste de passer sa main à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et me jeta un Wow lorsqu'elle eut l'objet de sa convoitise entre les mains._

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je t'es fais mal?_

_Non... Non... c'est pas ça..._

_Ben quoi alors? »_

_Elle me faisait peur, j'étais novice et je ne voulais pas mal faire..._

_« C'est que... Même si c'est la première fois pour moi... Euh... C'est éno... Énorme... »_

_Malgré l'obscurité, je savais qu'elle était rouge écarlate mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que mes chevilles avaient subitement enflées. Je la regardais dans les yeux et lui offrait mon plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser. J'avais vraiment de la chance qu'un ange comme elle veuille d'un monstre comme moi..._

_Je me rapprochais d'elle et déposait un baiser sur sa bouche, celui là n'avait rien de passionné, je voulais juste qu'elle ressente combien elle m'était vitale et combien je l'aimais._

_« Je t'aime »_

_Je n'en revenais pas de le lui avoir dis, oui je le pensais, et oui je comptais lui dire à un moment où à un autre mais pas comme ça... Et si je l'avais mise mal à l'aise? Oh mon Dieu... Et si **elle **ne m'aimait pas..._

_« Je t'aime aussi Edward... »_

_Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour lui dire à quel point je la désirais et combien je voulais qu'elle soit mienne._

_Je commençais donc à glisser mes doigts sur la couture de son boxer afin de neutraliser la dernière barrière qui me séparait de ma terre promise._

**XXX**

Évidemment c'est à ce moment là que mon réveil choisit de sonner. Comme je m'en étais douté, je me retrouvais avec une protubérance dans mon caleçon comme je n'en avais jamais encore eus. Je me levais de mauvaise humeur et me précipitais dans la salle de bain afin de faire disparaître ceci de la manière la plus rapide c'est-à-dire en évacuant la pression.

J'en profitais pour me doucher et me brosser les dents. Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre pour m'habiller ce qui ne me pris en tout pas plus de dix minutes grâce à ma super vitesse. Ça serait utile pour les jours de retard.

Il était environ onze heures, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis et j'avais une épreuve à treize heures que je n'avais pas du tout révisé mais ensuite je serais enfin en vacances.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je vis mon père assit au bar en train de lire un journal espagnol, mais d'où est-ce qu'il avait sorti ça?

« 'jour

Bonjour Edward! Bien dormis?

Pas vraiment...

Pourquoi ça?

Demande à la fille que je vois dans mes rêves!

Ah... je vois *rire*

C'est pas drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fais une nuit blanche!

T'en fais pas c'est normal, ces rêve sont réalistes pour ne pas que tu les oublies, tu crois que tu t'en souviendrais s'ils n'étaient pas aussi vivaces?

Sûrement que non...

Tu ne déjeunes pas?

Pas faim.

Soif?

Un peu! »

C'est vrai que j'avais soif, ma gorge me brûlait un peu, j'attrapais donc un verre et la bouteille de jus d'orange et en versais à raz bord.

Dès que le liquide toucha ma langue, je recrachais tout dans l'évier sous le fou rire de mon père. Incompréhensible...

« Quoi?

Tu n'aimes plus le jus d'orange?

C'est juste pas passé.

Non! Tu n'**aimes** **plus** ça!

Comment ça?

Quand je parlais de soif, ce n'était pas de celle-là que je parlais fils.

Oh... Le sang?

Oui. Il est nécessaire que tu apprennes à chasser pour pouvoir te contrôler.

Comment tu as su que j'étais prêt?

Tes yeux, ça y est il sont dorés. Ce qui est d'ailleurs très étrange.

Pourquoi?

Normalement, pendant un certain temps ils devraient être rouges.

J'ai un problème?

Si je vois juste ce sera tout l'inverse d'un problème Edward! Tu vas à ton épreuve, je t'accompagnerais et si ça ne va pas tu n'auras qu'à murmurer et je t'entendrais. Je serais là dans la seconde. Ensuite nous irons chasser. »

C'est ainsi que je me dirigeais – mon père sur les talons – vers ma salle d'examen.

Trois heures plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans une « forêt » au sud de la frontière mexicaine. Je ne savais pas quels animaux on pouvait trouver ici mais mon père m'avait dit qu'il y avait une faune très variée.

Nous étions debout au beau milieu de Petaouchnok et mon père tentait de me montrer la beauté du lieu. Personnellement je n'y voyais pas grand chose d'intéressant appart des plaines désertiques et des groupements d'arbres étranges que mon père appelait forêts.

« Bien. Nous allons commencer. Ferme les yeux.

Ça y est papa.

Maintenant concentre-toi sur les sons qui t'entourent. Qu'est-ce que tu entends?

Hum... Des oiseaux, un animal qui gratte sur un arbre, de l'eau qui s'écoule...

Écoutes un peu plus loin, près du ruisseau.

J'entends un battement de cœur.

Oui...

Il bat très vite, je l'entends laper de l'eau dans le ruisseau.

Bien! Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sens.

De la terre, des fleurs, une odeur de gaz et...

Et?

Je ne sais pas, ça sent vraiment très bon. Pas autant que dans l'amphi mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Surtout ne lâche pas cette odeur. C'est ta proie fils, il s'agit d'un jaguar. À cette endroit on en trouve pleins ainsi que des pumas, boire le sang d'un de ces deux animaux te rassasie pendant plusieurs jours.

Tu sais où aller maintenant, suis ton odorat et ton ouïe et quand tu aura l'animal en vu, bondis. Il n'aura aucune chance face à toi. »

Je m'exécutais aussitôt, je me lançais à l'assaut du jaguar, il ne me fallut que quelque seconde pour l'avoir dans mon champs visuel. Quand mes narines furent imprégnée de l'odeur, un liquide que je pensais être du venin emplit ma bouche et je sentis ma gorge brûler. Il y avait un autre parfum, pendant quelques minutes je ne me concentrais plus sur la bête mais sur l'autre odeur. Je reportais cependant mon attention sur l'animal qui me semblait beaucoup appétissant.

Il ne me fallut qu'un bond pour atteindre sa jugulaire et moins de cinq minutes pour le vider de son sang. Mais vêtements étaient intact si ont faisait abstraction des tâches de sang qui les recouvraient. J'étais assez fier de moi et chercher mon père pour qu'il me donne son avis.

« Alors papa?

Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé. Beaucoup mieux que ta mère, Emmett et moi réunis!

Vraiment?

Oui, je t'assure! Dis-moi je peux te poser une question?

Bien sûr!

Cette autre odeur que tu as sentis...

Oui?

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivis?

Et bien le Jaguar sentais nettement meilleur que ce truc!

Tu sais ce que c'était?

Euh... Un animal?

Non, pas vraiment Edward. C'était un humain...

Tu es sûr?

Oh que oui, crois-moi presque 370 ans de chasse, ça ne trompe pas!

Pourquoi je n'y ai pas été alors?

Et bien je pense que comme je n'ai jamais touché au sang humain et que ta mère était humaine à l'époque tu es né directement végétarien, si je puis dire!

Mais et Emmett?

Je ne sais pas, il n'a jamais touché un humain non plus mais ses yeux étaient rouges dans les débuts.

C'est étrange. Mais bon c'est pour le mieux! »

Après ça, nous avons fait la course jusqu'à mon appartement afin de commencer à emballer mes affaire étant donné que maintenant un déménagement à Princeton s'imposait pour moi. Dans quelques jours je retrouverais ma mère et ma sœur.

**Comme vous avez pu le constater il s'agit de mon plus long chapitre, cela m'a pris 10,5 pages Word... J'avais d'abord prévu de faire un court chapitre mais j'ai été inspiré donc voilà ce que ça a donné!! J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite review, ça me touche toujours beaucoup d'avoir votre opinion puisque c'est pour vous que j'écris. Vos suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues.**

**Gros bisous et à jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey tout le monde!!! Me revoilà avec un chapitre que beaucoup attendent! Il s'agit de l'arrivée d'Edward à Forks et selon son POV, vous saurez donc comment il a réagit en la voyant. Oh je voulais aussi m'excuser de poster aussi tard... Mais je voulais faire quelque chose de bien. (y en a pour 10 pages Word...)**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre XI**

Edward POV :

_Après ça, nous avons fait la course jusqu'à mon appartement afin de commencer à emballer mes affaire étant donné que maintenant un déménagement à Princeton s'imposait pour moi. Dans quelques jours je retrouverais ma mère et ma sœur._

Le retour à mon appartement avait été très rapide, je m'habituais très rapidement à mon nouvel état et j'étais fier de si bien me contrôler, j'espérais juste que cela continuerait.

Rien de spécial ne s'était passé ces derniers jours si ce n'était la préparation de mon déménagement et les résultats de mes examens.

J'avais été admis avec mention très bien dans toutes mes épreuves et étais ressorti major de ma quatrième année. Mon père s'était déjà occupé de mon transfert à la fac de Princeton et aux vues de mes résultats scolaires ils ne leurs avaient pas fallut bien longtemps pour validé mon inscription.

Mes rêves étaient toujours les mêmes, la jeune fille dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom et moi dans des situations assez sportives je dirais. Je dessinais son visage tout le temps, enfin dès que je sortais de ma transe. En effet depuis trois jours, je ne dormais plus mais les « rêves » n'avaient pourtant pas cessé, ils se présentaient sous forme d'hallucination, le problème était que cela arrivait n'importe quand. Heureusement que mes cours étaient finis. A chaque nouveau dessin mon père me disait que je gagnais en précision et que s'il la croisait dans la rue il n'aurait aucun mal à la reconnaître ce qui me fit sourire, j'aurais du coup plus de chances de la trouver si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas une pure invention de mon esprit.

On était maintenant samedi 2 mai, et il était prévu que je rentre lundi avec mon père. La fin d'après-midi approchait à grand pas et je voulais profiter de mon dernier weekend à San Francisco c'était pourquoi j'avais décidé d'appeler Tanya, malgré notre petit accrochage de l'autre fois, elle avait toujours été là pour moi je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter la Californie sans lui dire au revoir.

Je prenais donc mon courage à deux mains et mon téléphone et composais son numéro en espérant qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse quand elle m'avait dit ne plus vouloir de mes nouvelles si je ne la contactais pas avant vendredi.

« Tanya?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward?

Je pensais que tu ne décrocherais pas... Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Je n'ai pas regardé avant de décrocher. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'aille bien ou non?

Ne dis pas ça... Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie Tan, tu le sais.

Tu sais toi aussi très bien que je ne veux pas être ta meilleure amie. Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours essayé de m'en contenter mais c'est beaucoup trop dur. Tant qu'il n'y avait personne dans ta vie j'arrivais à me contenir mais en voyant comment tes yeux pétillaient devant le dessin... Je ne peux plus Edward.

Je te comprends et je suis désolé que tu es dû subir tout ça. Tu es une fille bien et je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme il faut.

Hum... Pourquoi tu appelais, il doit bien y avoir une raison sinon tu m'aurais appelé avant vendredi.

Et bien en fait...

J'en étais sûre, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je pars lundi Tanya.

Comment ça tu pars?

Je retourne habiter à Princeton avec mes parents et j'irais à la fac là bas.

Non! Mais... Tu ne peux pas partir Edward...

Ils me manquent Tanya, ça fait quatre ans que je les vois à peine. Et puis, Alice, elle à besoin de moi, je ne sais même pas comment elle est devenue, quand j'ai déménagé elle n'avait que treize ans et maintenant c'est une jeune femme.

Oui et elle s'en ira aussi...

Elle a déjà reçu une proposition de Princeton pour la rentrée prochaine, il l'accepte en classe prépa de stylisme.

Oh... Et tu pars définitivement lundi ou tu reviens?

Non, je ne reviens pas. J'ai emballé toutes mes affaires avec mon père et l'appartement à déjà un nouveau locataire mardi.

OK. Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant?

Parce que j'ai pris ma décision il y a trois jours, j'ai décidé ça sur un coup de tête mais ça a fait très plaisir à mon père? Quoi qu'il en soit je t'appelais parce que j'aurais aimé te voir avant de partir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Je ne sais pas trop pour être honnête, je pense que ça serait pire pour moi de te voir et ensuite devoir te laisser partir mais je pense également que je risque de le regretter si je ne te dis pas au revoir.

Ça ne dépend que de toi, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me voir mais sache que je t'adore et que tu me manqueras beaucoup. À vrai dire tu seras la seule chose que je regretterais de San Francisco avec la chaleur.

OK.

Okay quoi?

Je veux te voir une dernière fois, par contre je ne peux que ce soir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Va pour ce soir! Je passe te prendre à vingts heures?

Pas de problèmes. »

Après ça, nous raccrochâmes et il était déjà 18 heures passées. Je finissais d'emballer les quelques affaires qui trainaient encore et allais me doucher.

J'arrivais devant l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec deux colocataires à vingts heures tapantes et sonnais. Elle était radieuse comme d'habitude et avait mis le paquet pour cette soirée. Je la soupçonnait de vouloir me tenter ce qui aurait sûrement marché avec quelqu'un d'autre mais pas avec moi. Surtout quand je n'avais qu'une seule personne en tête et que je considérais comme étant la réincarnation de Vénus.

La soirée se passa calmement hormis quelques tentatives ratées de Tanya, cela dit elle se résigna vite voyant que cela ne me faisait pas réagir et le reste du temps fut très agréable. Quand elle n'était pas dans un jeu de séduction elle était vraiment super comme fille, drôle, intelligente et très cultivée.

Nous avions été au cinéma, ensuite je l'avais emmené manger puis boire un verre dans un pub que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement, The Rockit Room _(note de l'auteure : c'est un vrai bar de San Francisco que j'ai trouvé sur le net, il y a une orientation Pop/Rock.)_, On y était restés un bon moment car ce soir c'était un groupe que j'adorais qui était programmé. Je reconnu tout de suite les premières notes d'une de leurs chansons que je préférais : I Hate Everything About You des très célèbrent Three Days Grace.

Une fois leur set terminé je lui avait proposé de faire un tour sur le Golden Gates parce que la vue y était magnifique et que c'était l'endroit que j'aimais le plus ici. Ensuite je le raccompagnais chez elle, sur le campus et lui fit promettre de m'appeler pour me donner de ses nouvelles, elle avait ses yeux qui avaient commencé à briller mais s'était très vite ressaisit pour mon plus grand bonheur car je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'aurais pu la consoler. Ou du moins, je ne voulais pas en arriver là...

Je rentrais ensuite dans mon futur ancien appartement en espérant y trouver mon père mais il était vide. Et quand je dis vide, c'était vraiment vide. J'approchais de l'interrupteur de la cuisine et constatais qu'il ne restait que l'évier, le four et le frigo où une enveloppe y était retenue par plusieurs aimants que j'attrapais aussitôt reconnaissant l'écriture de mon père. Une fois installé au bar je l'ouvris et constatais qu'elle contenait les clés de mon appart', de ma boîte aux lettres et de mon hall d'entrée. Il y avait aussi une lettre, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'écrit, mon père m'expliquait juste que les déménageurs étaient venus chercher les cartons pour es transférer à Princeton et que lui était actuellement en direction de Forks dans l'État de Washington. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait foutre là bas? Ça avait l'air d'être un bled paumé au milieu de nulle part. Bref, il ne pouvait pas m'appeler étant donné qu'il était dans l'avion, il était partis à pour une urgence médicale et il m'appellerait dès qu'il serait à l'hôpital quand il saurait de quoi il retourne. En attendant, j'étais supposé faire attention à moi (et surtout aux autres) et surveiller mon téléphone pour ne pas rater son appel.

Étant donné que je n'avais pas ressentis de soif depuis ma première chasse, je n'y étais pas retourné. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela puisque je devais prendre l'avion avec mon père mais comme nos plans avaient changé, je devais prendre mes dispositions pour ne pas risquer de craquer alors que j'étais seul dans l'avion et ce malgré le fait que je ne ressente aucune attirance particulière pour le sang humain.

C'est décidé, j'irais chasser cette nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais de retour et mon père n'avait toujours pas appelé, il était près de midi et rien...

Ma seconde chasse s'était bien déroulée, même mieux que la première en fait! Là je ne m'étais pas tâché.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de mon après-midi puisque mon appartement était vide en dehors des meubles principaux, j'allais automatiquement vers ma terrasse pour profiter encore un peu du soleil. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, du moins pour quelqu'un d'humain moi j'y étais bien.

Je m'allongeais sur mon transat et fermais les yeux, ainsi j'avais presque l'impression de dormir, c'était très reposant la chaleur du soleil remplaçait un bon lit douillet et le fait d'avoir les yeux clos était une invitation au rêve. En fait, c'était que je cherchais en m'installant ainsi, je voulais la revoir, elle me manquait terriblement quand je ne l'avais pas près de moi et depuis l'autre fois elle ne m'était pas apparue autant dire que j'étais frustré.

Tout devint calme, silencieux autour de moi. Je n'entendais les pensées de personne et j'avais l'impression de flotter, de quitter l'endroit où j'étais en ce moment et je savais pertinemment ce qu'il se passait, elle revenait. Peut-être que je lui manquais aussi.

_Nous nous trouvions à nouveau dans la clairière de la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, c'était l'aurore, il faisait soleil et je brillais comme une étoile. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, elle était sublime, ses yeux traduisaient tout son amour et toute son adoration pour moi. Elle me semblait si fragile, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Elle portais une petite robe d'été en coton blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, ses cheveux bouclés glissaient le long de son dos et ses pommettes était rougie par la gêne? Elle était pieds nus dans l'herbe humide de par la rosée du matin et le soleil semblait irradier de son corps ce qui faisait d'elle le plus beau des anges._

_Elle s'assit au milieu des fleurs des champs et tapota le sol de sa main délicate pour m'inviter à m'assoir près d'elle. Je m'exécutais aussitôt et la regarda de manière à lui transmettre autant d'amour et de dévotion que je le pouvais, comme j'en m'en étais douté, ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge et elle baissa les yeux pour se cacher. Il était hors de question qu'elle se cache de moi, je voulais tout voir d'elle c'est pourquoi je glissais délicatement ma main sous son menton. À mon contact elle frissonna et je me maudissais d'avoir les mains si froides. Cependant je ne retirais pas ma main, sa peau n'était que tentation, comme un fruit bien mure dans lequel on voudrait absolument croquer, j'entreprenais de lui relever la tête mais elle persista à garder ses yeux baissés._

_« Je t'en pris regarde moi... Je ne veux pas que tu te caches, je ne veux pas que tu ais honte devant moi. Tu es magnifique et surtout quand tu rougis, j'adore voir tes joues devenir rose lorsque tu es gênée, c'est tellement mignon, mais s'il te plait ne t'en cache pas, n'en ai pas honte._

_Edward..._

_Oui?_

_Est-ce que c'est pour toujours?_

_Quoi donc?_

_Toi et moi._

_Tant que tu voudras de moi, je serais là._

_Et si je te veux pour l'éternité?_

_Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, tu es ma vie à présent..._

_Jure-moi que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras et que tu m'aimeras toujours »_

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, mais la peur emplissait ses magnifique yeux et peu à peu je les voyais briller dû à l'arrivée imminente de larmes._

_Bien sûr que je l'aimais, du plus profond de mon être, je n'étais rien sans elle la preuve en est que je ne suis heureux que lorsque je suis dans mes transes, auprès d'elle. C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur qu'elle me quitte, elle était trop bien pour moi et méritait cent fois mieux qu'un buveur de sang. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop égoïste pour m'éloigner d'elle et même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu, elle était comme une drogue pour moi, quand j'avais ma dose d'elle j'étais l'homme le plus heureux mais lorsqu'elle disparaissait à nouveau, c'était la descente aux enfers. _

_« Bien sûr que je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne suis rien sans toi, je ne pourrais continuer de vivre, si on peu dire que je suis vivant, sans toi. Mais toi peut-être seras-tu un jours lassée de moi et tu voudras reprendre ta liberté._

_Je ne suis libre que lorsque je suis avec toi, si tu n'étais plus là, je ne vivrais plus... je ne me contenterais plus que de survivre. Je t'aime Edward._

_Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »_

_Après ça je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres qui fut d'abord doux et emplit d'amour puis il se fit plus avide et sans que je ne comprenne comment on en était arrivé là, elle et moi étions nu dans l'herbe en train de nous toucher, caresser, embrasser afin de mieux connaître les points de plaisir de l'autre._

_**XXX**_

_Je caressais sa poitrine du bout des doigts et son corps frissonna fortement ce qui lui donna la chair de poule, je l'interrogeais du regard pour savoir si c''était mes mains froides qui lui faisaient ça et si je devait continuer et en guise de réponse sa son s'arqua pour se rapprocher du mien._

_Je continuais donc mon exploration en évitant soigneusement et volontairement son intimité pour le moment. Je déposais des baisers de si de là, laissais mes mains glisser le long de ses bras, de sa taille, du creux de ses seins, de son ventre et quand j'arrivais près de son centre de plaisir un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge, jamais je n'avais entendu quelque chose d'aussi sexy et décidais de la faire se languir encore un peu, je voulais lui faire connaître le septième ciel. Je continuais donc de laisser glisser mes mains et passais au plus près de son sexe en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et en poursuivant mon chemin jusqu'à ses genoux._

_« Edwaaaard... je... je... je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant... »_

_Elle avait eu du mal à former sa phrase qui se brisait sur la fin de chaque mot et je trouvais sa terriblement excitant, ma gorge émit un grognement que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir sortir de ma bouche, il était rauque, bestial._

_Je décidais que je l'avais assez faite patienter et de plus je commençais à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Je descendais à nouveau mes mains vers son pubis et le caressais très lentement, son bassin se souleva vers ma main pour que j'aille plus loin mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, je voulais y aller lentement pour qu'elle ressente du plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Je passais délicatement mes des deux index sur son aine et je la sentis se contracter, son cœur battait la chamade et j'en arrivais même à me demander s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine. Tout ces phénomènes combinés à son irrésistible parfum ne firent qu'augmenter mon propre désir et contracter mon membre. Je frôlais ensuite son clitoris du bout des doigts ce qui la fit frémir et m'envoya une décharge électrique de 500 000 volts à travers le corps. Elle haletait, soupirait, gémissait, grognait et je ne pouvais plus longtemps me retenir de la goûter. Au moment où mes lèvres touchèrent son sexe je sentis une forte pulsation se créer dans mon pénis. Elle était toute mouillée et gonflée pour moi, le liquide qui s'écoulait d'elle avait un goût d'ambroisie et malgré le fait que mon alimentation se limite au sang, je pourrais très bien ne m'abreuver que de son doux nectar. _

_Je passais donc ma langue sur toute la longueur de son intimité pour qu'aucune goutte ne m'échappe et ne pu retenir un hoquet de plaisir, je titillais ensuite son clitoris tout en insérant délicatement un doigt en elle, ses parois se contractèrent automatiquement sur mon majeur et j'entrepris un mouvement de va et vient tout en tortillant mon doigts dans son vagin, quand je sentis que ses murs s'élargissaient j'en profitais pour y ajouter mon index, elle bougea son bassin au rythme de mes doigts d'abord puis décida ensuite qu'elle en voulait plus et accélérait la cadence. Bientôt je la sentis flancher et trembler, elle viendrait bientôt._

_« Viens pour moi... Fais ça pour moi ma chérie. Je tellement de sentir jouir sur mes doigts._

_Oh mon Dieu Edwaaaaaaard. EDWARD!!! AAAAAAAH »_

_Elle se relâcha d'un seul coup. Je savais pourtant que c'était elle qui avait atteint des sommet mais mon membre était toujours aussi dur et cela ne lui échappa pas car elle s'en saisit aussitôt avec ses mains. Elle me poussa de manière à ce que je sois sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle me regardait dans les yeux tout en caressant mon prépuce avec son pouce, je sentais mes yeux rouler de plaisir et ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand malgré que le seul sont qui s'en échappa fut un grognement animal. Elle me procurait un plaisir intense alors qu'elle ne me touchait qu'à peine, elle avait des doigts magiques. Petit à petit ses doigts déviaient sur toute ma longueur pour mon grand bonheur. Toutefois, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, je sentis quelque chose de chaud, de moelleux et d'humide sur le bout de mon pénis et quand je rouvris les yeux je constatais qu'il s'agissait de sa bouche. Mon Dieu, c'était divin..._

_« Oh mon Dieu, si tu savais... Mai... Oh... Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée si tu n'en à pas envie. Merde! »_

_Elle relâcha mon sexe et un sentiment de profond manque s'insinua en moi mais je préférais cela que de la voir se forcer à faire un truc dont elle n'avait pas envie._

_Elle plongea son regard dans le miens et la seule chose que je pu y lire était du désir. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je me sentis bouillir même si c'était techniquement impossible pour moi._

_« J'en ai envie, plus que tu ne l'imagine. Je veux de donner autant que tu me donnes Edward, et puis j'adore la sensation de t'avoir en moi, de te goûter et de savoir que ça te fait de l'effet »_

_Elle ajouta ces derniers mots tout en devenant cramoisie lorsqu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de me confesser. Un sourire en coin de dessina sur mon visage et elle repartit à l'assaut de ma virilité._

_Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de savoir que j'allais atteindre mon apogée et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit prise par surprise alors je décidais de la prévenir._

_« Je... Je vais plus tenir longtemps, relève-toi. »_

_Certes je ne sentais plus ses lèvres sur moi mais je fus surpris de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant._

_« Je vais aller jusqu'au bout Edward, je veux que tu ressentes le plaisir que tu m'as procuré juste avant. »_

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer... Elle accélérait ses mouvements et lorsque des spasmes me parcoururent je compris que ce n'était plus qu'un question de seconde. Et en effet, cela ne tarda pas et j'avais l'impression d'être au nirvana, j'attrapais ses mains et les frottais légèrement sur le sol pour lui essuyer et la ramenait ensuite sur moi. Nous restâmes ainsi durant ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité et cela m'allait parfaitement, que pouvais-je demander de plus? _

J'ouvrais les yeux et cette fois-ci aucune frustration, je n'avais qu'un regret, qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi. Je me levais et m'appuyais contre la balustrade. Peu de temps s'était écoulé quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je regardais le nom de l'appelant et c'était mon père. Quand je décrochais il parlait extrêmement vite et même avec une ouïe très fine je n'avais pas tout saisis et lui demandais de reprendre depuis le début en articulant.

« Edward! Je l'ai retrouvé!!!

Qui papa?

Isabella!

Qui c'est Isabella?

Fils réfléchis...

Désolé mais je ne vois vraiment pas papa, s'il te plait arrête les devinettes!

C'est la fille des tes dessin! Elle est ici à Forks, je ne le savais pas avant de la voir!

Tu es sûr? Je veux dire elle pourrait juste lui ressembler.

Non aucun doute, c'est bien elle.

Oh mon Dieu papa je n'y crois pas, c'est tellement merveilleux! Et Isabella, ce nom est parfait pour elle.

Elle se fait appeler Bella et ses proches la surnomment Bells.

Quand est-ce que je peux venir?

Venir? Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

Mais enfin...

Je ne t'ai pas tout dis Edward. Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Elle est mariée c'est ça? J'aurais dû me douter qu'une fille comme elle ne pouvais pas être seule. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été plus rapide?

Stop! Elle n'est pas marié même s'il est vrai qu'elle a en quelque sorte quelqu'un. Mais le plus important c'est que c'est pour elle qu'on m'a appelé.

Quoi?!

Oui. Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmett. Et bien son meilleur ami est le frère de Bella, elle a eu un grave accident de voiture hier soir et sa colonne est dans un piteuse état et là bas ils n'ont pas de neurochirurgien donc Rose m'a téléphoné pour que j'y aille. Si je ne t'ai pas appelé c'est parce que je l'ai opéré le plus vite possible, elle est toujours dans le coma mais son état est stable maintenant. Je suis désolé Edward.

Papa je veux venir.

Mais comment veux-tu que je justifie ta présence?

J'en sais rien mais je veux la voir.

Écoute, j'ai bien une idée mais ça re-modifiera tous nos plans.

Dis toujours

Ils m'ont proposé un poste permanent ici et pour être franc j'aimerais l'accepter. Ce qui signifierait qu'il faudrait qu'on y emménage.

Moi ça me va, je serais chez moi là où elle habite.

Bon OK j'appelle ta mère pour voir si elle est d'accord et toi tu me serviras d'assistant ce qui te permettra d'être proche de miss Swan. »

J'avais à peine raccroché que j'attrapais mes clés et mon portefeuille et me précipitais vers ma voiture pour trouver un vol en direction de Seattle puis je louerais une voiture pour aller jusqu'à Forks.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minute pour arrivé au LAX et dix de plus pour avoir ma carte d'embarquement, le vol partait dans une heure. Sur ce coup là, j'avais été plus que chanceux, j'avais demandé à me faire envoyer ma voiture là bas mais j'en avais quand même loué une qui m'attendrait à Seattle.

Une poignée d'heures plus tard, je débarquais et récupérais les clés de la voiture de location. Sur la route mon père m'avait appelé pour me dire que maman était partante pour venir vivre ici et qu'Alice était toute excité aussi ce que j'avais du mal à croire la connaissant. Maman avait déjà trouvé une maison qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil un peu en dehors de la ville au bord d'un ruisseau dans les bois.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il était là depuis moins de 24 heures et tout était déjà réglé comme du papier à musique.

Enfin j'apercevais le panneau qui m'indiquait que j'entrais dans la petite ville de 2120 et bientôt 2124 de Forks. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande route et l'hôpital se trouvait à cinq minute de cette dernière.

Je me garais et constatais qu'il était encore très tôt. Enfin il était aux alentours de huit heure. Quand j'arrivais à l'accueil, l'infirmière me regarda avec un sourire béa, je le lui rendis bien qu'amusé par sa réaction et ses pensées. Je lui demandais le numéro de chambre d'Isabella Swan et elle pensait maintenant que j'étais son copain et perdit son sourire, intérieurement je me réjouissais qu'elle croit ça et elle finit par me donner l'information que je lui avais demandé.

Sa chambre était près de l'accueil et je commençais déjà à entendre les pensées et les voix des personnes présentent. Il y avait mon père et Emmett qui savaient déjà que j'étais là, ainsi que Rosalie et une personne qui était son frère d'après les pensées que j'entendais, le père et le frère de Bella qui étaient très inquiets, une jeune femme qui ne laissait pas indifférent le frère de Bella, un jeune homme que je comprenais comme étant son petit ami et dont l'esprit était pour le moment très confus. Je le détestais déjà. Et enfin j'entendais les pensées d'une personne qui ne parlait pas, elles étaient très légères, je savais qu'elle était dans cette pièce puisqu'elle répondait intérieurement aux interrogations de tout le monde mais elle était bien là. Elle avait l'air calme, sereine. Je pris mon courage à deux main et entrais dans la pièce, je jetais un coup d'œil à tout le monde en évitant Bella pour le moment, papa me lança un petit sourire et commença à me faire un compte-rendu de son état que je m'empressais de noter consciencieusement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Au bout d'un certain temps l'attraction fut trop forte et je tournais ma tête vers elle, elle était tellement plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, mes rêves et mes dessins réunis! Parce que oui, mon père avait raison c'était bien elle. Elle qui était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital et branchée de partout, elle qui était plâtré, et elle qui avait des bleus partout. Le plus étranges fut de constater que la personne qui avait des pensées si légères était Bella. Elle se repassait sa journée avant son accident et notamment la situation dans laquelle elle avait trouvé son « petit-ami » qu'elle ne considérait d'ailleurs plus comme tel. Mon sang – si je puis dire – ne fit qu'un tour et mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs à ce Jacob ce que tout le monde et plus particulièrement le frère de Bella, Cooper remarqua tout de suite. Super j'étais là depuis vingts minutes et il me trouvait déjà bizarre de fusiller quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas du regard comme ça.

Pour penser à autre chose, je repris mes notes. Puis en levant les yeux je vis Rose qui me souriait et le lui rendis bien volontiers ce qui n'échappa non plus à Cooper qui se demandait si Rosalie avait oublié qu'Emmett était dans la même pièce, je retenais alors un fou rire.

Je le vis abandonner ne comprenant plus rien et mon père demanda à me parler.

Je lui expliquais que je pouvais lire les pensées de Bella et qu'elle entendait tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle bien que pour le moment elle ne fasse que se repasser la journée de la veille. D'après ses pensées elle ne souffrait pas ce qui le soulagea. Il me questionna ensuite sur l'impression que j'avais eu en la voyant et lui répondu que je la trouvais incroyable et que je voulais qu'elle se réveil.

Mon père me reconduisit ensuite dans la chambre le bras autour de mes épaules et nous affichions tous les deux un sourire. Cooper était totalement perdu de par la familiarité que nous avions.

Voyant que le pauvre était dépassé, je fis signe à mon père pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Cooper, je te présente mon fils Edward. C'est lui qui va s'occuper des soin de Bella, il vient juste de terminer sa quatrième années de médecine à Berkeley.

Salut! Dis t'es pas un peu jeune pour passer en cinquième année? »

Il n'avait pas été très amical mais je comprenais pourquoi, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécier que mon regard s'attarde sur sa petite sœur. Cela dit maintenant, il comprenait les réactions de tout le monde à mon égard.

« Euh... En fait j'ai eu mon bac à 16 ans et j'ai commencé la fac juste après donc...

Et bien, enchanté. T'as déjà rencontré Bella. »

Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je déglutis difficilement et me replongea dans mes notes tout en me focalisant sur les pensées de Bella.

**Et voilà pour le onzième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé parce qu'il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre. Il est 4h20 du matin et je viens juste de finir de taper!!**

**J'ai écris, effacé, réécris, effacé à nouveau... C'est loin d'être parfait mais je pense avoir fait au mieux. Donnez-moi votre avis et à mercredi pour la suite ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'suis impardonnable... Je suis terriblement en retard, c'est en partie dû à un manque d'inspiration et au fait que je prépare ma valise (je pars en vacances dimanche matin). Je continuerais à poster mais par contre je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence. Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous fournir un nouveau chapitre bientôt . ^^**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre XII**

Edward POV :

_Il n'avait pas été très amical mais je comprenais pourquoi, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécier que mon regard s'attarde sur sa petite sœur. Cela dit maintenant, il comprenait les réactions de tout le monde à mon égard._

_« Euh... En fait j'ai eu mon bac à 16 ans et j'ai commencé la fac juste après donc..._

_Et bien, enchanté. T'as déjà rencontré Bella. »_

_Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je déglutis difficilement et me replongea dans mes notes tout en me focalisant sur les pensées de Bella._

Un poignée de secondes plus tard, Carlisle, mon père décréta que tout le monde devait sortir de la chambre car malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas consciente, elle se trouvait tout de même aux soin intensifs et autant de visiteurs simultanément et pendant autant de temps était interdit par le règlement de l'hôpital. Il ajouta que _nous_ veillerons bien sur elle et qu'ils pourraient revenir trois par trois par tranche d'une une heure dès cette après-midi.

Au fond de moi, je ressentis de la joie à l'idée de pouvoir rester seul avec elle, car même si elle était dans le coma, j'apprendrais plus de choses en entendant ses pensées.

Mon père voulait discuter de son état avec moi et bien qu'il garde espoir qu'elle se réveille, il me prévint de ne pas trop me faire d'illusions pour éviter une grosse déception.

Si elle était semblable à la fille de mon rêve, il était hors de question que je la perde alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas de moi, je ne le tolèrerais pas.

Je lui demandais ensuite l'autorisation d'aller près d'elle, je voulais tout connaître d'elle. À ma grande surprise il me donna l'autorisation de la voir alors qu'il venait juste de renvoyer tout le monde. J'avais eu la folle idée de penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour que je sois seul avec Bella.

Je sortais enfin du (futur) bureau de mon père et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella, je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde et s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de mon dans les couloirs je pense que j'aurais pu aller beaucoup plus vite que cela.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte de sa chambre je sentais mon estomac se nouer bien que ce fusse techniquement impossible, jamais personne ne m'avait plongé dans un tel état, elle aurait pu me demander de lui décrocher la lune ou de l'emmener au bout du monde je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde, je me serais exécuté immédiatement.

Je respirais un grand coup bien que cela me fusse totalement inutile et je poussais la porte afin d'entrer. Quand je fus dans la petite pièce, la première chose qui attira mon attention fut le nombre impression de tubes et de fils qui reliaient sont corps aux nombreuses machines. Un humain normal aurait à peine entendu les sons qu'émettaient les appareils médicaux mais moi, j'entendais tout, chaque petite pulsation qui quittait une machine pour traverser les câbles qui la maintenaient en vie.

Ensuite, mes yeux suivirent le large tuyau du respirateur pour arriver à son visage, malgré ce dernier, elle était resplendissante, je ne comprenais pas comment pareil beauté pouvait exister. Tout à coup je ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu, j'éprouvais de la jalousie à l'égard de tous ceux qui avaient déjà pu la toucher, la serrer dans leurs bras et en pensant à ceux qui avait pu l'embrasser j'aurais juré que mon cœur avait eu un raté. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais agrippé le dossier de la chaise et quand j'en retirais mes mains on pouvait y apercevoir les empreintes de ses dernières. _Ressaisit-toi mon vieux_ me dit une petite voix, _si elle se réveille, elle ne voudra peut-être pas de toi, ne te fais pas d'illusions_. Cette voix avait sûrement raison, après tout pour qui est-ce que je me prenais, la décision n'appartenait qu'à elle et j'essayerais de la respecter.

Merde.

Je dû le dire à voix haute parce que les pensées de Bella se firent entendre.

Elle se demandait à qui appartenait cette voix, elle ne la reconnu pas et cela l'inquiétait, elle était quand même contente que ce ne soit pas Jacob ce qui me fit sourire.

« Bonjour Bella. Je suis Edward, le fils du Dr Cullen qui s'occupe de toi et je suis là pour l'assister. »

Elle enregistrait mes paroles bien que je sentis qu'elle était extrêmement faible puisqu'elle mettait un temps fou pour se concentrer sur ce que je venais de dire.

Quand je l'entendis penser que c'était la plus belle voix qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je savais que personne ne pourrait me mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Je décidais de continuer à lui parler, j'adorais l'écouter et sa voix était une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, bien plus que toutes celles que j'avais entendu ou moi-même joué au piano. Je m'installais donc dans le petit fauteuil près d'elle et réfléchissait au choses que je pourrais bien lui dire quand elle pensa soudain qu'elle aurait voulu entendre ma voix à nouveau et que je m'arrête pas de parler aussi vite. Je n'aurais pu être plus heureux.

« Hum... Tu sais tout le monde est très inquiet à ton sujet, ton frère et ton père n'ont pratiquement pas quitté ton chevet. Il y aussi une de tes amies, Angela, elle est venue plusieurs fois et Rosalie est ici également. En fait c'est elle qui a demandé à mon père de s'occuper de toi, du coup Emmett et Jasper sont là aussi. »

Elle essayait de relier toutes les informations que je venais de lui donner et elle avait beau retourner l'information dans tous les sens, elle ne savait pas qui étaient les trois dernières personnes que j'avais mentionné.

« Rosalie est la meilleure amie de Cooper, Emmett est son fiancé et se trouve aussi être mon frère. Quant à Jasper c'est le frère jumeau de Rose. »

Elle était étonnée que j'ai répondu à la question qu'elle s'était intérieurement posée alors qu'elle se savait inconsciente puisqu'elle entendait tout le monde mais n'avait pas la force de leurs répondre.

Pendant quelques minutes je n'entendis plus rien, puis elle commençait à fredonner une chanson intérieurement.

_**Wasn't it me you didn't want? **(N'étais-je pas celle dont tu ne voulais pas?)_

_**Wasn't it me who was hangin' on **(N'étais-je pas celle qui s'accrochait?)_

_**Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know... **(J'en ai finis avec ça mais avant que je parte je veux que tu saches...)_

_**This is how it feels **(C'est ce que l'on ressent)_

_**When you wait for a call that never comes **(Quand tu attends un appel qui ne viendra jamais)_

_**Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone? **(Tu n'arrive pas à dormir parce que tu attends quelqu'un?)_

_**This is how it feels **(C'est ce que l'on ressent)_

_**When the trust you had is broken,** (Quand la confiance que tu avais s'est brisée,)_

_**And after you're left to burn with your heart wide open** (Et que tu es là gisant avec ton cœur à découvert) _

_**You wanted, me now tell me why **(Tu me voulais, maintenant dis-moi pourquoi)_

_**Why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life** (Pourquoi et comment as-tu pu bousiller ma vie)_

_**That's just so you **(ça te ressemble tellement)_

_**And now I've moved on by myself** (Je suis enfin passée à autre chose)_

_**And maybe I won't forgive** (Et je ne le pardonnerais probablement pas)_

_**I'll just forget you lived **(J'oublierais tout simplement ton existence)_

_**And I hope it hurts** (Et j'espère que ça fait mal)_

_**[...]**_

_**You taught me how to hate you** (Tu m'as appris à te détester)_

_**And I was so in love **(Alors que je t'aimais tellement)_

_**When I tried to save us it wasn't enough **(Quand j'essayais de recoller les morceaux ce n'était jamais assez)_

_**So what the hell is so different **(Bordel, qu'est ce qui est si différent?)_

_**'cause now that I'm gone** (Parce que maintenant que je suis partie)_

_**You are crawiling back to tell me **(Tu rampes pour me dire)_

_**I'm the one** (Que je suis la seule)._

Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, mais je supposais qu'elle était à l'attention de Jacob. La chanson parlait d'une déception amoureuse et j'espérais qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal parce que sinon j'aurais du mal à ne pas exploser.

Une fois que la mélodie se tue dans son esprit, je la sentis devenir triste, mélancolique.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Je ne pu me retenir de le lui demander. Je lis ensuite de la surprise en elle, elle était étonnée que je lui pose cette question et ce demandais si j'avais réellement plus m'introduire dans ses songes.

Je décidais de jouer la carte de la franchise, après tout dans mes rêves elle avait très bien prit mais révélation et je ne voulais pas baser notre relation sur le mensonge.

« J'aime beaucoup les paroles de la chanson que tu avais en tête. »

Encore une fois elle fût surprise et cru à un délire.

« Tu ne délires pas Bella, crois-moi... »

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment amener la chose et attendait donc de jauger sa réaction avant de poursuivre.

« _Il ne peut quand même pas lire dans mon esprit... C'est impossible. Ça n'existe que dans les films ces choses là... Et pourtant j'aurais juré reconnaître cette voix, SA voix. Non tu délires ma pauvre Bella... »_

_« _début ça m'a parut aussi étrange qu'à toi, surtout de lire dans ton esprit, je veux dire tu es inconsciente... Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir le faire au moins je sais que tu vas bien et mon père peut avoir de tes nouvelles par mon intermédiaire. »

Quand elle se réveillera, je suis sûr qu'elle veillera à garder ses distances, elle devait me prendre pour un cinglé. J'aurais de toutes les manières d'autres occasions de la voir puisque nous emménagions à Forks...

« _OK, je perds définitivement la boule... Quitte à être malade autant en profiter pour jouer le jeu, peut-être que je me réveillerais plus vite comme ça... Bon, Edward. Wow qu'est-ce que ça serait bien si je ne délirais pas, je veux dire qu'il soit vraiment là et pas dans mes rêves... »_

Ses rêves??? Elle faisait donc les mêmes rêves que moi? Elle avait reconnu ma voix. Si seulement elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux, pour que je lui prouve qu'elle n'était pas démente et que je me trouvais bien à ses côtés...

Je voulais prendre sa main mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne me trouve trop froid. Tant pis, je m'y risquais quand même.

«_ Oh. Mon. Dieu! Je sens sa main. Est-ce que je peux aussi imaginer ça? Pourtant cela semble si réel, je peux sentir la fraicheur de sa paume sur la mienne ainsi que sa douceur. J'ai l'impression de faire un autre de mes rêves... Si s'était vrai serait-il de la même... espèce que dans mes rêves? _»

« Bella je t'entends tu sais... »

« _Oh non pas ça... Je suis sûre qu'éveillée je serais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. »_

« Je t'en pris, ne sois jamais gênée avec moi... Tu parlais de rêves, j'aimerais en savoir plus si cela ne t'ennuie pas. »

« _Tout mais pas ça, c'est trop embarrassant... _»

« Très bien alors je commence! Il y a environ une semaine, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves. Toujours avec la même personne, seul les lieux changeaient et mon état si je puis dire.

Cette personne était une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans, avec de longs cheveux bouclés et auburn, une peau presque aussi pâle que la mienne et avec de magnifique yeux chocolats. Mon tout premier rêve se déroulait dans mon appartement à San Francisco et le dernier en date dans une clairière dont j'ignore la localisation. Elle, elle connait mon prénom mais je connais pas le sien. En me réveillant je dessinais toujours une partie de mon rêve qui la représentait et j'avais montré ces dessins à mon père. Donc tu imagines ma surprise lorsqu'il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la ville où se trouvait l'hôpital où il avait été appelé. J'ai cela dis vite déchanté quand il m'a apprit qu'elle état dans le coma et qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il m'a quand même glissé son prénom, Isabella surnommée Bella. Je n'ai même pas réfléchis et j'ai pris le premier avion et me voilà, et tu es encore plus belle que dans mes rêves les plus fou. »

J'avais parlé à une telle rapidité que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle est tout saisit mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé, je n'aurais pas supporté d'entendre des pensées négatives venant d'elle, j'avais donc préféré enchainer ne lui en laissant pas la possibilité.

J'attendais patiemment (enfin je m'en convainquais) qu'elle pense quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais rien. Les minutes s'écoulaient trop lentement à mon goût, et il n'y avait toujours rien, elle ne pensait plus. C'était vraiment frustrant, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je me disais que même si s'était pour me dire de partir j'aurais voulu l'entendre. Au moment où j'allais commencer à paniquer, elle commença à sortir de ce que j'imaginais être un état de choc.

« _C'est impossible... Comment? _»

Je soupçonnais que cette question fusse rhétorique mais je décidais de lui répondre tout de même. Pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais aussi largué qu'elle sur un bon nombre de points.

« C'est la vérité Bella, je ne sais pas comment mais je ne te mens pas. Même si je le voulais j'en serais incapable, j'ai l'impression de te connaître à travers mes rêves et si tu as fais les même que moi je peux te dire que mes sentiments pour toi sont les mêmes maintenant que je suis près de toi si ce n'est plus. »

« _J'aimerais tellement y croire, j'y croyais tellement, puis je me réveillais toute seule, perdue... _»

« Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part... »

« _Je crois toujours que j'ai péter un plomb mais je compte bien en profiter car si ce n'est qu'un rêve c'est le mieux de tous. Et s'il s'avérait que ce soit la vérité et non une invention de mon esprit, j'ai hâte d'ouvrir les yeux... _»

« Et je serais à tes côtés. Bella?»

« _Oui? _»

« C'était quoi la chanson à laquelle tu pensais au début?

« _The Veronicas, This How It Feels... Pourquoi?_ »

« J'aime beaucoup, bien que l'état dans lequel elle t'a plongé m'a rendu malheureux et en colère. »

Instinctivement je fronçais les sourcils et repliais mes lèvres laissant apparaître mes dents.

Et comme si elle avait pu voir ma réaction...

« _C'est un peu compliqué... Jacob... _»

« C'est lui qui t'as mis dans cette état? »

« _Non, je roulais bien trop vite, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver autant au volant et encore moins téléphoner... »_

« Tu veux dire que ton accident est dû à une dispute? »

« _Oui où du moins je suis partie avant celle-ci, ce que j'ai vu m'a suffit et mon instinct m'a dit de partir _»

« Je vais le... »

« _Je pensais que tu le savais déjà et que c'est pour ça que tu parlais de mon état... _»

« Je parlais de ton état émotionnel Bella, pas physique. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec lui peu avant... »

« _Oh... Et bien pour la petite histoire je l'ai surpris chez lui avec une fille que je déteste, j'étais sur le point de lui dire que je préférais qu'on reste amis et je les ai vu. J'ai été déçu et blessé mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur brisé puisqu'il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. _»

Je ne pu qu'espérer que c'était à moi qu'il appartenait. Comme le mien était à elle.

Aussitôt je m'emparais de mon Samsung YP K5 et le mettait en haut-parleur. Je voulais partager mes sentiments de manière subtile, sans l'effrayer.

« Il y a une musique que j'aime beaucoup jouer au piano, évidemment ici ce n'est pas possible mais je l'ai sur mon MP3 et j'aimerais te la faire écouter si tu es d'accord? »

Elle me gratifia d'un simple « _oui _» et je cherchais donc ma playlist Jazz et trouvais Quiet Nights de Diana Krall.

Dès les premières notes, sont cœur s'apaisa, se laissant bercer par les paroles.

« Écoutes bien les paroles. »

_**[…]**_

_**I was lost and lonely**__(J'étais perdu et seul)_

_**Believing life was only **(Croyant que la vie était seulement)_

_**A bitter tragic joke **(Une blague amère et tragique)_

_**Have found with you** (Avec toi j'ai trouvé)_

_**The meaning of existence** (La signification de l'existence)_

_**Oh my love **(Oh mon amour)_

_**This is where I want to be** (C'est là où je veux être)_

_**Here with you so close to me **(Ici avec toi près de moi)_

_**Until the last flicker of life's ember **(Jusqu'au dernier tremblement ardent de la vie)_

_**[…] **_

Je pense que cela reflétait assez bien mes sentiments à son égard, j'espérais simplement qu'ils étaient partagés.

**Et voilà! C'est un chapitre assez court comparé aux précédent mais beaucoup voulaient entendre ce qu'Edward pouvait tirer des pensées de Bella donc c'est un peu un chapitre appart. J'espère vraiment pouvoir poster le prochain lundi ou mardi.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis!**

**P.S.: Désolée mes PP d'amour, pas de lemon cette fois-ci ^^**

**Les musiques que je mets sont toutes traduites par moi-même donc désolée si des fautes s'y glissent... D'autres part, elles sont toutes disponible sur le site Deezer. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Je poste beaucoup plus tard que prévu mais ma connexion était vraiment nase en vacances et je pensais poster avant-hier mais je n'ai finalement pas été chez moi avant aujourd'hui... J'espère que votre patiente sera récompensée et re-posterais très probablement dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre XIII**

Cooper POV :

_Salut! Dis t'es pas un peu jeune pour passer en cinquième année?_

_Euh... En fait j'ai eu mon bac à 16 ans et j'ai commencé la fac juste après donc..._

_Et bien, enchanté. T'as déjà rencontré Bella. »_

_Je lui dis cela de manière à ce qu'il se souvienne la façon dont il l'a regardait un peu plus tôt. Personne ne comprit l'allusion, mais lui baissa les yeux gêné et fit mine de relire ses notes._

_Vivement que Bella aille mieux..._

Après ça, nous étions restés encore un peu auprès de Bella et le Dr Cullen nous avait prié de laisser ma sœur se reposer et que nous pourrions revenir plus tard par petits groupes et à des horaires bien précis. C'est donc à contre-cœur que tous, nous quittions la chambre. Je ne me sentais pas de rentrer à la maison parce que je savais très bien que je déprimerais. Em, Jazz et Rose devaient aller visiter la maison pour les Cullen et j'avais eu le droit à une semaine de battement avant de commencer le travail au poste.

Je réfléchissais donc quelques instants à la possibilité de proposer à Angela de tuer le temps avec moi. Et si elle refusait? Après tout, elle me plaisait mais ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque.

Je décidais tout de même de tenter le coup, je n'avais rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeais vers elle, elle était appuyée près d'une machine à café, son regard était perdu dans le vague et semblait si triste et fragile... La voir ainsi me fendit littéralement le cœur.

« Angela? »

Elle ne sourcilla que très légèrement en attendant son prénom mais ne daigna pas me gratifier d'un regard ou d'un simple oui pour autant, elle était bien ici et pourtant semblait à des milliers de kilomètres. Je l'appelais un deuxième fois mais j'eus le droit à la même réponse, autrement dit le silence.

Je me plaçais devant elle, à quelques malheureux centimètres de son visage pour que lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle n'ait d'autre choix que de me regarder.

« Est-ce que ça va? S'il te plait répond-moi, tu m'inquiètes. On dirait un zombie. »

Ma proximité n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Par contre, ses yeux commencèrent à briller. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne pleure. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je la laisser tranquille ou au contraire rester près d'elle au cas elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier?

Au fond de moi je savais très bien ce que je ferais, je resterais. Même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu partir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais lorsqu'elle était près de moi c'était comme si le monde cessait de tourner autour du soleil pour ne tourner qu'autour d'elle.

Je baissais à présent les yeux réfléchissant à ce que je devais dire et au moment où je m'apprêtais à parler je sentis un agréable poids sur ma poitrine. Quand je relevais la tête je vis qu'Angela s'était jetée en larmes dans mes bras. L'avoir si près de moi me fit plus de bien que je ne l'aurais imaginé, j'aurais voulu que instant dure toujours.

J'enroulais ensuite mais bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle me laisse et elle appuya sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. C'était parfait, comme si le temps s'était figé et qu'en dehors de nous deux plus rien n'existait et n'avait d'importance. Comment pouvais-je ressentir tant de choses pour une personne que je connaissais à peine et en si peu de temps.

Lentement je bougeais ma tête et la cala dans le creux de son cou, son parfum était une pure merveille, très discret puisque je n'avais pu le sentir qu'en effleurant sa nuque du bout du nez. À ce moment précis je ne souhaitais que deux choses, que ma sœur se réveille et que personne en dehors de moi ne puisse être aussi proche d'Angela.

Dans un moment comme celui là impossible de ne pas songer à la chanson qui se présentait en ce moment à moi.

_**[...]**_

_**just wanna touch and kiss** (Je veux seulement te toucher et t'embrasser)_

_**And I wish that I could be with you tonight** (Et j'espère que ce soir je pourrais être à tes côtés)_

_**You give me butterflies inside, inside and I** (Tu me donnes des papillons dans le ventre, dans le ventre et je)_

_**All I gotta say is that I must be dreamin', can't be real** (Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je dois rêver, ça ne peut pas être réel)_

_**You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me** (Tu ne peux pas être ici avec moi, et pourtant je peux te sentir près de moi)_

_**I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen** (Je te caresse, te laisse nous goûter, c'est tellement merveilleux écoute) _

_**I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true** (Je te donnerais tout ce que je possède bébé, réalise juste mes rêves)_

_**Oh baby you give me butterflies** Oh bébé tu me donnes des papillons)_

_**I just wanna touch and kiss** (Je veux seulement te toucher et t'embrasser)_

_**And I wish that I could be with you tonight** (Et j'espère que ce soir je pourrais être à tes côtés)_

_**You give e butterflies inside, inside and I **(Tu me donnes des papillons dans le ventre, dans le ventre et je)_

_**I just wanna touch and kiss** (Je veux seulement te toucher et t'embrasser)_

_**And I wish that I could be with you tonight **(Et j'espère que ce soir je pourrais être à tes côtés)_

_**You give e butterflies inside, inside and I **(Tu me donnes des papillons dans le ventre, dans le ventre et je)_

_**If you would take my hand, baby I would show you** (Si tu prends ma main, bébé je te montrerais)_

_**Guide you to the light babe** (Je te guiderais jusqu'à la lumière bébé)_

_**If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you** (Si tu étais ma moitié, bébé je t'aimerais, t'aimerais)_

_**'Til the end of time** (Jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

_**[...]**_

Un classique, comment ne pas penser au grand Michael Jackson dans des moments pareils...

_Butterflies _est une chanson que j'adore et jusqu'à présent jamais je n'avais pu l'écouter en pensant à une personne qui y correspondait.

J'inspirais profondément son odeur et pris la parole.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Elle sanglotait tellement que je supposais qu'il lui serait impossible de répondre, il fallait donc que je trouve un autre moyen de la calmer.

« Écoute, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu vas venir avec moi à la maison. »

Elle commençait à secouer la tête de gauche à droite tout en pleurant mais je n'en tenais pas compte, je la soulevais et la portais façon mariée dans mes bras.

Je traversais ensuite l'hôpital sous les regard ahuris de mes amis et de mon père, Carlisle apparu et sembla affolé.

« Qu'a-t-elle? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Non, non ne vous en faites pas, je pense qu'elle a juste un peu de mal à tout encaisser c'est pourquoi j'me suis dis que changer d'air lui ferait du bien.

Bonne idée, ça serait bien qu'elle ne revienne pas, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'elle s'occupe et qu'elle pense un peu à autre chose.

Ok. À plus tard. »

Après ce très court échange, je reprenais ma route en direction du parking de l'hôpital où était garée ma voiture livrée ce matin même. Elle était bien loin d'être parfaite (la voiture) mais c'était mon petit bijou, depuis mon adolescence toutes mes économies y étaient passées, une Comet 1963 Mercury Convertible.

Bien entendu à Forks la capote était de rigueur mais elle était tout de même magnifique. J'y installais Angela sur la banquette arrière avant de m'assoir derrière le volant, je lui jetais un coup d'œil à travers le rétroviseur et démarrais.

On ne peu pas dire que j'étais un pilote de formule 1 mais la vitesse ne me faisait pas peur, je me modérais seulement pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec la police c'est-à-dire mon père en l'occurrence.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minute pour rejoindre notre petite maison, je retirais ma ceinture et alla récupérer Angela à l'arrière. Elle s'était endormie durant le trajet pourtant bref et je ne voulais pas la réveiller, je la portais donc à nouveau ce qui ne fut pas très difficile étant donnée sa légèreté. Ce qui fut plus ardu fut de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle était dans mes bras.

Je décidais de la monter dans ma chambre bien que les escaliers me semblèrent menaçant à cet instant.

Je l'installais sur mon lit et m'assis à côté d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

Elle ne s'était pas réveillée et j'en était heureux bien que je sentis une pointe de déception me traverser.

Je me contenterais de la regarder dormir en attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle était vraiment belle, endormie, là, elle semblait sereine. Rien ne laissait deviner son récent chagrin si ce n'est les sillons laissés par ses larmes et les cernes rouges qui entouraient ses yeux. Son expression était figée et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Pour accompagner mes pensées je me dis qu'un peu de musique ne pourrait me faire de mal. Je passais donc en revue ma bibliothèque musicale afin de trouver le titre parfait pour l'occasion et tombais enfin sur lui, James Morrison, un artiste plein de talent.

_**There is so much craziness, surrounding me** (Il y a tant de folie, qui m'entoure)_

_**There is so much going on, it gets hard to breath** (Il se passe tellement de chose, que s'en est dur de respirer)_

_**When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me** (Quand j'ai perdu la foi, tu la ramènes à moi)_

_**You make it real for me** (Tu le rends réel pour moi)_

_**When I'm not sure of, my priority **(Quand je ne suis pas sûr de mes priorités)_

_**When I've lost site of, where I'm meant to be** (Quand je ne sais plus ce que je suis censé être)_

_**Like holy water, washing over me** (Comme de l'eau bénite qui me nettoierait)_

_**You make it real for me **(Tu le rends réel pour moi)_

_**And I'm running to you baby** (Et je me précipite vers toi)_

_**You are the only one who saved me** (Tu es la seule à m'avoir sauvé)_

_**That's why I've been missing you lately** (C'est pourquoi tu m'as manqué dernièrement)_

_**Cause you make it real for me** (Parce que tu le rends réel pour moi)_

_**When my head is strong, but my heart is weak** (Quand ma tête est forte, mais mon cœur est faible)_

_**I'm full of arrogance, and uncertainty** (Je suis plein d'arrogance, et d'incertitude)_

_**But I can find the words, you teach my heart to speak** (Mais je peux trouver les mots, tu enseignes la parole à mon cœur)_

_**You make it real for me** (Tu le rends réel pour moi)_

_**And I'm running to you baby **(Et je me précipite vers toi)_

_**Cause you're the only one who saved me** (Parce que tu es la seule qui m'ait sauvé)_

_**That's why I've been missing you lately** (C'est pourquoi tu m'as manqué dernièrement)_

_**Cause you make it real for me** (Car tu le rends réel pour moi)_

_**Everybodies talking in words** (Tous le monde parle avec des mots)_

_**I don't understand** (Que je ne comprends pas)_

_**You got to be the only one** (Tu dois être la seule)_

_**Who knows just who I am** (À savoir qui je suis vraiment)_

_**You're shining in the distance** (Tu brille au loin)_

_**I hope I can make it through** (J'espère que j'en suis capable)_

_**Cause the only place** (Parce que le seul endroit)_

_**That I want to be** (Où je veuille être)_

_**Is right back home with you** (Est à la maison avec toi)_

_**I guess there is so much more** (Je suppose que j'ai)_

_**I have to learn** (Encore beaucoup à apprendre)_

_**But if you're here with me** (Mais si tu es à mes côtés)_

_**I know which way to turn** (Je sais quel chemin prendre)_

_**You always give me somewhere** (Tu me donnes toujours un endroit)_

_**Somewhere I can learn** (Un endroit où je peux apprendre)_

_**You make it real for me **(Tu le rends réel pour moi)_

_**And I'm running to you baby** (Et je me précipite vers toi)_

_**Cause you're the only one who saved me** (Car tu es celle qui m'as sauvé)_

_**That's why I've been missing you lately** (C'est pourquoi tu m'as manqué dernièrement)_

_**Cause you make it real for me** (Car tu le rends réel pour moi)_

_**You make it real for me.** (Tu le rends réel pour moi.)_

Tout ne correspondait pas exactement à ma situation mais tout de même en grande partie.

Désormais lorsque j'écouterais You Make It Real, je ne pourrais penser à personne d'autre qu'Angela.

Elle était d'ailleurs toujours endormie mais commençait à s'agiter, elle avait passer la journée à dormir et le soleil était maintenant en train de se coucher.

Comment réagirait-elle en découvrant qu'elle n'était ni à l'hôpital, ni chez elle? Reconnaitrait-elle ma chambre? _Impossible mon vieux! C'est avec Bella qu'elle est copine comment pourrait-elle connaître ta chambre?_ Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de prendre mes désirs pour des réalités.

Lorsque je l'avais couché je lui avais retiré sa veste et ses chaussures pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et avais déposé la dite veste sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau sur laquelle j'entendais quelque chose vibrer. Ce ne pouvais être à moi puisqu'aucune de mes affaires n'y était. Il s'agissait donc de son téléphone à elle. Tant pis elle répondrait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, mais si c'était ses parents?

Je décidais donc d'au moins regarder l'identité de la personne qui appelait et ce fut un certain Ben. Peut-être était-ce son frère, mais Bella ne m'en avait jamais parlé et je ne m'en rappelais pas moi même. Un ami? _Imbécile! Tu ne vois pas que c'est son copain! Qui d'autre voyons._

Soudain, je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'une fille comme elle était célibataire, insensé.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et petit ami ou non, cette personne devait sûrement s'inquiéter donc je pris la décision de répondre.

« Allo?

C'est qui?

Je m'appelle Cooper.

Et... Pourquoi t'as le téléphone à Angie?

Elle est chez moi.

Pardon? Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait chez toi?

Longue histoire.

Passe-la moi!

Impossible, elle dors et je ne veux pas la réveiller.

C'est une blague c'est ça? T'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu dors avec ma copine.

J'ai jamais dis que moi je dormais. C'est pas ce que tu crois mais t'en fais pas elle va bien. L'hospitalisation de ma sœur a dû la chambouler parce qu'elle a fondu en larme. Le médecin m'a dit de lui faire prendre l'air et comme elle avait l'air fatigué je l'ai amené chez moi.

Ah... T'es le frère à Bella. Je savais pas que t'étais revenu... Hum... Euh... Tu restes combien de temps?

Je me réinstalle ici, je vais travailler au poste avec mon père.

Ah... OK. Ben... Bon retour parmi nous...

Merci, ça fait du bien de rentrer malgré ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. T'inquiètes pas Angela partira en un seul morceau de chez moi. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je raccrochais.

Il était plus qu'évident que mon retour était loin de l'enchanter restait à savoir pour qu'elle raison. Après tout, il ne me connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève. Moi par contre je le détestais sans le connaître juste pour le simple fait d'être avec Angela.

**Bon, et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il n'est pas très long mais je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.**

**Est-ce que vous avez apprécié ce retour au point de vue de Cooper?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Je m'excuse également pour les traductions approximatives de paroles de chansons mais c'est moi qui les faits comme une grande donc il est possible que je fasse des erreurs.**

**Bisous à tous et j'espère à Samedi pour le prochain chapitre.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey tout le monde. Je sais j'ai encore beaucoup tardé pour écrire. J'suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps et comme on arrive au milieu de l'histoire je ne veux pas vous décevoir avec la suite donc je prend mon temps.**

**Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de mes prochains post, je pense que je les limiterais à un par semaine et occasionnellement deux.**

**D'autant plus que je suis sur un nouveau projet avec Lil' ma PP adorée ;-) (Je vous en parlerais plus en détails à la fin du chapitre).**

**On se rapproche enfin de la reprise du point de vu de Bella. En espérant, que me lire vous plait toujours.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre XIV**

Cooper POV :

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je raccrochais._

_Il était plus qu'évident que mon retour était loin de l'enchanter restait à savoir pour qu'elle raison. Après tout, il ne me connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève. Moi par contre je le détestais sans le connaître juste pour le simple fait d'être avec Angela. _

Je restais sur le bord du lit, immobile, juste en train de regarder Angela dormir. La voir comme ça, si calme, si sereine, me donnait l'impression idiote que rien n'était insurmontable auprès d'elle, ni l'état de Bella, ni le problème de Ben.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque la chanson qui débutait me stoppa dans mon élan, elle provenait d'une compilation que j'avais faite juste avant d'aller à la fac mais qui me paraissait indémodable comme le reste de l'album d'ailleurs, pour moi, que des classiques.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful **(Les nuances de tes yeux qui les colorent si bien)_

_**Stop me and steal my breath **(M'arrêtent et me coupent le souffle)_

_**And emeraulds from mountains thrust toward the sky **(Des montagne les émeraudes tendent vers le ciel)_

_**Never revealind their depth **(Ne révélant jamais leur profondeur)_

_**And tell me that we belong together** (Et dis-moi que l'on s'appartient)_

_**And dress it up with the trapping of love** (Et agrémenté avec le piège qu'est l'amour)_

_**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips** (Je serais captivé, suspendu à tes lèvres)_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above** (A la place du gibet réserver à mes chagrins amoureux qui planent au dessus de ma tête)_

_**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder (**Et je serais l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras pleurer)_

_**I'll be love's suicide **(Je serais prêt à mourir par amour)_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older** (Et je serais meilleur quand je serais vieux)_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life** (Je serais le plus grand fan de ta vie)_

_**And rain falls angry on the tin roof** (Et la pluie tombe en colère sur le toit en étain)_

_**As we lie awake in my bed** (alors que nous sommes éveillés dans mon lit)_

_**And you're my survival, you're my livin' proof** (Et tu es ma survivance, ma preuve vivante)_

_**My love is alive and not dead** (Mon amour est vivant et non mort)_

_**And tell me that we belong together** (Et dis-moi que l'on s'appartient)_

_**And dress it up with the trapping of love** (Et agrémenté avec le piège qu'est l'amour)_

_**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips** (Je serais captivé, suspendu à tes lèvres)_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above** (A la place du gibet, qui plane au dessus de ma tête, réserver à mes chagrins amoureux)_

_**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder (**Et je serais l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras pleurer)_

_**I'll be love's suicide **(Je serais prêt à mourir par amour)_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older** (Et je serais meilleur quand je serais vieux)_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life** (Je serais le plus grand fan de ta vie)_

_**[…]**_

Un léger bruit me sortit de mes pensées, et en me retournant je m'aperçus qu'Angela se réveillait. Elle s'étirait et ouvrit très légèrement les yeux. Je pense qu'elle ne devait pas encore s'être rendu compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence alors que j'étais assis tout près d'elle.

Après s'être retournée encore quelques fois, elle me vit enfin et sursauta. Je ne peux pas nier que je retins un rire à sa réaction, comment avait-elle pu ne pas me voir? Après tout je n'étais pas invisible.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle parut soulagée de voir que ce n'était que moi. Je lui souris et elle me le rendit bien qu'encore dans les vapes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi on est pas avec Bells? Et pourquoi je suis ici?

Wow du calme! »

Elle avait démarré au quart de tour, j'avais eu un peu de mal à la suivre.

« Tu t'es effondrée à l'hôpital et comme tu ne voulais pas parler, t'étais comme en état de choc, j'me suis dis que de prendre l'air ne te ferait pas de mal. Ensuite le Dr Cullen m'a dit que tu avais besoin de repos et je t'ai amené ici. Si tu veux rentrer je te raccompagne.

Euh... Non, j'ai pas envie de rentrer, pas maintenant. »

Après ça, un silence assez gênant s'installant. Aucun de nous ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Un bout d'un moment je me décida à lui pauser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le départ de l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi tu as fondu en larme?

Hum... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder espoir, quand le docteur nous a dit que l'opération s'était bien déroulée, je m'attendais à ce que Bella se réveille sous peu, mais elle est toujours dans le même état et j'ai peur. C'est ma seule amie, elle est comme un sœur pour moi, en cas de coup dur on a toujours pu compter l'une sur l'autre et...

Et?

Et j'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne, et j'me sens tellement inutile. Je veux dire j'suis là tous les jours mais ça ne sert strictement à rien. Je déteste être impuissante et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. »

Elle pleura à nouveau et cette fois je n'hésitais pas une seconde, je me levais pour m'allonger à côté d'elle. Quand je la pris dans mais bras elle se crispa, mais se relâcha très rapidement. Je sentais son souffle dans mon coup ainsi que les battements de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Elle était encore en train de pleurer et je pense que toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenue jusqu'ici la soulageaient lorsqu'elles glissaient de ses yeux brillants.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer, à présent elle n'avait que des soubresauts et reniflait de temps en temps. Elle avait fermer ses yeux, et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, l'embrasser.

Tout en gardant ses yeux clos, elle inspira fortement comme pour se donner du courage et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Je savais qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose et j'aurais pu parler le premier pour la mettre à l'aise mais j'étais comme paralysé. Mon corps ne m'autorisait aucun mouvement, il me permettait seulement de souder mon regard un sien.

« Cooper? »

Subjugué. Je crois que seul ce mot pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais à cet instant.

« Cooper ?»

Je croyais entendre mon prénom, mais cette voix me semblait tellement lointaine... _Hey Coop, elle t'appelle, elle veut te parler alors secoue-toi, réagis!_

« Hum oui? Excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs

J'ai vu ça... Je me demandais...

Oui?

Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, laisse tomber...

Non! Dis-moi... S'il te plait.

Et ben c'est assez gênant en fait. Hum ça fait seulement deux jours qu'on se connait enfin vraiment je veux dire.

Oui, c'est vrai et pourtant tu étais souvent chez nous!

Disons que t'était beaucoup plus âgé que nous, du moins à l'époque la différence nous semblait énorme.

Tu m'étonnes quand vous étiez en CM2 je rentrais au lycée...

Oui... Bref ce que je voulais te dire et qui est étrange c'est que je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Moi aussi, je veux dire t'es la meilleure amie de Bella, comme tu dis tu es comme sa sœur donc t'es un peu la mienne aussi! »

Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça bon sang! Quel con... Elle va croire que je ne la considère que comme une sœur maintenant. _Rattrape le coup Coop, t'as pas envie qu'elle finisse avec l'autre, rappelles-toi!_ Ouai c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas envie.

Mais avant que je ne parle, elle prit la parole.

« Hum... Ouai... Mais je t'apprécie pas comme un frère. »

Au moment où elle dît ça, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, je penses que cela avait dû lui coûter de m'avouer ça, surtout que comme elle le disait, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment.

Si j'y croyais, je dirais qu'il s'agissait qu'un coup de foudre.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux et regarda ses mains, je savais que je devais parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais les mots restaient coincés au fond de ma gorge.

Pourtant j'avais tant de choses à lui dire même si ça serait loin d'être cohérent...

« Angela? »

Elle releva la tête pour me montrer que j'avais toute son attention, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et pendant un court instant les mots ne vinrent pas. Je retrouvais tout de même rapidement mes esprits et respirais un grand coup.

« Hum... Je voulais te dire... Moi non je te considère pas comme une sœur... Hum... Mais... Euh Ben?

Comment tu le sais?

Et bien quand tu dormais, ton téléphone a sonné et j'me suis dis que ça pouvait être ta famille qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles donc j'ai décroché et c'était lui, Ben... Désolé.

T'avais pas à décrocher!!! Mais merci, si ça avait été mes parents ils auraient paniqué sans réponse.

Je t'en pris!

Et... Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Te parler, je lui ai dis que tu étais chez moi à la suite de ton malaise à l'hôpital. Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas très bien prit...

Ouai ben c'est pas ses affaires, il n'aurait même pas dû appeler.

Je comprend pas, c'est ton copain non?

Techniquement parlant oui, mais pas dans les faits... C'est un peu compliqué.

Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un j'suis là.

Non ça va, juste que de mon côté il n'y a plus rien entre nous mais il s'accroche et j'en ai marre. »

Wow... Elle était vraiment magnifique et savoir que Ben ne comptait plus pour elle était un réel soulagement.

Je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire là, maintenant, tout de suite mais je n'osais pas de peur qu'elle ne me rejette. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, elle fit le premier pas.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de moi et releva une mèche de mes cheveux qui tombait dans mes yeux, ses mains étaient douces et je fis glisser ma joue dans sa paume. Elle amena son autre main à mon autre joue et tourna ma tête de façon à ce que nos regards se croisent.

J'aurais pu me perdre dans son regard, il reflétait tant d'émotion, passion, tristesse, tendresse...

Quant à moi je sentais le désir grandir en moi mais en même temps j'avais l'impression d'être au bord de l'explosion, avec les évènements de ces derniers jours, j'avais besoin de relâcher la pression de panser à autre chose. Elle était tout ce que je désirais et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal, comme si je trahissais Bella en prenant du bon temps pendant qu'elle se battait pour survivre.

Quel genre de frère j'étais pour me laisser aller à mes sentiments quand je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau parler avec ma sœur. Depuis que j'avais pris la décision de quitter Dartmouth, je voulais faire tellement de chose avec elle, et ça devait commencer avec le concert projet qui n'était évidement plus d'actualité, mais j'espérais, oh oui! Tellement fort qu'elle se réveillerait, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ça. Ma sœur, c'était mon rayon de soleil, quand tout allait de travers je savais qu'il me suffisait de penser à elle pour aller bien à nouveau et ce malgré la distance qui nous séparait.

Je sentis une vague d'émotion me traverser et avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait, je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues et glisser entre les doigts fragiles d'Angie.

Elle me fit signe de me retourner complètement et je me mis donc en tailleur sur le lit, face à elle.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, bien sûr j'avais déjà pleurer, par rapport à la mort de maman mais jamais en présence d'une personne qui ne sois ni papa, ni Bells.

J'espérais qu'Angela ne déciderais pas de s'éloigner mais au lieu de ça, elle se mit à genoux et appuya sa tête sur mon front en faisant glisser ses mains dans ma nuque, à la naissance de mes cheveux.

Ensuite, elle s'assit sur ses jambes pour que ses yeux soient à la hauteur des miens et m'embrassa sur la joue. J'allais parler mais elle posa son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et délicatement déposa ses lèvres à la commissure de ma bouche.

Je pouvais aisément dire que mon cœur battait la chamade et menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine sous peu.

En suivant son schéma, la suite logique devait être un baiser, mais je ne préférais pas m'avancer et la laissais prendre les commandes pour ne pas la brusquer.

Comme je l'avais tant désiré, après un moment d'hésitation, elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur les miennes mais avec tellement de douceur que j'aurais pu croire qu'un papillon s'était posé sur ma bouche.

J'étais persuadé d'avoir les yeux encore brillants bien que les larmes, ces traitresses est cessées de couler.

Elle se recula ensuite de quelques centimètres et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas une bonne chose mais encore une fois elle me prit au dépourvu et m'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras frêles.

« Tu sais Cooper, Bella, elle me manque beaucoup à moi aussi. Quand je te disais que c'était ma seule amie, je ne plaisantais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, il faut qu'elle se réveille parce qu'elle ne peut pas me laisser seule. Et toi, elle t'adore vraiment, crois-moi. Si je t'ai reconnu à l'hôpital c'est parce qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'elle ne parle de toi ou ne regarde les photos de la fac que tu postes sur Facebook.

Tu es son modèle, au lieu d'agir comme les filles de son âge en faisant du shopping ou en parlant garçons, elle se passionne pour les choses qui te passionnent toi.

Mais et Jake?

Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Si elle est sortie avec lui c'est uniquement pour ce prouver qu'elle est comme toutes les filles de dix-sept ans. Elle adore réellement Jacob mais comme un ami, c'est tout. Ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble et crois-moi s'il était vraiment important dans ce sens là à ses yeux, elle serait passée à l'étape suivante. Je sais que t'es son frère et que tu ne veux pas entendre ça mais c'est pourtant vrai.

Wow, tu as vraiment bien pris soin d'elle on dirait.

On s'est épaulée mutuellement, on a toujours été là l'une pour l'autre, mais tu lui a énormément manqué et hum... À moi aussi...

Mais... On s'était pas vu depuis des lustres et puis tu ne me connaissais pas...

Pas de la même manière que ces derniers jours, c'est évident. Mais je te connaissais, au contraire.

Comment ça?

J'ai appris à te connaître à travers Bella, et plus elle parlait de toi plus je voulais te voir. Et un jour, je suis venue la voir mais elle n'était pas là donc Charlie m'a dit que je pouvais l'attendre dans sa chambre si je voulais et je suis montée. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier mais yeux se sont arrêtés sur la porte de ta chambre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y entrer. J'ai adoré ton univers, j'ai allumé ta chaîne Hi-Fi et il y avait une compilation qui était posée à côté, je décidais de la mettre et constatais pour mon plus grand bonheur que le premier titre était _I'll be_. J'ai mis le son assez bas pour ne pas déranger ton père et je me suis allongée sur ton lit avec un album photo qui était sur ton bureau. Il y avait des photos de toi, Bella, tes parents et puis plus j'avançais plus j'étais emportée par ton image. J'ai dû m'assoupir parce que quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait nuit et Bella était penchée au dessus de moi en tentant désespérément de retenir son fou rire. Ça a vraiment été humiliant mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment compris.

Et dire que je pensais que tu flipperais en te réveillant dans une chambre que tu ne connaîtrais pas!

Cela dit maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi ce CD se trouvait dans ma stéréo quand j'ai débarqué à Forks. Pendant que tu dormais c'était justement cette chanson que j'écoutais, elle me fait toujours un drôle d'effet. Et en ce moment encore plus.

Pourquoi?

Je crois que tu le sais... »

Je savais très bien qu'elle le savait, elle voulait simplement que je le lui dise. Le seul fait qu'elle veuille l'entendre aurait dû suffire à me rassurer mais hélas ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, elle m'avait parlé avec tellement de franchise, il fallait que j'en fasse autant.

« Je me sens vraiment très bien avec toi. J'ai pas toujours les mots, je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens mais avec toi c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. **Tu** es différente.

Je sais pas si je suis très clair mais... »

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de finir ma phrase et apparemment ce n'était pas nécessaire étant donné qu'elle avait déjà prit mes lèvres d'assaut. Pour mon plus grand plaisir je dois l'admettre.

Elle reprit son souffle et me fixa intensément quand pour évaluer la situation, elle dû prendre sa décision puisqu'elle reprit ma bouche en otage (encore une fois j'en étais plus qu'heureux) et entreprit de m'enlever mon t-shirt en glissant ses doigts sous le tissu pour attraper l'ourlet.

« T'en ai bien sûre?

Oui »

Je pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle en avait tout autant envie que moi et que même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas ni elle, ni moi n'avions la force de nous arrêter.

Je la pressais contre moi un peu plus fort à chaque baiser et elle s'empressa de reprendre la où elle s'était arrêtée c'est-à-dire à l'ourlet de mon t-shirt. Je levais les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Une fois mon haut en main elle le jeta à terre et regarda mon torse avec avidité, je serais un menteur si je disais que sa façon de détailler mon torse ne me plaisait pas, à vrai dire c'était même l'effet inverse, plus elle me scrutait plus j'avais envie d'elle.

Ne tenant plus je la soulevais par le taille et l'assis sur moi, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre face à face et à mon tour j'attaquais le bout de tissus qui nous empêchait d'être à égalité. Il me fallut près d'un demi seconde pour le lui ôter et à peu près le même temps pour l'envoyer rejoindre mon t-shirt.

Plus je la découvrais, plus je la trouvais belle, elle avait un corps absolument parfait et devait faire un peu plus de sport que Bella puisque son ventre était légèrement musclé. Voyant ce que je regardais elle sourit et enchaîna.

« La danse.

Quoi?

J'ai un peu d'abdo à cause de ça. J'ai fais pas mal de classique étant plus jeune et je dois sûrement avoir des restes!

Oh, j'aurais aimé te voir en tutu... »

Elle rigola et je la rejoignis.

Le reste se passa très vite, et avant que l'on ne puisse vraiment savoir comment cela était arrivé, le reste de nos vêtements avait été retrouver le linge qui ornait déjà mon plancher.

Encore une fois je lui demandais si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait et à nouveau elle me dit que oui, je m'autorisais alors un dernier coup d'œil sur son corps et l'embrassait. Je fis ensuite glisser ma bouche lentement dans son coup, puis le long de sa clavicule pour ensuite atteindre le creux de sa poitrine où je pris le temps de dorloter chacun de ses seins et repris mon chemin. Je déposais maintenant de tendres baisers autour de son nombril et continuais ma descente, j'embrassais avec plaisir et gourmandise les bords de son intimité et alors que son corps commençait à s'arquer en signe de plaisir je me stoppais et lui picorais les lèvres.

Après un regard de confirmation, j'entrais lentement en elle. Je savais que cela lui faisait autant de bien qu'à moi mais ce dont je ne m'étais pas douté c'est qu'avant moi elle n'avait jamais ressentis ça puisque j'avais sentis sa virginité s'envoler au moment où j'avais émis mon premier coup de reins.

Je la regardais et malgré la vague de bien-être qui semblait la parcourir je pouvais également constater que cela lui été aussi pénible et douloureux à cause de la larme qui l'avait trahit. Je m'en voulais de devoir lui faire subir ça, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, d'aucune manière, elle méritait tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Je ralentis alors la cadence mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et prit le contrôle, levant son bassin vers le mien de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps et des bruits rauques s'échappaient de ma gorge lorsque je ne murmurais pas son prénom.

Angela, elle lançait des « Oh! Coopeeeer » qui ne faisait qu'accroitre mon excitation et par conséquent me rapprochait de l'inévitable nirvana.

Il ne me fallut qu'un va et vient de plus et mon prénom qui s'échappait de ses lèvres pour atteindre mon paroxysme. Je continuais quand même mes mouvements pour elle et quelques secondes après moi ce fût à son tour de ressentir la vague de chaleur et les tremblement que provoquaient notre union.

Je me retirais d'elle et l'embrassais, nous étions prêts à nous endormir bien qu'elle dû rentrer chez elle quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo?

Hey! C'est Rose

Hey, ça va? Du nouveau?

Et bien en fait oui...

Dis-moi, va-y!!

Elle s'est réveillée Coop!!! j'en reviens pas... Elle est réveillée et elle veut te voir!

Oh mon Dieu! J'arrive tout de suite »

Et je raccrochais, je me tournais ensuite en direction d'Angie qui semblait déboussolée et au bord des larmes.

« Comment je vais faire sans elle Coop...

Mais de quoi tu parles?

De Bells quelle question!

Ma belle, elle va bien, même plus que bien!!!

Je comprend rien.

Elle s'est réveillée!!! c'est Rosalie qui vient d'appeler, elle a cherché après moi! »

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et je ne pu résister à mon envie de l'embrasser.

Un instant nous nous retrouvions dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital où ma sœur adorée s'était enfin réveillée.

**Et voilà, enfin le réveil de Bella! J'ai envie de dire qu'il était plus que temps. Cela dit les choses ne seront pas pour autant plus faciles, ce sera presque le contraire...**

**Pour ce qui est de la fic dont je vous parlais, avec Lil' du forum Twilight France, nous avons eu l'idée de la traduire de l'anglais car nous l'avons adoré et peu de francophones pouvaient en profiter. **

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je mettrais le lien sur mon profil dès que le premier chapitre sera dispo.**

**Gros bisous encore merci de me suivre et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

**À la semaine prochaine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**Normalement je devais poster hier soir mais vu que mon chapitre est plus que prévu ça m'as prit un peu plus de temps. J'avais finis de l'écrire à une heure mais ensuite il a fallut que je tape tout et à deux heures du matin mes yeux ne suivaient plus du coup je viens de finir.**

**Donc c'est un chapitre assez long mais on va dire que c'est cadeau je suis de bonne humeur vu que j'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui :-D**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous à mes PP d'amour et twilighters du forum TF.**

**Gros bibi à Sucrette, Cerisette et Fraisounette. Je vous adore les filles ^^**

**Je voudrais aussi en profiter pour faire de la pub à Hefida qui traduit la magnifique fic A Heart's Savior que vous pouvez retrouver dans mes fics favorites.**

**Chapitre XV**

Edward POV :

_« Je pense que cela reflétait bien les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard, j'espérais simplement qu'ils étaient partagés. »_

Une fois la chanson terminée j'éteignais mon MP3 et le posais sur sa table de nuit.

Comme je n'entendais rien d'autre que les faibles battements de son cœur, j'en avais déduis qu'elle s'était probablement endormie. J'espérais simplement qu'elle avait pu écouter la musique jusqu'à la fin.

Je m'avachis un peu plus dans le fauteuil où je me trouvais et repensais à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé ces derniers jours.

De la personne banale que j'étais, je me suis retrouvé dans la peau dans vampire « végétarien ». de pratiquement asocial, j'étais maintenant épris d'une fille que je ne connaissais qu'à travers des rêves et dont elle se était forcément une invention de mon esprit.

Et voilà que mon père me dit qu'elle est réelle, qu'elle était ma « tua machin chose » et qu'on était destiné à être ensemble car l'appel de son sang était quelque chose qui me serait irrésistible. Puis quelques heures après il me dît qu'il l'avait retrouvé, donc forcément je devient la personne la plus chanceuse du mon monde avant de s'empresser d'ajouter que c'était pour elle qu'il avait été appelé et qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Et de ma soudaine chance je passe au gars le plus poisseux que la Terre est portée.

Évidemment, je pris le premier avion pour Seattle pour me rendre à Forks, petit bled de l'état de Washington, et là je la vois et ne peux plus m'en séparer. Le plus étrange? Elle m'entend autant que moi je l'entend, on se croirait dans la quatrième dimension.

Et ce Jacob. Il était là, dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était quand je suis arrivé. Il a eu de la chance qu'à ce moment là je ne sois pas encore au courant, je l'aurais tué. J'aurais été l'exception qui confirme la règle numéro un des Cullen « je-suis-un-Cullen-je-ne-bois-pas-de-sang-humain ».

Comment peut-on détester une personne qu'on ne connait même pas? Mais ma plus grande interrogation : Comment peut-on faire ça à une fille comme Bella?

Alors que j'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées un courant d'air s'engouffra par la fenêtre et remua toutes les odeurs de la pièce. Je reconnaissait l'odeur de l'alcool, du désinfectant et une autre qui me brûlait la gorge.

Si j'écoutais mon corps j'avais faim, enfin soif, hors j'avais bu plus que de raison pour supporter le voyage et mon père m'avait dit que je m'en sortais très bien et que j'avais l'air immunisé contre le sang humain.

Pour l'instant ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais. J'essayais d'analyser les composantes de cette fragrance qui me rendait littéralement fou et distinguais des fleurs, des freesias plus exactement, de la fraise et une autre chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt.

J'essayais ensuite d'en trouver la source qui quand j'y réfléchissais bien n'était pas vraiment une douleur, c'était plutôt enivrant, plus j'inhalais plus j'en voulais. On aurait pu comparer ça à une drogue. Oui j'avais soif, ou du moins c'était la même sensation, mais non je ne pourrais pas toucher à cette personne.

Pourquoi? J'avais l'impression que c'était une partie de moi, qu'on était complémentaires.

J'inspirais à fond en faisant le tour de la pièce pour finalement en trouver l'origine : Bella.

Mais oui, quel imbécile, bien sûr que c'était elle! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas sentis tout à l'heure quand tout le monde était dans la pièce?

Isabella. J'adorais ce prénom et puis il lui allait tellement bien, ça faisait des heures que j'étais près dès et je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je pourrais rester des heures et des heures et détailler ses traits parfaits afin de connaître chaque parcelle de son corps. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être aussi fragile et sans défauts. N y repensant, elle tendait plus vers une déesse qu'une insignifiante et quelconque humaine qui serait l'insulter.

Je me rasseyais tranquillement à ma place, j'écoutais son cœur battre, il était vraiment très calme, s'en était presque inquiétant mais je ne voulais pas paniquer et de toutes les manières qu'est-ce que je raconterais, que le lisait dans ses pensée et que j'avais des sens sur-développés? Nan...

En ce moment, elle ne pensait à rien, elle ne rêvait même pas.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre penser à nouveau, mais en attendant qu'elle se « réveille », je tenais parole et enregistrait toutes les courbes de son corps, du moins ce que le draps laisser apparaître. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose, je ne me concentrais alors que sur son visage et tentais de l'apprendre par cœur afin que même si je ne sois pas près d'elle je puisse l'admirer quand même.

En passant en revue son visage d'ange je constatais qu'elle avait plusieurs lésions, des bouts de verre en provenance de son pare-brise avaient dû être projetés sur elle et les marques ne feraient que lui rappeler l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Heureusement, elle disparaitront assez rapidement, d'ici quelques semaines elle seront totalement invisibles.

Alors qu'un rayon de soleil transperça les nuages, un objet attira tout de suite mon attention, elle portait un pendentif en or autour du coup. Il n'était pas caché sous sa chemise de nuit mais bien en apparence et je me demandais alors comment j'avais pu le rater.

J'approchais ma main aussi délicatement que possible de l'objet de ma curiosité et le fis glisser entre mes doigts.

Il était vraiment, vraiment très beau, en faisant une estimation rapide je dirais qu'il devait dater du début du XXè siècle, ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce qui se faisait durant la seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Alors que j'allais le remettre en place, je m'aperçus que le pendentif s'ouvrait.

Je mourrais d'envie de regarder pour voir s'il contenait quelque chose, à mon avis c'était fort probable puisqu'il devait s'agir d'un héritage.

Y avait-il une photo de ses grands-parents ou de ses parents? Rongé par la curiosité, je saisis le petit objet sans même m'en rendre compte et ce que j'y trouvais me laissait bouche bée.

Si Alice avait été là, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait explosé de rire puis m'aurait refermé la bouche avec ses petites mains.

Mais elle n'était pas là et je restais sans bouger à contempler l'intérieur du bijoux, complètement ahuris.

Certes, comme je m'en étais douté, il y avait deux photos, une de ses parents et une de ses grands-parents, mais juste posée sur celle de ces derniers se trouvait une troisième photo.

Du moins ça avait la même fonction. Il s'agissait en fait de la photographie d'un dessin qui avait été rétrécit pour pouvoir être glissé dans le bijou.

Malgré le fait que ce soit très petit on reconnaissait très bien ce qui était dessiné. Avait-elle réalisé ce portrait? Si c'était le cas elle était vraiment douée.

Cela représentait un garçon, au premier coup d'œil j'avais d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Jacob mais en y faisant plus attention j'étais revenu sur mes suppositions, ce n'était pas lui et j'en étais plus que satisfait.

J'avais alors regardé avec plus d'attention au petit morceau de papier et je remerciais intérieurement les vampires pour avoir développé des sens aussi aiguisés, ce qui me permis de voir rapidement de qui il était question. Évidemment je reconnu cette personne instantanément. Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-elle avoir mon portrait au milieu de ceux de sa famille, tout près de son cœur?

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible c'était bien moi, je reconnus mes cheveux indomptables, mon nez droit, la pâleur de ma peau (et ce malgré que le dessin soit au crayon) et le seul point de couleur représenté qui était mes yeux. Elle avait trouvé la nuance quasi exacte, entre l'ambre et l'or liquide.

Pourquoi avoir seulement coloré mes yeux? Était-ce ce qu'elle préférait en moi ou avait-elle juste voulu souligner leur étrangeté?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre elle me gardait sur elle en permanence et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. J'avais une place auprès de famille, et je ne demandais rien de plus, je voulais Bella dans ma vie plus que tout et après ce que je venais de voir, je me disais que cela pourrait après tout être possible.

Il me serait impossible de vivre une éternité sans elle à mes côtés, je préfèrerais y renoncer si elle ne voulait pas de moi.

Encore une fois mon père avait raison, impossible de résister à mes sentiments qui étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissants que moi et toutes manières je n'en avais pas envie, c'était tellement agréable et vivifiant pour que je m'en prive de mon propre chef.

C'était décidé, je ferais tout pour mériter l'amour de Bella, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Alors que mon cerveau était en ébullition je sentais que l'esprit de Bella commençait à s'agiter, des pensées recommençaient à apparaître, principalement des brides de l'accident.

Elle me l'avait brièvement expliqué mais le voir me donnait l'impression de le vivre avec elle et mon cœur dont les battements étaient maintenant presque inexistants fit un bon dans ma poitrine en voyant les deux véhicules entrer en collision à travers son regard. Elle hurlait si fort que cela avait dû lui coûter tout l'oxygène qu'elle avait dans les poumons et lâcha ensuite le téléphone qu'elle tenait à on oreille.

C'était une vision insupportable, j'avais été à deux de la perdre mais en même temps, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident il aurait été peu probable que je la rencontre. Ma vie aurait été à Princeton tendit qu'elle serait parti dans je ne sais qu'elle fac.

J'étais encore surpris qu'elle fasse les mêmes rêves que moi mais surtout qu'elle me dessine de mémoire tout comme moi je la dessinais à mon réveil.

Autre chose me traversa l'esprit, Emmett était également comme moi mais il avait une relation avec une humaine, Rosalie alors est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle était sa « tua cantante »? Savait-elle tout sur nous et qu'en pensait-elle? Allait-il la transformer et mettraient-il Jasper au courant?

Autant de questions pour lesquelles j'étais sans réponses.

Les pulsations dans sa poitrine me sortirent de mes rêveries, son pouls avaient légèrement accéléré mais rien de significatif pour tous les appareils de la pièce.

À présent elle semblait paniquer alors instinctivement je lui pris la main et elle frissonna. À mon plus grand regret je retirais alors ma main de la sienne pour la reposer sur ma cuisse et trouvais un autre moyen de la rassurer.

« Bella, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal?

_Non. Non, je n'ai pas mal._

Que se passe-t-il alors?

_J'ai cru que je t'avais à nouveau imaginé et j'ai sentis un trou se former dans ma poitrine. C'était horrible Edward..._

Je suis là Bella, je ne vais nulle-part sans toi.

_Tu dois me faire une promesse._

Tout ce que tu veux tant que ça te rend heureuse.

_Promet-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, que tu ne me laisserais pas. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne __**peux pas**_ _te perdre Edward. Je ne serais plus rien sans toi. Jure-le moi. Jure que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours avec moi, que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber _»

Si elle avait pu, je suis sûr qu'elle serait en train de pleurer, cependant je sentais par l'intensité de ses pensées qu'elle n'était pas bien. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et c'est avec plaisir que le fit.

« Bella, tu es toute ma vie à présent. Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse te quitter maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas que le fruit de mon imagination. À mes yeux tu es parfaite et je ferais tout pour te garder près de moi. Je suis bien trop égoïste pour te laisser me filer entre les doigts. Ma douleur serai insoutenable si je devais te perdre, je n'aurais même plus le goût de vivre si tu devais disparaître. Une vie éternelle m'est bien égale si tu ne la partage pas avec moi, je préfèrerais être mortel si cela signifiait passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais je la sentais submergée par les émotions alors je rajoutais le point final à ma déclaration.

« Alors oui. Je te jure de ne jamais te quitter parce que vivre sans toi serait comme être amputé de mon cœur. Ai-je répondu à ta question?

_Oui... Tout ce que tu viens de dire... c'était vraiment très beau. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te voir, je sais comment tu es à cause des rêves mais... j'ai du mal à y croire sachant que je suis dans le noir total. J'ai tellement envie de me réveiller. J'ai peur Edward. Et si je ne me réveillais pas, si mon père devait me débrancher? Il ne peut pas revivre ça à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. _

Comment ça « lui refaire ça »?

_Ma mère... Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais dix ans, on ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remit, on a essayé d'oublier pour effacer la douleur mais sans succès. Pour mon père ça a vraiment été très dur et s'il devait perdre un de ses enfants, seule chose qui lui rappelle maman, ça serait le coup de grâce. Avec Cooper on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, quand il est parti pour la fac j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais, c'était mon point d'encrage. Et il y a eu Jake. _»

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge et l'évocation de Jacob mais je voulais qu'elle continue trop content d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

« _Je l'ai toujours connu, c'était mon meilleur ami et il a été la pour moi quand Coop est parti à Dartmouth. Tu sais mon père est chef de police et il est donc plus souvent au poste qu'à la maison donc s'était agréable d'avoir une présence. Les cauchemars que je faisais ont même commencé à disparaître et de fil en aiguille on a finit ensemble. Le jour où j'ai eu l'accident je revenais de chez lui _»

Une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrêta pas, comme si elle voulait absolument me dire tout ça car elle présageait que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Elle m'expliquait tout en détail mais 'état précipité comme si tout ça pouvait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre.

Un sentiment étrange me traversa. D'abord elle me faisait jurer de ne jamais l'abandonner et maintenant ça?! Me cachait-elle quelque chose?

« _Je venais de parler avec on frère en lui disant que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jake, que c'était seulement un ami et il me donnait raison. Ensuite j'ai pensé à toi. Même si pour moi tu n'étais qu'un rêve tu était l'incarnation de l'idée que je me faisais de l'amour et j'ai donc conduit jusqu'à La Push pour le lui dire, quand je suis arrivée il était déjà occupé avec la fille que je déteste le plus sur Terre. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir alors je suis parti sans me retourner et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, tu connais la suite. _

Wow... ça a dû être vraiment dur pour toi...

_Dur non parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais j'ai été déçu. J'aurais préféré qu'il me dise on arrête tout j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de voir ça. Il ne m'a pas respecté, ni en temps que petite amie et encore moins en tant que meilleure amie, ça, ça m'a fait vraiment mal. Pour tout te dire je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour lui pardonner et redevenir son amie comme avant._

Je ne serais pas normal si je ne te disais pas que ça m'arrange... Mais je veux surtout que tu sois heureuse, s'il est ton meilleur ami alors ça me va, je m'y ferais. Mais il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, il aura intérêt à regagner ta confiance et à ne plus te faire souffrir, je serais là pour m'en assurer. Par contre sache que rien que le fait de le voir me donne envie de m'en servir de punching-ball et qu'avant de savoir qui il était, je le détestais déjà. Je ne lui fais pas confiance donc s'il-te-plait reste sur tes gardes »

Elle devait me prendre pour un cinglé mais je le pensais, son esprit était confus, il cherchait à récupérer Bella pour tout les moyens et ne comptait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Je devrais me battre pour le tenir à l'écart.

« _Tu est vraiment exactement le même que dans mes rêves. C'est presque flippant, on ne se connait pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours fais partie de moi. _»

Si seulement elle savait, j'ai cette même impression. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre depuis lesquelles j'étais assis là mais il était évident que sa famille allait bientôt arriver et je n'en avais pas envie.

Quand j'étais à la fac, Tanya écoutait toujours un chanteur pour ados, Jesse McCartney et ça m'insupportait mais parmis toutes ses chansons plus débiles les unes que les autres se trouvait Because You Live et je doit dire que celle-ci était vraiment très belle. Je me rendis compte qu'elle aurait pu être écrite pour Isabella.

« Bella?

_Hum?_

Je voudrais te faire écouter une autre musique, tu veux bien?

_Bien sûre! De qui est-elle?_

Je pense que tu devrais reconnaître, sinon je te le dirais à la fin.

_D'accord. _»

Je rallumais mon MP3 et remerciais Tanya de l'avoir synchronisé dessus. Dès que les premières notes commencèrent, nous nous laissâmes tous les deux bercer par la mélodie et comme à mon habitude je chantais par dessus les paroles.

« Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart **(le coeur lourd je regarde la pluie tomber)**

It's the end of the world in my mind **(Dans mon esprit c'est la fin du monde)**

Then your voice pulls me back** (puis ta voix me fais faire marche arrière)**

Like a wake-up call. **(comme une piqure de rappel)**

I've been looking for the answer **(j'ai cherché la réponse)**

Somewhere **(quelque part)**

I couldn't see that it was right there** (je ne pouvais pas voir que c'était juste là)**

But now I know, what I didn't know **(mais maintenant je sais, ce que j'ignorais)**

Because you live and breathe **(parce que tu vis et respire)**

Because you make me believe in myself **(parce que tu me redonnes confiance en moi)**

When nobody else can help** (quand les autres n'étaient d'aucune aide)**

Because you live girl** (parce que tu vis)**

My world...** (mon monde...)**

Has twice as many stars in the sky** (possède deux fois plus d'étoiles dans le ciel)**

It's alright. I survived. I'm alive again **(c'est bon. J'ai survécu. Je suis de nouveau en vie)**

'Cause of you, made it through every storm **(grâce à toi, j'ai pu traverser tous les orages)**

What is life? What's the use?** (Qu'est la vie? Son utilité?)**

If you're killing time** (si tu arrêtes le temps)**

I'm so glad I found an angel **(je suis tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé un ange)**

Someone, who** (quelqu'un, qui)**

Was there when all my hopes fell **(était là quand tous mes espoirs se sont évanouis)**

I wanna fly looking in your eyes** (je veux voler en te regardant dans les yeux)**

Because you live and breathe **(parce que tu vis et respire)**

Because you make me believe in myself **(parce que tu me redonnes confiance en moi)**

When nobody else can help** (quand les autres n'étaient d'aucune aide)**

Because you live girl** (parce que tu vis)**

My world...** (mon monde...)**

Has twice as many stars in the sky** (possède deux fois plus d'étoiles dans le ciel)**

Because you live... I live (**Parce que tu vis... Je vis)**

Because you live there's a reason why **(Parce que tu vis j'ai une raison)**

I carry on when I lose the fight **(De continuer le combat même quand je le perd)**

I want to give what you've given me always... **(je veux te donner tout ce que tu m'a toujours donné)**

Because you live and breathe **(parce que tu vis et respire)**

Because you make me believe in myself **(parce que tu me redonnes confiance en moi)**

When nobody else can help** (quand les autres n'étaient d'aucune aide)**

Because you live girl** (parce que tu vis)**

My world...** (mon monde...)**

Has twice as many stars in the sky** (possède deux fois plus d'étoiles dans le ciel)**

Because you live and breathe **(parce que tu vis et respire)**

Because you make me believe in myself **(parce que tu me redonnes confiance en moi)**

When nobody else can help** (quand les autres n'étaient d'aucune aide)**

Because you live girl** (parce que tu vis)**

My world...** (mon monde...)**

Has everything I need to survive** (a tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre)**

Because you live... I live I live. **(parce que tu vis... Je vis je vis.) **»

« _Hey! Mais c'est Jesse McCartney! T'écoutes ça toi? Je ne pensais pas... Enfin j'adore cette chanson mais dans mes rêves c'était un tout autre genre..._

Oui je m'en rappelle aussi... Ce n'est pas du tout mon style de musique mais j'apprécie tout particulièrement celle-là.

_Moi aussi. Surtout quand c'est toi qui la chante. J'aimerais tellement t'entendre chanter lorsque tu es à ton piano. Tu crois que je pourrais un jour?_

Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, j'adorerais jouer pour toi. Tu sais le piano c'est une échappatoire pour moi, je peux rester des heures et des heures à jouer.

_J'aimerais savoir en jouer._

Tu joues d'un instrument?

_Non, j'ai fais un an de solfège mais c'est tout._

Tu as une passion?

_Incontestablement, la lecture!_

Le dernier livre que tu as lu?

_Thérèse Raquin de Zola... Je l'ai finis le jour avant l'accident._

Tragique. J'adore ce livre mais je crois qu'on ne pouvait trouver une fin plus triste et funeste.

_Je suis d'accord, c'est une sorte de Roméo et Juliette beaucoup plus sombre et torturé. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé, il est définitivement dans mon top 5!_

J'aimerais connaître ton classement, et à part lire que fais-tu?

_Tu l'auras quand je me réveillerais. À part ça, pas grand chose, je ne suis pas très intéressante. Je suis cinéphile._

Écriture? Dessin? »

Je voulais absolument savoir si elle avait l'habitude de dessiner ou si c'était juste une espèce de transe qui lui avait fait réaliser mon portrait.

Quand j'allais lui dire autre chose, je constatais que ses pensées m'étaient inconnues. Plus rien. Cela m'angoissa et je me demandais si elle l'avait fait exprès ou si c'était parce qu'elle ne pensait tout simplement à rien.

« Bella?

_Oui?_

Alors?

_Oh! Excuse-moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais l'impression d'être attirée autre part. Vraiment bizarre. Comme si je m'éloignais sans rien pouvoir y faire._

Reste. Il le faut.

_Oui._

Et pour ma question?

_Pas d'écriture, mais il m'arrive de gribouiller. C'est très moyen, rien de quoi être fière ou qui me ferait rentrer à Guggenheim ou au Louvre!_

Je dessine un peu aussi.

_Dis-moi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire? Ça ira plus vite!_

Rester loin de toi. »

Et encore une fois le silence s'installa, à nouveau plus rien. Cette fois-ci j'avais beau l'appeler, la seule réponse que j'obtenais était son mutisme.

Alors que je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter son pouls s'affola ce qui déclencha l'alarme et ensuite tout alla extrêmement vite.

Les infirmiers affluaient et à ma grande surprise ne me sortaient pas puis mon père apparût une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Il m'interrogea du regard et je secouais la tête pour qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas saisis ce qu'il venait de se passer.

D'après ce qu'on nous avait apprit en médecine, elle était en train d'envoyer trop de sang à son cœur et si elle ne se calmait pas son organe ne suivrait pas et cesserait tout simplement de fonctionner.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas une option, elle ne pouvait pas déjà m'abandonner. On devait être ensemble.

Je devenais fou et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Alors aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je lui pris la main sous les regards réprobateurs du personnel hospitalier et me mis à alterner entre parole de chanson et mots réconfortants. Au fond de moi je la suppliais de se réveiller et surtout de vivre.

Ce fût un échec cuisant puisque son cœur ne battait plus. Sur le moniteur la chose qui accompagnait la ligne continue prouvant son décès était le bip incessant de la machine.

J'avais envie de hurler, de tout casser et c'est ce que je fis...

Mon père m'attrapa et me sera dans ses bras pour que je me calme, à sa demande tout le monde quitta la chambre et je lâchais mon père pour prendre Bella dans mes bras.

Ensuite quelque chose de miraculeux se produisit, j'aurais juré sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Puis ma raison pris le dessus et je me dis que j'hallucinais.

Puis un autre. Et là mon père avait dû l'entendre aussi parce qu'il se retourna stupéfait.

« Edward? Tu as entendu?

Oui! Tu crois...

Je ne sais pas, garde-la dans tes bras on verra. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je perdais de plus en plus espoirs malgré le fait que j'entende toujours de légers coups dans poitrine.

Alors je recommençais à fredonner Quiet Night de Diana Krall, la première fois elle l'avait adoré.

Je sentis sa main agripper ma manche avant que ses paupières ne se mettent à trembler et lasser apparaître ses yeux chocolats dans lesquels je me noyais instantanément.

Elle fût d'abord surprise puis l'incompréhension prit place dans son esprit.

Je repoussais à plus tard ses interrogations, elle était réveillée et c'est ce qui m'importait le plus à ce moment précis. Ma bella était là. Réveillée.

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire bien qu'un peu long...**

**Surtout donnez-moi votre avis, c'est très important pour moi.**

**Merci au 63 personnes qui m'ont en alerte et au 46 en favoris! Je remercie également tous les reviwers anonymes.**

**Bisous et comme d'habitude prochain chapitre en fin de semaine.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Bon j'ai mis un peu de temps dû à mon problème de pc mais aussi à cause de mes cours.**

**Bref voilà le nouveau chapitre en partie dû par les encouragements des PP qui me pressaient pour le poster!!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plairait en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :-D**

**Pour la playlist de ce chapitre (c'est un truc que je ne fais pas habituellement), je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter My Last Breath, Bring Me To Life et Hello d'Evanescence, je les ai écouté en boucle pendant que j'écrivais et ça à beaucoup inspiré ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne comprendrais pas les paroles je les ai posté sur mon profil.**

**Chapitre XVI**

BPOV :

J'avais vu le camion arriver, mais quand je réalisais ce qu'il allait se produire, tout était déjà devenu noir. J'avais sentis mon portable me glisser des mains alors que j'étais en ligne avec Cooper, j'avais également vu le verre de mon pare-brise être projeté droit sur moi.

Alors que je semblais m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ce qui me semblait être le néant j'entendais les sirènes qui m'indiquaient que les secours étaient proches. Je pouvais me laisser aller maintenant, un seul et unique visage apparu dans mon esprit, lui... Celui que je voyais dans mes rêves depuis des semaines et dont je ne connaissais pas même le nom.

Je décidais de ne plus lutter, c'était trop douloureux et la mort me semblait alors beaucoup plus paisible, facile. Cela ne demandait aucun effort. Je n'avais qu'à tout abandonner et me laisser porter, peut-être que si j'étais assez chanceuse je retrouverais l'inconnu de mes rêves, peut-être était-il un ange, mon ange.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cet état car je ne ressentais rien, pas même la douleur, cela aurait pu faire une éternité. Peut-être que c'était ça la mort après tout, se retrouver seul avec nous-même jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans savoir où l'on se trouve ou si on nous entend ou nous voit.

J'avais ressasser tous les évènements de mes dernières 24h et j'en arrivais toujours au même point : Jake était un abruti finit.

Comment avait-il pu me faire ça alors alors que la veille il me jurait presque un amour éternel. Et avec Jessica en plus... La cerise sur le gâteau.

Peu à peu, un bourdonnement vint à mes oreilles, c'était vraiment désagréable, j'essayais de me concentrer dessus pour tenter de détacher un son à peu près compréhensible mais ce fût un échec cuisant. Comme si je n'était plus maîtresse de mon corps, que je ne contrôlais plus que mon esprit, et encore...

Franchement c'était une situation assez gênante et désagréable et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir endurer ça pendant une durée indéfinie. Au final tout ce que je demandais c'était de soit me réveiller pour retrouver ma famille et arracher les yeux à Jacob ou mourir et ne plus rien ressentir du tout car l'impression que j'avais était de me trouver entre deux rives.

Comme si je ne pouvais choisir entre deux directions, mon corps souhaiter abandonner et retrouver le calme et la tranquillité alors qu'au contraire mon esprit s'accrochait et se battait de toutes ses forces pour exister.

Au fond de moi je désirais plus que tout de vivre mais j'étais fatiguée... Si fatiguée...

À nouveau tout redevint noir et je n'avais même plus les capacités pour penser, j'étais seulement spectatrice de ce qui m'arrivait, prise au piège de mon propre corps.

Après ce qui me parût une éternité, j'entendis à nouveau un bourdonnement. Cela dit il ne me faisait plus mal aux oreilles, il devenait de plus en plus net et je me rendis finalement compte qu'il s'agissait de voix, je n'étais pas seule... Je dois avouer que j'étais soulager autant que j'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais pas qui c'était...

Je me concentrais afin de peut-être pouvoir identifier les personnes, parce que oui il y en avait plusieurs.

Plus le temps passait et plus le brouhaha disparaissait laissant place à ce qui semblait être une conversation.

Je ne tardais pas à reconnaître mon père, Cooper et Jake. Pourquoi était-il là? J'avais envie de hurler, de lui dire de déguerpir quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouvais actuellement, je voulais le frapper lui dire que tout était de sa faute mais par dessus tout j'avais envie de pleurer. Oui, pleurer. Pleurer parce que je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami, la personne qui avait toujours été là pour moi après que Cooper est dû partir. Je le haïssais pour avoir prit une place si importante dans ma vie et dans mon cœur pour ensuite tout détruire et me laisser encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais.

Mais j'étais jalouse aussi, car même si je ne l'aimais pas de la manière dont je croyais l'aimer, il restait néanmoins _mon_ Jake, petit ami ou non et cette peste ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout s'approprier.

Il me fallut ce qui me paru des heures pour me calmer, ne pas avoir la notion du temps est vraiment dur. Ce qui me paraît être des heures pourraient aussi bien être des minutes et vice et versa. C'est frustrant de n'avoir aucune emprise sur le temps qui passe.

Je focalisais mon attention sur la discussion et je compris rapidement que l'on parlait de moi, il y avait le docteur qui expliquait ce qu'il m'arrivait (et c'était vraiment pas bon apparemment) aux personnes présentes et à l'annonce que je risquais de ne pas sortir du coma je reconnu les sanglot d'Angie. Elle avait toujours été ma meilleure amie, une vraie sœur pour moi. Elle était toujours là pour moi, au même titre que Coop et anciennement Jake, et j'espérais le lui avoir bien rendu.

Impuissante. Un mot auquel je ne pensais que lorsque je me remémorais ma mère, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Je me sentais coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et surtout de ne rien avoir pu faire pour l'éviter même si je n'avais que dix ans.

Aujourd'hui je pensais à ce mot pour moi. Je voulais me lever et me blottir dans les bras de mon père pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Nous n'avions jamais été très proche, je veux dire par là que les démonstrations d'affections n'étaient ni dans son tempérament ni dans le mien, je me rappelle ne m'être retrouver dans ses bras qu'une seule fois. C'était à la maison, quand il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son collègue lui apprenant pour maman. Il nous avait alors, moi et mon frère, prit dans ses bras et pendant un court instant je me sentis merveilleusement bien, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Après ça, papa avait été plutôt distant, il se tuait au travail pour ne pas trop penser à elle et ce jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais en ce moment j'avais besoin de sentir que tout irait bien, j'avais besoin de mon père, je voulais qu'il me rassure pour que je ne sois plus morte de trouille comme là...

Je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. Je me contentais de retenir des larmes que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas verser même si c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'entendis des pas résonner sur le sol, ils étaient lourds comme si la personne était trop lasse pour soulever les pieds. Ensuite je sentis cette même personne près de moi, elle me prenait la main, c'était chaud et réconfortant. C'est quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide toucher mon visage que je compris que cette personne pleurait. Je voulais savoir qui c'était, mais par dessus tout ça me tuait de faire de la peine à quelqu'un, ma main fût pressée et j'aurais voulu faire un signe n'importe quoi mais c'était impossible. Alors je patientais, encore.

On inspira longuement puis une souffle chaud se fit sentir au creux de mon oreille.

« Bella? »

Oh mon Dieu... C'est Cooper... Il était là, si faible et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je me détestais.

« Je t'en pris petite sœur, il faut que tu ailles bien, on a besoin de toi. Moi et papa mais aussi Angie. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi? Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser, en plus tu sais comme papa est piètre cuisinier, on ne tiendrait pas une semaine... Oh Bella... Il y a tellement de choses que tu dois faire, t'es bien trop jeune. Je t'en supplie revient... »

Crier me semblait être une bonne option excepté que je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais l'impression de tous les laisser tomber sans en être pleinement consciente.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver ma vie.

Je pense que j'avais dû avoir une absence pendant un moment car tout était maintenant calme autour de moi.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître c'était comme si je m'étais endormie, j'étais même persuadée d'avoir rêvé!

Il était là dans mon rêve, toujours à moi et toujours aussi parfait. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour fantasmer sur une petit copain vampire et être même capable de le dessiner trait pour trait lors de mon réveil.

Je me rappelais le tout dernier dessin que j'avais fais, c'était dans la nuit qui a précédée l'arrivée de Coop.

Je n'avais jamais été très douée en art, disons simplement que je me débrouillais. Par contre sur ce coup là, j'étais restée béate. Je n'avais même pas réfléchis, le crayon glissait sur le papier et avant que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte, j'avais terminé.

Il était parfait. Je ne fût même pas étonnée de ne trouver qu'un seul détail en couleur. La partie de son visage que je préférais même si il n'avait aucun défaut.

Ses yeux... Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareils, si quelqu'un me les avait décris il aurait été fort probable que je ne le crois pas.

J'étais pourtant sûre que cette couleur n'exister pas ou du mins pas dans des iris. Imaginez l'or liquide le plus pur qui soit emprisonné dans les iris d'un homme qui est la perfection incarnée.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit pas qu'un rêve, mais même en supposant qu'il fût réel, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille comme moi.

Tout ce que je pouvais espérer était qu'il ne quitte jamais mes rêves, parce que j'étais devenue une vraie droguée.

Toute la journée je n'attendais qu'un chose : que les cours se terminent le plus vite possible pour que je puisse aller au lit m'endormir et le retrouver. J'avais appris à détester mon réveil et le jour lui-même.

En cours, j'étais toujours dans la lune en train de penser à lui et à me poser des milliers de questions comme comment j'avais pu imaginer une histoire tirée par les cheveux à ce point? Je n'étais pas du tout fan de surnaturel ou de fantastique, j'étais bien trop froussarde. Même regarder Buffy me filait les chocottes, je faisais des cauchemars pendant des jours quand j'avais le malheur de tomber sur un film d'horreur.

Mais lui... C'était différent, comme s'il était un « bon » vampire, à vrai dire, pour moi il n'en était pas hein, il était juste victime d'un était qu'il n'avait pas désiré. C'était totalement ridicule mais pourtant c'est comme ça que mon cerveau le concevait et au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal d'où ma confiance sans borne en lui. Je lui aurais confié ma vie sans une once d'hésitation.

C'était tout nouveau pour moi ce genre de sentiments (rêve ou pas), j'avais dix-sept ans et ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée aux garçons, je passais mon temps libre à lire ou à regarder des films (et voir Jake quand même) sauf quand Angela délaissait Ben pour me voir.

Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille qui plaisait, j'étais plutôt quelconque et au lycée il y avait beaucoup mieux. Je n'étais pas très sociable et n'étais inscrite à aucune activité extra-scolaire ce qui ne facilitait pas mon intégration sociale.

L'expression compter ses amis sur les doigts d'une main prenait tout son sens avec moi, à vrai dire trois doigts suffiraient amplement.

J'étais inintéressante. Le matin quand je me réveillais je me demandais à quoi ça servait de sortir de mon lit, je détestais la pluie à Forks, on devait avoir le droit à dix jours de soleil par an grand maximum et malgré ces éclaircies, les températures étaient loin d'être au rendez-vous.

Avant l'accident de maman on avait prévu de déménager à Phœnix (pour mon plus grand bonheur), papa avait eu sa mutation, on aurait dû partir. Si seulement...

Après l'enterrement, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à la laisser seule ici et à vendre la maison dans laquelle nous avions tout nos souvenirs d'elle. C'était trop dur et je ne voulais plus partir non plus. La plus n'était qu'un détail, pas vrai?

Je commençais vraiment à flipper. Et si je ne me réveillais pas? En dehors de Coop, Angie et papa (plus Jacob je pense), je me demandais à qui je manquerais. Sûrement personne. Pathétique.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Perdue dans mes pensée depuis je ne sais combien de temps, à me morfondre puis soudain du mouvement. Probablement une infirmière ou un médecin. Je n'y prêtais donc pas attention jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix, _sa_ voix. Impossible... Mon imagination devait encore me jouer des tours.

À Forks tout le monde se connaissait et j'étais sûre de n'avoir jamais entendu cette voix.

Je rêvais, oui c'était ça, tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit et il faudrait que j'aille en cours. Ou alors je m'étais peut-être endormis quand je discutais avec Coop. Il fallait que ce soit ça... Je deviendrais folle sinon.

_Il _me parlais, me disait que je ne fabulais pas, qu'il était bel et bien là. Non, je ne devais pas y croire, je ne le _pouvait_ pas parce que lorsque je me réveillerais dans une pièce vide...

_Ressaisis-toi Bella, c'est juste un rêve, un délire mais en tous les cas ce n'est pas RÉEL!_

Je tentais de m'en persuader mais _sa_ voix me troublait tellement, ça paraissait si... Vrai...

Oh et puis zut, soit j'étais cinglée et je n'y pouvais rien, soit je rêvais et dans ce cas il valait mieux en profiter un maximum.

C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé à parler à un être fictif qui lisait dans mes pensée pendant ce qui m'avait semblé quelques secondes alors que d'après lui une après-midi c'était écoulée.

Nous avions appris à nous connaître, je lui avais tout raconté malgré le fait que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui était vrai ou faux. Comme j'étais persuadée de rêver j'ai osé lui faire une déclaration qu'il m'a retourné _(chose qui prouvait bien que je délirais)_.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'il faisait les mêmes rêves et qu'il n'y comprenais rien au début car tout paraissait si vrai _(ouf je suis pas si folle que ça enfin dans mon rêve...)_ jusqu'à ce que son père qui se trouve être mon médecin lui dise que j'existais belle et bien.

J'ai beaucoup aimé cette discussion même si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, je m'étais sentie vivante pour la première fois, comme si je n'étais plus l'étrange, ordinaire et maladroite Isabelle Swan.

Je commençais à me sentir un peu bizarre, un peu comme quand on s'évanouit, vraiment étrange comme sensation.

Je n'avais pas du être la seule à le remarquer parce qu'Edward (_et oui je connaissais enfin son nom!_) m'appelais et c'est ce qui me fit reprendre conscience si je puis dire. Que m'arrivait-il?

Apparemment il m'avait posé une question durant ce laps de temps, il la reposa et j'y répondis.

On recommença à discuter mais je sentais que je n'allais pas bien, que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Je m'éloignais un peu plus à chaque seconde et je ne le voulais pas.

Alors je songeais à une chanson qui lui ferait comprendre... Tout...

Je savais qu'il l'entendrait dans mon esprit.

_Hold on to me love / **Cramponne-toi à moi mon amour**_

_You know I can't stay long / **Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester longtemps**_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.../ **Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime et que je n'ai pas peur**_

_Can you hear me? / **M'entends-tu?**_

_Can you feel me in your arms? / **Me sent-tu dans tes bras?**_

_Holding my last breath / **Je retiens mon dernier souffle**_

_Safe inside myself / **En sécurité, en moi**_

_Are all my thoughts of you / **Sont tous mes souvenirs de toi**_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight / **La douce lumière d'extase s'éteint ce soir**_

_I'll miss the winter / **L'hiver me manquera**_

_A world of fragile things / **Un monde fait de choses fragiles**_

_Look for me in the white forest / **Cherche-moi dans la forêt enneigée**_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) / **Je me cache dans un arbre creux (viens me trouver)**_

_I know you hear me / **Je sais que tu m'entends**_

_I can taste it in your tears / **je peux le sentir au goût de tes larmes**_

_Holding my last breath / **Je retiens mon dernier souffle**_

_Safe inside myself / **En sécurité, en moi**_

_Are all my thoughts of you / **Sont tous mes souvenirs de toi**_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight** / La douce lumière d'extase s'éteint ce soir**_

_Closing your eyes to desappear / **Tu fermes les yeux pour disparaître **_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here / **Tu pries pour que tes rêves te laissent ici**_

_But still you wake and know the truth / **Mais tu te réveilles quand même et découvre la vérité**_

_No one's there / **Il n'y a personne**_

_Say goodnight / **Dis bonne nuit**_

_Don't be afraid / **N'ai pas peur**_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black / **Appelle-moi, appelle-moi quand tu passes de la lumière aux ténèbres**_

_Holding my last breath / **Je retiens mon dernier souffle**_

_Safe... / **En sécurité...**_

…............................................................................................................................................................

J'avais les yeux fermé et ne comprenais pas où je me trouvais, je ne reconnaissais pas mon martela et encore moins les bips incessants qui résonnaient dans la pièce. À travers mes paupières je pouvais « voir » que c'était sombre, sûrement la nuit.

Ce qui était le plus étrange fut que je sois dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ce n'était ni Jake, ni Cooper, ni mon père, je ne reconnaissais aucune de leurs odeurs. Il était plus qu'étrange que mon père m'ait laissé dans a chambre avec un garçon _(parfum masculin)._

J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et commença à gigoter pour faire comprendre à la personne qui me tenait que je me réveillais.

_Un. Deux. Deux et demi... Trois_

Wow! Quand j'ouvris les yeux un apollon me fixait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur le visage. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il portait une blouse blanche _(un médecin? Nan... Trop jeune.)_, il avait des trait parfaits, sa peau était pâle et lisse comme le marbre, sa bouche était et bien... Le rouge me monta au joues et j'eus un peu honte. Je reprenais mon examen et m'attardais sur ses yeux, deux pures merveilles, de quoi vers enrager le plus pure des diamants. Ils brillaient comme des éclats de diamants mais avait la couleur de l'or liquide et la transparence de l'ambre. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais pu admirer pareille beauté.

Oui il était magnifique, mais cela ne me disait pas ce que je faisais à l'hôpital alors que je me souvenais très bien m'être réveillée et avoir trouvé Cooper dans sa chambre la musique à fond pour me faire savoir qu'il était de retour.

Je ne savais pas non plus qui était ce jeune homme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu par ici. Je dû avoir avec une expression qui ne lui plu pas car il fronça les sourcils.

Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire, après tout je ne le connaissais pas, il était normal que je me pose des questions, non?

Je détournais les yeux du jeune dieu et observais on environnement. J'étais à l'hôpital, pourquoi aucune idée mais en tous les cas j'y étais. Dehors il faisait nuit et dans la chambre seule une lampe de chevet était allumée ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'être aveuglée. Je remarquais également que je ne portais pas les tenues de l'hôpital mais mon pyjama en soie mauve _(cadeau d'Angie...)_. En continuant mon tour de la pièce je remarquais une autre personne, c'était également un homme, je dirais début de la trentaine. Il ressemblait étrangement au garçon que me soutenait et avait d'ailleurs les mêmes yeux que lui, il portait aussi une blouse blanche et par contre lui j'étais sûre qu'il était docteur, la sagesse se lisait sur son visage. Il me voyait le détailler mais il ne pipa mot. Il me laissa faire.

J'avais envie de parler mais j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir alors je reculais l'inévitable.

J'avais finis de tout regarder et je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je les regardais tout à tout, ils ne bronchaient pas et attendaient patiemment que je me décide.

Je lançais un regard au plus jeune et me perdis dans l'or de ses yeux, cela le fit sourire et moi comme si cela était possible je devins encore plus écarlate... Son sourire se tira encore un peu plus laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents bien blanches et bien alignées. Décidément, c'était à croire qu'il n'avait aucune tare et l'autre non plus d'ailleurs...

Je crois qu'il était temps...

« Hum... »

Tout deux me fixèrent instantanément et cela ne me m'aida pas, loin de là... J'avais l'impression d'être transpercée par leurs regards. J'inspirais et expirais à fond et baissais les yeux pour ne pas être intimidée.

« Bonsoir »

Chouette je n'étais pas muette déjà! Pas que je sois une grande bavarde mais quand même...

« Bonsoir Bella »

Ça s'était le plus jeune.

« Hum je me demandais... »

« Oui? »

« Pourquoi je suis là? »

Il dé-serra son emprise sur moi et me regarda avec incrédulité avant de se tournée vers l'autre docteur qui était tout aussi choqué. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et prix la place de l'autre.

« Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'appelles, ta date de naissance et la ville où tu habites? »

« Hum oui! »

« Va-y, je t'écoute »

« Isabella Marie Swan, 13 septembre 1991 et j'habite à Forks dans l'état de Washington »

« Parfait, maintenant dis moi la dernière que tu as faite avant de te réveiller ici. »

« Je dormais et j'ai entendu de la musique alors je me suis levée et ça venait de la chambre de mon frère Cooper, hors il était censé être à la fac. J'ai ouvert la porte et il était là. On a discuté et je me suis réveillée ici. Est-ce que j'ai fais un malaise à la maison? »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien d'autres? »

Je le faisais non de la tête, et tout d'un coup il parût tendu. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire.

L'autre garçon semblait triste tout à coup, en le regardant cette fois-ci j'eus une sensation étrange, j'avais une envie folle de le rassurer mais je n'en fis rien. Il avait vraiment l'air torturé.

« Et bien en fait tu as eu un accident... »

Et là il m'expliqua que ma voiture était entrée en collision avec un autre véhicule, que j'avais subis une lourde intervention de la colonne vertébrale et que j'avais passé deux jours dans le coma.

À chaque que je lui demandais comment c'était arrivé il éludait la question en me disant que ce n'était pas important.

Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose et je finirais par le découvrir.

« Où est Jake? »

Là le jeune parut abasourdit et je ne compris pas pourquoi.

« Hum... Dans la salle d'attente. »

« Je veux le voir. Vous pouvez lui demander de venir s'il-vous-plait? Oh et au fait vous êtes qui? »

« Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen et voici mon fils Edward. »

« Votre f... »

Edward me coupa et me lança sèchement

« Je vais le chercher. »

« Euh... Merci. »

Vraiment bizarre celui-là...

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme à la peau cuivrée et au cheveux noir comme le jais entra dans la petite chambre, il était vraiment très beau, différente de celle des deux docteurs, et très grand.

« Jake!!!! »

**Et voilà!!! Il est 5h37 heure de Paris et je viens de terminer...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et encore désolée pour l'attente!**

**Gros bisous à vous tous. Je vous adore.**

**À la semaine prochaine j'espère 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou!**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir.**

**Ensuite comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'écris beaucoup moins depuis la rentrée. Avec mes cours à la fac je n'ai plus autant de temps. Je posterais donc une semaine sur deux, et plus si je peux. **

**Enfin, comme je l'avais déjà évoqué, je pense faire 24/25 chapitres donc donc encore 7/8 chapitres tout au plus. L'idéal pour moi (et pour vous) serais que la fic soit bouclée avant les vacances de Noël.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Bella POV :

_Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux noir comme le jais entrait dans la petite chambre, il était vraiment très beau, d'une manière différente de celle des deux docteurs, et très grand._

_« Jake!!!! »_

Tous me regardaient avec un air surpris, même Jake. C'était vraiment étrange, j'avais un truc sur le visage ou quoi?

Jacob regardait un peu partout autour de lui et lançait des regards interrogateurs au médecin. Je me sentais vaguement perdue.

Il devrait être content de voir que j'allais bien, me dire à quel point il avait eu peur et me serrer dans ses bras et au lieu de ça il se contentait de rester là, la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Jake? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Rien... Enfin je crois... Tu te sens comment? »

« Euh... Bien, je pense »

Je cherchais une confirmation dans les yeux de mon docteur, et il sembla hésiter un court instant avant de me répondre.

« Oui Bella, tu vas bien. Tu vas avoir quelques séances de rééducation et tu devras rester à la maison durant plusieurs mais étant donné que ton père travaille pas mal et que ton frère commence bientôt son nouveau travaille, il est hors de question que tu restes seule toute la journée. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais! Rosalie, l'amie de ton frère s'est proposée et puis c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique puisqu'elle passe l'été ici. Pour ce qui est des soins médicaux à domicile, je ne pourrais pas m'en charger moi-même car on a besoin de moi ici mais mon fils, Edward se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper de toi, il est étudiant en quatrième année de médecine à Berkeley et continuera dès l'an prochain à Princeton. »

Il paraissait très fier de son fils et quoi de plus normal avec un parcours tel que le sien, je veux dire il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi et devait être un vrai génie pour être déjà en quatrième année. J'appréhendais un peu de passer du temps avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas même si pour être amie avec Coop elle devait être fabuleuse. Par contre mon estomac se noua quand je repensais au fait qu'Edward prendrait en charge mes soins à domicile, cela me procura une sensation bizarre et pas très agréable.

« Mais... Sans vouloir t'offenser, vous ne croyez pas que malgré son niveau d'études il est un peu inexpérimenté? »

Jacob parut encore plus mal à l'aise que moi et je dirais même en colère.

« Je peux veiller sur elle vous savez. Mon père est handicapé et je m'occupe tout seul de lui. »

« Écoute Jacob, c'est très gentil de ta part mais il est hors de question que je te laisse changer ses pansements ou lui faire faire ses exercices, tu n'as pas les compétences requises. Cela pourrait être une réelle catastrophe si une de ses cicatrices s'infectait ou si tu lui faisais faire le mauvais mouvement. »

« Docteur... »

« C'est non négociable. Fin de la discussion. »

Le docteur Cullen jeta ensuite un regard glacial à Jacob et ce dernier sembla y déceler un message implicite qui le fit abandonner. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se produire mais j'avais le sentiment que l'on ne me disait pas tout et je détestais ça.

Après ça, l'atmosphère resta tendu et Jacob et _ce_ Edward se regardaient en chiens de faïence, vraiment bizarre j'étais pourtant sûre de ne connaître ni le docteur ni son fils.

Jake resta encore quelques minutes auprès de moi et cela m'apaisa, je me sentais si bien en sa présence. Ce moment fut écourté par le Dr Cullen qui annonça que j'avais besoin de repos et même s'il ne traduisait aucune émotion, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il prenait du plaisir à voir Jacob partir.

« Alors Bella, comment te sens-tu? »

« Hum bien, enfin je crois. »

« Aucune douleur ou gêne? »

« J'ai mal au dos mais ça à l'air supportable. Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi? »

« C'est normal, tu as subis une lourde opération et à mon grand étonnement tu t'en tire vraiment très bien, tu ne garderas aucune séquelle de cet accident si ce n'est une cicatrice pas très glamour... Mais bon comme je le disais ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose! Pour la douleur, si elle est moindre ce qu'on te donne des anti-douleur par intraveineuse. Si ça devenait insupportable tu as un bouton juste à gauche de ton lit, une infirmière viendra immédiatement augmenter le dosage. »

« Merci. Et euh pour... »

« Ah oui! Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux pas te donner de date, mais d'après ce que je vois tu devrais pouvoir rentrer dans une quinzaine de jours. Je voudrais faire des examens quotidiens pour voir l'évolution de ton état et si je m'aperçois qu'il ne se détériore pas mais au contraire s'améliore, j'envisagerais alors de te signer tes papiers de sortie. »

« Quinze jours... C'est long... »

« Non mademoiselle, c'est loin d'être long. En moyenne, les patients sont gardés un mois à l'hôpital après une intervention chirurgicale de cette ampleur. Tu es ce que l'on appelle une miraculée, les chances que tu te réveilles ou même que tu supporte l'opération étaient infimes. »

« Je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était si grave... Docteur? »

« Oui »

« Euh... Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? »

« Bien sûr, n'hésite surtout pas, je suis là pour ça. »

« Et bien je me demandais pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de l'accident. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponses à ça... »

La déception s'empara de moi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. Je baissais les yeux et quand je les relevais je me rendis compte qu'il y avait seulement le docteur avec moi et que son fils avait disparu. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti?

« Oh... »

« Mais, j'ai des théories. »

« Et est-ce que je peux les connaître? »

« En général la perte de mémoire est du à une partie touchée du cerveau ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Mais parfois, lors de choc émotionnel et physique forts, pour se protéger le corps refoule des éléments qui ne feraient qu'empirer la situation. Ainsi, il y a des chances pour que lorsque tu iras mieux tes souvenirs te reviennent au fur et à mesure. »

« Mais c'est possible qu'ils ne reviennent pas, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet, c'est une possibilité et j'espère que ce ne sera pas ton cas. »

« Vous agissiez bizarrement vous et votre fils en présence de Jacob tout à l'heure pourquoi? »

« Tu m'as l'air particulièrement perspicace jeune fille! »

« S'il vous plait docteur... »

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus, vraiment mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment et de plus ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ceci. Je suis désolé Isabella.

« Mais... »

« Ce n'est pas une question médicale, c'est de l'ordre privé donc je n'ai hélas pas mon mot à dire et crois-moi j'en suis sincèrement navré. »

« Qui peut m'en parler alors? »

« Pour le moment personne, tu es encore fragile et tu as besoin d'être positive pour pouvoir te rétablir et savoir ce que tu me demandes de te dire ne t'aidera pas loin de là. Tu seras au courant bien assez tôt ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais... »

« Économise tes forces tu en auras besoin! Je vais aller chercher ton père et ton frère, ils attendent de pouvoir te voir. »

« Et Angela? »

« Elle est rentrée mais à promis de revenir demain, elle était là tout le temps. »

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même le long de mes joues. Je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi je pleurais. Était-ce parce que je venais tout juste d'apprendre que j'aurais dû ne jamais me réveiller, parce que ma famille était là à mon grand soulagement, parce qu'Angie avait passé son temps à l'hôpital ou alors parce que j'avais un étrange sentiment qui grandissait en moi. D'ailleurs c'était plus comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'approfondir mes pensées car mon père et Coop faisaient leur entrée dans ma chambre et sans surprise aucune, Cooper se rua vers moi et se stoppa net pour se retenir de se jeter sur moi. Mon père rigola de bon cœur, ce qui soit dit en passant n'arrivait plus très souvent ces derniers temps, et alors je me rendis compte à quel point j'aimais qu'on soit tous les trois réunis, cela me rappelais énormément l'époque ou maman était encore là.

Je me sentis mélancolique tout à coup et cela dû se voir sur mon visage car Cooper changea d'expression.

« Bella? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin? »

« Non, non Coop. Ça va! Je t'assure. »

« Ben alors c'est quoi cette tête, petite sœur »

« Cooper commence pas. Elle a subit...

« Papa! Ça va... Le docteur à même dit que si je continuais sur cette voit dans deux semaines je pourrais rentrer. Je suis contente de vous voir... »

Et là re fontaine, évidemment... Rah je déteste pleurer comme ça!

« Oh ma chérie... Si tu savais ce que j'ai eu peur... J'ai cru te perdre toi aussi... »

Les yeux de mon père étaient embués de larmes et je voyais bien qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour les retenir. Cela me rendit encore plus triste parce que je leurs avais causé des soucis et heureuse parce que je retrouvais enfin mon père tel qu'il était quand j'étais petite.

Après ça, les jours avaient filé à une allure folle. J'enchainais les séances de rééducation avec le docteur Cullen dont le fils était systématiquement présent afin d'être capable de me faire travailler à la maison. Il s'est avéré qu'il était extrêmement gentil, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui.

Comme le docteur l'avait espéré je me remettais très bien. Cooper avait commencé son nouveau travail avec papa qui était vraiment content de pouvoir transmettre tout ce qu'il savait à son fils. Cela me rendait heureuse de voir mon père aussi content. Coop qu'en à lui ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision et s'était passionné pour son nouveau métier, en gros il devenait exactement comme papa, il passait le plus clair de son temps au poste et quand il n'y était pas il était fort probable qu'il se trouve avec Angie. J'avais été surprise par leur soudaine relation mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour mon frère, Angela était la fille la plus gentille, douce et aimante que je connaissais. Cela fonctionnait aussi dans le sens inverse, mon frère était parfait pour elle, il avait toujours été un petit ami attentionné et elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux. J'avais été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à se séparer de Ben. Il était plutôt agréable mais bizarre, je n'avais aucune confiance en lui.

Il y a quelques jours et à ma grande surprise le reste de la famille du docteur à savoir sa fille et sa femme, puisqu'Emmett était déjà là pour Rosalie, arrivèrent en ville pour s'y installer. J'appris également qu'ils avaient acheté la maison en verre (on l'appelle comme ça depuis toujours avec Coop) et une partie de la forêt. Il s'avéra comme par hasard que cette partie fut celle où se trouvait le ruisseau que j'adorais. Il y avait des rochers juste au bord de l'eau et je pouvais y rester des heures assise à lire ou juste regarder l'eau qui s'écoule. Il me serait impossible d'y revenir à mon plus grand regret. Le docteur vint avant-hier matin tout excité par une nouvelle qu'il jugeait formidable et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que je pouvait rentrer à la maison mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de ça et m'annonça joyeusement que sa fille, Alice qui avait mon âge était à présent inscrite au lycée de Forks et qu'il se trouvait justement que ses matières étaient les mêmes que les miennes à un chouïa près, elle avait pris une langue vivante, l'italien, en plus ainsi qu'un cours de couture car elle voulait devenir styliste.

Je l'imaginais d'ici, le canon du lycée donc super populaire. Elle devait sûrement s'habiller à la dernière mode et étant donné que ses parents avaient pas mal d'argent ses fringues devaient par conséquent être hors de prix. Donc même si elle était adorable, je doute qu'elle s'enquiquine avec quelqu'un comme moi car à l'instant où elle mettrait le pied dans l'établissement tous les élèves seraient à sa botte.

Donc lorsque le docteur Cullen me demanda de lui servir de guide j'acceptais même si lorsqu'elle ferait sa rentrée lundi prochain je serais chez moi et donc pas d'une grande utilité. Je pourrais toujours lui dire de passer à la maison dans la semaine pour faire plaisir à son père et lui présenter Angie, au moins elle aura déjà rencontré quelqu'un.

J'avais reçu des tonnes de mots et de fleurs pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Mais je dois dire que seul les mots d'une personne retenaient mon attention à chaque fois et j'en venais à me languir du prochain. J'en recevais un chaque matin à l'aube et un autre chaque soir au crépuscule, ainsi je commençais et finissait la journée de bonne humeur. Ce rituel avait débuté le lendemain de mon réveil, j'avais trouvé une carte qui était agrafée à un bouquet de fleurs dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, je savais juste qu'elles sentaient divinement bon et embaumaient la pièce de leur parfum sucré.

Je me demandais de qui pouvait bien provenir ce bouquet et en déduisait que le meilleur moyen de le découvrir était encore de lire la carte qui allait avec.

Je m'exécutais donc mais à mon grand désespoir cela ne me fut pas d'une grande aide puisqu'elle n'était pas signée.

_« Prend soin de mon cœur, je l'ai laissé avec toi._

_À toi pour toujours. »_

Après avoir relu ce bout de papier une dizaine de fois et mettre torturé l'esprit j'écartais déjà Jacob de cette attention. Ce genre de chose n'étaient pas du tout son style et je pensais que ce ne serait pas le mien non plus jusqu'à ce que ça m'arrive. J'avais ressenti une étrange chaleur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et mourrais littéralement d'envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Malgré ça, j'étais un peu anxieuse, et si c'était un espèce de cinglé qui s'était introduit ici? Il valait mieux que j'en parle à quelqu'un et avant même que je n'appuie sur le bouton d'appel, mon frère déboula dans la pièce un grand sourire sur la bouche.

« Tu tombes bien je voulais voir quelqu'un! »

« Vraiment juste _quelqu'un_, pas ton frère adoré? Je suis déçu... »

« Oh ça va! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Coop, c'est moi qui doit jouer les capricieuses pas toi je te rappelle! »

« Mouai... On va dire que je m'écrase pour cette fois, mais ne prend pas tes habitudes! De quoi tu voulais parler? »

« J'ai reçu ça, tu sais d'où ça vient? »

Là je lui tendis le papier et pointais les fleurs du doigt. Il lit la carte et me la tendit ensuite.

« Ce doit être Jake, Bells »

Il avait mis une telle haine et un tel dégoût à l'évocation de Jacob, comme si cela était douloureux de ne serait-ce que prononcer son prénom. Ma discussion avec le Dr Cullen me revient aussitôt en mémoire mais je laissais tomber pour le moment et enchaînais.

« Non justement c'est pas du tout son genre les trucs comme ça... »

« Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte à quel point il tenait à toi et que c'est sa façon de te le montrer. »

« Je suis pas convaincue et toi non plus vu la tronche que tu tires... Et puis il n'écris pas aussi bien, là c'est une écriture tout droit sortie d'un bouquin de calligraphie... »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être un type normal, peut-être un gars de ton lycée qui a décider de tenter sa chance. Il a eu peur pour toi, et s'est dit qu'il a faillit de perdre et désire à présent te faire savoir qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Si tu veux je peux demander à ce qu'on surveille les aller et venu mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire Bella. Enfin si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Non, je voulais juste ton opinion. Si tu me dis que tu n'y vois rien de bizarre alors c'est bon pour moi!

Mon dernier mot datait de ce matin. Il s'agissait toujours du même style de phrases, les mots étaient toujours aussi magnifiques et touchants et ce garçon s'exprimait d'un façon impeccable. Il devait surement être aimé des profs d'anglais...

En repensant à mon échange avec Cooper je remarquais que tout le monde venait me rendre visite assez régulièrement et je m'étais beaucoup attachée à Rosalie ainsi que son frère Jasper et surtout à Emmett, un vrai bout-en-train. Il avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère et était l'exact opposé de son frère, Edward qui lui était toujours sérieux, calme et mystérieux.

La seule personne manquante à l'appel était Jake, bien sûre, il était venu me voir mais il ne s'attardait pas et était distant. Il n'appelait jamais non plus. Mon drôle de pressentiment réapparut et je me sentis fatiguée tout d'un coup.

Quand je me réveillais il était pas loin trois heures de l'après-midi et ce fût Edward qui me réveilla, il m'examinait, encore, et bien qu'il fut très délicat je l'avais sentis grâce à son parfum et la fraîcheur de sa peau. C'était d'ailleurs assez agréable car on bouillait dans ses chambres. Quand il remarqua que j'étais à présent éveillée il me sourit.

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

« Bien reposée? »

« Hum hum »

« Mouai... T'es encore un peu dans le cirage quand même... Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je pensais y aller doucement. »

« Pas grave! Et puis rassure-toi tu as été très doux j'ai juste le sommeil hyper léger »

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi! »

Je me demandais ce que cela pouvais être étant donner que la dernière en date était moi devant m'occuper d'Alice. Edward dû remarquer mon expression pas très encourageante mais poursuivit tout de même.

« Fais pas cette tête Bella! Je te jure que c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Tu parle d'un enthousiasme toi! »

« Désolée. Va y je t'écoutes »

« Bon la raison pour laquelle je suis venu t'examiner c'est parce que ça fait exactement deux semaines que tu es là... »

Mais yeux s'illuminèrent au moment où je compris ce qu'il allait me dire.

« … À ben je préfère cette réaction! Donc je disais, tes examens sont encourageant, ton état s'améliore de jours en jours et mon père pense que tu pourras rentrer chez toi dès ce soir après que les papiers soient signés. »

Il était assit sur le bord de mon lit et je ne pu m'empêcher de me redresser et de me jeter à son coup. Aussitôt que je me rendis compte de mon geste je levais les yeux et lui lança un regard d'excuses. À mon grand soulagement il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

Le docteur Carlisle ne mit pas longtemps pour mettre tous les papiers en ordre et mon père et mon frère n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps non plus pour récupérer mes affaires. Je pris soin de bien emporter mes précieux mots sous le regards étrangement attendris et heureux d'Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sortais de l'hôpital et après quelques minutes supplémentaires je montais les quelques marches du porches avec l'aide des deux hommes de ma vie un sentiment de plénitude m'envahissant.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Pas très long mais c'était une transition entre l'hôpital et le retour de notre Bella chez elle.**

**Pour les questions je vous invite à me les poser si vous en avez et j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir si cela ne vous gâche pas de surprise pour la suite.**

**Merci à vous tous de me lire et à dimanche (je l'espère), sinon à dans 2 semaines au plus tard (grand maximum).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut! **

**Étonnés d'avoir enfin reçu une alerte?**

**Comme je vous l'ai expliqué sur mon profil, j'ai eu pas de problèmes de pc. Enfin, pour me faire pardonner voilà les chapitre 18, 19 et 20. Je les poste en même temps mais vous pouvez quand laisser des reviews sur chaque chapitre hein! J'adore lire vos impressions!**

**Merci de me rester fidèles et d'apprécier ma fic.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bien sûre aux reviewers anonymes ^^**

**Pour finir merci à mes amours de TF pour leur soutien, je vous adore les filles 3**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

BPOV :

_Quelques minutes plus tard je sortais de l'hôpital et après quelques minutes supplémentaires je montais les quelques marches du porches avec l'aide des deux hommes de ma vie un sentiment de plénitude m'envahissant._

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que j'étais sortie et c'était vraiment agréable d'être à la maison. Je m'étais très bien entendue avec Rosalie et elle était encore plus belle que ce que Cooper m'avait dit. Grâce à elle ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper le temps passait plus vite et je n'avais donc pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer.

Hier, le Dr Cullen était venu lui même pour me changer mon pansement et voir comment Rose s'en sortait avec moi. J'aurais pensé qu'Edward serait présent mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le docteur m'expliqua qu'Edward commencerait à s'occuper de moi demain autrement dit aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'appréhendais son arrivée, il se comportait bizarrement à l'hôpital et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je me disais qu'il serait plus judicieux de penser à autre chose pour le moment et jetais donc un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 8h32. Super. Je n'avais réussis à m'endormir qu'à trois heures du matin...

Depuis que j'étais de retour à la maison, les nuits avaient été assez difficiles, je faisais toujours les même rêve, moi, allongée dans une clairière au crépuscule. Je souriais à quelqu'un qui se trouvait à la lisière, pourtant impossible de mettre un visage sur cette personne malgré la force qui j'y mettais

et malgré l'étrange sentiment que j'éprouvais. Tous les soir c'était pareil, rien ne changeait, j'étais pourtant sûre de la connaître...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de me pencher d'avantage sur le sujet car on toqua à ma porte, un visage qui m'étais maintenant familier passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Salut Bella, bien dormi? Je te réveille pas au moins? »

Incroyable comme je m'étais vite attachée, et la sociabilité était loin d'être la plus grande qualité... si tant est que j'en ai...

« Salut Rose! T'en fais pas, j'étais réveillée. J'ai mal au dos mais c'est supportable »

« Tu m'envoies ravie, je peux m'assoir un instant? »

« Bien sûre quelle question! »

« Tu fais toutes les nuits le même rêve n'est-ce pas? »

« De quoi tu... »

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant, les seules personnes qui l'étaient, étaient moi et... Et bien moi!

« Calme-toi, c'est parce que je t'ai encore entendu cette nuit »

« Entendu? Encore? Je comprends rien Rosalie. »

« Depuis qu'on est rentrée c'est toutes les nuits pareil, au début je t'entends rire puis le silence et enfin tu fonds en larmes en le suppliant de rester, que tu as besoin de lui. Ensuite j'entre et te trouve réveillée comme aujourd'hui. »

Je baissais instantanément les yeux, je n'aurais probablement pas pu être plus mal à l'aise. Si elle pouvait m'entendre cela signifiait vraisemblablement que Cooper et Charlie aussi.

« Coop? Charlie? »

« Premièrement Coop est comme mort quand il dort, un char d'assaut pourrait se trouver dans sa chambre que son petit doigts ne frémirait même pas, deuxièmement il passe quasiment toutes ses soirées et surtout ses nuits avec Angela à la plage. Pour ce qui est de ton père quand tu cries il est au poste depuis un bout de temps déjà. »

« Oh... »

« Bella... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Je sais pas Rose. Je fais toujours le même rêve sauf que je ne suis à aucun moment triste dedans donc c'est bizarre... »

Je lui racontais tout en détails et cela me surprit, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser perturber par ce genre d'idioties mais cette fois c'était différent. Je le sentais.

Je n'avais même pas l'impression de rêver jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux et vois ma chambre ainsi que le corset que j'étais obligée de porter.

« … Voilà tu sais tout. Je deviens tarée hein? »

« Mais non ma puce! Tu viens de vivre quelque chose de difficile, c'est peut-être un moyen pour toi de t'évader. Si ça t'ennuie rien ne t'empêche d'en discuter avec Carlisle. »

« Non! »

« Mais pourquoi Bella? C'est ton médecin! »

« Il le dirait à son fils... »

« Qui? Edward?! »

Bravo Bella... Maintenant elle va croire que tu craques pour lui ma vieille! Non mais des fois je pouvais être d'une débilitée... Bon et si on changeait de sujet?

« Tu viens de dire que Coop passait des nuits entières avec Angie? »

« Euh... »

« Oh aller crache le morceau!! »

« Bon okay mais motus et bouche cousue je te préviens! »

« Juré! »

Je me redressais avec difficulté et m'appuyais contre ma tête de lit pour être plus à l'aise, rester allongée tout le temps n'étais pas si agréable que ça contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser...

Bref je sentais que ce qu'allait me dire Rosalie allait être passionnant et je voulais être dans une bonne position.

J'étais restée inconsciente peu de temps et pourtant ces deux là semblaient ne plus se lâcher d'une semelle!

Ce qui eut l'effet de me faire penser à Jake automatiquement, je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis ma sortie et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il ne me manquait pas plus que ça... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas? Avant, il était tout le temps fourré ici et maintenant pas même un coup de fil. Il faudrait que je l'appelle.

« Bon alors quand tu étais dans le coma, Angela venait régulièrement et il m'a dit qu'elle lui était familière mais ne se souvenait plus d'où. Bref ils ont finis par discuter pour passer le temps, Angela n'était pas très bien Cooper la réconfortait. À un moment elle était au bout du rouleau et il l'a ramené ici. Ça a dû bien se passer puisque ce sont des vrais siamois maintenant!

À cause du pasteur Weber impossible pour eux d'être chez elle et Angela ne veut pas venir ici par rapport à toi, elle se sent mal à l'aise... »

Elle avait parlé tellement vite que je me demandais où elle avait puisé tout cet oxygène! Quoiqu'il en soit, elle reprit rapidement son souffle et enchaîna encore plus vite, j'en étais sûre!

« Donc ils passent pas mal de temps à La Push, ils y campent souvent. »

« Mais ils sont cinglés!!! Il fait un froid de canard et puis qu'est-ce qu'Angie raconte à son père?

Elle leva les sourcils pour me faire comprendre que j'avais probablement la réponse et en effet, c'était le cas...

« Oh... Elle dit qu'elle est là. »

« Oui, elle reste sois-disant à ton chevet... »

Je sentais bien au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout, pire cela l'énervait. Pour être franche je n'aimais pas ça non plus. Ce n'est pas de lui servir d'alibi qui me gênait, mais qu'elle m'utilise comme excuse sans même me l'avoir dit et surtout qu'elle ne soit toujours pas venue me voir... Je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois depuis que j'étais rentrée.

« Bella? Ça va? »

« Oui, oui... »

« J'ai du mal à y croire. Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle utilise cette excuse, je... »

« Non, c'est juste qu'elle n'ait même pas venu voir comment j'allais, je suis contente qu'elle soit avec mon frère mais maintenant je n'existe plus ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, si tu veux je leur botte les fesses? »

J'explosais de rire parce que je savais qu'elle en serait capable!

« Non, ça va aller Rose, je vais me contenter de leur parler enfin quand je les verrais! »

Ce sujet là aussi je commençais à en avoir marre, il fallait que je bouge. Ben oui! Bouger!

« Euh... Dans combien de temps j'aurais le droit de sortir au fait? Parce que bon j'aime ma chambre mais la je commence à saturer! »

« Maintenant ça te va? »

« Pour de vrai? C'est pas une mauvaise blague? »

« Non je suis sérieuse, mais à une condition! Tu fais ce que je te dis quand je te le dis. Je passe un coup de fil et je viens t'aider à te préparer. »

« Merci, t'es la meilleure! »

Et elle quitta ma chambre sur un clin d'œil. J'espérais vraiment que même une fois rétablie nous resterons amies, cela me faisait beaucoup de bien d'avoir une autre fille à la maison et surtout de me sentir maternée. Il me serait extrêmement ardu de me séparer d'elle à présent, elle devenait une sœur en quelque sorte pour moi.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je constatais qu'elle était déjà de retour son téléphone encore à la main.

Dans son autre main elle tenait une pile de vêtements qui m'étaient sans aucun doute destinés. Je grimaçais déjà avant même de savoir ce qu'elle avait choisis ce qui la fit rire et je ne tardais pas à me joindre à elle.

Le docteur Cullen avait fait des merveilles, pourtant ce n'était pas gagné d'avance d'après ce que j'avais compris, la douleur était supportable et je semblais bien me remettre donc mon séjour à l'hôpital avait été écourté pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Cela dit, je ne m'étais levée de mon lit seulement pour aller au petit coin et dans le bain et ce accompagnée ce qui était embarrassant... Car Rose était évidement trop frêle pour me mettre dans le bain donc c'était le Dr Cullen qui s'en chargeait!

« Bells? T'est toujours avec moi? »

« Oui, désolée tu disais? »

« T'as du courrier. »

Elle avait un air malicieux planté sur le visage ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle finit par me tendre la lettre et je reconnu tout de suite la calligraphie parfaite de l'expéditeur, la même que celle sur les lettre à l'hôpital.

« Ben... Tu l'ouvres pas? »

« C'est juste, comment il a eu mon adresse? »

« Il? »

« Celui qui m'écrivait à l'hôpital... »

« Oh!!! Tu veux dire _ce _Il. Ça change tout, allez ouvre! »

Elle était pire qu'une fillette devant un rayon de poupées Barbie, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés comme un sapin de Noël.

Je mourrais d'envie de la lire mais ça m'angoissait qu'il sache où j'habitais.

J'aurais dû être gênée que Rose reste mais en fait c'était apaisant et puis je ne voulait pas la tenir à l'écart.

« _Voilà tout ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est ma dernière lettre, la prochaine fois j'espère que ce sera de vive voix mais cela ne dépend que de toi. Ce sont des paroles de plusieurs chansons que j'apprécie particulièrement et qui décrivent à la perfection mes sentiments._

_Je pensais que le monde s'égarait puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi et tout finit par avoir un sens._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout cela? Comment pourrais-je l'empêcher?_

_Si tu me suis, je t'offrirais le monde. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi mes sentiments sont si forts. Comment puis-je respirer, j'essaye de ma détendre pour que ton visage m'apparaisse. Ensuite je me demande si lorsque tu dors, tu rêves et si tu rêves, tu rêves de moi?_

_Avec ton mon amour. _»

« Wow! »

Ce n'était pas moi qui avait dis ça mais Rose ainsi que deux autres personnes que je n'avais eu aucun mal à reconnaître. Je finis par me rendre compte que j'avais lu à vois haute, en présence de Rosalie rien de dramatique mais je devins écarlate que deux autres personnes l'ai entendu.

Cela dit, ils avait tous les trois raison, wow...

« Bells! C'est magnifique! »

« Oui... »

« Oui? C'est tout? Tu peux pas dire autre chose! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? »

« Euh, ils m'aident, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te porter! »

« Rose!!! Nan! Hors de question! »

« Tu voulais sortir nan? »

« Oui mais... »

« Mais quoi? Y a pas d'autre solution. »

« Que le Dr Cullen me voit c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça, pas besoin de rajouter son fils et ton frère... C'est pas contre vous les gars hein! »

« No problemo brindille, c'est toi qui voit! »

Grrr pourquoi Emmett persistait à me surnommer comme ça?! J'avais ce surnom en horreur...

« Bon comme tu veux, je capitule... »

Trop facile...

« Mais... »

Ça c'est Rose!

« Faudra bien t'y faire! Parce que je te rappelle que le Dr Cullen ne s'occupe plus de toi à domicile! »

Ça y est elle m'avait eu et s'en réjouissait... J'aurais pu l'étrangler pour lui faire ravaler son son petit sourire!

« Oublie pas que c'est Edward qui va s'occuper de toi »

Et sur ces paroles elle s'assit toute souriante sur mon rocking-chair.

« T'es trop méchante, Rose! »

Jazz et surtout l'autre Bisounours explosèrent de rire. Jasper se ressaisit rapidement pour prendre la parole évitant à Em' de pouvoir sortir une blague douteuse et je l'en remerciais par un sourire qu'il me rendit.

« J'ai peut-être une solution. Tu as bien un maillot de bain, il ne doit pas t'être d'une grande utilité ici mais quand même? Demande à Rose de t'aider à le passer, on te portera dans ton bain et on te récupèrera ensuite. »

« Jazz, c'est brillant! Pourquoi j'y est pas pensée? »

« Et bien t'es blonde sœurette! »

« Et alors toi aussi t'es blond je te signal! »

« Ouai mais t'as une double tare toi, en plus d'être blonde t'es une fille. »

Son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles et évidement Emmett pouffa manquant de s'étouffer ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus Rosalie...

Ça m'avait surprise venant de Jazz, Em' exerçait une mauvaise influence sur lui à mon avis.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre Jasper Hale! Maintenant dehors, je vais la changer. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre dans la seconde mais je continuais de les entendre rire malgré le fait qu'il soient au rez-de-chaussée!

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont fatigants! Des fois je me demande si Em' ne serait pas mieux au jardin d'enfants... »

« Au moins il t'aime et il est près de toi... »

Je sentais moi-même la tristesse qui s'était dégagée de mes paroles et cela ne lui échappa pas non plus. Cependant elle ne dît rien et je l'en remerciais intérieurement, elle se contenta simplement de passer ses bras autour de moi et de m'étreindre. Il ne me fallut rien de plus pour fondre en larmes, mes yeux se transformaient peu à peu en fontaine, c'était comme si toute la douleur, la peine, les interrogation, etc avaient finalement eu raison de moi et se fuyaient mon corps à travers des centaines de perles salées.

Je ressentais un vide énorme sans vraiment savoir comment il s'était formé, et où était Jake... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'évitait, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point? Même à l'hôpital sa réaction avait été bizarre, peut-être qu'il en avait marre de moi. Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec lui parce que je n'était pas prête mais lui en avait sûrement assez d'attendre.

Encore ma faute... Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même si je faisais fuir tout le monde Angie, Coop et même Jake... Seul la famille Cullen (y compris Rose et Jazz) faisaient exception à cette règle et ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

J'avais tout fais pour que Jacob en ait marre de moi, je le repoussais sans cesse et lui servait toujours la même excuse. Il était la personne la plus gentille que je connaissais c'est donc à lui qu'il aurait été logique que je donne ma virginité ou ma petite fleur comme l'appelait maman quand elle m'avait expliqué d'où venait les bébés.

« Bella? »

Je repris mes esprits et constatais que j'étais sur mon lit, lavée, coiffée et habillée ; je ne me souvenais même pas avoir quitté ma couette. Par contre je sentais toujours les larmes rouler sur mes joues et par moment un soubresaut me secouait.

À présent je n'avais plus aucune envie de sortir, j'avais juste envie de rester allongée ici, dans le noir, seule pour toujours.

Mon père me disais souvent que j'étais forte et que j'étais comme l'eau qui même lorsqu'elle est prise au piège de la roche se fraye toujours un chemin à travers la pierre. Avant j'y croyais. Mais là je ne voyais aucune issue possible, c'était comme si j'assistais à mon autodestruction mais était figée, totalement impuissante et me regardais sombrer.

Je n'y comprenais rien car quelques instants plus tôt je me sentais parfaitement bien.

J'aurais tellement aimé que maman soit là, elle saurait quoi me dire, elle trouverait les mots et ensuite j'irais mieux.

Grave erreur! Je n'aurais pas dû penser à elle, j'éclatais en sanglots de plus belle, mes larmes ne coulaient plus silencieusement, elles se faisaient entendre, je me vidais de toute l'eau que mon corps contenant et craignais la déshydratation en plus de tout ce que j'avais déjà. La seule chose qui aurait pu tout arranger était la seule chose qu'il m'était interdite de posséder.

Autour de moi tout était flou, mais larmes brouillaient ma vision et j'avais l'impression d'avoir quitter la réalité. Par moment j'entendais vaguement Rose m'appeler, mais quand elle comprit que je ne comptais/pouvais pas répondre elle rendit les armes et le silence reprit le dessus.

Plus tard, je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder mon réveil, je vis qu'il faisait nuit et je sentis que je pleurais toujours, Rose était toujours là, dans le couloir je crois, elle parlait au téléphone avec quelqu'un.

Pendant un long moment il n'y avait plus eu un seul bruit, c'était reposant. Rose était de nouveau dans ma chambre, près de moi et m'essuyait mes larmes ce qui était peine perdue, elle me passa ensuite une serviette humide sur le visage ce qui était plutôt agréable. Mes yeux me brulaient, le sel de mes larmes les avait irrités et c'était douloureux.

Au plus profond de moi je souhaitais m'endormir et qu'à mon réveil tout ceci n'est en fait été qu'un mauvais rêve, mais je savais parfaitement que demain j'aurais le même sentiment, quelque chose clochait et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette, et que tout ça était un spectacle, une mise en scène.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, ma tête commençait à me faire mal et mes sanglots avaient réveillés les douleurs de mon dos et comble de l'ironie je recommençais à pleurer à cause d'une douleur physique cette fois-ci.

Je tentais en vain de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi... C'était sans espoir.

Du coup j'écoutais à demi ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, au début e n'entendais rien puis la voix de Rosalie me parvint, elle criait après quelqu'un. Comme je n'entendais personne d'autres j'en déduisais qu'elle était au téléphone, tout ce que j'espérais était que ce ne soit pas Emmett avec qui elle se disputait. Soudain plus rien, le calme à nouveau, mais ce ne fût que de courte durée, elle se remit à parler. Elle était calme cette fois-ci, ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé, ni quelle heure il était, je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Avais-je dormis? Probablement pas, j'étais exténuée.

Finalement quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et je perçu la lumière du couloir filtrer à travers mes paupières. Discrètement je tournais la tête dans la direction opposée et la porte se referma, j'espérais que Rose était repartie, je n'avais pas envie de discuter et de toute façon je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie.

Je reniflais et plissais fortement les yeux pour retenir une nouvelle vaque de larmes quand je sentis une main fraîche sur mon front.

Une vague de bien être et un sentiment de déjà vu m'envahirent, je laissais couler quelques larmes sans ouvrir les yeux de peur d'être à nouveau perdue.

La main se déplaça sur mon visage et s'attarda sur ma joue, par réflexe je pressais mon visage contre elle.

Un parfum délicieux finit par chatouiller mes narines, une fragrance légère de musc et de fruits, c'était enivrant et j'aurais voulu la respirer pour l'éternité. Une pression s'exerça ensuite sur le matelas, on passa un bras dans le creux de mon deux et avant même que je n'ai pu penser ou ressentir une quelconque douleur je me trouvais contre le plus parfait des torses. Je m'y blottis et fondis une nouvelle fois en larmes pour changer alors que les bras de mon ange gardien se refermaient sur moi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Youpi!!! Encore une autre chapitre ^^**

**CHAPITRE XIX**

_**I'm frightened by what I see **/ J'ai peur de ce que je vois_

_**But somehow I know** / Mais sans savoir pourquoi je sais_

_**That there's muche more to come** / Que ce n'est que le début_

_**Immobilised by my fear** / Paralysée par ma peur_

_**And soon to be** / Et bientôt_

_**Blinded by tears**/ Aveuglée par les larmes_

_**I can stop the pain** / Je peux arrêter la douleur_

_**If I will it all away** / Si j'en ai la volonté_

**Bella POV :**

Je me serrais un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine et sentie que sa chemise était mouillée au niveau où se trouvais mes yeux, mes pleurs avaient finis par ce calmer, je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'avais épuisé tout mon stock ou qu'à présent je me sentais étonnement mieux. Mes sanglots avaient cédé la place à de légers tremblements ce qui eu pour conséquence de lui faire relâcher son étreinte pour me rallonger dans mon lit mais je l'en empêchais en agrippant sa taille, il finit par renoncer et m'enlaça un peu plus fort. Je sentais son souffle frais sur le sommet de mon crâne et quand je compris qu'il allait parler je frémis.

« Isabella? »

Quoi??? Mais... Je... Je croyais que c'était Jake... Comment j'avais pu me tromper à ce point? Parce qu'en y réfléchissant il était évident que ce ne pouvait pas être Jacob, il n'avait rien de Jacob, rien. Jake était tiède et musclé, trop musclé... Lui avait la peau dure et froide comme le marbre, lisse comme le satin et il avait une musculature discrète, tout en longueur mais bien présente, je pouvais sentir ses pectoraux à travers le tissus de sa chemise. Ce qui retint mon attention fût l'absence de battements de son cœur, peut-être étaient-ils trop faibles. Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais bien et même si moi je l'avais voulu – qui n'était pas le cas – mon corps m'aurait interdit de bouger.

Enfin je me souvins qu'il venait de prononcer mon prénom, mais pas Bella, non mon prénom complet comme le faisait maman et aussitôt ma gorge se serra et je fus secouée par un nouveau sanglot. Maman...

J'entendis le son cristallin de sa voix m'appeler une deuxième fois mais les mots restaient bloqués dans le fond de ma gorge, il me souleva le menton et c'est à cet instant précis que je choisis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir : sa mâchoire était saillante, ses yeux d'une nuance que je n'avais encore jamais vu excepté chez Carlisle et Emmett. C'était comme si on avait fait fondre une pépite d'or pur et qu'on avait emprisonné le précieux liquide dans ses iris. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de reflets cuivrés que la lune seule suffisait à révéler et sa bouche, mon Dieu... Sa bouche. Il était vraiment beau, un ange tombé du ciel et je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt.

Je me rendis compte que ma bouche était grande ouverte et que je me noyais dans ses yeux, c'était très agréable, je ne voulais pas qu'on me sauve d'une noyade comme celle-ci.

Je me ressaisis mais ne pu déplacer mon regard, il fallait que je dise quelque chose, peu importait quoi, il fallait seulement que je parle. Facile à dire... De toute manière, il reprit la parole ce qui m'inonda d'une étrange chaleur, mon cœur bondit tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je pensais qu'il allait s'en échapper.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Hypnotisée, subjuguée, je ne pu qu'acquiescer.

« Mal quelque part? Ok, hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Isabella? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'adorais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, il ressortait comme une douce musique de sa bouche. Je me rappelais les larmes que j'avais versé devant lui et me sentis honteuse, je baissais alors les yeux.

« Hey... Ne sois pas gênée voyons, je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas pour peut-être pouvoir t'aider. Les blessures ne sont pas forcément que physique... »

« Je sais pas. »

« Ah et bien je suis déjà heureux de réentendre ta voix! »

Heureux d'entendre ma voix???

« Hum... Euh... Bon, déjà où sont les mouchoirs? »

« Su mon bureau, juste en face, merci. »

Il partit en direction de mon bureau quand quelque chose me frappa, c'est là bas que Rose avait déposé la lettre, et s'il la voyait... Oh non, j'étais vraiment Miss-la-poisse.

**Edward POV : **

Rose était désespérée quand elle m'expliqua la situation. Normalement j'aurais du passer ce matin voir Bella mais Carlisle m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire à mon plus grand regret. Ce que j'ignorais encore à ce moment là c'est que je pourrais quand même la voir.

Rosalie m'appela donc dans la soirée pour me dire que Bella semblait faire une crise d'angoisse que rien ne semblait calmer. Elle n'avait pas voulu appeler son père ce que je comprenais parfaitement, par contre la réaction de Cooper, son frère, me surprit . Apparemment ils s'étaient violemment disputés, il était avec Angela et ne comptait pas venir, c'était bizarre car je savais parfaitement qu'elle était tout pour lui. Bref il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour lui proposer mon aide et quand elle accepta un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine, précisément où mon cœur aurait dû se trouver. Même si ce n'était pas nécessaire je décidais d'aller chasser avant, simplement pour ne pas tenter le sort et une heure plus tard j'étais devant la maison des Swan.

Rose me donna les détails me me conduisit à l'étage devant ce qui semblait être la chambre de Bella, ce que je confirmais aisément dû au parfum de fraise et de freesia qui s'en dégageait. Rosalie redescendit et j'entrais ensuite dans la chambre.

Elle était là, allongée, mais je savais très bien que si elle avait pu elle se serait recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était secouée par un nombre incalculable de sanglots et mon estomac se serra de la voir dans cet état, je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'elle était mal à ce point là.

Je restais immobile contre la porte pendant ce qui me parût être une éternité réfléchissant à ce que je devais ou pouvais faire. Certes je me contrôlais parfaitement bien, le sang humain na m'attirait que très peu, c'était comme si avant a transformation on m'avait l'éloge des choux de Bruxelles ou des épinards. Bien sûr son parfum était enivrant et réveillait un désir animal en moi, mais pas pour son sang, pour tout son être.

J'avançais lentement par peur qu'elle ne m'entende et me rejette, son parfum envahissait la pièce et je n'avais qu'une envie : ne jamais quitter cette endroit.

J'avais été ravagé par le chagrin quand elle s'était réveillée sans aucun souvenir de moi et pas même de ses rêves, pire encore je ne pouvais même plus lire dans ses pensées...

C'était comme si tout son être avait rejeté mon existence, toute trace de moi avait été réduite à néant et me compliquait donc la tâche.

J'étais finalement arrivé jusqu'à elle sans un bruit, une autre qualité vampirique!

En la voyant une envie irrépressible de la toucher s'empara de moi et je ne pu me contrôler, ma main glissa d'elle-même sur son front qui était, soit-dit en passant brûlant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se retourne et me repousse à tout moment mais elle n'en fit rien. Je m'autorisais alors à un peu plus d'affection et caressais sa joue, à ma grande surprise là encore elle n'émit aucune protestation, mieux elle appuya sa joue encore plus fort sur ma main et un léger soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

J'étais aux anges même si je savais que ce n'était que temporaire et que la chute serait d'autant plus dure. Mais puisque j'avais un temps limité autant en profiter, je glissais alors ma main dans le creux de ses reins et la relevait pour qu'elle repose contre mon torse, c'était une sensation indescriptible, mieux que tous les rêves que j'avais pu faire auparavant, elle était mienne.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait dans un état second, cela dit elle avait arrêté de pleurer, j'osais d'ailleurs espérer que ma présence y était pour quelque chose.

Je sentis les larmes qui avaient traversé le tissus de ma chemise et avec un sourire je me promis de la conserver telle quelle.

Je fus tiré de mes rêveries quand je la sentie frissonner et j'en déduisais que c'était par ma faute et je décidais de la rallonger même si c'était à contre-cœur mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et s'agrippa de plus belle à moi.

Bien que je me trouvais dans une sorte de bulle et que j'y étais bien je savais que je devais l'éclater et l'appelais, sa réaction me désarçonna, quand elle m'entendit prononcer son prénom elle frémît, elle était surprise, je le sentais.

Elle me prenais sûrement pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était évident, j'avais été idiot de penser qu'elle serait restée dans mes bras si elle avait su que c'était moi mais je fus encore plus surpris quand je me rendais compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Je l'appelais une nouvelle fois et ce fus un autre échec sauf qu'elle se remit à pleurer, c'était tout moi ça, plus maladroit on ne faisait pas...

Je lui soulevais le menton et aperçus enfin son visage, sa beauté était à couper le souffle, naturelle et unique, unique comme elle.

Mon cœur, enfin façon de parler, eut un raté quand elle ouvrit les yeux, je m'y plongeais bien volontiers, c'était comme nager dans une mer de chocolat et je priais pour m'y noyer. J'en étais sûr, c'était ça le paradis et l'enfer devait alors être un monde où Bella n'existerait pas.

Nous restâmes à nous fixer un bon moment qui me sembla pourtant très court mais j'avais une bonne raison d'être ici et si je redescendais sans donner aucune explications à Rose j'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire ce que je voulais éviter.

Je trouvais une phrase bateau et enchainais avec plusieurs questions auxquelles elle ne répondait que par des signes de tête.

Mais là, miracle! Quand je lui avais dis qu'elle ne devait pas être gênée elle m'avait répondu, sa voit était encore plus belle et mélodieuse que dans mon souvenir, sa voix à elle seule était une invitation.

Je lui proposais donc d'aller chercher une boîte de mouchoirs ce qu'elle accepta, c'était un bon début! Enfin je crois...

Je me dirigeais à présent d'un pas assuré vers l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué et y découvrait posée à côté des Kleenex une lettre, _ma_ lettre. Elle l'avait lu alors... J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour savoir qu'elle avait été sa réaction quand elle l'avait découverte.

Puis la logique prit le pas sur le reste, sachant qu'elle ne pouvais se déplacer comment ma lettre avait pu se retrouver aussi loin d'elle? Quelqu'un d'autre que Bella l'y avait sûrement déposé et elle n'était même pas dans l'enveloppe... Rose bien sûr... Est-ce qu'elle avait reconnu mon écriture? Évidemment, Rose était une de ces personnes à qui aucun détail n'échappait, ce qui m'amenait à me demander pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avait-elle appelé si elle était au courant, elle aurait aussi bien pu appeler Carlisle.

Il était temps que je retourne auprès de Bella avant qu'elle ne trouve ma réaction étrange, rester planté là devant une boîte de mouchoirs...

« Et voilà mademoiselle! Tu as besoin d'autre chose? »

« Merci. Ben maintenant que tu le dis, je mangerais bien quelque chose, j'ai rien avaler depuis mon petit déjeuner et mon estomac commence à me le rappeler »

« Pas de problème, je peux te laisser seule un moment où tu veux que j'appelle Rose? »

« Non, non c'est bon je peux rester seule, t'en, vous en faites pas »

« Stop! Je t'arrête tout de suite, pas de vouvoiement, je suis pas un vieux crouton comme mon père... J'ai quasiment ton âge alors... »

« Euh okay, ça m'arrange mais le Dr Cullen est loin d'être vieux je tiens à le dire! »

Elle n'avait pas tord, papa était vraiment jeune et je comprenais enfin pourquoi. Je sortis de la chambre après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire, j'arrivais dans le salon en moins de trente secondes et trouvais Rosalie allongée sur le vieux canapé devant une série totalement inintéressante.

Elle ne m'entendit pas débouler ce que j'espérais et la secouais, elle fit un bon impressionnant sur le fauteuil en m'insultant de tous les noms ce qui me fit mourir de rire.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? »

« Aucune idée, crise de panique je pense »

« Attend Edward t'es là depuis plus d'une heure et tu sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a? Qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué? »

« J'ai réussis à arrêter ses pleurs... »

« Wow super! Tout ce temps pour ses pleurs... Et pourquoi t'es ici alors? »

« Hey! T'énerves pas contre moi okay! C'est pas ma faute si son frère est un abruti... »

« Excuse-moi, t'y es pour rien. »

« Cela dit, si je suis là c'est parce qu'elle a faim. »

« Je vais lui préparer un truc. »

« Non! »

J'avais dis ça plus fort que je ne l'avais voulu ce qui n'échappa pas à Rosalie, elle ne dit rien (pour le moment) mais arborait un grand sourire sur son minois.

Je quittais la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me bombarder de questions même si c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

Arrivé dans la cuisine je fouillais dans tous les placards pour trouver mon bonheur et optait pour des pâtes à la carbonara, faciles et rapides à préparer, une fois que tout fut prêt je disposais assiette, couverts, serviette et Coca sur un plateau et faisais le chemin en sens inverse, Rose ne dis rien puisque j'avais le repas de Bella dans les mains et qu'il risquerait de refroidir mais attendait que je redescende avec impatience.

J'avais discuté de tout et de rien avec Bella, elle avait mangé et adoré son repas et il était maintenant temps pour moi de rentrer, le chef Swan allait arriver et Cooper aussi. Je savais que Bella avait besoin de parler avec son frère et je la reverrais de toute façons le lendemain.

Je l'embrassais sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et quittait sa chambre le vague à l'âme.

« Il t'en a fallut du temps pour redescendre!!! Alors? Dis-moi tout! »

Mesdames et messieurs je suis heureux de vous présenter l'ouragan Rosalie Hale ou plus prochainement connue sous le nom de Rosalie Hale Cullen et oui mon ours de frère allait l'épouser et ceux n'est pas un euphémisme quand je dis que c'est deux là sont fais l'un pour l'autre. Tous les deux aussi cinglés mais tellement adorables, enfin sauf quand ils vous prennent d'assaut comme Rose en ce moment...

« J'attends Edward! Oh s'il te plait... Sinon je lui dis que je sais qui lui a envoyé ses lettres! »

Et vlan! Voilà comment on prosterne les gens à ses pieds... Sur bien des aspects Rosalie ressemblait à ma petite sœur, Alice, quand elles avaient une idée en tête impossible de la leur enlever.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire Rosalie, oui c'est moi qui lui a écrit mais c'est tout... »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais gober ça? Edward je vais bientôt être ta belle-sœur alors en temps que presque membre de la famille je voudrais bien que tu m'explique! »

« C'est vraiment bizarre, tu me prendrais pour un fou de toute manière »

Et c'était déjà le cas, elle n'arrêtait pas de ce demander comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'une fille en si peu de temps et surtout quand je ne lui avait réellement pas parler avant ce soir. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire de plus, c'était à Emmett de tout lui révéler.

« Écoute, si c'est par rapport au fait que vous êtes des vampires, te fatigue pas je le sais déjà, tu croyais quand même pas que ton frère me demanderais de l'épouser en m'ayant caché un truc pareil? Je sais que pour toi c'est tout récent et que tu as développé un don et qu'en ce moment même tu dois être en train de l'utiliser sur moi alors va y, fouille, tu verras que je sais tout et que tu peux me faire confiance. C'est pas avec Alice que tu vas parler de ça. Et puis oublie pas que je discute beaucoup avec Bella, ça peut t'aider. »

Cette fille avait un débit de paroles impressionnant! Un poids s'envola quand je vérifiais qu'elle savait effectivement tout de notre condition, je me demandais si elle était prête à devenir l'une des nôtres... Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais content de pouvoir avoir un avis féminin mais je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu ne pas remarquer qu'elle savait déjà, peut-être que j'étais trop préoccupé par Bella pour faire attention au reste?

Je racontais tout en détails à Rose, depuis mes rêves jusqu'à ma transformation et la raison de notre venue à Forks. Elle m'interrompit seulement pour me dire qu'elle et Emmett envisageait de rester dans la nouvelle demeure de mes parents jusqu'au mariage et qu'ils en feraient construire une pour eux dans le coin par la suite. Quand à Jasper, il hésitait à repartir sans Rosalie et mes parents lui proposèrent de rester autant qu'il le souhaiterait.

Je repris et lui parlais de mes échanges avec Bella à l'hôpital, puis son réveil sans aucun souvenir.

« Tu sais il y a un truc que je devrais probablement t'avouer... »

« Quoi? »

Je m'attendais au pire...

« Bella... Elle n'a pas arrêté de rêver je crois... »

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Ben tu m'as parler d'un de tes rêves et il ressemble un peu à celui qu'elle m'a raconté, seule la fin est différente. »

Pour une révélation, c'était une révélation... Je lui faisais signe de continuer et elle chercha ses mots avant de reprendre.

« Tous les soir elle fait le même rêve, au début je l'entends rire et puis elle finit en pleur en le suppliant de ne pas partir. Ce matin j'en pouvais plus alors je lui ai posé la question. Elle m'a alors dis que dans son rêve elle était dans une clairière et à la lisière se trouver quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage, il était caché par l'ombre des arbres mais elle avait cette sensation étrange de le connaître, et puis ensuite elle ouvre les yeux. Elle ne souvient ni d'avoir pleurer, ni d'avoir rit, juste cette clairière et cette inconnu. »

Wow... ça c'est bizarre...

**Bella POV :**

Edward était maintenant partit depuis un bon moment quand j'entendis des rires provenir du rez-de-chaussée, cependant ils s'arrêtèrent net et la maison fut plongée dans un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que je distingue des pas familiers dans l'escalier, mon frère daignait enfin venir me voir, quelle chance... Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui parler mais il le fallait.

Il s'arrêta devant ma porte comme s'il hésitait à entrer puis finit par toquer, je l'invitais à entrer et il vint s'assoir près de moi tête baissée.

« Je suis désolée Bells... »

Désolé??? Alors ça c'était vraiment trop facile! Il croyait quand même pas que ça serait suffisant?

« Je te promets que je m'en veux, mais... »

« Mais quoi? Je suis plus aussi intéressante maintenant que je suis clouée dans un lit? Où peut-être que tu n'as plus de temps à consacrer à ta petite sœur parce que tu croules sous le travaille? Où alors , et je penche pour cette hypothèse, qu'Angie est bien mieux et qu'au moins elle elle peut marcher toute seule! »

« Bella calme-toi tu n'y es pas du tout! »

« Et bien éclaire-moi, parce que depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, trois personnes et non des moindre manquent à l'appel! Jake, Angie et toi!! »

« Pour ça il faudrait que tu me laisses parler... Jake c'est le cadet de mes soucis et franchement moins je le verrais mieux je me porterais! Pour ce qui est d'Angela, elle ne supporte pas de te voir dans cette état, tu aurais vu dans quel état elle était à l'hôpital quand elle t'as vu... Du coup elle préfère ne pas venir pour ne pas que tu te sentes encore plus mal, elle ne veut pas en rajouter une couche. Pour ce qui est de mon cas c'est exactement la même chose sauf qu'en plus je ne peux pas te voir sans vouloir casser la gueule aux personnes responsables ce qui serait vraiment ennuyeux vu que je suis flic... Je sais que ce ne sont pas des bonnes raisons mais c'est comme ça, je t'aime et ça me tue de te voir comme ça donc même si je passe pour un enfoiré je préfère ne pas venir. »

Ça en expliquait des choses... Mais ça en compliquait d'autre, c'était quoi le problème avec Jacob?

« C'est pas une raison... Imagine la situation inverse Coop... Imagine que du jour au lendemain Rose, Emmett, Jazz ou moi on ne vienne plus te voir. Comment tu réagirais? »

« Mal. Très mal. »

« Exactement, donc tu me comprends évidement que tu restes mon frère mais je ne veux plus de ça, qu'Angie ne vienne plus c'est une chose, et même si ça me fait mal je ne peux pas la forcer mais toi t'es mon frère, t'as toujours été là pour me remettre sur bien et j'ai encore besoin de toi. Alors reste. S'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr ma Bells... »

« Promet! »

« Je te le promet. »

« Bon maintenant c'est quoi ton problème avec Jake? »

« J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, ordre du docteur, ça fait partis de ce que tu as oublié et crois-moi c'est pas agréable alors j'ai pas envie d'être celui sur qui tu vas passer tes nerfs quand tu t'en souviendras! »

« Mais si je ne m'en souvient jamais, faudra bien me le dire »

« J'en sais rien, t'aurais qu'à demander au doc, il te dira quoi faire! »

« Tu m'aides pas la Coop! »

« Je sais. Désolée mais c'est pas de mon ressort »

Pfff lui est et ses phrases à deux balles... Je me débrouillerais pour avoir une réponse coûte que coûte!

Il m'embrassa sur le front – c'était devenu leur truc à tous – en me souhaitant bonne nuit avant de filer hors de ma chambre.

J'eus à peine le temps d'amorcer un mouvement que ma porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant entrer Angie.

Décidément c'était mon jour de chance!

Bon elle s'excusa et blablabla, je la pardonnais, on discuta de tout et de rien, elle me parlait de Cooper pendant un bon moment, on rit et Rose nous rejoignis. On improvisa une soirée pyjamas, Rose avait monté à boire et à manger et on veilla quasiment jusqu'au levé du soleil.

J'étais bien, il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que tout soit parfait, que mon trou de mémoire se referme et je comptais bien y arriver avec ou sans l'aide de mes proches.

**Bon je devais poster 3 chapitres mais imprévu ^^ donc je poste le 3è demain dans la journée!**

**Gros bisous à tous et j'espère que ça vous a plu!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre XX**

_J'étais bien, il ne manquait qu'une chose pour que tout soit parfait, que mon trou de mémoire se referme et je comptais bien y arriver avec ou sans l'aide de mes proches._

BPOV :

En me réveillant, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant des jours et des jours, je me sentais mal, comme après une énorme cuite – ce qui ne m'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé. Je me demandais combien de temps j'avais dormis et j'eu un semblant de réponse en voyant que la nuit était déjà tombée, j'avais donc dormis toute la journée. Génial. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Je repensais à la journée d'hier, elle avait mal commencé et pourtant le moment où Edward était arrivée l'avais rendu parfaite. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je me sentais si bien quand il était là, vivante, c'est comme si je le connaissais hors c'était impossible il venait seulement d'arriver.

Je tendais le bras pour atteindre mon portable sur la table de chevet afin de dire à Rose que j'étais réveillée. Un brin de toilette ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. En le déverrouillant, je vis qu'il était deux heures du matin. Impossible ! Je n'avais pas pu dormir autant… Je regardais l'écran une seconde fois qui me confirma l'heure, je secouais la tête et composais le numéro de Rosalie. Je laissais sonner deux fois comme d'habitude et raccrochais. J'attendis patiemment dans mon lit _comme si j'avais le choix_ et décidais d'allumer ma chaine hi-fi puisque la télécommande était à côté de mon lit. Au son des première note, je me relaxais cette chanson avait un effet apaisant sur moi. J'avais horreur de chanter, mais quand j'entendais les paroles c'était automatiques, le son sortait naturellement.

« Where are you now? **(Où es-tu à present)** / As I'm swimming through the stereo **(alors que je traverse la radio) **/ I'm writing you a symphony of sound **(j'écris une symphony de son)** / where are you now? **(Où es-tu à présent) ** / As I rearrange the song **again (alors que je réarrange une nouvelle fois cette chanson) **/ this mix could burn a hole in anyone **(la mélodie pourrait incendier n'importe qui) **/ but it was you I was thinking of **(mais c'était à toi que je pensais)**»

Je mettais sur pause le temps de lire le message que je venais de recevoir, c'était Rose. Apparemment elle avait profité de mon tour de compteur pour voir Em ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Je remettais la stéréo en route et recommençais à fredonner.

« I read your letter **(J'ai lu ta lettre) **/ the one you left when you broke into my house **(celle que tu as laissé quand tu es entré chez moi)** / Retracing every step you **made (en retraçant tes pas) **/ and you said you meant it** (et tu avais dit que tu le pensais) **...

_«And there's a piece of me in every single __**(Et il y a une partie de moi dans chacune) **__/ Second of every single day __**(des secondes de chaque jour) **__/But if it's true then tell me how it got this way __**(mais si c'est vrai alors dis-moi comment nous en sommes arrivés là)**__ »_

_Oh mon Dieu !_ Le problème ? Simple, la deuxième partie du couplet et bien ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai chanté. Le comble ? C'était Edward.

« Bonjour, enfin bonsoir, Bella »

« Hum… Salut… »

Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit sinon j'aurais une fois de plus été gênée d'être rouge comme une pivoine. J'adorais cette chanson (très peu connue du grand public) et lui la connaissait aussi. Comme si je ne m'étais pas assez ridiculisée par le fait qu'il m'entende chanter, lui avait eu une voix irréprochable. Il avait la voix d'un ange, si je n'avais pas connu la voix de Jack's Mannequin j'aurais sans doute pensé qu'Edward en était le chanteur.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu te sens mieux »

« Oui ça va »

Okay, d'accord sur ce coup là je n'avais pas vraiment été super bavarde mais ce n'était pas ma faute, je me sentais frustrée d'être clouée dans ce satané lit et de ne rien pouvoir faire moi-même.

« Oulà ça n'a pas l'air… t'es sûre de ne pas vouloir en parler »

« Pfff tu t'ennuierais, c'est rien de bien intéressant crois-moi »

« Allez, je te promets que je ne m'ennuierais pas », j'étais prête à lui soutenir que je n'avais rien mais en relevant la tête je vis le sourire qui déformait le coin de sa bouche et ne pu qu'acquiescer.

« Tu l'auras cherché, » lui lançais-je. « J'en ai ras-le-bol d'être clouée dans ce lit et de ne rien pouvoir faire, je suffoque et je veux sortir de cette maison avant de devenir complètement cinglée et d'être bonne pour l'asile. » Je crois que je n'avais jamais parlé aussi vite et franchement cela m'avait fait un bien fou.

« Euh, ok »

« Ok ?» Mais enfin de quoi parlait-il ?

« Sortons ! » plaisanta-t-il, tout en me gratifiant d'un large sourire joueur.

« Ce n'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi… Je suis coincée ici et toi tu me nargues, » rétorquais-je.

« Mais je ne me moque pas, tu as dis que tu voulais sortir ? Et bien je suis ton médecin et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient… » Oh alors il était vraiment sérieux, après un nombre incalculable de jours passés dans la maison avec pour seule sorties le jardin et la salle d'eau, je pouvais enfin prendre l'air.

« Mais ? » Ben oui, j'avais bien compris qu'un mais allait suivre alors autant être fixée dès à présent.

« Et bien, je t'accompagne évidemment, je suis ton médecin et en cas de problème je pourrais faire ce qu'il faut et ensuite tu fais exactement ce que je te dirais de faire. Compris ? »

« Oui ! Euh dernière chose, comme Rose n'est pas là je m'habille comment ? » Hors de question qu'il m'habille ! Déjà que son père m'avait vu alors pas moyen que lui aussi.

« Ah oui mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça… Oh je sais j'ai une super idée. Je reviens dans vingt minutes »

Il s'éclipsa avant de me laisser le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

EPOV

J'allais enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec Bella en temps que Edward et non Edward le « docteur », j'aurais finis par lui proposer de prendre l'air mais le fait qu'elle me tende la perche comme ça m'évitait de trop lui montrer l'intérêt que je lui portais.

Je lui avais parlé d'une idée pour l'aider à s'habiller et j'espérais que cela fonctionnerais. Je grimpais dans ma voiture et conduisis le plus rapidement possible en direction de la petite allée qui menait dans la forêt par un chemin boueux. J'avais mis encore moins de temps que je ne l'avais espéré et ne coupais même pas le moteur pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas endormie ou me donne une réponse négative. Je trouverais bien un moyen de lui rendre la pareille à un moment ou à un autre. En me rapprochant de la maison, je constatais que les travaux avaient encore bien avancé, il y avait ça et là du matériel de construction mais je savais qu'il n'était là que pour sauver les apparences et que les travaux qu'il restait à accomplir n'étaient que de petit détails.

En passant la porte un flot de pensées extérieur à mon cerveau m'assaillirent. Rose et Emmett pensaient à leur ébat qui c'était finit quelque minutes avant que j'arrive _j'en remerciais le ciel_ et secouais la tête pour ne plus y penser. Après quelques pas j'entendis papa qui se demandait s'il devait expliquer la situation à Alice avant qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions et surtout pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve dans la même situation que moi sans savoir quoi faire quand elle le découvrira. J'étais d'accord avec lui, ils devraient vraiment lui en parler, j'aurais surement été moins angoissé si j'avais su ce qui m'arrivait. Soudain, maman me sortie de mes songes.

« Chéri ! Tu n'étais pas chez les Swan ce soir ? »

« Si en fait je suis venu demander un petit service à Alice. Elle est là ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et je lu en elle aussi bien que dans l'esprit des autres membres de ma famille, elle s'inquiétait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, il n'y a rien de grave, vraiment. » Et c'était vrai, il n'y avait absolument rien si ce n'était que j'étais éperdument amoureux d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas vraiment et qui ne se souvenait même pas de moi.

« Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es rué ici comme une fusée ? » Comme d'habitude, je ne pourrais rien faire temps qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse qui l'a satisfaisait alors je tentais de rester proche de la vérité.

« Bella voudrait juste prendre l'air mais elle est en pyjamas et il fait frais. » Elle avait l'air de peser mes paroles et m'examinait attentivement, elle savait que je ne lui disais pas tout, je l'entendais réfléchir, puis ses traits se relâchèrent.

« Tu es bien sûre que ce n'est que ça ? »

« Oui maman »

« Alice est dans sa chambre, je te préviens, elle est d'une humeur massacrante Forks n'a pas l'air de l'excité autant qu'elle le pensait avant d'arriver. Soit gentil avec elle s'il te plait » Gentil ? Alice était mon petit lutin et jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal, malgré son âge, elle avait l'air d'avoir encore cinq et de toujours jouer à la poupée – ce qui était le cas, elle avait quatre poupées grandeur nature, Em, maman, papa et moi.

Je montais les marches de notre nouvelle maison quatre à quatre à la vitesse grand V et arrivait en quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre – ou plutôt boutique – de ma petite sœur. Je toquais et l'entendis répondre par un grognement blazé, je m'empressais donc d'entrer.

« Hey, » la saluais-je, évidemment elle ne pris même pas la peine de me répondre ou même de me faire un signe de tête. Elle était allongée sur son lit, lit d'une taille plus qu'impressionnante, il était rond et était couvert d'une parure de lit en soie blanche immaculé, au plafond avait été fixé un baldaquin dont les voilages de mousseline blanche tombaient avec légèreté sur les côté du sommier. Sa – nouvelle – chambre était vraiment à son image, décorée avec le plus grand raffinement, il n'y avait que des matières nobles et tout était évidement accordé à son lit à l'exception de tous ses meubles qui étaient en bois wengé. De tous les caprices dont ça chambre était constituée, le plus gros se trouvait surement au plafond, elle avait supplié nos parents de lui installer un miroir sur toute la surface ainsi tout s'y reflétait. Je souriais rien que de penser au contraste qu'il existait entra sa chambre et la mienne, j'avais choisis des couleurs neutres, exclusivement du noir et du blanc avec quelques touches d'acier. Le seul élément imposant de ma chambre était une énorme photographie d'une sculpture grecque en noir et blanc derrière mon lit – dont je n'avais plus aucune utilité.

« Alice ? T'es occupée ? » J'espérais piquer sa curiosité, ce qui ne rata pas.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Hey parle autrement s'il te plait, j'y suis pour rien moi si papa et maman ont voulu venir habiter ici. »

« Je sais, mais je m'ennuie, y a rien à faire et en plus je ne connais personne » Je réfléchissais pendant deux seconde à ça, c'est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Alice était resté ici, son inscription au lycée n'avait pas encore été finalisée. Oh et puis zut, je pouvais bien faire ça pour elle, j'aurais tout le temps d'être seul avec elle à un autre moment.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je vais sortir un peu Bella, elle a ton âge ça te fera peut-être du bien de discuter un peu et à elle aussi, elle ne voit pas beaucoup de monde en ce moment. »

« Pour de vrai ? Tu veux bien ? » J'acquiesçais, et elle me sauta dans les bras en hurlant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre c'était typique de mon petit elfe ça.

Evidemment avec son cri elle avait rameuté toute la maison…

« Alice est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive chérie ? » Bien sûr ça c'était maman.

« Oui t'inquiètes maman, ça va super et j'ai le meilleur des frères ! » Elle en profita me sauter à nouveau dans les bras et toute la famille qui était maintenant rassemblée dans la chambre échangea un regard puis explosa de rire.

Alice avait insisté pour se changer avant de partir, ce que j'avais tenté de refuser mais elle m'avait supplié en me disant que si elle faisait mauvaise impression à Bella ça « ruinerait » sa scolarité et surtout sa vie sociale à Forks. J'avais essayé de ne pas rire mais cela avait été difficile quand je pensais au style de fille qu'était Bella, parler chiffons et se pomponner n'avait pas l'air d'être son truc et elle n'en avait franchement pas besoin – Alice non plus d'ailleurs… Bref une demi heure ( !!!) plus tard nous étions installés dans la Volvo prêts à partir. Le trajet me prit un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas risquer de blesser Alice, car si j'étais maintenant un immortel ce n'était pas encore son cas.

Après m'avoir bombardé de questions à propos de Bella, elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais accompagné papa ici au début et je ne su pas quoi répondre ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, je savais qu'elle me reposerait bientôt là question et il fallait donc je lui trouve une réponse que la satisferait. La maison apparue au coin de la rue ce qui signifiait la fin de l'interrogatoire du diablotin qui me servait de sœur. En sortant de la voiture je remarquais que la lumière de sa chambre était à présent éclairée.

J'entrais sans frapper vu que de toute façon il n'y avait personne chez elle, Cooper était avec Angela et son père au poste.

« Bon Alice, pitié ne la harcèle pas avec tes questions d'accord ? »

« Tu me prends pour une débile ou quoi ? »

En me rapprochant de sa chambre je souris au son de la mélodie qui s'en dégageait, c'était impressionnant de voir à quel point nous nous complétions…

BPOV

_Everytime I think of you__** (chaque fois que je pense à toi)**__ / I always catch my breath __**(je rentiens mon souffle) **__/ I'm still standing here __**(je me tiens toujours là) **__/ and you're miles aways __**(et tu es à des kilomètres) **__/and I wonder why you left me__** (et je me demande pourquoi tu m'as laissé)**__ / and there's a storm raging through my frozen heart tonight__** (et tu m'a laissé ce soir avec un orage qui fait rage dans mon cœur de glace)**_

Encore une fois la voix d'Edward m'avait surprise, je riais intérieurement au fait qu'il connaisse mes chansons préférées. Je me sentais étrangement bien quand il était là, comme hier quand il était venu quand j'avais fait ma crise, quand il était là j'oubliais tout, Jake, l'accident,…

Jake. Il faudrait vraiment que je m'explique avec lui.

Perdue dans mes pensées j'en avais presque oublié la présence d'Edward en en me retournant je constatais qu'il était accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille d'environ mon âge, je ne sais pas pourquoi me mon cœur se serra, il était compressé dans ma poitrine et j'avais du mal à respirer. Edward dû le remarquer car il s'assit à mes côtés en un instant.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment et j'en avais pas envie, enfin ce n'était rien et je ne voulais pas que cela le préoccupe.

« T'en fais pas c'est rien, j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à respirer, » je jetais un coup d'œil à la fille qui l'accompagnait et continuais plus amèrement que je ne l'aurais voulu, « je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais prendre l'air, hein ? »

Une étrange lueur apparue sur son visage, et la fille explosa de rire, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et malgré mon énervement à les voir se moquer de moi je notais que sa voix était aussi cristalline que celle d'Edward. Je me renfrognais et choisissait de les ignorer par le seule mouvement que j'exécutais parfaitement à savoir fermer les yeux.

« Hum, Bella ? » je ne répondis pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais c'était étrange, comme si, comme si… Non, impossible. Comme si j'étais jalouse ! Pfff ça ne pouvait pas être ça et puis de toute façon je ne ferais jamais le poids face à une beauté pareille. Elle était toute fine, elle avait elle aussi les yeux couleur topaze et était habillée simplement, un jean et une petite chemise cintrée – griffée à tous les coups – là seule qui me fit grincer des dents, et que j'étais sure ils entendirent, fut ses chaussures. Comment pouvait-on aligner un pied devant l'autre affublé de talon de cette hauteur ? Les chaussures étaient vraiment très belles mais j'aurais été incapable de marché plus de cinquante centimètre avec sans me rétamer par terre.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice, » elle s'arrêta un instant, j'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle me souriait amicalement, « la petite sœur d'Edward. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Aussitôt je me détendis et elle me fit savoir qu'elle l'avait remarqué en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah. Oh… Hum, salut, moi c'est euh Bella, » comment j'avais fais pour ne pas avoir la puce à l'oreille, je savais que ça famille avait emménagé ici et en plus en y regardant de plus près ils se ressemblaient… ben oui des yeux de cette couleur c'est pas vraiment monnaie courante.

« Hum, je t'avais promis de te sortir un peu et pour ce qui ai de l'habillage je pense qu'Alice pourra t'aider enfin si tu es d'accord ? » D'accord ? bien sûre que j'étais d'accord ! J'en pouvais plus de cette chambre, elle me rendait plus malade que l'accident en lui-même, il fallait que je m'aère et puis Alice avait l'air très gentille, elle m'inspirait confiance.

« Euh moi oui, » je me retournais vers Alice, « ça ne te dérange pas ? » Elle me souriait toujours et s'apprêtait à me répondre.

« Bien sûre que non ! Tu sais je viens d'arriver et je ne connais personne donc je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir parler à quelqu'un en dehors de mes membres de ma famille. » Elle avait l'air toute excitée, comme un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux le jour de Noel. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je savais déjà que je l'apprécierais beaucoup.

Après les présentations, Edward quitta ma chambre et nous attendit le temps que j'enfile mon maillot de bain ou sauveur au choix puis Alice le prévint qu'il pouvait revenir. Je me sentais gênée à l'idée qu'il me voit si peu vêtue, j'étais plutôt timide et pudique c'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce fichu accident que j'avais porté un bikini pour la première fois, en temps normal je me contentais d'un maillot une pièce que personne n'avait vraiment l'occasion de voir puisque j'étais soit dans l'eau soit enroulée dans une serviette.

Quand il entra et que je vis son regard posé sur moi je sentis mon corps s'embraser, c'était comme si j'avais été victime de combustion spontanée. Me connaissant j'étais sure à cent pour cent d'avoir viré au cramoisi, j'avais perdu tout contrôle et était pétrifiée par son regard indécent et pénétrant qui était pourtant – bizarrement – très agréable. Tout ce qui m'entourait avait disparu et plus je le regardais plus il me semblait familier, comme si je l'avais connu et qu'il m'était impossible de savoir comment, c'était à la fois frustrant et excitant, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil, il me déshabillait littéralement du regard.

Me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls – et quoi si on l'avait été ? – je brisais le contact visuel et me retournais vers Alice qui ravalait tant bien que mal un fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Oh mon dieu quelle humiliation… Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques minutes et voilà que je me ridicule en si peu de temps. Je baissais la tête et la secouais de gauche à droite pour ne pas penser à des choses qui m'embarrasseraient encore plus telles que ses magnifiques iris qui transperçaient mon cœur et mon corps ou sa bouche si sensuelle avec laquelle il savait si bien jouer ou encore ses cheveux cuivrés qui lui donnait l'air de s'être réveillé il y a quelques minutes _Edward au réveil…_ Stop !

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers moi surpris et là je compris la boude – encore – que je venais de faire. J'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir dit ça à voix haute mais apparemment je m'étais trompée, résultat ils me fixaient en attendant que je ne leurs explique mon cri.

J'aurais dû parler. Dire n'importe quoi, mais je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement, mon cerveau ne m'obéissait plus.

Toujours rien.

Enfin après un lourd silence, Alice se décida à parler en m'adressant un sourire compréhensif que je lui retournais bien volontiers, « Edward ? Si tu veux qu'on sorte un jour va falloir qu'elle se douche tu sais… » Et Dieu créa Alice !

Edward sorti de ses rêveries et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pensait. C'est en voyant la lenteur à laquelle son frère répondait qu'Alice ne tenant plus explosa d'un rire hystérique, j'aurais aussi rigolé si cela ne m'avait pas aussi concerné. Je restais muette et leurs jetais des regards tour à tour et me demandais quand Edward allait finir pour émettre un son.

Je n'eus plus beaucoup de temps à attendre, il reprit contenance d'un coup, « Ne bouge pas Bella, je vais te porter, » Hein ??? J'avais surement dû louper un épisode, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous détaille son momentum mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il change aussi facilement de sujet. Du coup je ne savais même plus quoi dire, je regardais Alice et elle haussa les épaules.

« Pas de problème, » Je ne voyais pas bien ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre.

Il m'accompagna donc jusque dans la baignoire où il déposa puis Alice prit le relai, une fois lavée elle rappela Edward qui me raccompagna jusqu'à mon lit sans prononcer un seul mot et je constatais que ça sœur l'interrogeait du regard.

Edward décida d'attendre au salon pendant qu'Alice m'habillait ce qui nous permit de discuter un peu, elle me parla de sa précédente école, de sa passion pour le stylisme, du petit ami auquel elle avait dû renoncer sans grand regrets et à son appréhension d'arriver dans une nouvelle école en fin d'année scolaire. Elle me dit aussi de ne pas faire attention à son frère que c'était un amour mais que depuis quelques semaines il était bizarre par moment. Je voulais bien la croire sur ce dernier point. Je lui parlais à mon tour de mon accident, de la façon dont Jake avait réagit après ça et le fait que j'ai l'impression qu'on me cachait beaucoup de choses et aussi que j'en avais de ne pas avoir tous mes souvenir surtout que je savais maintenant qu'ils expliquaient les réactions de Jacob. Je me rendis compte qu'on devait être là depuis un bon moment quand Edward toqua et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Euh les filles, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais il est quand même pas loin de cinq heures du matin et il faut qu'on soit rentrés avant que le chef Swan rentre… » Mince je n'avais pas pensé à ça, papa ferait une crise si je n'étais pas à la maison lorsqu'il rentrerait.

« Excuse-nous, j'adore Bella ! Elle est trop géniale, je suis bien contente que tu m'ais emmené » Pour tout dire, j'étais bien contente qu'elle est accompagnée Edward aussi. Elle était vraiment adorable. Je sentais que je pourrais être très proche d'elle et que je pouvais aussi lui donner toute ma confiance.

« Tu peux m'aider à me lever s'il te plait, Edward ? » J'avais rougis en lui demandant – quelle nouveauté - mais je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même et Alice me semblait tellement frêle ! Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils comme s'il était énervé. Vraiment lunatique celui-là, Alice avait totalement raison. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas te lever, rassure-moi. » Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, il fallait bien que je me lève !

Il se rapprocha, s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et se pencha vers moi, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, _si seulement je me penchais rien qu'un peu…_ Même pas en rêve me dis-je. « Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, . ! » je crois que la décomposition de mon visage lui fit peur car il s'empressa d'ajouter, « Enfin, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire. On n'a pas encore finit tes séances de rééducation et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que je t'ai sorti en cachette de ta chambre. Tu comprends ? »

Oui j'avais compris, j'avais tout compris enfin je crois. Je pense que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de sortir en cachette mais plutôt avec le fait que malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas l'air de vouloir l'admettre, il se faisait du souci pour moi. Je le regardais, encore une fois il utilisait le regard auquel je ne résistais pas, mon cœur eu un raté – plusieurs en fait – j'avais perdu tous mes moyens. Si je pouvais choisir mon paradis ce serait surement lui, peu importe le reste, s'il était là tout irait bien j'en étais persuadée sans savoir comment, je le savais c'est tout.

Il finit par me porter dans ses bras et nous sortîmes tous les trois de la maison en direction de la partie de forêt qui se trouvait derrière le lycée, il avait prit plusieurs couvertures et les avait disposé sur l'herbes où il m'allongea ensuite. Alice et lui s'assirent ensuite. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous étions restés là, quand je me réveillais j'étais dans mon lit à la maison et il faisait jour.

Rose arriva quelques minutes après que j'ai ouvert les yeux pour me dire que j'avais de la visite et j'en déduis vu son expression que cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Elle me redressa en plaçant des cousins derrière mon dos ce qui me fit un peu grimacer et elle s'en excusa. Elle redescendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée, discuta avec une personne dont j'ignorais l'identité, les voix étaient beaucoup trop basses puis elle remonta chargée d'un plateau avec mon petit déjeuner, en jetant un œil à mon téléphone je vis qu'il était _seulement_ quatorze heures, au moins aujourd'hui je verrais la lumière du jour.

Le plateau contenant un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressées, des tartines de pain grillé, de la confiture à la fraise, bol de lait et un bout de papier avec deux mots griffonnés par Rose dessus _reste calme_. Reste calme. Pourquoi fallait-il que je reste calme, je n'étais même pas énervée, au moment où j'allais l'appeler pour lui demander une explication j'eus ma réponse et ce serait vraiment un parcours du combattant pour ne pas commettre un meurtre.

« Salut, Bella »

Jake.

Ma journée avait bien commencé et maintenant elle était totalement foutue. Je savais que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre mais j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Reste calme. _Reste calme_.

« C'est vraiment trop gentil de m'honorer de ta présence, je pensais que tu avais quitté la surface de la Terre ou que tu était devenu amnésique. Oh mais attend ? C'est pas toi ça ! c'est moi !!!! »

« J'suis désolé Bells… »

« Oh oh, » me forçais-je en rire en y mettant tout le sarcasme que je pu, « tu crois quand même pas que ça va être aussi facile que ça pour toi n'est-ce pas ? je pense que tu me un peu plus qu'un simple _je suis désolé_ Jake. »

« Je sais. Mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autre. » Il baissa les yeux et avait une mine de chien battu, même si je lui en voulais, c'était dure de garder la sévérité sur mon visage quand je le voyais comme ça.

« Et ben pourquoi tu commencerais pas par m'expliquer ton silence radio ? Ce serait un bon début je pense. » Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et détournais mon regard de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il faisait beau aujourd'hui, tout était réunis pour que ce soit une super journée et lui avait tout gâché.

Quand je me retournais je voyais qu'il s'était assis sur la chaise de mon bureau et que sa tête reposait sur ses mains et ses coudes sur ses genoux, il avait l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire et j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de me trouver une histoire à me servir.

« Je te préviens, je veux la vérité peu importe comment elle est j'en ai marre que tout le monde me cache des trucs. Si c'est pour me raconter des bobards tu peux rentrer chez toi tout de suite. » Il avait levé la tête et avait plongé ses yeux droit dans les miens, je pense qu'il devait chercher si j'étais sérieuse ou pas et il dû se dire que oui car il baissa à nouveau les yeux en secouant la tête.

« Okay, je sais que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui alors je te dois bien la vérité, » Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Je ne lui avais pas demandé de partir, juste de me dire la vérité.

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais plus te voir. » Il avait l'air tellement triste que me faisait mal, très mal.

« Crois-moi, quand tu connaitrais la vérité ce serait le cas, j'ai déjà du mal à me supporter moi-même. » Pfff je comprenais rien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était bien passé…

« Alors voilà, toi tu ne t'en souviens pas mais quand tu as eu ton accident tu revenais de chez moi. »

« Je le sais ça Jake ! » C'était pas une nouveauté, et ça n'avait rien de dramatique non plus.

« Et tu sais aussi que quand tu es partie de chez moi tu étais hors de toi et qu'en conduisant tu as appelé Coop et que tu pleurais tellement que t'as pas vu ce putain de camion te foncer dessus avant qu'il soit trop tard !!!! Tu comprends pas que c'est moi qui t'ai ça ! C'est de ma faute Bells. » Il couru vers moi, posa sa tête sur mon ventre et fondit en larmes, dans cet état il avait l'air d'avoir trois ans, je me rendis compte que je pleurais aussi et une voix à l'intérieur de moi me poussa tout de même à lui poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi j'étais en colère Jake. » Rien. « Pourquoi ? » Il me serra fort dans ses bras pour s'imprégner de moi, je sentais que cela le tuait de devoir dire ce qui allait suivre mais il semblait aussi savoir qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il plongea ses yeux mouillés par les larmes dans les miens et m'embrassa, ce baiser avait tout d'un adieu, il avait un goût amer et pourtant c'était si agréable.

« La seule raison pour laquelle tu étais en colère, c'est parce que tu es venue me rendre visite et que tu m'as trouvé au lit avec… »

Je prenais une profonde inspiration et lui posais la question à laquelle il hésitait à donner une réponse, « Avec… Jessica. » IL avait la mine défaite et moi je fondais en larmes, encore. Je l'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça. Il avait raison je ne voulais plus le voir, j'avais trop mal, j'avais mal rien qu'en le regardant se tenir là avec des perles salées qui roulaient sur sa peau dorée, j'étais écrasé par la douleur et la peine qu'il m'avait causé.

« Va-t-en »

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Jacob Black.

**Wow j'en reviens pas moi-même ! Juste pour info, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris, il fait 5490 mots !!**

**Merci d'avoir patienté et de ne pas m'avoir abandonné ^^ **

**La fin est proche, très proche même. Si le cœur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

**Bisous (et Rob'isous à mes PP 3)**


	21. INFO

**Info : **

Bonjour,

Y a pas à dire, 2010 n'est vraiment pas mon année... Moi qui comptais me remettre à l'écriture et surtout terminer ATS cet été ben pr le moment c'est mal parti.

J'ai perdu ma tante le 9 juillet, après au moins 4 ans de lutte contre un cancer qui l'a finalement emporté.

J'ai pas vraiment le moral donc voilà...

Encore une fois j'insiste pr dire que c'est en suspend mais en aucun cas un abandon rassurez-vous!

Bisous

**Doria.  
**


End file.
